Everlasting Bliss
by RoseNEmmettForever
Summary: Three months after the ending of Turmoil and Bliss, Jess is finally getting married. Alice has already begun wedding preparations for the long awaited wedding between Carlisle and Annabelle. With all their enemies finally wiped out, they believe all their troubles are over. New opportunities are explored, and new adventures await them in Seattle. Carlisle/OC FullSumInside!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Three months after the ending of Turmoil and Bliss, Jess is finally getting married. Alice has already begun wedding preparations for the long awaited wedding between Carlisle and Annabelle. With all their enemies finally wiped out, they believe all their troubles are over. New opportunities are explored and a huge surprise awaits everyone in Seattle. This surprise brings everyone closer. Old friends return, and n ew friends are made. What adventures await the Cullens? Rated M (Finally, I know!)

A/N: And a new book cover opened, with yet another story inside! I know, cheesy, but it was appropriate! I hope you love it!

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer. I just own Belle and everyone else Stephenie Meyer doesn't own.

"Okay, come on. We can't wait on you forever!" I smiled as I watched Emmett gather everyone up before we left the house for the church.

"Emmett, I don't think it matters if we're late. They have forever." Seth said coming down the stairs dressed up in his tux.

The door opened and my fiancee walked in and Emmett looked at him as he started ordering everyone around again.

"Is Jess ready yet? We can not be late! Jess, where the heck are you? Carlisle, are the cars ready?" I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing. I looked myself over to make sure everything was in place. Alice would kill me if even one curl was out of place.

"You look beautiful." Carlisle assured me as I looked up and met his gorgeous golden eyes. They had all gone on a hunt last night, as was tradition for the groom before his wedding day.

"Thank you." I smiled and Emmett turned on us next.

"Okay, I totally get that you two are still in that lovey-Dovey engagement phase, but help would be appreciated. Alice put me, Emmett Cullen in charge of getting everyone in the limos assigned to you. So, let's go! Alice, where's Jess?"

"Would you just wait twenty seconds? She's on her way down!" Alice called from somewhere upstairs. I secretly enjoyed this. For once, it wasn't me in charge of this. And Emmett was definitely taking this seriously. But I knew that the next time this happened, it would be me upstairs getting ready to get married.

This wedding had taken three months to prepare. It would have taken less time, but Jess wanted to talk to her parents one last time. Even after what they'd done before her twins were born, and how she had told them she'd never wanted to see them again. But she must have had a change of heart, because she had gone to talk to them. Her Mom said she would be there, but her Dad wouldn't even speak to her.

"Okay, Carlisle, Jess and Belle, out the door. You'll ride with Rose Alex and me in the first one. Go, go."

I looked at Carlisle who just smiled at me and we helped Jess with her dress.

We climbed in and Rose handed me a sleeping Alex. The twins toddled behind her all smiles. We settled them in and after everyone else got into the remaining two cars, we were off.

"Jess, you look beautiful." I said smiling over at our nervous bride.

She smiled, fiddling with the green and silver ribbons that were carefully woven into the bouquet she held.

"Thanks, Belle. I don't even know why I'm so nervous."

"It's normal. All brides are." Rose assured her. Jess nodded and focused on the flowers in her hands as we rode to the church.

Jess had wanted it to be your traditional wedding. That included the church, pictures, and the reception that would be held in the city, rather than at home. Alice had been a little disappointed about it, but I gently reminded her that this was Jess's day, and if she wanted to have it there, we could honor that wish.

"And remember, I'm getting married here." She grinned then, her sad little pout completely wiped off her face.

"Yes, you are! I can not wait to start planning."

That had been just days after my engagement to Carlisle. Forks was beyond used to the idea that the hot doctor was off the market. I knew of course, that there were those who looked down on us because of who I was, and who they were. And the supposed age difference.

Upon arrival at the church, I saw a huge crowd gathered outside the church. Most of them the guests, the minority out of town tourists wishing the bride well. Weddings rarely happened in Forks, so this was a pretty big deal.

The limo stopped and Carlisle got out first, with Emmett right behind him. Carlisle reached for my hand and helped me out. Alice and the others were already there for the pictures we had to take before entering the church. We bridesmaids lined up on either side of the bride for a few pictures before heading inside. Once in the church, I saw Shayna Stanley in a red dress that barely concealed her small baby bump.

It felt like only seconds later that we walked down the aisle to the music Jess had carefully selected for the bridesmaids.

Jess had wanted us girls to stand apart from the men. Bella being the maid of honor stop next to her, while Angela, Alice, Rose Ness, and I stood off to the left. I smiled at Carlisle across the way and he smiled back. "It'll be us next time." he mouthed. I grinned and turned my head just as the doors opened and Angela's husband walked Jess down the aisle.

Angela's Dad stood as the bride walked down the aisle, a nervous smile on her face.

When she saw Nahuel her smile widened and her eyes filled with tears. Nessie sighed and with a small shrug she said, "Young love." quiet enough so that only we could hear.

I chuckled and we watched as she reached Nahuel, finally. She wore a triumphant smile as Ben placed her hand in Nahuel's.

Mr. Weber addressed everyone. "We're gathered here today to honor the union between Jessica Stanley and Nahuel Denali. Who gives the bride away?" Ben stepped forward. "I do." He smiled at Jess before returning to his seat in the front pew.

Mr. Weber continued, telling Jessica and Nahuel what marriage meant. It was a serious commitment to each other and something that should never be broken.

Jessica's mom sat a few people down from Ben, tears streaming down her face.

"And now, the rings." Seth stepped forward, leading Noah who held the little pillow.

When it was time for their vows, Ness's eyes were already pooling with tears. Alice shot her a look as if to say, don't ruin the makeup Ness!

"I Nahuel Denali, take Jessica Anne Stanley to be my lawfully wedded wife. I will honor and protect you through sickness and health, for richer, or poorer, through the good times and bad times, as long as we both shall live. I promise this with this ring, in front of all our loved ones."

He slipped the ring onto her finger, and then it was her turn.

"I Jessica Anne Stanley, take you, Nahuel Denali to be my lawfully wedded husband. I will honor and protect you through sickness and health, for richer, or poorer, through the good times and bad times, as long as we both shall live. I promise this with this ring, in front of all our loved ones."

"Remember this day as the day the Lord has brought you together as one. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Jess rapped her arms around Nahuel's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips crashed together as we all applauded. They kissed for a long moment before Emmett cleared his throat and everyone laughed.

They led us down the aisle with huge smiles on their faces. We paired off with the groomsmen and headed outside to take more pictures. Rose and Emmett walked behind Carlisle and I with Jess's twins and Alex who seemed to enjoy chewing on everything as of late.

"Next up, Annabelle Swan and Carlisle Cullen!" Noell said excitedly as we headed back toward the cars after taking pictures. It hadn't rained, miraculously. I knew it'd probably pour as soon as` we got to the venue where Jess's reception was going to be held.

"you can't say that until this wedding is over with. That includes them leaving for their honeymoon." Alice said.

"You're so unfair." Noell said laughing.

At the reception hall, Alice ran around doing one last check on everything. The guests were told to arrive a half hour after we did. She made some last minute adjustment to the seating arrangements and rearranged the flowers in the centerpieces one last time.

"Perfect. We're all good." she announced.

When the guests began to arrive, I looked out the door and saw that it was starting to drizzle.

I helped people with their jackets as they entered. A girl with curly blond hair stopped and stared at me for a few seconds before speaking to me.

"So… you're the lucky girl who gets to marry doctor Cullen huh?"

"I am." I said smiling.

"Well, congratulations. You're doing better than my cousin Shayna. Even Jessica is better off. Oops." she stopped when she caught sight of Shayna staring daggers at her.

"Better go." She scampered away, Shayna now in hot pursuit behind her. Some things never changed.

"Oh Sweetie! You look great in that green dress!" I looked up and saw Lanie smiling at me. I took her jacket and she hugged me.

"I can't believe you're next. Have you started on your preparations yet?"

"Not really. Alice plans to start tomorrow. Tonight at the earliest. You know Alice." she laughed. "That I do. I can not wait to see you in a wedding dress."

"I'm still pretty nervous about it." I admitted to her. I smiled at her husband as he approached.

"Hey there." He greeted me.

I smiled and took his coat before they went to find their seats.

I was seated at my table ten minutes later. Bella sat with the twins on her lap, trying to feed them. The caterers were serving everyone the first part of the meal.

"Never thought I'd see Shayna after she gave up the baby. I mean, Belle you know I'm not one to gossip, but you'd think she would have learned after getting pregnant the first time. Does she think she can just keep opening her legs and popping out kids? What, is she going to hand this one over to Alice and Jasper this time?"

I speared a cherry tomato with my fork and just shrugged.

"Well Ness, we can't do much about Shayna. She's an adult. If she wants to keep giving kids out like candy, that's on her." As I said it my eyes drifted down the table and saw Alex in Emmett's arms. He had grown to be a strapping baby boy with curly dark hair. His eyes were big and blue. And if you didn't know any better, you would have thought he was Emmett and Rosalie's biological son. Rose had told me that before Carlisle had changed Emmett, he had had the same blue eyes as Alex had.

"I know, it just makes me worry about the kid's life. I could care less about Shayna. Coming from a mother Belle, I have that worry all the time. She clearly doesn't have motherly instinct if she doesn't even know how Alex is going to feel when he grows old enough to know Emmett and Rosalie aren't his real parents.

I swallowed my food before answering.

"He's going to think that his Mom giving him up is the best damn decision she's ever made. Now Ness, let's stop talking about her and gush over how beautiful Jessica looks." I smiled and she snorted before digging into her salad. As much as she would have loved to have had them here, her sons were going through a rebellious phase she and Jake blamed on he wolf genes. Billy, Colin and Brady had stayed back with a few other wolves to hang with their Alpha's cubs.

"I do like the dress. I think it compliments her figure nicely."

"I agree. Alice has a great eye for that."

"I do, I know.' Alice said sliding in to the chair across from us and took a dainty sip of the champagne she'd just served.

"Don't drink too much of that. It's a pain in the ass when it comes back up." Emmett said in a low voice.

"Emmett, I know. I drank quite a bit at Bella's wedding." she said and that made me remember that at some point that night, Carlisle and Edward had conspiratorially let me have a glass of champagne. With a cup of Coke right after that.

As if knowing what I was thinking, Carlisle winked at me and I grinned back.

Edward chuckled and Bella looked at us questioningly.

"What's all that about?" she asked.

"Just a thought." Edward said dismissively. My sister looked at Carlisle.

"They were probably remembering Alice on the night of your wedding. She had that alcohol in her system for some time, it started messing with her missions, among other things." Jasper said smiling at his pixie.

Both Carlisle and Emmett nodded, agreeing with him.

"You should have put that on video so we could re watch it." Bella said laughing.

After dinner came the first dance. Shayna watched her sister as she danced with her husband. She looked so happy and so beautiful, it made you want to cry just looking at how happy they were.

Carlisle held my hand under the table as we watched them dance to, "All Of Me".

It seemed like seconds later when they cut the cake. They playfully shoved huge pieces into each other's faces as the photographers took pictures. All the guys watched with amusement as she stood on a chair so Nahuel could get under her dress for the garter. I was sitting at the table with everyone but Alice and Jasper. I was enjoying the engaged status quite a lot. No more standing in crowds of unengaged girls for the bouquet. I had Ness's bouquet dried and put away in tissue paper in a cute pink box.

Shayna came to our table a few minutes later.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerily sliding into Nessie's empty seat.

We all said our hellos and she looked at me.

"About what Marianne said earlier, you don't believe her do you? I mean, I'm not in a bad place. Brad loves me deeply and can't wait for our baby to arrive. I'm three months by the way."

"I'm choosing to not answer that question. We're out of high school, Shayna. It's immature to start drama over what one girl said. Leave it alone. The only reason you wouldn't, is if it offended you. Can't you at least enjoy your sister's wedding and try to be happy for her?"

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish desperate for water. "Whatever then." she muttered before leaving. But luck wasn't on her side tonight. Her dress caught on the chair. I was about to warn her, really I was but I was too late.

It split down the side with an audible Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrippp! I couldn't help it. I started laughing uncontrollably. She looked horrified as all eyes fell on her.

"Take that to the bedroom!" Peter shouted. That made us all laugh all the harder.

"You that desperate?" Marianne echoed.

"That's enough. Let's enjoy the rest of the wedding shall we?" Carlisle said to the room at large. But I knew my fiance well enough to know he was just dying to start laughing along with the rest of us.

She rushed to her mother's side and they walked out of the room.

The party resumed then and we all went out to dance.

I scooped Karissa into my arms and Carlisle took Noah. We danced with them for a bit before letting them dance with their Mom. She had asked Carlisle and I to care for them.

"They're great practice for you two. I know y'all are going to want kids soon." And we did. We had discussed that at great lengths quite a lot.

When it was finally time for her to get changed we all went with her. Noell proudly held the bouquet in her hands as she followed us.

Alice had chosen a beautiful green rest for her to wear. It sort of reminded me of Bella's going away dress. Jess's was a bit shorter and off the shoulder.

"Thank you for everything Alice." she said as we all unpinned her hair. I put all the bobby pins into a neat little pile as I worked.

"You don't have to thank me Jessica. You just focus on tonight." Alice winked and Jess blushed.

"Consummating the marriage is the best part of the whole experience." Bella said and Alice, Ness and Rose nodded. I just smiled and when I was done, her hair fell in curls down her back. I was going to miss her. And when she came back, she would be Mrs. Jessica Denali. She had gotten so emotional when she, Kate and Nahuel had gone and worked out all the paperwork for her. She had come into the house tears streaming down her face as she showed me her brand new ID that had her new last name on it.

She hugged us all one last time as Noell and Shelby took pictures. When we walked out everyone applauded as Nahuel took her hand and they went to say good bye to the twins one last time.

"More cake?" Emmett asked me. He held a huge slice of cake on a plate.

"If I eat one more thing I'll explode." I said as he held the chocolate cake tantalizingly in front of me.

"But it looks so good." I said as he grinned.

He took it away then, promising to save it for me. Jess came back with Karissa and Noah holding each of her hands. We were all outside now ready to see them off.

"Take care of yourself." I said hugging her tightly.

"I promise. Make sure Karissa doesn't eat another hair tie. Or that Noah doesn't eat more than he's supposed to."

"We'll take great care of them. Remember what Bella said. Just focus on consummating your marriage."

She laughed as Karissa tugged on my dress. "Remind me to tell you that when you leave for your honeymoon."

I smiled a few tears falling onto my cheeks. I always got emotional at weddings.

They walked to their car amidst a shower of rice, flower petals and confetti. Noah and Karissa watched their Mommy leave with huge smiles. They didn't know she'd be gone for three weeks.

We all applauded as they drove slowly past us off to have a wonderful time in Rio.

When the car was nothing but a speck in the distance, we headed back inside to make sure the cleaning crew was doing okay. Alice sent the rest of us home and promised that she'd be home shortly.

When we got home, it was raining buckets. The kiddos weren't even tired. They raced around the living room as I headed upstairs to change out of my dress. Noell followed still proudly holding the bouquet.

"I feel so out of the loop!" she complained following me into the room Carlisle and I shared.

"I'm the only one not engaged or married. Why?" She threw herself onto the bed still in her dress.

"Give it time Noell. It'll happen before you know it." She smiled and nodded. "You're right. Sorry."

She had nothing to be sorry for. She wanted to be engaged. I will admit it was fun having the title of Fiancee! It was exciting and always made me smile. When Lane and Lyndie had found out about it, they'd cried copiously for two hours.

I knew that tomorrow would begin my official preparations for my wedding. I knew that the dress was priority. Along with picking the bridesmaids dresses. It was all beginning to sound so exciting. I didn't want to make Carlisle and Alice pay for an overly expensive dress. I knew Carlisle would let me wear anything I'd wanted. And I do literally mean anything. If I were the kind of girl who wanted the most extravagant dress in the world, he'd let me have it. Even if it was made entirely out of pearls and diamonds. I didn't even know what kind of dress I wanted to wear. It would all be decided eventually.

The wedding day was set for August twenty sixth. It was right at the end of the summer. I had already picked my bridesmaids. My maid of honor was Bella, of course. She had been so happy when I'd told her that she was who I wanted.

"Hello Belle? Did you hear a word I just said?" I jumped, startled, realizing I had stopped paying attention to Noell.

"No, I'm sorry. I sort of got lost in my thoughts."

"Of course you did. Come on Belle you can't think about the wedding night just yet! You've got three months to go!" I blushed and went to hang my dress back in the closet. I hadn't thought about that until now. I was being a good girl and blocking those images from my mind. Of course, she had just had to say wedding night and they all flooded in.

As I imagined Carlisle and I, our bodies intertwined on a king sized bed, Edward burst through the door a disgusted look on his face.

"Belle for the love of all that is mountain lions. Stop thinking about that. Spare me." he emphasized that by grabbing his hair and pulling it. He put his hands over his eyes as I laughed, unable to contain it.

"I can't help it. Unfortunately, you have to deal with it because you're a mind reader so…" I trailed off as I thought about Carlisle using his gloriously long fingers on my lady parts. I even think a moan of pleasure escaped my lips. I don't know though, because Edward growled and ran out of the room shouting, "Carlisle, you're Fiancee is sex deprived!"

Ah yes, three months couldn't get here soon enough.

A/N: Soooooo? I know this is short, but I promise the chapters will get longer. I do hope you like the first chapter. Please let me know in some lovely reviews! I love those, so much. They're like chocolate to me! I love chocolate! Also a huge, huge thanks to ILoveTwiFics for riding along on this adventure with me.

Until next week!

-RoseNEmmettForever—


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So so sorry for the late update! I got this chapter back at two in the morning and then I got busy with school, and then other things. But here we are!

Thanks for the reviews Autmn! Love you bunches! XX Now enjoy the chapter. I know it's short! My Apologies!

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight.

"Okay, now smile. Yes, yes like that. Now give me that I just want to fuck look. Perfect. Sugar, you're definitely photogenic. Keep doing that. yes. Okay, now your hands on your hips…"

I sighed loudly as I watched Rosalie pose for the guy who had originally come to take pictures of me for the wedding dress. But somehow, everyone but the guys had gotten roped into this photo shoot. So, now here I was in a dress made of satin, lace, and what I think is organza, with a sweetheart neckline. It's low-cut and was floor length. It was white and had beautiful beaded designs on the bodice. It even came with a satin jacket. Of course, this wasn't my dress. But apparently the mermaid style fit my elegant and slender frame to perfection. Or at least that's what Frederich said. Him and his assistant Monique thought that.

Monique had a thick accent, which was apparently the coolest thing to Alice.

"We need style that will make her tits pop out more yes? So Dat the groom Cahn enjoy Ze view, yes?" she asked when I'd first put this dress on.

"He'll get plenty of her tits during their honeymoon." Bella said as Alice buttoned the dress up for me.

"Her sister is right." Frederich said taking a picture of Rosalie.

I stood up a few seconds later and walked around the room.

I approached the mirror and twirled as Bella laughed at me.

"I Annabelle Swan take thee Annabelle Swan to be my lawfully wedded self." Bella grinned and I snorted.

"I don't want to marry myself. Gosh, am I that into my reflection?" I teased as I stood still and stuck out my left hand. "I Annabelle Esme Swan take thee…"

'Oh shut up!" Alice groaned.

"Let me have my fun dammit!" Carlisle wasn't home. He had gone to Seattle to tend to some business with Edward. So Alice thought this a perfect time for me to try on dozens of wedding dresses.

I walked out in my bare feet to see what everyone else was doing.

"Is that the dress?" Jasper asked as I struggled to get down the steps.

"No." I said resting against the banister as Emmett raced up the stairs to meet me.

"Okay Ma, practice time! I'll be Carlisle."

"Finally!" Jasper produced two fake rings from his pocket and Jacob let out a loud guffaw.

"You had this planned for how long?" I asked.

"Just now. Practice." Jasper said shoving the ring at me as Emmett started laughing.

"I Carlisle Cullen." Emmett said, trying to imitate Carlisle's voice, faint British accent and all. I couldn't help laughing.

"Take thee Annabelle Esme Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife." he stopped and unable to keep up the Carlisle facade, doubled over in laughter.

"Y'all suck at this." Jasper complained as Alice appeared and dragged me back upstairs.

"You're adults not children." Alice scolded as we went back into her room.

"Oh, Alice she's still a teen, let her have her fun. For shit's sake, don't ruin it." Rose said coming over to help me out of the beautiful mermaid style gown.

"And Vhaht is ze budget on ze gown for ze bride?" Monique asked as I slipped back into my jeans.

"Limitless." Alice said simply. I shot her a look and she pointed a finger at me.

"Don't even argue. Carlisle said you could buy whatever dress you desired. You'll only wear it once so take advantage of the options you have."

"But…" I tried to argue with her but she pressed a finger to my lips.

"Not another word. Carlisle said. What do you not understand when I say those two words?"

"I just don't want to get a gown that's too overdone. Or too showy."

"Honey, this is the only time in your life that you can wear an overly showy gown without anyone giving a fuck. Take this opportunity to do that. If this makes you feel better, we can make is less showy and more sexy." Rose said with a smile.

"Zhaht is still the same idea no?" Monique inquired as she pulled another gown from a bag and I gasped.

"Forget everything we just said. I want that one.

It was another mermaid style dress. But the bottom half was a ball gown style skirt. I clapped my hands as I got out of my jeans and shirt and Monique helped me into the huge dress.

When I was all zipped up, Alice looked like she was crying.

"Oh Belle." Bella came over and hugged me. It was a bit difficult with the huge skirt.

"We can style it like this." Frederick lifted a few of the layers of tule and they held up.

"And add a few diamonds designs here." Alice began gesturing as Monique took down everything that they said.

"Vhaht will the neckline be?"

"Sweetheart." They all said in unison and I grinned.

"Great choice." I smiled as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a queen. Screw everything I'd said about not wanting the overdone dress. I loved this one.

They talked about the alterations, and the addition of the little diamond designs on the skirt before I had to get out of it.

"Now, the bridesmaids. Where are they?"

Most of us are in this room. Let me go get the others." Alice left the room and returned with Noell, Ness, Shelby and Maria. Jess's measurements were already written down. She was still on her honeymoon and a bit disappointed that she couldn't see the dress I was going to pick. She still had another week before returning.

Monique took their measurements as I discussed the color with Frederick.

"I love the lavender gown that you just showed me."

"Do you think your groom would oppose to wearing a lavender tie?" Frederick asked with a chuckle.

"He loves her so much, he'd wear a pink one for her." Alice said with a grin.

I smiled. "That's true. He would." I said sighing dreamily.

"Well then, lavender is your color of choice for your wedding then?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Lavender is my final decision. Is that too traditional?" I asked.

"No, of course it isn't. There are so many different tones to that one color." I was then given a thirty minute lecture on all the shades of lavender that existed in the world.

And three hours later, everything was decided. The gowns were finally checked off the seemingly endless list of things to do for my wedding to Carlisle.

Alice had one of her other designer friends, Patrick Stramboli designing the tuxedos all the men would wear for that special day.

I went to shower and when I got out my phone was ringing from the bedside table. I ran naked across the room and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Honey, hi! What is my bride to be daughter doing today?" I ran back to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and dried myself off. Mom was on speaker as I did so.

"Nothing much Mom. I picked my dress today! Alice said she'd send you a picture. She doesn't want me to. She has this fear the Carlisle will accidentally come across the picture." Mom laughed.

"I can't wait to see it sweetheart. You're going to look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you Mom. I think the invitations are next. Or the cake tasting."

"Well as long as it's chocolate cake, I'm happy."

"That sounds really good actually."

We talked for a few minutes before she had to go and tend to my baby brother. I brushed my hair letting it fall down my back. I sat on the bed and opened my laptop an went on a website where you could customize your stationary.

I was having fun designing mine when Carlisle called. I was enjoying the pretty pink and white flower pattern that surrounded the Mrs. Annabelle E. Cullen with the Cullen crest next to it.

His calls always made my day a million times better. Especially when we were apart. He had only been gone a mere two days but those felt like an eternity to me. I hated sleeping without his cool body next to mine holding me as I slept, rapped in the comforter.

"Hey." the phone rested between my cheek and shoulder as I clicked away changing up the pink for a pretty corn flower blue.

"What are you doing?" he asked having heard me say, "Hmm, no not that."

"Designing my stationary online. What do you think? Rose pink or cornflower blue?"

"I personally like the blue." he said as I grinned and set the laptop aside.

"I picked the dress today!" I couldn't hold back the news any longer.

"Did you?" he sounded interested in this piece of news.

"Yes. It took me all day. I think I tried on about fifty dresses. Frederick said the style had to compliment my slender and elegant frame. I would send you a picture but you know me. I'm sticking to tradition. You can't see it." I felt giddy all of a sudden.

"I'm sure whatever you picked is as beautiful as you are." I blushed. "I hope you approve."

"Anything you wear I approve of." he said warmly and I felt my heart do little flip flops in my chest.

He was the best man in the whole entire universe and I was so happy to call him mine. We talked for at least another hour before they had to go into another meeting. They were doing something big in Seattle, I just hadn't figured out what. Nobody else knew, and if Alice knew she wouldn't say a word to anyone. Not even Jasper.

I went back to messing around with stationary designs before going on Victoria's Secret to look for lingerie. I knew Alice probably had my bags packed, but I wanted to pick a few things.

I was looking at the satin and lace bra and panty sets when Rosalie came in. She grinned when she saw what I was looking at.

"Buy one in lavender if you can find it for your wedding night. Just don't get too attached. It might be in pieces before you even reach the bed." she winked and I put my hands over my face as I blushed.

"Rosalie!" I squeaked as she laughed and sat gracefully crossing her legs.

"All vampire men do it. Even Edward. There's something about them ripping your underwear off before they ravage you senseless."

"Okay, I love knowing this and all, but you didn't have to bring up Edward. That isn't an image I'd particularly like to have at the moment. Since you're here, help me pick the best ones."

And that she did. We picked the sexiest sets you could imagine. Alice was proud of our choices and reminded me to buy a few of each one.

"Like Rosalie said earlier, you don't know how long they'll last."

"I like the sheer and lacy nighties. And the baby doll ones too. He's going to have such a hard time not fucking you. I wouldn't be surprised if you came back unable to move and pregnant with quintuplets." Rosalie said snickering.

"Mmm… I'll recount every detail to you." I said submitting my order.

"We must kick all the men out of the house first." Alice said clapping her hands. "Make them go for a long weekend get away to visit the Amazons or something. They need to be completely out of earshot."

"That's easy. I can just think of sex and Edward will run screaming." I said laughing.

Alice grinned and we went downstairs to spend time with the others.

"I can't get over the dress!" Shel said as soon as she saw me.

"Me neither. I love it." I said sitting on the couch.

"I bet it looks beautiful." Noell said grinning.

"It does. When it's done and she tries it on one last time, we'll showcase it for you girls." Bella said.

They talked about it amongst themselves while I watched the kids. Ness had left to watch her sons in La Push. They were still going through their phase. Jacob was beginning to get worried. Carlisle had promised to research it as soon as he got home from Seattle. Edward had suggested that it was probably the wolf and vampire in them clashing.

I made dinner for those of us who ate before going back upstairs to browse for more lingerie. I loved the idea of it. I didn't buy anymore, but I added a lot of them to my wish lists.

As I browsed it hit me. I didn't even know where we were going for our honeymoon! Where would we go? It obviously had to be a place where the sun was non existent. So that basically eliminated all the romantic places I imagined were suitable to go to on a honeymoon.

I knew Bella and Edward had gone to an island he had literally bought just for her. Isabella's Cove, or something very romantic like that. I had yet to see pictures of it, but from what Bella had told me, it sounded beautiful there. There had been sun all day round there. It never rained, or got cloudy.

It was around ten when I finally got into bed and played with my phone for a while. But I found myself unable to sleep.

I pulled out the pink diary I kept in the drawer next to me and flipped open to the last thing I'd written. Yes, I had what Alice called an engagement diary. Everyone was sworn to never touch it except me. When married, I would put it away until my daughter, if I have any, is engaged. And then I pass it on to her so she can read what I wrote and start her own. I had written quite a lot. I picked a pen from my seemingly endless collection and began writing fining myself smiling as I wrote my deepest thoughts. It went a little something like this.

Dear ED, uh engagement Diary,

UPDATE! I found the dress! It's so beautiful. I actually feel very beautiful in it. I hope Carlisle likes it. I found it a little odd about Alice's behavior during half of the meeting. She seemed very unlike herself and she snapped at me a bit. Was I acting a bit childish when trying on the gowns? Did I enjoy myself too much? I can't blame her behavior on PMS for blaringly obvious reasons.

Also, I picked my stationary! Or at least a few designs. Carlisle said he liked the blue design better, so I chose that one. Speaking of Carlisle, my fiancee, I miss him so much right now. He's in Seattle doing who knows what. What's in Seattle anyway? I've been thinking about that quite a lot since he's been away.

Carlisle, my love. My soulmate, my everything. Words can not describe just how much I love this vampire. He is the center of my world, the reason for my existence. The reason I wake up in the morning and fall asleep blissfully happy at night.

There is more to his gorgeous smile, beautiful eyes and amazingly sculpted body that was made quite literally just for me. Emmett may tease Carlisle about being a virgin, but I know that is just for my benefit. Carlisle has told me he has had sex before ever meeting me. Hey, that's good for me. This means he can do everything I've fantasized him doing to me. He must be very experienced.

I can't deny I'm not at this very moment feeling hot and bothered by the images my mind has just conjured up. Mmm… I can feel his cool fingers running down my body, caressing me so softly, Going down, further and further until he reaches my…

Oops, forgot my daughter would read this one day! Honey, don't feel awkward! Whoever you marry will do the same to you. I can't tell you what I fantasize about. I would scar you. Though the image of us on a king sized bed while he gives me a world shattering orgasm is what I'm picturing right now. I wonder what his tongue would feel like as he accomplishes this world shattering orgasm?

Or how it feels as he slowly moves in and out of me as I scream his name in the midst of our throws of passion?

Okay… must stop or I'm going to have to change my panties.

As I was saying, he is the man I love and I can not wait to marry him in three months time. I have been waiting for what feels like an eternity to marry Carlisle Cullen.

I, with the help of Rosalie, picked out sexy lacy things for my time alone with him. In all colors, styles and materials.

Three things I'm eternally grateful for?:

1: My sexy, gorgeous, kind hearted, sweet, caring, intellectual, and affectionate Fiance

2: my loved ones

3: Extra pairs of panties.

I closed the book and put it away with the pen before snuggling deep into the covers, holding the comforter close to me.

I felt like my eyes had barely slid shut when I opened them again.

Carlisle lay next to me, his cool body pressed against mine as he trailed kisses from my jaw to my neck, down to my collarbone and back up again. I felt my heart pounding and my breathing grow shallow. I looked at him and noticed he was completely naked. I looked at myself and saw I was too.

"How I missed you." he breathed, his breath washing across my face as he kissed me again. He cupped one of my breasts in his hand as the other trailed down the front of my body till he reached between my legs and gently pushed them apart as I moaned as he lowered his mouth to my chest and began playing with my nipple.

"Don't stop." I breathed rapping my legs around him as he rolled atop me still not letting go of me.

He didn't stop. His fingers were now doing things to me that I never imagined would feel this good. A low growl emanated from deep in his chest as he slid one, then two fingers inside me.

"Does this feel good Sweetheart?" He asked smirking at me.

"Uh huh… yes." I could barely get a word out as he moved his fingers in and out, in and out. I felt the tension building as he moved them faster, and faster.

He opened his mouth to say something more and then I saw him start to disappear. Wait, what?

My eyes flew open and I was laying in bed alone. I let out a frustrated growl as I fisted the sheets in my hands. Edward was right. I was a fucking sex deprived woman who just desperately wanted her fiance's schlong and for his long fingers to ravage my fucking pussy. Should I right this down in my diary?

No! Never. My daughter didn't need to know that I was thinking these thoughts about her father. She already knew some. She didn't need to know I had just had a dream about it.

I got up to pee and when I did, I realized my panties were drenched. Well fuck me! Even in my dreams I was wet for Carlisle. Was my torture ever going to end? But I knew he wanted me to have the whole human experience. I guess me having dreams of our having sex and waking up wet for him was the price I had to pay for that.

I had just put on a fresh pair. A cute pair, it was pink made of silk with little bows on the sides. Anyway, I had just finished when Emmett burst in carrying his son. I immediately wondered if he'd heard me in my sleep! Oh shit! Did I say or make noises in my sleep? But all those horrible thoughts were put to rest when he handed his son to me.

"Rose and I need to hunt. And since you're the only one sleeping right now…" he trailed off and I nodded.

"I'll keep him here till sunrise. Good night Emmett."

He grinned thanked me and left me with his son. When I heard them leave I looked down at the dimpled baby boy.

"You are so lucky you're still a baby. When you grow up you'll have to deal with so much bull. Off to bed."

He just gurgled and let me tuck him in next to me.

And this time, when I fell asleep, I just dreamed of flowers, monstrous wedding cakes and Carlisle and I dancing at our wedding.

A/N: Poor, poor Belle. She's just a sex deprived woman who desperately wants her man's schlong! What did you all think? Like? Dislike? What would you like to see in future chapters? Tell all in some reviews! Lots of love to you all!

-Rose-

Follow RoseNEmmett12 for updates on this story and others. And my tweets about Kellan Lutz and all of his adorableness and kindness.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

A/N Autmn! I love your stories Sweetie! You're a very entertaining person. Your reviews are awesome. Also huge thanks to ILoveTwifics95! Read on, and please let me know what you think!

They aren't staring at your left hand! They aren't staring at your hand! They aren't staring…

"Hi Annabelle!" I looked up and saw Jessica's Mom standing a few feet in front of me with her husband.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stanley." I was taking orders today. Candy didn't want me doing too much. She claimed my engagement ring was too delicate. So now it was on display when I wrote people's orders down and took their glossy gold member cards and or credit cards. The diamonds caught the light each time I moved my hand.

"Hello! Two passion tea lemonades please?" she handed me her gold card and after taking her order I swiped the card. When I handed it back she complimented me on my ring. Today I wasn't up for the attention. After last night's dream, and taking care of Alex who didn't want to sleep, and getting my period, I wasn't up for the questions I got.

Where did he buy it? Who designed it? How many carats? What cut is that? Is that white gold or silver? How much dough did he spend?

I was young, but I wasn't stupid. I didn't have super hearing, but I heard what they said as I went grocery shopping, or as they stood in line. It was like being Sookie Stackhouse, minus the whole mind reading. Everything else was pretty much the same. Oh, and I wasn't blonde. And I wasn't as pretty as she was.

Did the lovely gossipers of Forks really think I had made Carlisle buy me expensive clothes, shoes, the car, and my engagement ring? Okay, there was the age difference but that wasn't why I said yes to marrying him. Get your facts straight assholes!

And if they really knew that we were really only four years apart now, they'd feel utterly stupid. I was always tempted to shove that one in their faces but for obvious reasons, I couldn't. So, I had to suck it up and keep my mouth shut.

"Such a beautiful ring! Do you know where he got it from? Or who designed it?"

Noell was already making her teas when I answered her question. To be perfectly honest, I didn't care what she thought of me after this. Nor did I care to know what she told the rest of the town. And if it got to Dad, well he would know I was in the right, not the wrong.

"No I don't. Contrary to everyone's belief I actually don't know who designed it, much less the price or the carats. I know, it's a shocker, but it's true. But if you'd like, I can ask him. I'm sure he'd tell me."

She stared at me open mouthed and didn't say another word to me as she collected her drinks and left.

"What brought that on?" Noell asked snickering.

"Aunt Flow." I said before turning back to take more orders.

The only good thing about today was that Carlisle was returning with news from Seattle. Apparently things were settled and they could tell us what was going on over there. I was kind of hoping it was a new project Edward had decided to pick up. Like a small publishing company, or even a gym.

As I worked the rest of my shift, I found myself thinking about the dream I'd had last night. Sure, I didn't write it down in the diary, but should I tell Carlisle about it? I didn't want to make him think I wanted to ruin whatever plans he may have had for our wedding night.

I felt my stomach doing these weird little flips just thinking about it. I tried pushing the thoughts of Carlisle making love to me out of my head as I worked, but I found it hard to do. I messed up on two orders and got yelled at by the customers.

Candy reassured me that it was fine. "It happens to all of us Sweets. I'm pretty sure you have wedding cakes on the brain. It's not a crime. Why don't you take a break? You've been working for five hours without one."

I thanked her and went into the little room we had off of her office and grabbed a bagel and spread cream cheese on it. I poured myself a cup of peach green tea and ate as I checked my messages.

There were two from Emmett, that were just animated pictures. One was of a dancing chipmunk in a tuxedo, and the other was Princess Ariel dancing with her prince to some romantic song I'd heard somewhere. I couldn't exactly remember what it was called though. There was also one from Bella reminding me that tomorrow I was going to go into town with Alice to see Lyndie and Lane for their fittings for the dresses Alice had insisted on buying them.

And then there was a message from Carlisle sent a couple of hours ago, letting me know he was on his way home and would see me when I arrived. I knew the plane they were on had wifi, so I sent him a reply.

Can't wait to see you again. I miss you in my bed at night Mr. Cullen. ;)

-Belle

I quickly replied to Bella and thank her for the reminder. I sent Emmett a dancing penguin just as Carlisle replied to my last message.

That's our bed you're speaking of, Ms. Swan.

-Carlisle

I grinned. Our bed, yes it was our bed. He sent another reply before I had a chance to respond to the first one.

Missed you in my bed too. Don't worry I'll make it up to you tonight. ;) ;)

-Carlisle

I laughed quietly to myself as I replied. To hell with it, he was in one of those moods today. Well two could play at that game.

Oh, you subconsciously made it up to me last night. In my dreams.

-Belle

I put my hand over my mouth as I laughed. I was feeling funny today. In a great way of course.

Are you going to tell me about the dreams you were having?

-Carlisle

I replied as my heart pounded in my chest. I would write it all out in one text, send it and see his reply. I typed it out as fast as I could and when I hit send, my hands were shaking for some reason. I took a huge gulp of tea as Noell sat next to me with her sandwich and cup of coffee.

She had her phone to her ear as she smiled at me.

"Hey Baby." she answered. I smiled and turned to my phone. There was nothing on my lock screen. I wondered how Carlisle was processing what I'd just sent him. Was he internally dying? No, that wasn't possible. Vampires couldn't do that… could they? Or was he showing Edward?

I finished my bagel and still hadn't gotten a reply. Emmett had sent funny emojis and Rosalie had sent me a dozen pictures of Alex.

It was just as I was about to go back out to take over for one of the new girls when I finally got a reply.

Sorry for the delayed reply. We lost connection.

-Carlisle

And remind me not to try and devour you upon seeing you. You've made it hard not to think of doing obscene things with you. ;)

-Carlisle

My cheeks felt like they were on fire as I replied to him.

Are you sure you can hold out till our wedding night Carlisle?

-Belle

I slipped my phone into my purse and walk back out. I was immediately assaulted by someone rapping their little arms around my knees. I almost fell over but caught myself on the door frame.

"Hi Anna!" I froze. Where had she come from? Why was she here? Not that I minded. She was just the cutest. Who had told her where I was?

I looked down at her with a smile.

"Tara! Hi. How did you get all the way over here?"

"Auntie brought me. Grampa went to heaven with Momma and Daddy and…" she paused her lower lip trembling.

"CammyBear." " I felt my heart shatter for this poor little girl as she put on her brave face. I looked past her and saw Mrs. Weber watching us with a smile.

"I'm glad she knows someone in this town. She's been so sad lately. She detached herself from me as soon as she saw you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble." I said smiling.

"Oh no, it's fine. Could we get a strawberries and creme for her and I'll have a passion tea lemonade."

"Of course." I told Tara to go with her auntie and went to prepare their drinks for them.

She got up on her tiptoes at the counter and kept up a conversation as I worked.

"Where's Kristoff?"

"He went on a plane to see stuff in a bigger city."

"Did the plane go fast?"

I laughed. "Yes. Very fast."

"Tell him I said hi, okay?"

"Of course I will. He'll be happy to hear all about you. Guess what?" I smiled as I handed her Aunt their drinks.

"What?"

"We're going to get married just like you said we would."

She smiled a big smile and clapped her little hands. "Really? Will it be a big wedding?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Okay." she smiled and a few seconds later she and her aunt left drinks and hand and smiles on their faces. I knew Angela probably mentioned her to Bella. I knew Cameron would take this piece of news hard. This was his baby sister.

When I got into my car to go home, I checked my messages. Carlisle had replied, of course.

You make it hard to wait my Love. Now hurry home.

-Carlisle

I smiled to myself the whole way home as Noell talked nonstop about hers and Felix's date.

"So we went to this little restaurant and he spoiled me. I mean I know he couldn't eat anything but still. It was romantic. And we had sex."

"At the restaurant?"

She laughed. "Oh hell no! Belle, we have class!" she grinned and went on with her tale.

"In the woods." I started laughing as we pulled into my space in the garage.

"Noell! You are no longer a virgin! Congratulations! I can't exactly say welcome to the club because i haven't lost my card, but just tell Alice and Rosalie, and they'll happily initiate you." Just as I said it, they ran out and dragged her inside.

I followed them inside. Alice had another note pinned to the refrigerator. Written in bright pink it said: GO UPSTAIRS NOW! I shook my head thinking it was probably for Emmett. I grabbed a bottle of water and went upstairs to shower.

I wasn't even halfway through the door when I was swept off my feet, and crushed against someone, as their lips crashed onto mine. Ah, home at last.

Somehow we were on the bed before I had to pull away for air. He smirked as I started to laugh, unable to help it.

"So much for trying to control yourself." I said resting my head on his shoulder. His arms were still tightly rapped around me

"My last message still stands Ms. Swan." he said with a wicked grin.

"Three months." I sighed.

"Speaking of which. Was it really that good in your dream?" I felt my cheeks burning as I nodded.

"It was better than good."

"That's good to hear. Now, I'll leave you to shower. After you're done we'll talk about Seattle." He released me and I got up. When I got to the bathroom, I turned in the doorway and grinned.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

"Don't tempt me." he said with a smirk as he left the room closing the door behind him.

I smiled to myself as I got undressed and jumped into the warm spray of the shower.

A half hour later, I was just finishing brushing my hair when Rosalie came in with a big cardboard box. She wore a huge grin as she set it on my bed. She pointed to the label and I rushed over to see what it was.

"They're here!" I cheered as I tore the tape off and opened the box to see all my honeymoon goodies for Carlisle neatly rapped in plastic with adorable little ribbons tied around them. I started going through them as Rose ripped them open.

The door opened and Carlisle walked in. Rose and I threw ourselves onto the mound of undergarments and lacy, and silky nighties so he wouldn't see them.

"Hey Carlisle. What brings you here?"

"I was going to call both of you downstairs. It seems that you two are otherwise occupied with whatever you two are hiding." he smiled. I laughed as I lay there.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." I said. He smiled and left. I slowly rolled off the clothes and we shoved it all into the big box before Rosalie took it to my room. We went downstairs where everyone else was already waiting for what I knew was going to be a big announcement. Edward and Carlisle were seated at the head of the family circle. I took my place next to Carlisle and waited for them to speak.

"As you all know, Edward and I went and took care of business in Seattle. We asked Alice not to spoil anything because we wanted this to be a surprise for all of you."

"Are you opening a minimall?" Rose asked excitedly.

"No." Edward said running his fingers through his hair.

"We had countless meetings with city officials, architects and planners. And after a lot of decision making and scheduling it was all settled."

I looked at my fiance expectantly as he went on.

"Edward and I are opening our own office in Seattle." He and Edward looked so proud as we all took it in. When it finally hit us, everyone was absolutely thrilled.

"When?" I asked excitedly.

"Construction for Cullen Medical Offices will begin next week." Carlisle answered.

"Next week? Does that mean you two will be going to Seattle a lot? Carlisle, you've got to understand that this could interfere with your wedding. I'd have to change the date clear till next year so nothing will go wrong! Why now?" Alice was freaking out. She was wringing her hands as she talked a million miles a minute.

"Belle already picked her dress yesterday! Speaking of, I need to give you the bill. Anyway, this is absolutely not okay if…"

"Mary Alice, please calm down." Carlisle said as Jasper looked like he was about to laugh.

"We can still have the wedding as planned. Edward and I hired two very well trusted men to oversee and handle all the details. They'll call if there are any problems. We won't go to Seattle for a while."

Alice sighed, relieved that none of her careful planning was ruined.

"Okay, great. That's great! Do I need to start looking for houses in Seattle now? I'm sure I can fit it in between wedding cake tasting and dress fittings. Not to mention the party favors and the…"

"Alice, I'll handle that." Bella interrupted her before she could go any further. Lately I'd noticed that Alice really wasn't herself. I didn't understand what was going on with her. I knew that if I asked, I was running the risk of her ripping my throat out.

Alice nodded and I cleared my throat. "Alice, can I talk to you?" The words were out of my mouth before I could control them. But I had to know what was wrong with her.

"Why?" she turned to me, staring me down.

"I just need to talk to you. Are we done here?" I asked Carlisle.

"Go on." he said as I stepped away and gestured for Alice to follow.

I led her out the back door and a ways away from the house.

Edward if you can hear me tell the others not to listen in. I thought.

"What's the matter Ali? You don't seem like yourself."

"What do you mean?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"You've been acting very strange lately. You're not acting like yourself."

She didn't say anything for a few seconds. She fiddled with the necklace she wore before speaking again.

"Belle, you're going to think this is really stupid and childish of me." she looked down at her feet as she said this.

"Alice don't say that."

"No, you will. This is so stupid of me."

"Well I won't know until you spill the beans. So… spill."

"I want to get married! I know, it's stupid. But I do. I want to get married with all of you there. No big reception. Just Emmett officiating the ceremony with Edward playing the piano with you, Bella and Rose as bridesmaids. That's all I want. Is that too much to ask for? I want a wedding." and with that, she launched herself at me and dry sobbed on my shoulder as I rubbed her back.

"Pixie, sweetie, why didn't you say anything while I was trying on dresses?"

"Because I thought I'd ruin your fun."

"You wouldn't have ruined my fun. We could have put my plans on hold for you. I'm sure Carlisle would agree."

"No, you don't have to do that for me. I just have so much to do already for your wedding I thought having my own tiny wedding would be selfish."

She was right. She was literally doing everything. I hadn't once even thought of volunteering to do something. I felt horrible for that. I knew what I had to do. It was going to be better this way, anyway. And I could have Bella and Rose's input as well.

"How about we do this. Rose, Bella and I take charge of my wedding plans. Well the ones you haven't already taken care of. And you can plan your tiny wedding. That way mine isn't pushed back and you get your wish. Of course, you can help with mine all you want. I would miss you not being at the dress fittings. And other such fun activities like the shopping trip we're taking for clothes for my honeymoon. What do you say?"

"You would really do that Belle?"

"Of course Sweetie. You need your own wedding. My plans don't need to be on your mind while planning ours."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She hugged me tightly as she squealed.

"I love you, I love you, I love you! I'll tell Jazzy! Thank you so much! You're the best, really you are."

"I love you too, Alice. Now let's get back inside so you can start planning. I need to talk to my Fiance about something anyway."

She linked arms with me and we ran back inside. A huge smile was on her face when we ran through the back door. Everyone was gone, except for Jasper who stood by the stairs. I left them alone and went upstairs to find Carlisle.

He waited for me in the doorway to his study. I stepped inside and we went and sat on the couch next to the shelves of books. "We have a situation. I don't really know if it's good or bad."

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Tara. The little girl we saw at the Christmas tree farm. She's in town. I didn't know if you or anyone else knew. Apparently, Angela's Mom is her aunt. She told me her grandfather died a while ago after Cameron disappeared. Should we tell Cameron?"

"I would say we could. He is a newborn and that could complicate things. I think we aught to ask Jasper about this. He has experience with newborns. He may know how to proceed in something like this. Do you think we should tell him?"

"I'm all for Cameron reuniting with the little girl he seemed to love so much. But you're right Carlisle. We can't put him or the girl in danger. We should ask Jasper. I don't want to keep him away from that adorable little girl. If I were in his shoes, I'd miss her terribly too."

Carlisle smiled warmly at me before taking me into his arms. I always felt safe here. He brushed my hair out of my face as he cupped my cheek in his hand.

"You Annabelle Swan have one of the kindest hearts in existence." he murmured before his lips met mine.

"And you're the kindest vampire in existence. Among other things." I said as I leaned into him. He ran his finger from my jaw to the corner of my mouth as we just stared at each other.

The door flew open and Jasper and Alice ran in. "We're getting married in two weeks." Alice announced. I smiled as she talked about her plans.

"We'll go to France for a week. But don't worry Belle, I know you'll have everything under control. Of course I'll be around if you need anything. Carlisle what do you think?"

"As long as I walk you down the aisle, I'll be happy." Carlisle said and Alice grinned. "Of course! Oh I can't wait! I've already started making plans."

"Come on, Alice, let's go pick my dress while Carlisle and Jasper talk yeah?" I stood from my spot on the couch and followed her out the door. I closed the door behind me and hoped for Tara's sake at least, that she'd get to see her brother at least once.

It was when I was climbing into bed that Carlisle told me what their decision had been. They would let her see him. If things went wrong, Cameron would be sent to Peter and Charlotte's. I didn't know when the meeting would take place, but Carlisle assured me that he would be there along with Jasper and Emmett. I felt happy for her. This was definitely going to be a big surprise for her.

"Are you going to tell me what you were hiding earlier? Or do I have to guess?"

I giggled. "All in due time, Mr. Cullen. All in due time. By the way, where are we going for our honeymoon?"

He smirked and said, "All in due time, Ms. Swan, all in due time."

"You're such a tease." I said before yawning.

"Says the one who was sending me text messages about her dreams. In great detail if I may add."

I blushed. "You did ask. I just wanted you to get the whole experience." I said laughing.

"Believe me, I got the full experience." he said winking. My cheeks burned hotter as I lay back against the pillows.

"Well, I'll get to sleep now. I'll be sure to let you know if I have any more dreams like those. This time, I might text them with emojis. Good night."

He just laughed and I fell asleep, and started dreaming of the two of us on the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! :) Autmn, keep those stories coming. They make our day. :)

Enjoy some of your typical Emmett Cullen gets into trouble amidst the rest of the chapter! :)

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

4

"What do you think? Pink or purple?" I looked up from my long list of things to do for the day and saw Alice holding up two dresses. She really was throwing herself into her small wedding. It was in two days and she was very excited about it. The only attendants would be myself, all of the vampires here, and the wolves. She did' want Jane knowing this was even happening.

"She'll outdo my wedding with an even prettier small wedding of her own." she explained. I just shrugged knowing that wasn't really true. Alice had an endless fortune to her name, as did everyone else. I knew she, Carlisle and Edward had already starting me on my own fortune of sorts. Once I married Carlisle though, it wouldn't really make sense to have one. Or so I thought. I tried telling Alice this just yesterday. She wouldn't hear it.

"Emmett and Rosalie are married, but they still need their own money. Could you imagine Rosalie and Emmett sharing? Rose would never be able to by all the things she buys now."

"So not true! Emmy would let me buy whatever I wanted regardless." Rosalie said from where she sat checking off names on the guest list. We were writing out people's names on invitations to send them out to all of my family and friends. Of course, she also insisted we send them to all the vampires around the world as well. It was actually fun doing this.

"Only because poor Emmett knows you'd bite his head off if he didn't let you buy your endless amounts of lingerie." Alice said.

"He likes the lingerie Mary Alice." Rosalie had growled before writing down another name.

I stood and went over to examine the dresses closely.

"I think purple is better for your going away dress. Where the pink for another day on your trip."

She smiled and folded the two dresses before going back to her lists.

As I went back to going over my list I remembered the box of lingerie in my closet. I had ordered some in smaller sizes just to see which ones would fit best. As if reading my mind, Rosalie came in with said box and dropped it on the floor in front of Alice's feet.

"Pick the ones that are closest to your size." Rose commanded and Alice squealed like a kid on Christmas morning as she pawed through the box.

It only took her a few seconds before she triumphantly held up a white lace nightgown and a black and pink pair of satin underwear. Those I will admit, weren't my favorites so I wouldn't miss them.

"Should I model them for you ladies?" Alice asked grinning.

"No. We believe Jasper should be the first to see them." I said setting my lists aside and standing, stretching my hands above my head.

"I'm going over to Charlie's for his suit fitting. Rose you coming?"

"Yes. I'm the second best when it comes to these kinds of things. Call if you need us Ali."

We left the room and collected the garment bags before leaving. It was drizzling as I drove down the winding driveway and onto the road.

"I hope it isn't raining on Alice's wedding day. She'll be pretty pissed." I said.

"Or she'll make us all stand out there and deal with it. She won't let water falling from the sky stop her from marrying Jasper."

I laughed as we drove into town. At the stoplight, I could feel someone watching me. I glanced over at Rose who nodded slightly.

"Shayna's Mom. I'm assuming she's staring because you're driving Carlisle's car. I know we should have brought yours, but I had to upgrade the engine."

"It's okay. She's probably just going to tell the whole town I stole it from under his nose." I joked as the light turned green.

When we got to Charlie's Sue met us outside. When she saw the bags she smiled.

"Charlie! Come down here! It's time for your fitting!"

Dad came in with my twin brother and sister in his arms. Their faces were covered in food, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice didn't come today?" he asked spying Rose standing in the doorway.

"Nope, she got hung up on other things. She says she'll be here next time." I said as Rose opened the bag and grinning, handed Charlie the suit.

"Go on. No complaining." Charlie made a face but went upstairs to put it on.

Alice had decided that he would be wearing dark blue this time, to better suit the theme. I didn't really think we had a theme, but I wasn't going to argue with her. She hadn't let me see what Carlisle was wearing yet either. He could have worn only his underwear and I would have been happy.

When dad came down, he actually looked very pleased. Rosalie went over and tugged and pulled, and when she had pins where they needed to be she sent him back upstairs to change.

"Has Carlisle told you where he's taking you?" Sue asked me.

"Not a word. Maybe he's just going to put up a tent in the middle of the woods." I said laughing. Rose smiled a knowing smile but didn't say anything.

"It'd be very romantic. You two out in the wilderness alone." I blushed as she and Rose laughed.

When we left, Sue reminded us that Kim was having a baby shower this weekend. I had already gotten her a gift for her little boy. I couldn't wait to meet him.

In the car, Rose was on the phone with Bella and Patrick Stromboli about the suits. I left her in the car in front of Maria's Bakery while I went in for some bread and hot chocolate. Maria stood at the counter on the phone with her boyfriend Daniel, I assumed, by the way she was smiling.

When she saw me she waved excitedly and she told her boyfriend she'd call him back as soon as she was done with her customer. She raced over to me with a grin.

"Have you found out where Carlisle is taking you for the honeymoon Belle?"

I shrugged and looked at all the delicious cookies, cakes, breads, and pies that were on display. "Nope. I think everyone knows but me."

"Oh but he has to tell you. What if it's out of the country? You would need vaccines or something right?"

I smiled. "You're absolutely right."

"He will have to tell you eventually. Enough with the wedding talk, what do you want today?"

I told her what I wanted and when she had it all boxed up for me she smiled.

"I hope one of these days you'll come in here with your kids to buy some of Momma's delicious baby cake. I laughed.

"That's so sweet. I hope I can too."

I said good bye and carried my three boxes and cup of hot chocolate out to the car. Rose reached over and opened the door for me as I got in. I set the boxes down and took a tentative sip of my chocolate. It burned my tongue and I squeaked in surprise.

"Oh fuck." I groaned as I set it down.

"Too hot?"

"Yep." I turned the key and slowly pulled out of the crowded parking lot to head home.

When we got home, something was going on inside. There was a lot of noise and it sounded like Edward was yelling.

"What the fuck?" Rose and I got out of the car and ran inside. Everyone stood in the living room as Edward raged. Everyone I noticed, except Bella, my Fiance, and Alice.

"…You can't just expect me not to be mad that you did it Emmett. That was a collectable item that we can't get back. You and Seth have to stop rough housing in here and think about the consequences."

"What's going on in here?" I asked the room at large as Edward looked angrily at the floor.

"Emmett and Seth sort of messed up Edward's music book. The one that you and Carlisle gave him as a gift." Nessie explained.

I gasped and looked at Emmett who looked guiltily back at me.

"Sorry Ma. But we were just messing around. We didn't mean to fall on the piano and knock the book off. Seth fell on it and it slid, splitting it at the spine. It was all in accident."

"You've got to deal with the consequences Emm. Get some thread and glue and you and Seth sit there and sew it back together."

He didn't argue. He and Seth scampered upstairs and everyone else turned to me, their mouths hanging open.

"Wow." Was all Rosalie said.

"What?"

"You sounded like a true Mom. Full of authority and all." Edward said with a half smile as Seth and Emmett came back down with thread and glue. They went to work as I went into the kitchen. Nahuel and Jess were due back tonight and Nahuel had called requesting I make Jessica baked macaroni and cheese with scalloped potatoes.

I was lost in thought as I prepared what they'd requested, that I didn't hear when Carlisle Alice and Bella came in from outside.

"How did it go today?" Carlisle asked from behind me. I jumped and turned to see him smiling down at me.

"You scared me. And it went well. However, it seems like Emmett and Seth got into a bit of a situation with Edward. I'll let him tell you. I put them to the task of gluing and sewing.

Carlisle looked amused. "Gluing and sewing." he repeated as I closed the oven door. I stepped away and washed my hands.

"Yes." Emmett came in then, proudly holding up the book which seemed okay now. Carlisle noticed what book it was and he turned to Emmett.

"Do you care to explain?" Carlisle asked as Emmett sighed and gently set the book on the counter before launching into his explanation. When he was through, Edward appeared and snatched the book up. Emmett took that opportunity to tattle on Edward. I swear, he was really just an oversized kid.

"Mom handled it better. She had the voice of a true Mom. She told me to fix it. Edward could have done that, but no! He went and started yelling at me. You're a grumpy little shit Edward."

I shook my head, deciding to sit this one out. Besides, it could get violent, and I really didn't feel like getting injured.

Alice's wedding day dawned cool and cloudy. Everyone was excitedly getting things ready for her small intimate wedding. The guys, as was tradition were out hunting. Alice was spending the entire day preparing herself for her wedding. So, as was per usual, Bella, Rose and I were in charge of keeping everyone in line.

I ate a quick breakfast before helping Bella with the living room. Rosalie and Kate were out in the back yard hanging garlands of red and white roses.

"She is going to look stunning." I said tying a red bow around the white satin covered chair.

"Absolutely." Bella agreed.

Alice raced down the stairs in nothing but a bra and panties.

"I need your opinion. Yes or no?"

"Yes." I said glancing over at her.

"Thank you." she raced back upstairs and we resumed working.

Later, as I was getting ready, Bella and Rose joined me. I had just finished the french twist and my arms were tired. I leaned against the counter and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked great, I had to admit.

I slipped into the simple but elegant red dress we bridesmaids were wearing and Rose zipped me up.

"The dress looks better on Rose." I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"Red is my color." Rose said as she pinned one last strand of hair back. She had done such a beautiful job with her hair. It was like a twisted donut. I didn't really know what to call it. Her beautiful golden hair was spun in such an intricate way.

I put on my shoes and headed outside. Alice was waiting already in her dress. Her hair was in curls around her face with a crown of flowers carefully pinned under her veil.

"Oh Ali, you look beautiful!" i exclaimed. I hugged her and she grinned excitedly.

"Thank you."

I smiled and went to see what needed doing downstairs. It was almost five now. The men should have been getting ready.

Just as I thought it, the back door opened and Emmett raced in with the others right behind him. I waited at the top of the stairs so that Carlisle could get a glimpse of me before I ran back to Alice's room. Though I didn't look as stunning in red like Rosalie, she did tell me I did look beautiful.

When I saw him I waved, waited a few seconds, and then went back to Alice. Everything was set for her grand entrance.

When it was time, I gathered everyone up in the living room before going back upstairs.

I lined up with Rose and Bella in the hallway outside Alice's room. I knew Carlisle was already in there waiting for us to give them the signal.

Noell gestured from the bottom of the staircase and I reached back and opened the door. Alice and Carlisle stepped behind us as Edward began to play the music for us bridesmaids.

I turned back and smiled at Alice. She beamed and I looked over at Carlisle who mouthed, "Beautiful." to me before I turned and walked down the stairs. I was blushing slightly as I went. I felt a bit uncoordinated behind Bella and Rose.

We took our places in the front row and waited for the bride. Jasper stood next to Emmett who was smiling widely at everyone. He had a makeshift podium in front of him with a few papers on it.

We turned when the music changed. Alice and Carlisle came into view at last. Carlisle looked proud as the father of the bride. Alice looked ecstatic as she matched her footsteps perfectly to the time of the Butterfly Waltz.

They walked slowly down the aisle toward a beaming Jasper. It seemed like an endless walk, but finally they made it. Carlisle placed Alice's hand in Jasper's hand. He bent, placed a kiss on her cheek and came to sit next to me as Emmett began the ceremony.

"We immortals, wolves and humans are gathered here to witness this union between this man and this woman. Marriage is something serious. It's not a game. You can't go through marriage thinking it's Monopoly. It's a commitment. So no, you can't be late to Alice's nightly lingerie demonstrations, or her daily run in the woods. You have to be there for her, comfort her and support her in the choices she makes. Do you understand that Mr. Hale?"

"Yes Sir." Jasper answered.

"And you Alice, can not treat this like a game either. This is a serious commitment. You can't be late to his nightly urges to make love to you, or his daily run in the woods. Is that clear?"

"Yes Emmett."

"Now the rings. Who the heck has the rings?"

Seth stepped forward and handed him the rings.

"Now repeat after me." Jasper did.

"I Jasper, take you, Alice to be my lawfully wedded wife. Through good times and bad, immortal perils and wars, bloodlust and fear and good times and in bad. With this ring I promise you." He slid the beautiful diamond band onto her left ring finger before she repeated the same vows.

"I Alice, take you, Jasper to be my lawfully wedded husband. Through good times and bad, immortal perils and wars, bloodlust and fear and good times and in bad. With this ring I promise you." she slid the gold band onto his finger and Emmett declared them husband and wife before they kissed passionately, married at last.

We clapped as they continued kissing. Alice rapped herself around Jasper and he seemed to enjoy that a little too much. Emmett loudly cleared his throat and Alice pulled away with a little embarrassed smile. They turned to face us and we stood to hug them.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Hale?" I asked as she smiled widely at me.

"The tenth time is always the best." she said before I congratulated Jasper.

After we congratulated them, we went out and ate and danced for a while. It was nice having such a relaxed reception. Emmett and Rose were the photographers for the event. They took what seems like thousands of pictures of everything and everyone.

Jessica sat next to me, teary eyed as she watched Jasper and Alice dance their first dance.

"I just love weddings." she murmured as she pressed a tissue to her eyes.

"So do I." I said watching as he expertly spun her around the floor.

"And you're next! It's already June! Just two months to go!" she turned to me, her big blue eyes glistening with tears.

"I am." I smiled and looked across the room. Nahuel had pulled Carlisle aside to talk to him about something. Jessica followed my gaze and smiled shyly at me.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." I set my glass down and turned to her fiddling with my bracelet.

"Is there any possible way you and Alice can adjust my measurements for the bridesmaid dress?"

"I'm sure we could. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Sort of, yeah. It's only temporary. I won't know how long until Carlisle finds out after the newly weds leave."

"Why does he have to wait till then? Are you sick?" I didn't know what was wrong with her. Whatever it was, she seemed pretty happy about it. I inspected my nails and noticed one was already chipping. Damn!

"Well, I didn't want to rain on their parade. And I think it'd be better later."

"Are you on your period? Is it longer than usual?"

She smiled wider then and I stared at her, still unable to figure it out. The tears were gone now. Her eyes shone with excitement.

"No. I won't be on my period for a while."

I twisted my engagement ring, deep in thought. What could it be?

"Why won't you…" and then it hit me. I clapped my hands and stood and hugged her as she laughed excitedly.

"Jess, you're…" she cut me off.

"Yes. I just want Carlisle to see how far along it is. You know with the whole half vampire factor, we don't know what this one will be."

"Oh honey, that's so exciting." I stepped back as Carlisle and Nahuel came back toward us as Alice and Jasper finished their dance. We all cheered as they kissed.

There was the father daughter dance next. I cried. I couldn't help it. I knew this had been done dozens of times before but it was just so heartwarming. Alice looked like she had tears in her eyes as she and Carlisle danced to the song she'd chosen. Jasper stood next to me, watching Alice.

"Thank you for letting her do this with your wedding so close." Jasper said smiling at me.

"You don't need to thank me Jazz." I shrugged and he nodded. "You know me. Always the southern gentlemen."

I laughed. "You are."

"Would you like to dance? It's customary you know." I accepted and we danced the next song together as Alice and Carlisle watched.

And when it was mine and Carlisle's turn to dance we were surrounded by Alice and her adoptive siblings.

"By the time we get to our wedding, I don't think I'll cry." I said laughing.

Carlisle snorted. "I'll remind you of that when you're crying during our first dance."

"I will not cry!" I said indignantly.

"I would ask you if you would like to bet on it, but that would mean I would lose a long standing bet against Emmett."

"Carlisle Cullen! You have a bet with Emmett?"

"I do. I bet that I wouldn't ever bet with anyone else. I am usually not the one to bet however, the sum of money is substantial."

"As long as you buy whatever my heart desires." I said winking and he erupted into laughter.

"Is this what this relationship is based on?" he asked and I laughed.

"Well absolutely. You know what the people say…" I trailed off and we both shared a kiss as we finished our dance.

They cut the cake, she threw her bouquet, and then it was time for her to change into her going away dress.

Bella Rose and I followed her inside and we went into her room. We took the flowers out of her hair and hung her gown up. When she was in her dress I cried as I hugged her.

"Sorry, I'm ruining my makeup I know."

"The wedding's over, it's fine." she said patting my back gently.

"Don't do anything horrible like streaking across town, alright?" I smiled through my tears and she smacked my arm gently.

"Oh now you've ruined my fun! That's exactly what I wanted to do!"

I hugged her one last time before she went to Rose and Bella. I wiped my eyes and then went downstairs with her following close behind.

The small group of guests cheered and threw red and white rose petals as she met Jasper at the bottom of the stairs. He took her hand and they went out to the car.

We followed as they climbed in. She blew kisses as he drove past us and they went off to their honeymoon.

There really wasn't much to do after they left, so I went upstairs and changed into my nightshirt and cotton pants. We all met up in the makeshift examining room, and watched through the door as Jess hopped onto the table with Nahuel's help.

After a few minutes, Jessica had her answer. The baby would be more human. It seemed to be growing at a regular rate. After asking her the basic questions, he told her she was a few weeks along, and that if her baby kept growing like it did, she would have it in March.

She cried and thanked all of us for being there for her through everything. We left them alone so that they could have a moment to themselves. Rose and I put her babies to bed and then we went with our men.

Carlisle ran his fingers through my hair untangling the curls and pulling out the pins as I sat in front of him. His finger felt so good running through my hair.

"I love it when you do this." I sighed when he was done. He kissed the top of my head and we lay against the pillows.

"Only for you." he said and I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you." he answered as I closed my eyes.

"I love you more."

I didn't hear his response as I fell asleep in his arms, completely and blissfully happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight.

5

"Engagement pictures? Since when do we do engagement pictures?" I slowly opened my eyes and found Rosalie sitting at the foot of the bed glaring as she held the phone to her ear.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got out of bed. After Alice's wedding, we'd dived back into my wedding planning. Alice didn't care to mention that she had booked Carlisle and I for engagement pictures, scheduled for today.

"Mary Alice, this isn't just walking in, taking pictures and then you're done! This is she gets her hair done, her nails done and we pick a dress for her to wear! You could have let us know and we could have put something together! She, Bella Edward and Carlisle are schedule to go to Seattle for the weekend and you pull this on us?"

I went to the bathroom and when I came back out, Rosalie was still fuming. "Look you either change the date, or I make you take them yourself. I don't care if it ruins your honeymoon. You're due back here tomorrow anyway."

"Mary Alice, when you get home, don't be surprised if I've purposefully fucked up the engine to your beloved baby." and with that, she hung up and tossed the phone onto the bed.

"What should we do?" I asked running my fingers through my tangled hair.

"Go to Seattle. I'm sorry she booked this without your knowledge."

"I'm pretty sure she paid them a huge sum of money. What time are they at?"

She picked the phone back up and looked down at the screen. "In two hours. The problem here is that Carlisle's delivering Kimberley's baby. Who knows when it'll pop out! I guess you can borrow Emmett but that would defeat the purpose of engagement pictures. Alice has made this harder than it needs to be."

"How about Edward takes over for Carlisle and then he, Bella and I go to the photo studio where ever it is?"

Rose beamed. "I could have thought of that. That sounds like a great idea. Now please do me a favor and pick the dress you want to wear for this."

I ran to my closet and went through all the dresses I hadn't yet worn and selected a blue one that almost matched the color of my eyes. I was happy that Rosalie approved. I got dressed and she did my hair in something simple but beautiful. I ran downstairs a while later with Bella and Edward close behind. Carlisle met me at the door already dressed and we went our separate ways. Edward took Rose with him in his Volvo and we went in the Mercedes.

When we arrived at the studio in Port Angeles, a tall blond woman waited for us with two equally tall men. When they saw us they all smiled.

When we stepped out of the car they surrounded us instantly.

"Now which one of you is the bride?" the woman asked in a thick accent. She was from England. "Is it you?" she pointed at Bella and she laughed.

"Oh no, I'm already married. It's my sister." the woman turned to me and she smiled even wider. She already wore a huge smile. I didn't think it could get any bigger.

"Oh you're gorgeous!" she ushered us inside and the shoot began.

There were dozens of poses she wanted us to do. Standing in front of a fireplace, sitting together on a granite bench surrounded by flowers, sanding in front of a huge mural that depicted a beach. And then my personal favorite, me dressed up in a wedding dress holding a bouquet as we kissed under an arch of pink and white flowers.

I had to admit, it was all so exciting. They let us know that Mary Alice Hale had paid for everything and that our pictures would be in three weeks from today.

We left and headed back to La Push. Edward had called and said that the baby had arrived. He was almost ten pounds and looked exactly like Jared.

When we arrived, Claire met us grinning and holding an umbrella. She smiled and ran to us. She was growing so fast now. And she was becoming a very beautiful young girl.

"Hi Carlisle, Bella, Belle. You here to see Jar's new baby?"

"Yes." I answered her.

"Cool! She's been waiting for you."

We walked into the house and Jared was waiting with the baby rapped in a yellow blanket.

"Hey, come say hi." he said in a low voice. Carlisle gently pushed me forward and Jared let me peer at the baby. And oh my goodness he was indeed his carbon copy. Right down to the nose.

"What's his name? Oh Jared he's so cute."

"Kim wants to name him after me. I wanna go for something more you know, unique."

"I know of guys named Kimm. You could do that." Bella suggested.

Paul and Sam came out carrying Kim who looked tired but happy.

We stayed with them for a few minutes before Edward reminded us that we'd better get home to make sure all our things were ready for our weekend in Seattle.

"Call me when you two name him." I said in a hushed voice.

"I will." Kim whispered. We left and headed home.

Things were quiet as they always were when Emmett had nobody to pester. Jasper was usually his target, but he was gone. He'd have to pester poor Seth till tonight.

We left home at three in the afternoon. Rose dropped us off. When we were settled in the plane, I pulled out my iPad and chose the movie that Carlisle and I would watch on our way to Seattle.

When we were told we could have our tablets out we lifted the armrest between our seats and watched A Walk to Remember. I lay my head on his shoulder and cried at all the appropriate scenes.

"I've watched this ten other times. You'd think I wouldn't cry by now." I said wiping my eyes as the credits rolled.

He smiled as the flight attendant announced that we'd be descending and to please put our trays in the upright position. "You're just a very sentimental person."

"Am I really?"

"You really are. You feel deeply about a lot of things."

I thought about that as we touched down. It was nice being in Seattle with my sister, Edward and Carlisle.

The two men they'd hired had apparently made headway in the negotiations. Tomorrow they would break ground for Cullen Medical Offices. I was beyond excited to be able to see it happen. This would probably be the only time we'd be here before the wedding, but that was fine. I knew that while we were away on our honeymoon, wherever that might be, Edward and Bella would house hunt for us.

We got to our hotel a half hour after we landed. Everyone greeted us as we checked in. It seemed like they already knew my fiance and Edward very well.

We went to the top floor to the little suite they had reserved. Though little wasn't really what I would call it. It was like being in our own apartment. It had two very spacious and beautifully decorated bedrooms off of the living room that was all done in white. The sofa was made of the softest material I'd ever felt, and it was so plushy, it was like sitting on a cloud. I could only imagine that the beds were even better.

Bella and I would be spending a good four hours together while Carlisle and Edward met with a few people for dinner. We decided we'd take a car and drive to a few stores Rosalie had suggested. We would probably browse.

I sat on the bed as Carlisle got ready to leave. I was pretty sure that my sister and Edward were particularly busy. Carlisle had told me that they hadn't been so quiet about it in the first few years of their marriage.

"We may have to find a place quite far from where the rest of our family resides." he had winked when he said that and he told me that we might possibly be worse, even worse than Emmett and Rosalie. Of course that would be when I was changed and able to withstand it.

Being changed also meant I wouldn't be able to see my human friends for a year or ever. I didn't want to think about that now. Not with my wedding close, and certainly not now when I had a whole weekend in Seattle with my husband to be.

We went downstairs together and went our separate ways after Carlisle kissed me good bye. People still stared at us. I felt self conscious sometimes. Were they staring because I wasn't as graceful, or as beautiful as they were?

We were in the car when I brought it up. Bella listened and said, "I felt that way too. Especially in high school. Everyone knew Edward and his family. Edward didn't like the thoughts he heard, but we proved them wrong. I can't tell you how many girls I knew that lusted over Carlisle. Some even hurt themselves on purpose to try and see if he'd care for them in the emergency room. Sometimes he did, but when it was Dr. Gerandy poor guy, they'd miraculously get better."

"That's just sad." I said shaking my head. It was awful how girls would throw themselves at guys like that.

"I know there are those few that think we won't make it past our engagement." I said as we pulled into the mall. "I've heard them say it myself. I was at the Super Save the other day and when I rounded the corner to pick out a few things for the wolves I heard one say it."

"Wait till they hear all about the wedding from all of your friends. They'll hate themselves for saying any of it. Especially when you get pregnant. Now don't shake your head at me, you will. And I demand you post that baby bump on Facebook. I mean, before it gets too big." she laughed lightly.

"I will. You have my word." I promised as we walked into the mall.

As it turned out, browsing turned into Bella buying me a few new lotions and shower gels. And a few new clothes. I got her a pretty blouse in royal blue, Edward's favorite color on her, along with a few other things she told me she absolutely loved.

We even went to see a movie. We stopped at McDonalds and she bought me a Kid's Meal as a joke.

"As long as I like the toy I'm happy." she had laughed and bought me a full meal too.

We were laughing and joking as we entered the suite to find them waiting for us.

"Well it looks like you two enjoyed yourselves tonight." Carlisle said smiling as I set all my things down.

"Absolutely. We went shopping, watched a movie, walked around for a bit, then we grabbed dinner and here we are."

I grabbed my burger and large order of fries and sat next to Carlisle on that fluffy white couch. Bella and Edward sat in the loveseat together. We ended up watching movies until I fell asleep.

The next morning, we were at the sight of the construction bright and early. The two men there were Andrew and Simon. Two very respectable and very British young men who looked very proficient and like they knew exactly what they were doing.

Bella and I watched as the four talked and workers arrived. Cars past behind us as all sorts of machines were brought in. Bella was given permission to take pictures so that she could take them home and show the rest of the family. I knew they'd be excited to see it.

There was a lot of noise suddenly. People moving, and shouting at each other as they began to demolish the ground. People looked on as they walked or drove past, probably wondering what this was going to be. A young girl approached me and asked me.

"Hey, what is this going to be? A new mall? Looks like it's going to be big."

"Nope. It's going to be the Cullen Medical Offices." I shouted back. She looked amazed.

"Really? It's about time they build something here. We thought this lot was going to be empty forever. Hope to see it when it's done!" she left and I smiled.

We only stayed for a while. The vampires wanted to take advantage of the cloudy day and go to all sorts of places around town.

It was when we were driving down a street lined with big leafy trees and huge houses when I spotted it. It was all the way at the end of the road a long way from the rest of the houses that lined the road.

It looked run down, but huge. The house was at least three stories high with a faded blue roof. It had a big door in front and huge trees surrounding it. I couldn't see much else. It was all the way at the edge of town, near the highway.

I pointed eagerly and Carlisle pulled the car over so that we could get a closer look at it. We walked through the tall grass and through the low hanging branches of the trees.

When we were close enough, we could see that the house was in worse shape than we'd seen earlier. Shingles were hanging off the roof, windows were boarded up, and green mossy vines were growing on the side of the house, giving it that haunted, abandoned look. The front porch and steps were barely visible under the ferns and grass that grew there.

It had a calming presence about it, and you felt the need to whisper when you were here.

"Can we try and see if we can get inside?" I whispered to Carlisle.

"I don't see why not." he said as he gestured for the others to follow. I followed, though I stumbled a lot. Carlisle scooped me into his arms after a few times, and then we were on our way.

At the back of the house we found that what had once been a beautiful glass door was shattered and all over the back porch in huge shards of metal and glass. Carlisle stepped around them and we peered inside. It was spacious and dark. The wind blew through the house, scattering leaves and bits of trash about. The house had high ceilings and huge glass windows which didn't seem to be broken in the kitchen.

"Do we go inside?" Edward asked, his voice echoing around the room.

"Oooh! An adventure!" I said giggling as we headed inside.

It was all wood floors on the first floor, except for the kitchen. That was done in the most intricate pattern of tiles I'd ever seen. It looked like that should have been some sort of mosaic wall somewhere.

The carpeted staircase led us up to the second floor that had five very spacious and beautifully painted bedrooms, each with it's own bathroom.

At the end of the hallway, there was another large room that must have once been an office, or library.

The third floor had four rooms that could have served as sitting rooms, or offices. There was another bathroom up here and a sliding door in one of the rooms that led out to a balcony.

"This place looks pretty old. How long do you think it's been here?" Bella asked as we returned to the front of the house.

"A good hundred years or so." Carlisle replied.

"Give or take. It is a beautiful house. Why do you think they left it here like this?" Edward asked as we headed back to the car.

"The owners probably died here." Bella answered sadly.

"Possibly." I gasped and looked up at my fiance hopefully. I had just thought of a brilliant idea. And if they said no, at least I'd tried.

"Carlisle, can we buy it? Sure it needs tons of repairs, but I really like it here. I think it would be perfect for us. And it's at the edge of town. It's perfect. What do you think?"

"It does have all the room we need." Edward added as Bella nodded eagerly.

"And I'm sure Emmett would love to dive into this new renovation project." I said.

"If you can promise both Annabelle and I that it'll be completely restored by the time we return from our honeymoon—" Carlisle didn't even finish. Edward pumped his fist in the air in a very Emmett-ish kind of way.

"I solemnly swear it'll be done the second you both return from the—"

Bella clamped her hand over his mouth to keep him from spilling the location. Why in the hell could I not know?"

"Speaking of that." Bella said as we drove away. Edward was already on his iPhone looking things up. "Is that done as well? Or are our people over there killing time?"

"They've finished. They're just waiting for our arrival." Carlisle said.

"Have they sent over the pictures? I really want to get a look at it." Bella looked and sounded excited about it.

"They arrived this morning. Rosalie has them waiting for us."

They discussed my honeymoon in code for the rest of the way to the hotel. And by then, Edward had located the owners. Well, their grandkids.

He called and asked if he could meet with them later on about the house here. The guy agreed and said he'd be at the hotel in half hour.

Carlisle and I retreated to our room while we waited for him to arrive.

"When are you going to tell me where we're going? I need to pack my clothes accordingly." I said grinning. We were laying on the bed, my head resting on his chest.

"If I tell you, it would ruin the surprise."

"I hate surprises." I reminded him.

"You won't hate this one."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. But if for some reason you don't like it, we can fly back home."

"Oh, so we're flying?" Finally, we were getting somewhere!

"Yes. That's all I'll tell you."

"Oh but come on." I threw my hands up in frustration and he just laughed.

"You're rude. Now I won't tell you what I have for you." he looked interested. He took my hand in his.

"Darling, sweet Annabelle, what do you have for me?" I shook my head, and pressed my lips together.

"No, I'm not saying."

He took me into his arms, moving my hair away from my face, his fingers gently tracing the contours of my cheekbones as he kissed me. He kissed from my lips, and made his way down to my neck. My breath caught whenever he did that, and my heartbeat pounded so loud, I was sure a vampire three states away could hear it.

"Tell me." he said, his cool breath ticking my cheek as he pulled away from kissing my throat.

I shook my head.

"I can't." I said short of breath. He looked thoughtful for a few seconds and then he pulled me down onto the bed. He leaned over me, smirking.

I was pretty sure something fabulous was about to happen, but as was usual, one of my loving vampires ruined the moment. Bella ran in looking excited.

"They're here!" she announced. Carlisle took my hand and we went out to the living room.

The man I assumed was one of the grandkids sat with a pretty blond woman at his side. I could tell she was expecting and I smiled to myself.

We introduced ourselves and Edward asked what the situation was on the house.

The young man, Richard said that his grandparents had left it for his parents, but that they hadn't wanted to move to Seattle from Los Angeles. Richard's parents had left it to him six years before, and now he wanted to sell it if he could.

"We want to get enough money to buy a house before our baby arrives." his wife explained.

"And you'd like to buy it? Even in it's state of disrepair?" Richard asked.

"Yes."Carlisle answered.

"How did you find it?"

Carlisle turned and looked at me, he beamed.

My fiancee was the one who found it first." I blushed and nodded.

Richard smiled. "Is this where you want to live when you're married?"

"Yep." I answered popping the P. "I thought it would fit our big family perfectly."

"It certainly does have a lot of room." the woman said smiling at me.

I stopped paying attention then. The business of money and real estate wasn't my thing, and I was already thinking of the room I thought should be mine and Carlisle's.

That night, Carlisle and I discussed the living arrangements. I was learning pretty quickly now, that once I was married, I would have quite a lot of responsibilities. Sure, I was the second head of the house, but not officially till August. Once I said I do, we would make huge decisions together. And who knew what else. I knew that the Cullens would return to high school once moved in here. Which meant that I would be home during the day with Rosalie's baby.

The house in Forks would remain occupied by Jess and Nahuel and the wolves. Nessie had already said she'd stay back this time. I knew that was going to be hard on Bella and Edward, but she had insisted it was time for her to leave the nest.

I didn't know if Edward would stay back and work with Carlisle, or attend school. I knew that would bee different for him. He was probably so used to going to school with all of them.

The subject of my education came up and I didn't know what to say when he asked if I would go back to school later on. I wanted to, but I was thinking that spending my last years as a mortal school free was the better choice.

"Would you be mad if I said I didn't want to go back until I was a vampire? Ten years after my change? Maybe twenty?"

"Of course not. I can't tell you to do something you don't want to do. You can go back when you're ready to continue your studies. If you decide that what you wanted to do isn't your desire any longer, you could always work for me." he winked when he said this and I laughed.

"I'll do more than just work for you. That is, after you tell me what you think of the color lavender on me." I winked and he chuckled before kissing me.

"Lavender truly brings out your beauty." he murmured against my lips.

"I'll remember that." I replied. "Now I'd better get some sleep before sunrise. THere's a lot to do when we go home."

I had been right about getting a lot of sleep. Once we arrived home after our flight was delayed, we came home to Alice's billions of bags all over the foyer, and cardboard boxes all with Alice's name neatly printed in block letters on the address label.

There was also a big arrangements of flowers on Edward's piano and a small box of chocolates. Emmett was in the middle of the living room floor watching Hercules with Seth and Quil. I didn't know where Rose was, but she had escaped the mess somehow.

"What happened in here?" I asked. Emmett paused the movie and ran over to engulf me in a bear hug.

"Mother, I've missed you. Before Jasper or anyone else makes up lies, I was an angel since Friday night." he winked and Edward snorted.

"When pigs fly." Carlisle said with a smile at Emmett who feigned hurt feelings.

"How rude."

"We'll discuss the rudeness later. Everyone needs to convene in the dining room now. We have a huge announcement." I said feeling giddy as Carlisle led the way to said dining room.

All the vampires were there at once all with expectant looks on their flawless faces. Carlisle stood at the head of the table and I sat to his right.

"As you all may know, we went to see the progress on our new offices in Seattle." Bella showed everyone the pictures as Carlisle spoke. "It's going well as you can tell from Bella's pictures. While there, we happened to stumble upon another project."

"Quite literally." I added with a grin.

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, letting me take over.

"We found our new home!" Rose was the first to react. "I call the top floor!"

"Let her finish." Carlisle said sternly.

"The house does have three floors. But it's in pretty bad shape. We talked to the owners and they've agreed on a substantial amount for it. So if all of you are willing to help repair it, we can—"

"I'm down. When do we start?" Emmett interrupted pumping a fist in the air excitedly.

"You can start whenever you like. As long as the house is completely restored before Carlisle and I return home from our honeymoon."

"I vow on this here dining table that it'll be done way before that. You two just can't see the finished product until then. We'll even be moved in before your plane touches down from your cozy little get away in—" Jasper slammed his hand over Emmett's mouth, the impact sounding like two huge boulders crashing against each other in an avalanche of sorts.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that. Now what's with the flowers?" I asked.

Emmett launched into another one of his stories, and I smiled to myself as he did. Alice chimed in from time to time, and by the end, I knew that the flowers were for me, and the chocolates for Ness. It was Alice's way of apologizing for the pictures we'd taken on Friday.

Hey, if I get gifts like this all the time, I wouldn't have to spend a dime. Edward laughed at my thoughts and I went upstairs with Alice to discuss more wedding plans.

A/N: Awww. That's all I have to say. I hope you liked it. We're having a time jump next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: With just one month left till their wedding, it's getting pretty crazy around the Cullens' abode! Enjoy the chapter!

Beta Note:

I want to apologize for making Rosie over here post the chap later. It was all my fault. I sort of got my computer stolen and I wasn't able to send it to her sooner. Hope you like it as much as we did!

Love,

ILT!

P.s: Next chapter is longer than this one. This serves as a filler.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

July 26, 2015

"Just stand still. What is it with you pregnant women moving around all the time?" Alice asked as she moved around Jess who had finally begun to show signs of pregnancy. She was glowing, and we'd had to alter her gown twice because her chest had expanded.

"I have to pee Alice." Jess growled and Alice made a face.

"Well, you're going to have to wait till I have you out of the dress." Jess sighed and shuffled from one foot to the other.

I was in my dress, which still wasn't done. It seemed like Freddie and Alice seemed to want to add something new all the time. The skirt had been taken down a few sizes so it wouldn't look too extravagant. The train had been extended a few inches and the bodice was brought in more so it could accentuate me further. So now I could hardly breathe in it and it made my chest a bit more noticeable.

The diamond accents Alice had wanted on the skirt were the last thing to be added and then the corset, and my gown would be complete.

Shelby and Maria had finally seen me in it and they'd burst into tears while they sat on one of Freddie's plush leather couches, sipping at champagne.

I looked over at poor Jessica as Alice fastened something at the back of her dress. She turned and moved on to Lyn and Lane who stood in their dresses. I carefully got up from my spot on the couch and beckoned to Jess who followed me out of the room.

I knew the rest of my family was in the room down the hall trying on what were probably hundreds of tuxedos until they all found what they wanted to wear. Edward was in charge of making the final decision. Alice had said so. Though they all complained about it, they had finally agreed when Alice threatened to make them watch Fashion Police whenever it was on. They avoided all of us for the duration of the show. It was like the plague to them.

The bathroom was at the end of the hall and we made a run for it, knowing the room they were in had a bi glass window on the door.

As we ran past, we saw Emmett looking out at us. He grinned when he saw me. He ran to the door and swung it open.

"Holy crap, Mom. You look very—" Edward yanked him back inside and shielded the outside view from everyone else of the room as we ran by and into the bathroom.

I helped Jess with the skirt and when she was done I snickered.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to pee." we both started laughing and together we worked on making sure my dress didn't take a dip in the bowl as I did my business. When I was done, we walked back to the girls who were all gathered around Alice, who was finally in her dress.

She took one look at me and sighed.

"Did Carlisle see you?"

I shrugged. "Nope. Just Emmett and Edward."

"Good, now get out of it." she commanded. I did as I was told and slipped into my top and skirt and watched as Monique and Freddie circled the girls making sure they looked okay. Their dresses were finally done as of today and they could take them home. Alice had even made one almost similar to theirs for my going away ensemble.

I was taking Jess with me down the street for cake tasting. She was very much looking forward to it and so was I.

Alice would accompany us with Bella. Rose would stay back with the men until they were done.

When we walked out the sun was hidden behind thick white clouds, and there was a slight breeze as we strolled toward the bakery Alice had chosen.

When we walked in, Marilena, the baker waited with trays with so many little cake slices on it, I didn't know where to begin.

Alice and Bella sat at the table with us as Jess and I tried slice after slice, finding it hard to decide which one was just right for the big day.

"I love this chocolate cake. It has a raspberry filling." Jess said beaming at me.

"I like this one." I waved my fork at the chocolate and cream cheese one I was trying.

Marilena smiled. "How many layers are you planning to have on your cake?" I thought about it, and was about to answer but Alice beat me to it.

"Three layers. I think that should be good for almost a hundred guests."

"That's perfect." the baker smiled and I started eating again.

Three hours later, I could hardly move, but I'd finally picked all three flavors. Chocolate and raspberry for the first layer, vanilla and strawberry for the second, and chocolate with a creamy lemon filling for the third. The design was beautiful. I had sent at least ten pictures to Carlisle, and he had picked the one I'd fallen in love with.

It would cost a fortune but it was doable. The design was one of a kind, and one Marilena was excited to finally be bringing to life.

It would have a beautiful river made of blue fondant and butter cream cascading down the side of the cake. Vines of flowers also made of fondant would stretch from the river and all the way to the other side of the cake where the cake topper, a bride and groom would be surrounded by trees and even more flowers. The flowers looked almost like the ones that grew where Carlisle and I had gone to spend a day alone almost two years ago.

They promised to have ready bright and early on the day of the wedding and when we walked out with a box full with slices of the three flavors I'd chosen Carlisle and the others were waiting. Jess ripped the box from my hand and opened it to grab a slice.

Carlisle took my hand and laced his cool fingers with mine as our group walked down the sidewalk toward our cars. The girls carried their gowns and my going away dress, which Rosalie carefully concealed from Carlisle.

Carlisle and I climbed into the Mercedes and headed off to the Jewelers to pick out our wedding bands. I had been looking forward to this since I'd been asked to marry him.

When we arrived, everyone swarmed to us before a white haired man, who must have been the manager, judging by the way everyone scampered off back to their places, steered us to a glass counter in the corner with so many rings of all shapes and sizes, it made me dizzy just seeing them.

"Well look at that. The ring looks absolutely stunning on you." he said acknowledging the ring on my left hand.

"Thank you." I said politely as a short brunette woman brought over a glass of water for me. She set it in front of me on a coaster before leaving again.

"Now, what did you have in mind for the metal?" he asked. I stared at all of the wedding rings on display and listened as Carlisle told him we'd both decided on platinum.

Pleased by this information, the man shot up and brought over a few rings that I immediately fell in love with.

There was one that looked like it would go nicely with my engagement ring. This one had a huge oval diamond in the center surrounded by even smaller diamonds, amethysts and sapphires.

The guy, who I now knew was called James saw me eyeing it and started telling us how we could modify it to our liking.

"She can try it on if she wishes." he said. Carlisle turned to me and I grinned.

"Can I?"

"Of course." he selected the ring and handed it to Carlisle who took my hand and carefully slipped it onto my finger. And oh my Lanta! It looked stunning and complimented my engagement ring so beautifully I almost cried.

The amethyst were switched out for emeralds, and we kept the sapphires. Both men agreed that they matched my eyes.

The ring would be resized, and would be ready the week before the wedding. The ring as I found out then, came with the complimentary wedding band for Carlisle. James was absolutely ecstatic that we'd chosen this set.

The band was platinum, of course, and it even had a single diamond set into it. It was small, but when it caught the light, it was magnificent to look at.

"This is one of our original designs, and nobody has ever been able to buy it. It's been here for almost a year now. You young lady are very lucky."

Oh was I ever the luckiest. I just couldn't tell him how much. Some things were better kept quiet.

And when we walked out of the jewelers, the rain was already falling lightly on the ground as we made our way to the car.

I was glad the weather was warmer now. I loved the winter for the snow, but freezing rain wasn't one of my favorite things about it.

When we were on our way home, I pulled my phone out and went to a wedding countdown app Alice had gifted me as a little joke. It counted down right down to the second your wedding would begin, and it even helped you keep track of your to do list with little reminders for each day, and a calendar for appointments. It was very cool. I was lucky I had it. I was feeling a bit unorganized lately and I was thankful she'd given it to me.

A reminder in a cute purple font popped up, reminding me that in two days I was due for a routine doctor's appointment. It was mandatory before marriage. I wasn't looking forward to it to be honest. I was afraid of needles. I hated getting shots and everyone knew it. I hoped I wouldn't need them though.

Though those ghastly little things would let me in on the possibilities for our destination. The list of possibilities was endless and I couldn't wait to be able to finally narrow it down.

At home, it was chaotic. There was shouting, loud music and an Emmett shaped dent in the living room wall. Carlisle gripped my hand tighter in his as we approached the carnage of which was now our living room. The couches were pushed up against the walls and Jasper, Emmett and Edward were wrestling on the ground. Seth looked annoyed as he tried repairing a broken table and Rose looked like she was about to scream. Alex was crying in her arms and she looked frustrated.

When Carlisle cleared his throat, they all jumped up. Seth looked apologetic and Rose still looked like she would cry if she could.

"What is this about?" Carlisle demanded. Three sheepish vampires stood straightening themselves and facing what was to come.

I knew it was rare when Carlisle got mad at them, but when it happened it was safest for the human in the house, me, to carefully back away.

However, this time I couldn't. His hand still held mine keeping me rooted to my spot next to him.

"It was just a game. You know how we get. We wrestle and things get thrown around. Nothing got damaged." Emmett said shooting Carlisle an easy grin. Carlisle wasn't having it.

"Nothing got damaged? Emmett there is a dent in the wall that looks a lot like you. Is that still not damaged to you?"

Emmett glanced at the dent and laughed. "Oh that. Yeah, that's where it all started. Edward threw me against the wall, no biggie."

"Kinda looks like that one time Rose and him fucked against the wall when Carlisle and the rest of us were in France to get away from them." Jasper said ruefully.

"not now Jasper." Carlisle growled. Jasper nodded and muttered his apologies.

"I tried telling them to stop. Looks like wolf talk don't matter round here." Seth said setting the now repaired table upright again. He straightened and left the room muttering to himself.

"I expected this behavior from Cameron Emmett. Not you or your brothers. Is this how you're going to spend all of your days come next month?" I loved Emmett but if he was about to ruin my honeymoon I wasn't going to be a happy human.

"No sir." Emmett said looking at his feet. Rosalie sighed loudly and Carlisle turned his already irritated gaze to her.

"I didn't do anything, may I be excused?" He nodded and she vanished with the still crying baby in her arms.

"I expect this all to be cleaned up by seven this evening. Cameron's little sister is coming here to see him. I want all of you to be on your best behavior. Is that understood?" Carlisle looked at all three of them with a stern expression.

Edward who hadn't said a word since we'd arrived spoke up.

"I'm sorry for this Carlisle. I didn't intend for it to get this out of hand. I take full responsibility for the damage on the wall. The rest is on them." he gestured to the rest of the broken furniture around them and Jasper and Emmet loudly protested to that last statement.

"It was so not just us and you know it. Edward you're such a prick!" Emmett kicked what was once a chair away and it crashed into the wall.

"Seven this evening." was all Carlisle said before we went upstairs so that I could shower and make something for dinner. Not wanting to get on his bad side, I didn't ask about the appointment. I got into the shower and spent a while under the hot water just thinking.

When I walked out dressed in white shorts and a pink lacy tank top, Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed, the bad mood seemed to have evaporated. He smiled at me and stood and rapped his arms around my waist, drawing me close to him. His cool lips found mine and I instantly reacted.

He held me close as we kissed. One hand cupped my face, and the other rested on my back.

I loved these short lived moments to ourselves. No interruptions came, and nobody called for us as we continued kissing for what seemed like hours.

When we finally pulled away we had somehow made it to the bed and we were all but naked. I was out of breath, as was per usual when ever one of us got a little too excited whilst kissing. I had immensely enjoyed it tonight.

"Come with me downstairs?"

"Of course Sweetheart." He stood, taking my hand in his and we went out the door. I almost tripped over Snow as she rubbed up on my legs. I smiled and bent to scoop her up. She rubbed her little head on my face and licked my hand. She purred loudly and I snuggled her.

"My little cuddle bug. How are you sweetie?" she meowed and nuzzled her head into my arm. Carlisle smiled at me as I kept talking to her and she kept purring away.

Dinner was ready fifteen minutes before Tara was due with her aunt. Cameron was anxiously pacing upstairs waiting for them to arrive. Jasper and Kendra were helping him keep his bloodlust under control and it really seemed to be working.

As promised, the living room was spotless and rearranged for their visit. Carlisle was upstairs, having taken a call from Aro who was doing last minute arrangements to stay in a hotel with a few of the Volturi for our wedding.

I sat at the table with Snow Belle in my lap. I knew she'd probably been feeling neglected over the last few months because of the wedding and she was more than happy to lay on my lap while I stroked her fluffy fur.

When the doorbell rang at a minute past seven, Carlisle was by my side. Snow squirmed away from me and ran off. Carlisle went to greet the guests and I made sure I didn't have any cat hairs clinging to me. I sat in the living room on the couch and waited. Bella was there with Jasper, Edward and Cameron, who had put contacts on to conceal his eyes.

He stood anxiously behind Jasper while he waited. I could hear little Tara just gushing over Carlisle asking him about the big plane and if he was happy to be getting married to me.

He was telling her he was absolutely excited about it when they walked in. Tara was walking between Angela's Mom and Carlisle and when she saw me she let go of her aunt and launched herself at me. I caught her and her arms were like a vise as they rapped around my neck.

"Hi Annabelle! I missed you at Starbucks today! Ms. Candy said you were out. Are you sick?" I tousled her blond curls and hugged her close.

"Nope. I went to eat lots of cake. You get to do that before weddings."

"You do?"

"Yes. That way you know what your cake will taste like before anyone else."

"When I get married, can I do that too?" I smiled and Mrs. W shot me a smile.

"Of course you can. Now how about you go and say hi to the others while I get your surprise ready for you?"

"Okay!" she jumped off my lap and went to greet the others while Bella took Angela and her Mom upstairs to show them the dress Bella would wear, as well as the one she'd had made for Ange.

I knew that they'd explained the situation to Angela and her Mom, though I didn't know what story they'd told them. There really wasn't much to say about it. I'd ask Carlisle later.

I signaled for Cameron who stepped out from behind Jasper. And when Tara saw him, I did everything in my power to keep from crying.

It was hard to do. She herself burst into tears as she raced forward to hug him. Carlisle put an arm around me as we watched their reunion. I felt warm tears falling down my cheeks and Carlisle's cool fingers wiped them away.

It was going better than any of the vampires had expected. Cameron held her close as she babbled through her tears. She told him she loved him tons and where had he been all this time?

"I got lost in the woods Munchkin. The Cullens found me when I was sick. I got a bug and they fixed me. I have to stay with them now. If I leave I can get sick again."

"If I can't see you everyday, can you call me on the telephone?"

"You bet." he said with a smile.

They sat together on the couch and I told them that dinner was ready for whenever they'd like to eat. Once she heard that, she sprang up again and they headed for the dining room. Jasper and Edward went with them and I stayed back with Carlisle.

"That went better than any of us expected." Carlisle said with a smile.

"It went smoothly. Let's just hope it stays like that for the rest of the evening."

He kissed my forehead and we went in to supervise the dinner.

When dinner was done, Carlisle dried as I washed and rinsed the dishes. We wanted to give them as much alone time as possible, so that meant not using the dishwasher.

When we were done we went out onto the porch to enjoy the cloudless night. The moon was full and trying it's best to break free of the light cover of clouds.

The night was always so peaceful here and I found it to be very relaxing. I inhaled the fresh air and rested my head against Carlisle's arm.

"What are you thinking about my love?" he asked.

"Just how peaceful the night is. And about our wedding that's exactly a month away."

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked with a half smile. I laughed.

"No, of course not! I've been waiting a decade to finally marry you Mr. Cullen. Are you sure you aren't getting cold feet?"

He chuckled and his smile widened.

"Oh absolutely not. I can't wait to spend the rest of eternity with you Ms. Swan."

"Glad we're on the same page. Now can you give me a hint as to where we're headed for our honeymoon? I have that stupid doctor's appointment here in two days and I want to know what the vaccines are for before they stick me with those needles."

"It's warm."

"Is that all you'll tell me?" I asked examining one of my fingernails. My nail polish was chipping.

"I can't give you any more hints sweetheart. It would spoil the surprise." He was very stubborn my vampire. I decided that this was the closest I was going to get, so I didn't and wouldn't ask anymore questions. At least I knew I could order those teddies and strapless silk nightgowns I'd seen a couple of days ago.

Oh, and those bikinis that were on sale. I started making mental notes so I could write them down later. I was going to buy the sexiest clothes now. I was ready for it. It was my honeymoon, after all. I was supposed to do that.

I grinned and Carlisle noticed of course. "What's that about?"

"You'll see." was all I said before the door opened the light from inside spilling out and onto us.

"I found you. Come inside. Tara's leaving. She's worn out." it was Alice with a garment bag over her arm.

We followed her inside and into the living room. Tara was hugging her brother one last time before leaving.

She said her goodbyes to the rest of us and when they left a few minutes later, I excused myself and went upstairs to get ready for bed. My phone chimed as I slid in between the cool sheets. I was waiting for Carlisle to join me, so I checked my phone.

A reminder popped up reminding me to write in my engagement journal. I sighed, having forgotten to write in it at all today. In fact, I hadn't written in it in almost a week. That was bad. So much for recording everything.

So I grabbed a pen and my diary and began to write in it.

Carlisle came in while I was still writing. He slid quietly in beside me but didn't look at what I was writing. When I had filled up a page I slammed it shut and tossed it back into the drawer before snuggling into his arms.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep, not dreaming for once in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Any mentioned products don't belong to us. And we don't own Twilight.

A/N: Yay! We're back! And we figured out an updating schedule! School messes everything up, but we figured it all out for you. I'm sure a lot of you are like "What the heck happened to them?" But more at the bottom!

7

I fumbled for the phone that rang loudly on the bedside table while still half asleep. Who on God's green earth was calling me at this hour? Did people not know brides needed their beauty sleep?

Especially me. I hadn't slept all that well last night. It was that time of the month, and I was not too happy about it at all. But it was better now instead of my wedding day. I checked the period tracking app I had on my phone and was a bit surprised to notice that it had arrived three days early. Oh well, I guess.

The missed call was from the hospital. Probably reminding me of the appointment schedule for eleven this morning. I wasn't looking forward to it at all. Carlisle couldn't go in with me, unfortunately, so Bella volunteered to tag along and report back to him as soon as we were out.

I would have gotten this over with two weeks ago, but they rescheduled. Now at just a week from my wedding, I was on pins and needles. I was getting a bit nervous.

It was a relief that Bella knew about my fear of needles. She reminded me that once I was a vampire, I never had to worry about them again.

"Call me a child all you want, but I hate them." I said as we drove to the hospital. Bella was driving and I was nervously chewing on my lip. I couldn't bite my nails even if I'd wanted too. They had to be in perfect shape for the manicure I was due for the day of my wedding.

"It's okay. I was afraid of blood. Even the smell was disgusting to me. Edward always found that odd, but amusing."

"I think I've seen enough of my blood now to know I definitely won't miss it when I'm not human anymore." I said.

She pulled into a parking spot and we got out and headed inside to check in. Nurses stared as we went. And when I told the kind old nurse behind the desk what I was here for, everyone started whispering all around us. The look on Bella's face let me know she wasn't very impressed with what she was hearing. She'd fill me in later I knew.

When the nurse let me know I was seeing Dr. Murry on the second floor, we were off. We took the stairs so Bella could tell me what she'd overheard.

"Mrs. Stanley is still trying to get used to the fact that you as young and as pretty as you are, aren't marrying one of the boys you went to school with. She told the lady she was sitting next to that she thought you're marrying Carlisle for the financial support. Another lady thinks you won't even be willing to have Carlisle's kids because you're in her words, too young and wild."

"We'll see about that." I said with a grin as we walked through the doorway of the second floor. A few people offered kind smiles as we walked to two empty seats right near the door to the examining rooms.

Someone's hand waving frantically in the air caught my attention as I settled in for the wait. I glanced over to my right and saw Shayna with a huge smile plastered on her face.

That smile meant trouble. I knew that well from past experiences. She stood up and came straight for us. She plopped down next to me, her arms cradling her belly as she smiled that I don't care about you but I want gossip smile.

"Hey Annabelle, Bella. How are you ladies doing today? Are you sick?"

Sure you cared about our health. I thought bitterly as I plastered on a fake smile of my own and shook my head.

"Nope. I'm actually here for one last check up before my big day." I leaned back in my chair as I said this and she immediately looked interested.

"Oh, really? Are those things really necessary?" She was fishing for information I knew.

"Yes. Every couple has to get one before they marry. You know, in case one of them has something they didn't want to tell their partner about."

She smiled. "Right, yeah. I guess that's understandable. has he told you where you're going to go for your honeymoon?"

"Nope. Not a peep."

I was already getting bored, and I was relieved when a young nurse called my name. I all but flew toward that door I was so grateful.

I was weighed, I was measured, and after getting my temperature checked, I was waiting in a little examining room sitting on that table with one of those gowns I detested so much.

Bella sat in one of the hard chairs near the door. She was on her phone, probably texting her husband, or my fiance. I grabbed my phone from my purse and sent him a message letting him know I was all ready on the examining table. I sent the fearful faces and I got a reply seconds later.

You make it sound like it's one of your worst nightmares. Or like you're headed for your doom.

-Carlisle

I sent him a reply reminding him that it was just like heading for my doom, and that me getting shots for this trip better be worth the wait to know where we were headed.

Just as I sent that one, Dr. Murry walked in. She was young, blond, green eyed and every man's fantasy. All the guys around Forks who weren't married, or committed enough to their significant others drooled over her. She was beautiful, but she was also married, or so I'd heard from the ladies at the grocery store.

"Well Ms. Annabelle, you're looking just like a bride should look like before her wedding. Radiant and smiling. How are you feeling?"

"Great, actually." There was nothing wrong with being honest now was there? I was actually feeling great. Fabulous, absolutely fabulous.

She sat at her computer and asked me all the basic questions. Was I sexually active? I wish! no… My last period? Now. On and on the questions went. When that was over she checked my heartbeat, my eyes, my ears, my throat. I was actually relaxed by the time she told me to lay back.

When that was done, she asked me about the honeymoon.

"Carlisle let us know ahead of time where you're going. So we're ready to give you the vaccines. We also need to take blood from you to run the usual tests just to make sure that you're absolutely perfect in the health department." I nodded and I could feel my stomach knotting up as she prepared the little vile for my blood.

"How many shots is she in for?" Bella asked.

"Well, since they're headed where they are, she needs to be cautious. So five."

I gasped and I clenched my teeth as she came toward me with the needle to draw blood. She wiped my arm and stuck the needle in before I could even cry out in pain. My fingers curled around the edge of the table as I waited for it to be over.

She capped the vile and I released the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"I take it you hate needles?" she asked with a warm smile.

"I hate them so much." I admitted as she brought over the five syringes and more of those little cleaning swabs. I didn't know what they were actually called, so I'd always called them that.

"Just take a deep breath and relax." she said as she cleaned one of my arms and I heard her uncap the needle. I didn't even dare look as I felt that tiny stab of pain. I gritted my teeth each time. And before I knew it, it was over.

"You might experience drowsiness, or feel feverish. You might even get nauseated. If anything serious comes up, you come straight back to the emergency room. Remember to stay in the building for fifteen minutes." she said as she disposed of all the used materials.

"Got it." I said as I got out of the gown and into my clothes again. I was feeling a bit shaky, but I blamed that on my nerves. I was already starting to feel that soreness you get whenever you just got a shot in your arms. I winced as I put my purse over my shoulder.

"I can't wait to see you on your wedding day." she said before we left.

"I hope you enjoy the wedding." I said smiling as she held the door for us.

"I will. Now hurry along. We'll call you if anything comes up in your blood work."

We thanked her and we took the elevator back down to the lobby. I was surprised when I saw Kate sitting with Garrett in one of the chairs near the sliding doors. They were early. They weren't due till a week from today. I got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach and I wondered if something happened to Carmen or Eleazar. Bella must have thought the same thing because she gently squeezed my shoulder.

We went over and Kate jumped up to hug me. I was taken by surprise.

"I told Garrett that I just couldn't wait any longer to come see you before you get married. Besides, with Charlotte and Peter at home, we can't stand to be near the house. They're sex life is much more louder these days."

"Oh gross." Bella wrinkled her nose and Garrett snorted.

"Bella you can't tell me you don't have loud passionate sex with Edward when you get the chance."

"If I do it's none of your business. How did you know we were here?"

"Emmet told us. Come on, we'd best get home. Mind giving us a ride?"

I nodded and we headed outside. I gingerly slid into the passenger's seat. Garrett sat behind me and picked on me the whole way home.

He was just getting to the honeymoon expectations speech when we finally pulled into the garage. I was feeling drowsy and I yawned as I went inside. Alice attacked me as soon as I reached the stairs. She jumped down from the landing and landed right in front of me.

She grabbed me by my hand and she ran me upstairs to what used to be my old room. Rose was waiting with a huge grin on her face.

"What's up Ali, ouch, please be careful, my arms hurt."

"We brought you up here for one of the most anticipated conversations of the year! Sit down." she pushed me onto a beanbag and plopped down next to me. The door opened and Kate, Bella and Carmen ran in with equally huge grins on their faces.

With just eight days till you officially become Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, there are some things that might be expected on your wedding night. I opened my mouth to shut her up, but she didn't let me get a word in.

"No, we won't talk about it now. We'll wait till he and the rest of the guys leave for the hunt. Right now we want to show you your finished dress. You need to do one last fitting."

"And we need to talk about getting you a bikini wax!" Kate exclaimed. I cringed at the mention of the bikini wax. I knew how painful those could be.

"We'll make a day of it! I'm a certified beautician among other things, so you'll be in great hands." Alice said winking.

"I'm the certified beautician Alice Cullen." Rose said shaking her blond hair out.

"You, me, whatever. As long as one of us gets it done for her. Now, the dress."

She opened the closet and pulled out the white garment bag. "Oh, I can't wait to see it!" Kate exclaimed as Alice unzipped the bag and pulled out a dress that wasn't my wedding dress.

"Um…" I didn't have words to describe how beautiful that dress was.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Your bridal shower of course. We Cullens don't do anything halfway. It's tomorrow night, and you can't get out of it.

"It's tradition. And besides, you can't have a bachelorette party for obvious reasons." Rose said.

"No alcohol. How boring. you should have been born sooner." Bella sighed.

"So, you'll wear the dress," Alice said. I couldn't back out. It was sweet of them to throw a bridal shower. But what kind of gifts would we receive? I didn't need dishes, or anything of that sort. We had enough of all that already.

I thought about that as I carefully maneuvered into the dress. It was pink with a sequined and beaded top with a chiffon skirt. It was very beautiful and strapless.

"Perfect." Carmen declared as Kate squealed with delight. Rose took a picture and Alice walked around me to look at me at all angles.

"So, when do I try on my wedding gown?" I asked once I was out of the pink dress.

"It's being delivered by Freddie himself first thing next Friday." Alice said with a smile. I nodded and plopped back down onto the beanbag and listened as Kate told me the goings on in Montana.

It was nice to relax for once and listen to someone else ramble.

I must have drifted off at some point because when I opened my eyes, I was laying flat on my back in bed with a grinning Peter watching me from the foot of the bed.

"And Sleeping Beauty rises!" he boomed.

"Shit Peter, turn it down a notch." I mumbled as I sat up. He grinned and made a circular motion with his hand as he spoke, his voice toned down some.

"You slept for hours. Okay, I'm exaggerating, but you know me. Anyway, get up."

I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom and did my business and when I walked out, Peter was gone. I went downstairs and found that the entire female population of the Reservation was sitting in the living room. Nessie sat in the middle of the group, beaming as she clutched a box in her hand. Bella sat nearby and I joined her.

"Where did the men go?"

"Edward and Carlisle are with Nessie's kids and who knows where Emmett took the others. Nessie thinks she's pregnant again."

I looked over at Nessie who still held the box as Emily and Kim talked her ears off. She finally stood up and announced that she was going to take the test.

"Do you want any of us to come with you?" I asked.

"Yeah… Belle… Mom?" We stood and followed her as the rest of the girls talked excitedly. I knew Nessie wanted more kids, a girl especially. She still talked about Grace sometimes. She was recovering from the blow of that loss slowly, but she was getting there.

We went into the bathroom where Nessie was already ripping the box open. I leaned against the wall and waited as Bella checked the time.

To keep Nessie from growing even more impatient, I asked her what she was planning to do when we left. I knew the house was under construction already. Emmett, Edward and Jasper went there almost every weekend and they swore it would be done before we returned.

"I haven't really decided. We were thinking Nahuel and Jess take two rooms on the second floor and the wolves keep the rest. Jake and I need the top floor you know?"

"Right." She looked down at her bare feet probably examining her toenails.

"I hope I'm pregnant." she said in a voice so low I was surprised I heard it.

Bella put a comforting arm around her daughter's shoulders and told her she wanted more grandkids too.

There was a quick knock on the door and Alice asked if it was time yet.

Bella looked at her phone and said it wasn't. Ness played with her wedding band as we waited the remaining two or so minutes.

When Bella told her to check, I held my breath. She lifted the stick from the edge of the sink and looked at it for a long time. I watched her face in the mirror and caught sight of a lone tear falling slowly down her cheek.

"What is it?" Bella asked. She turned and faced us with a triumphant grin.

"Do any of you want to help me find a way to tel Jake? Last time was kinda of in the air… I want this to be different."

Bella and I rushed forward to hug her as exclamations of pure excitement came from the living room.

"We'll all help you." I kissed her cheek and led her back out where the other women congratulated her.

"How late are you?" Kim asked from the couch. She held her sleeping son whom they'd named Robert.

"Almost a month."

"And you barely took the test now?" Rachel asked.

"I kept forgetting." Ness mumbled looking slightly embarrassed as she took her seat again.

"How should we surprise Jacob?"

Ideas were thrown out immedeately. They ranged from buying him a cute Onesie, to her rapping the pregnancy test up with a note telling him she was pregnant.

Alice thought she should ask Carlisle to examine her first to see how this one was progressing. Then take it from there.

"Get a copy of the ultrasound and take it from there." Alice suggested.

"I think that's a great idea." I said.

"Anyone want dinner?"

"Sure. Want help?" Leah got up and I nodded. She followed me into the kitchen and we set out to make some breaded steaks and baked potatoes.

"So… how's your knight in shining armor?" I was curious. I hadn't seen her imprint for a while now.

"Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she told me all about her date with him the night before. She was absolutely smitten with him.

"Did you make out under the stars on the side of the road like all new lovers do?" I teased her and she threw a carrot at me.

It landed in the bowl of chocolate batter in front of me.

"Were you spying on me Swan?"

"Nope. It's just what I see in movies. You know how it is. Especially with police officers."

"Well we did twice. And both times we almost had sex. I wouldn't have minded." She smirked and I laughed as I extracted the carrot from my once smooth chocolate mixture. I threw it back at her and she caught it easily.

It was nice to catch up with my werewolf friend like this. I knew that soon, she'd go back to college, and we'd be going to Seattle. She'd visit as often as she could, but imprints and family came first for her. And we were all okay with that.

I sat at the table writing thank you notes in advance for the bridal shower tomorrow. Alice said no guys were allowed. So, I was to be embarrassed for both Carlisle and myself. Mostly for me though. I was starting to figure out what kind of gifts I'd be receiving from all my friends come tomorrow.

At least I could save time and not purchase anymore lacy silky things.

When dinner was over and all the wolves and myself were satisfied, I cleaned the kitchen up. The doorbell rang as I shut the dishwasher and I ran to get it, pushing my hair out of my face as I went.

When I swung it opened a collective chorus of squeals of excitement came from both sides of the threshold as my three friends from high school, Emily, or Emma for short, Zoey and Lilly rushed forward to hug me.

"Oh my gosh! When did you guys get here?" I asked as they came in with their bags. I peered outside and noticed there was no rental in sight.

"Just now. We got a lift from the airport." Zoey said as she hugged me again.

"By the way, you and your sister got lucky. Might I say that you're soon to be husband is beyond gorgeous? I mean so is your brother in law but I mean…" she paused and I chuckled.

"They brought us here." Lilly said and I grinned as the two vampires in question strode in from the garage. I was still in the middle of the girls, who still hadn't let go of me, or each other.

"So that's where you were earlier." I said looking over Emily's head at Carlisle. "We wanted it to be a surprise." he said and I beamed.

"Best surprise ever!" I said and Alice came downstairs and ushered us upstairs to the guest room they'd share. I sat on the floor and watched them unpack as they told me the tales from Florida.

"Robert's engaged to Allison Schwartz, and his Mom feels he's going too fast.

"Well he is." Emily said matter of factly as she plopped down next to me.

"We all know that, but he doesn't get the memo. He heard you were getting married through us. It sort of slipped. So don't be surprised if he shows up."

"Great." I mumbled.

"Oh let me see the ring again!" Zoey exclaimed grabbing my hand twisting it this way and that, trying to look at the glittering diamonds at just the right angle.

We spent the rest of the night there on the carpet and reminisced as they teased me endlessly about my upcoming nuptials. I was glad to see them and so happy that they'd be attending my wedding.

And the next afternoon the bridal shower was everything I'd expected it would be. Laughter, teasing, jokes, and presents. Oh and cake. There was cake!

Lyn and Lane were there as well and they brought along a few of the ladies from the hospital who had worked with my fiance. They were the ones who gave us the typical gifts. I loved all of them.

Alice and Rosalie sat next to me dutifully making lists of everything I was getting to keep track of it when they took it to Seattle.

"So, we placed bets." Noell announced as I was just beginning to unwrap the gifts.

"Bets on what?" I asked. I snipped the silver ribbon and pulled it from around the box rapped in shiny purple paper. This one was from Sue and Leah.

I took the paper off and opened it and I smiled.

"Oh Sue, Leah. You're going to make me tear up." I said holding up a beautifully painted mug with flowers and our wedding date painted in a beautiful script around the bottom in white. There were two of them. The perfect set. Alice smiled and wrote it down as I put it back in it's box next to the other one.

"We thought you two needed matching coffee mugs. You both need to match, even if it's just for coffee." she winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I love them and I know he will too. Thank you."

"As I was saying. We made bets. As soon as you two reach your destination it won't be long before either of you can restrain yourselves from consummating the marriage." I blushed and everyone whooped with glee as Noell continued.

"So I took a poll and people placed their bets. Forty five percent say you two will make it the first night without having sex. fifty five say the first six hours. And the remaining five percent say you won't even make it past the threshold."

The five percent, or at least some of that percentage raised their hands. Bella, Alice and Rosalie.

"You know I'd have to agree with the five percent." I said grinning. I can't tell you how many times we've come to almost ripping each other's clothes off and doing it right there."

"I knew it! See Rosalie? My intuition never lies!" Alice said smugly and Rose just sniffed and set the next gift in front of me.

There were more dishes, towels, a beautiful bed set Alice declared would look perfect on our bed, and a few antiques that some of the other women promised would look beautiful in our home. There was even a new coffee maker, two new dish racks, gift certificates to all sorts of appliance stores, and furniture stores, and so many other things I couldn't really remember right at this moment.

After that, all the vampires and younger women pushed forth their gifts with huge expectant smiles on their faces.

"This one's from Rose." Alice said pushing a box wrapped in pink and gold paper into my hands. It was rectangular and wasn't that heavy.

"I think you'll like it." she promised as I pulled the pink ribbon off and carefully removed the paper. I opened the box and pulled out the set of candles that had such powerful aromas I almost sneezed. But they were wonderful smells. Cinnamon, roses, vanilla, sandalwood. I thought the gift was innocent enough. Until Charlotte opened her mouth.

"Now you can pack those up and take them on your honeymoon and light them while you have passionate wild sex."

"And she's off." Bella mumbled as all the others giggled.

"Candles really set the mood as most of you ladies know. So it's only fitting that Rosalie got her the candles." Charlotte winked and Rose just wrote something down.

I knew Charlotte's teasing was all in good fun, so I didn't complain. I was happy to be surrounded by all of them.

Alice's gift was definitely not what I had expected. I thought the box would be full to the brim with under garments in all colors and materials. But I was pleasantly surprised with two new sets of lotions and body sprays from Bath and Bodyworks. They were limited time fragrances and I loved them.

"I love you Alice." I said with a grin. "They look great on the dresser next to my sex candles."

Everyone laughed at that one. Rose covered her mouth with both hands. She shook with laughter and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

I ended up receiving two new lace nightgowns, two sets from Victoria's Secret and three new robes.

"You can never have too many fluffy robes honey." Lyn said grinning.

"I agree completely." I said as Bella cleaned up all the paper and boxes. All my gifts were neatly arranged on the table ready to be packed away in suitcases or in boxes.

"And now, time for cake." Rose said bringing out a chocolate cake with buttercream icing on top. We all sat around and enjoyed it while we chatted some more.

"I can't believe you're already getting married though. It feels like just yesterday, I wanted to strangle you for being in the hospital." Lyn said with a grin.

"Get it straight girl. You wanted to kill her because Carlisle was her attending doctor." Lyn blushed and nodded.

Lane set her plate down and licked her fingers. "So, we never got the story honey. How did you two fall in love? How did you first know you both had feelings for each other?"

I had always wondered when they'd ask me. I was glad I'd had a while to formulate the perfect story. Part of it was true, but the rest was all my doing.

"When I got here from Florida, Bella and the rest of the family had arranged for there to be a surprise homecoming party. They got me out of my wet clothes and dressed me up and did my hair. I looked pretty cute I must admit."

"Did he see you when you were all dolled up like that? Is that when it happened?" Shelby asked.

"Oh no. It took a while. Anyway, we drove from Charlie's house and arrived here." I came in and I saw him. I felt butterflies flying around in my stomach. I felt like they would climb out of my mouth that's how nervous I was. I had had a crush on him since Bella's wedding. I was around ten or so."

"Wait a minute." Lyndie held up a hand and I let her speak. I took a sip of my drink and listened.

"You had a crush on him for that long? And you did nothing about it for half a year?"

I chuckled wiping my fingers with a napkin. It was amusing the reactions I got. I didn't expect they'd interrupt me while I told my tale.

"I was seventeen." I reminded her.

"But still! You could have told him." I nodded.

"I did. When I woke up at the hospital. I only told him because I noticed something different at my birthday party." Shel squealed then and she and Maria did a little dance.

"We knew it. That night we knew he felt something for you. The way you two danced was speaking volumes." Maria said beaming at me.

I smiled and remembered the day I'd woken up and he was the first thing I'd seen when I'd finally opened my eyes.

"Wait, when did you tell him?" Lane asked focusing on the part of my last statement that really mattered.

"The day I left. I knew that if I told him say two weeks before, things wouldn't have been the same." Lyndie looked as though someone had electrocuted her as she seemed to put things together.

"That's why he did everything to keep you alive. Remember that Lanie?" Lane nodded.

"CPR two or three times, and he demanded to be the lead surgeon when our team operated on you all night. He worked us hard and didn't let us stop until he saw that you were going to be okay."

"And when your heart stopped beating when you were in your room, he took control and brought you back." Lyn finished as I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Oh Hon." she stood and handed me a napkin. I carefully dabbed at my eyes making sure not to smear the makeup Alice and I had carefully picked out and I'd applied.

"Oops. Sorry girls. Didn't mean to get emotional. I just didn't know that part of the story." I smiled and finished telling them our love story.

"So, after that, things went on as normal. But when we had left for Montana, neither of us could really deny it. It was something so strong it was almost tangible."

"Wow." Shel looked extremely happy.

"So you two got together and then you came here to see us and we all cried with joy." Lyn said beaming.

"Exactly. Skip forward eight months and here we are. A week from our wedding."

"I've got the perfect dress picked out." Kate assured me.

"We all have perfect dresses." Noell corrected.

"I'm sure you'll all look beautiful." I assured them.

"We will. But you'll outdo us all. You're going to be such a beautiful bride." Rosalie said.

"Thank you."

When all the cake was gone and all the gifts put away, we all lay blankets out and watched Disney movies for hours. This was our version of a good party. Alice had chosen Enchanted as our final movie.

"Oh I love this movie." she said with a sigh as we watched the opening scene. We all sang along with Giselle and all but quoted the movie line for line.

It was really the perfect way to end the day, surrounded by all my favorite girls.

Later that night, I lay in bed and waited for Carlisle to join me. He'd returned just as we'd said good bye to the guests.

He had a bunch of wildflowers for me. Now they sat on the dresser in a vase.

While I waited, I grabbed my engagement journal and wrote my nightly page or two of nonsensical babble in it. I hadn't yet gone back to the beginning to read what I'd written at that time. I thought I'd leave it for my daughter, if I had one to read it and laugh at her Mom's daily goings on.

Carlisle came into the room and I capped the purple pen and put the diary away. I decided now was as good a time as any to thank my lover.

He slid into bed beside me and I turned to face him. His arms encircled me and I smiled up at him. The moonlight streaming in from the window cast silvery light across us as I smiled shyly up at him.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked me, his golden eyes filled with curiosity.

"For everything. But mostly for what you did for me a year ago." I felt a lump rising in my throat as my emotions got the best of me.

"I never knew what you did for me when I was near death and I just wanted to tell you thank you. Lyn and Lane told me everything you did for me. Bottom line, I love you." I said smiling as he gingerly cupped my face in his palm.

"There was nothing I wouldn't have done for you Sweetheart. I couldn't and still can't imagine a life without you. And I love you more than you could ever imagine." I felt the huge smile on my face grow even bigger as I leaned forward and kissed him as we lay back against the pillows.

I through my leg over him and he chuckled.

"Practice makes perfect." I murmured as we kissed again as the moon hid behind the clouds and the rain fell slowly outside our window.

A week from tonight, I would no longer be Annabelle Swan. I would officially be Annabelle Esme Cullen.

Now if only I had a time machine so I could fast forward to our wedding…

A girl could dream, right?

A/N: Awwwwwwwwww! Wedding bells are ringing! The choirs are singing… okay! So, let's talk solid updates! Here's how it's gonna go!

Everlasting Bliss will update every other Wednesday!

I Love You Buttercup will commence updating on April 30

Bella the Spartan will update every other Saturday starting this Saturday!

And a new series of One shots before, after and during Carlisle and Belle's story will begin updating on June 1st!

I hope that you'll stick around because we're about to have a wonderful time!

Until next Wednesday!

P.S: Reviews make me smile. :)


	8. Chapter 8

It was now three days until our wedding and I was absolutely excited about the mail today. I ran down the twisting driveway and across the road to our mailbox and pulled it open. There were a lot of envelopes and newspapers crammed inside.

I grabbed them and ran back up the driveway, up the front steps and into the living room. I fell onto the couch and pulled out the envelopes that had my name on them. I Set the rest of the mail aside and grabbed a discarded nail file and opened the first one.

I bounced excitedly in place as I opened the letter and let out an excited squeal of delight as I saw my brand new picture and my new name on my ID.

Annabelle Esme Cullen. Yes! Yes! Yes! As of now, I was now known as Mrs. Cullen… well… to the DMV at least, but still! Yes! I couldn't contain myself as Bella appeared next to me as I opened the next envelope.

And there it was. My new driver's license. Cullen. I sighed dreamily as I held both of them in my hand as Bella laughed.

"You're more excited than I was when I got married. Then again, I was more nervous than you were. And more self conscious."

"And you have to remember Annabelle's a year older than you were. A year makes a pretty big difference." Edward put an arm around Bella's waist and she beamed up at him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

I grabbed the envelopes and raced upstairs to show them to Carlisle. We had gone in together to fill out all the necessary paperwork to let the whole state of Washington know that I was finally marrying the man of my dreams.

I found him and Nessie just walking out of his office. She grinned. "They come in today?"

"Yes!" I said and proudly held them up so they could see.

"And the marriage certificate?" she asked.

"We're picking that up this afternoon." Carlisle said smiling at me. I returned the smile and bounced in place.

"It's in?" I was overwhelmed by the sheer excitement of this whole thing.

"Yes, just a few minutes ago." he said.

Nessie walked away and I followed him back into the office. I set the papers on the corner of the desk and sat with him for a while until he took my hand in his and we went out to his Mercedes.

When we arrived at the county clerk's office, Janet, the pretty brunet who'd helped us get said license beamed. "It's in! Just remember to bring back the marriage certificate so we can make a copy and file it with the license." she set a heavy white envelope down on the counter in front of us.

It had a fancy gold seal on the front. "I just need to see your ID's again." she said. She checked them out, handed them back, made us sign for the envelope and then with a triumphant grin, I took it and she put the papers we'd just signed into a manilla envelope to put away.

After she wished us nothing but a long and happy marriage, we left and went to La Push. Jared had asked Carlisle if he could check up on Robert today. He said he wasn't eating well, and he was running a fever.

So while he gave the adorable infant a check up, I talked with Kim and Rachel who were currently telling me all about the dresses they'd gotten for the wedding.

"It's so cute. I'm so glad I got my figure back after Robby's birth. I weighed almost two hundred pounds after I had him. Now I'm back down to one hundred ten. It helps that Carlisle and Edward made me swear to be on a healthy diet again."

"I can't wait to see you in it Kim." I said. Rachel grinned.

"I showed Paul last night and I had to make sure he didn't rip it off."

"Oh boy, was anyone else there?" Kim winked at Rachel who blushed.

"Jared, Sam, Quil, you know the whole pack. He almost phased he was that turned on."

"That would be something if he phased during the ceremony." I snickered and she blushed even redder.

"Definitely. I think I'd split my dress from laughing." Kim said.

"I'd shred mine. It's so tight. I mean it's no problem for me, but I don't think I'd be able to eat."

"you'll eat, trust me. I didn't think I'd be able to eat but I managed." Kim smiled reassuringly at me.

"I'm saving my appetite for the cake." my mouth watered at the mention of it.

"From what Jess told us, it sounds delicious." Rachel said.

"Oh it is. It was so hard to pick the flavors though."

"As long as there's chocolate, this girl's happy." Rachel patted her stomach and she laughed.

A half hour later, Carlisle and Jared returned with the happy looking baby.

After Carlisle told them he'd be okay, we left and went to Charlie's after picking Alice up. She slid into the back seat with three plastic cases. They must have been for Sue, the kids and Dad.

"Freddie came two days earlier than expected. Your dress is here!" she clapped her hands excitedly and I beamed.

"It is?"

"Yes. And it looks just like we hoped it would! Carlisle you will love it."

"I'm certain I will." he said as we drove up to Charlie's. Sue was already sitting outside with the kids in the swings Dad had set up for them when summer had started.

Carlisle opened the door for me and helped me out of the car. Seth ran out and started talking my ear off.

"Guess who I saw today? You'll never believe it!"

"Who?" I asked as we walked up to the house.

"Cecily! And you know what? I didn't even feel anything. It was just like seeing a stranger, or an acquaintance."

I smiled. "She's still out there Seth." He hugged me tightly before talking to Carlisle and Charlie a ways away.

"Come in Sue. Bring the kids. I have your dress ready." We went upstairs to what once had been Bella's room and we showed her the beautiful dress we'd designed for Ella. It was almost like the bridesmaid dresses, but it was modified for this little princess. It was white with a little lavender jacket. And Alice had even gotten her little shoes to match. Sue squealed when she saw it and almost cried.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful! Oh Honey thank you."

"No need to thank me. It's for the wedding!"

Sue carefully slid it over her head and fashioned the little buttons in back. Ella didn't complain once as she was fussed over.

I sat in the old rocking chair and watched as they dressed the kids and Alice made last minute adjustments to the clothes. I looked down at myself and smiled. I felt my stomach do a little flip as I thought about the big day. I didn't understand why I was so nervous.

It was just me getting married to Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen, no big deal right? No, not at all. Maybe it was just prewedding jitters.

I was absolutely certain I didn't have cold feet. And I knew he didn't either. We were itching to get married.

It was probably normal to feel this way. Bella and Alice always told me they were so relieved I hadn't turned out to be a Bridezilla.

"Rosalie was a Bridezilla. She was as terrible as they come. She all but ripped my throat out and it took Carlisle and the others to hold her back. I had just suggested she make the dresses a different color, but she didn't want to compromise."

"Boy am I glad I wasn't around then." Bella said grinning.

When we left a while later, the sky was already growing dark, and the stars were twinkling. I looked up and smiled. My eyes searched for a while till they found the brightest star.

There she was, just like she promised she would be whenever we looked for her. Gran would have loved our choice of husbands. I knew she was looking down at us right now, probably oozing excitement.

"Did you find her?" I jumped and Carlisle laughed softly beside me as we stood by the car.

"Yep, right over there." I pointed up and a bit to the right. We stood there and stargazed while Alice cuddled my siblings for another ten minutes.

I knew it was difficult for her not being able to have kids. Like Rosalie, that had been one of her biggest desires.

"She would have loved you. I mean she was just like Mom, but about thirty times worse. I'm surprised Mom hasn't pulled out all the embarrassing home videos and baby pictures."

"Oh but she has."

"No she has not!" I was surprised at this piece of news.

"She did. I have some of those photographs put away for safe keeping." I blushed.

"Which ones?" I felt my stomach clench. I had had a pretty embarrassing collection of baby pictures.

"I believe I have a copy of every one of your baby pictures. I can look and let you know." He grinned and I hid my face in my hands.

"Oh please don't! I was such a morbid looking thing."

Alice came out of the house then and we climbed in to the car.

"You were not morbid." He laughed, completely and shamelessly amused by my choice of words.

"I was too! I was so deformed!"

"No my love, you weren't deformed. You were a very adorable baby."

"You're only saying that because you're this close to marrying me." I said smiling over at him.

"Contrary to what you believe, I'm not. If you would have started this conversation a year ago I would have said the same thing."

"It is true Belle. You were a cute baby. You were just so round and had the chubbiest cheeks! And you had ringlets! And don't even get me started on those dimples!" Alice gushed as Carlisle laughed and nodded in agreement as he drove us home.

Once home, Alice dragged me upstairs after I ate dinner. Bella's delicious ravioli! We went into my room and she revealed the now finished wedding gown. All the girls where there with me as she revealed it. Em, Lil and Zo burst into tears and all but drooled on it. The diamond designs on the skirt glittered in the lights from the closet and room.

"Oh can she try it on?" Emily asked.

"Not till Friday. Everyone here's getting there last fitting, just to make sure I didn't mess up on anything." Alice said.

But Noell and I knew Alice never messed up. But for the humans' sake… well she had to say that.

Just as she put it away, there was a knock on the door. Lil ran over and opened it and let Carlisle in. Alice shrieked and she, Rose and Bella shielded his view of the dress.

Was it really bad luck for him to see just the dress though? I wasn't in it. As I thought of me not being in the dress, I started thinking of me being taken out of a dress when he finally had his way with me on our honeymoon.

Or maybe he'd just rip it off of me? I'd actually like that better.

Alice pushed me out of the room and we went to our room where I saw two boxes sitting on the foot of our bed. He surprised me by scooping me up into his arms before he stepped inside.

"Just practicing." he said after he kissed me. He set me on the bed before going to close the door.

"What are those for?" I asked leaning back against the pillows. He came over and sat next to me after pushing one of them toward me.

"Find out." I lifted the lid of the box and gasped and then felt my cheeks burning hot. There they were all stacked in neat piles. All the faces of my past looking up at me.

"She did send them." I said softly fingering the first picture of my life. I was rapped up in a pink blanket cradled in Mom's arms.

"I told you she did didn't I? But those aren't the best ones." He opened the second box and stacks of DVDs where there with dates stamped on the corners.

"Do I want to know?" I asked laughing lightly.

He didn't say a word, in stead he turned the TV on and there I was. In my Mom's arms with Bella standing proudly next to her outside of what must have been the hospital.

We spent the next few hours going through every single milestone, school event, birthday and family gathering.

At the very end of all that were pictures and videos from my first day here in Forks. All the way up to a couple months ago.

When the screen went black I looked over at him my eyebrows raised. He answered my unspoken question a second later.

"The point of this was to let you know that even if you were an ugly baby, or a deformed one, you'd still be the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I would still love you even if you have three heads and three extra arms and eight stomachs. I love you for you. Not just because of what you look like. The inside is truly what matters to me."

"Oh…" I felt my throat get all thick and my eyes stung with the tears that were guaranteed to fall at any minute. Yes, that just confirmed it. Wedding jitters.

He took me into his arms and we sat there not saying a word. There was nothing to say.

I looked up at him with a smile. "Would you like it if I had three arms and three heads?"

"I would. Well, at least the three heads. There would be more of you to kiss." he bent and covered my face with kisses as I giggled. When he touched his lips to mine I relaxed in his arms and let him kiss me to pure blissful heaven.

** ** ** ** ** ** 8*

Friday was here in the blink of an eye. When I woke up that morning I smiled to myself. Tomorrow morning I would wake up alone. It would be my last morning as Annabelle Swan.

Today I would enjoy relaxing in my lover's arms.

"Good morning." I mumbled rubbing my eyes. I sat up and ran my fingers through the tangled mess my hair had become overnight.

Once it was sort of in place I leaned back against the pillows.

"Good morning Sleeping beauty." he said putting an arm around me. He kissed my temple.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head.

"Do you have any plans for the day?" he asked me.

"No not until about five. Why do you ask?"

"I want you to relax. Do not let Alice or Rosalie talk you into doing anything. Until five that is."

"That sounds like a plan. As long as you spend the day with me. I'd hate to spend my last day as an unmarried woman without you. I mean we're going to spend quite literally forever with each other, but I have to make up for lost time."

"There's no place I'd rather be." he said.

"Good. Come on." I jumped out of bed and after fixing my hair and brushing my teeth, we went downstairs so I could grab something to eat.

"Good, you're up. I have an announcement to make." Alice stood at the counter with a plate of eggs and a cup of coffee for me.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked plopping down into a chair.

"Jasper and I have been thinking, and when we finished thinking, we decided that we needed to do this. They called us yesterday afternoon."

I put down my fork and shared a what the hell is she talking about look with Carlisle. He just shook his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Okay?" I took another forkful of eggs and was completely taken by surprise by what she said next.

"We're going to adopt a little girl from Europe. We don't know who she is, they still have to find us a perfect match, but we're doing it."

I gasped, causing some of my eggs to go down the wrong pipe. I started coughing and Carlisle whacked me on the back till I could breathe again. I took a huge gulp of coffee and Alice just kept that huge grin on her pixie face.

"Um…" I coughed again as Carlisle finished for me.

"Alice that's very exciting. I think I speak for both of us when I say congratulations."

"Thank you." She danced over to the table and hugged us both.

"This means we have to expand on the house. But don't worry, we'll have it done when you return. I promise."

"Have you told the others?" I asked.

"You're the first to know. If you haven't noticed, everyone else is out running errands for me. Jasper's on his way home. He said I could tell you without him."

"I can't wait to meet her. When you said little, did you mean a toddler?"

"Well that's what we wanted, but we're also open to getting a newborn. Jasper said he'd prefer that. I don't care as long as she's healthy."

We talked about it for a while longer before she ran off to answer the doorbell. When she returned she had a box in her arms. She was beaming when she set it down in front of us.

"Open it, open it!" she bounced in place as Carlisle grabbed a knife and sliced the tape open. We opened the box and removed the top layer of bubble rap revealing two beautiful crystal champagne glasses.

I lifted one out of the box and admired it. was decorated in delicate silver white and lavender ribbons. Engraved in elegant script around the glass, it said Mrs. Cullen. Carlisle held up the other one that had Mr. Cullen.

"For your toast." Alice said. I held mine up. "Cheers."

Carlisle gently clinked his glass with mine and then we set them back in the box.

"Now off you go, both of you. Go spend your day together. Just remember that I take Belle away from five PM onward. Enjoy every moment you can."

Carlisle took my hand in his and we went upstairs while Alice ran into the living room to do whatever she had to do.

Our day was spent watching our favorite romance movies, reading, and after lunch he ran us to our spot. The flowers were all around, and bees buzzed around them as we sat in the tall grass.

We talked about the wedding for a while, and the project in Seattle. The way he talked about the progress showed me just how excited and proud he was about the offices. I was happy for him. I knew he was passionate about saving lives and curing people of their illnesses.

And having Edward there as his right hand was going to be something they'd never experienced before. I knew it was going to be a great adventure for them. I wondered if they'd begun searching for their staff as well.

Sadly, our time alone ended too soon. As soon as we walked in through the back door, Alice was on us and had me upstairs in seconds.

"Get out of those clothes! Dress time!" I sighed and took my time just to get on her nerves.

When I was just in my bra and panties, she helped me slip carefully into the dress. All the girls were here and they all exclaimed over me once I was in.

"They didn't say anything too specific about it out loud, but I knew their thoughts were going crazy. Poor Edward.

"Oh honey, the shoes!" Kate ran into the closet and came back out with the beautiful satin shoes.

"Matching diamond designs I…" Rose smacked her mouth over Charlotte's mouth as they admired them.

I took a few tentative steps forward and they all squealed.

About an hour later, I was in my pajamas relaxing on a beanbag while I got my pedicure curtesy of Rosalie. We were watching Disney movies again and those of us who ate gorged on popcorn and chips.

"Just twenty hours until you take that trip down the aisle!" Noell said as we watched Ariel and Eric sail away to begin their happily ever after.

"Uh huh." I said wiping a few tears from my eyes. I couldn't help getting emotional when watching this movie.

"How do we deal? When she's on her honeymoon I mean? It's going to be weird not having her around for what, two weeks?" Noell dropped a handful of popcorn into her mouth after she asked.

"Three weeks. And we'll all miss you honey." Rose patted my knee as she took my hands to paint my nails.

We watched Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, Finding Nemo, and some of Beauty and the Beast before Emmett barged in to announce that they were leaving for the traditional hunt that they all went on before a wedding.

I sighed and yawned and stood. It was time to say good night one last time before our wedding.

He was waiting for me on our bed when I entered. I was making sure my nails weren't smudged as I closed the door.

I sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Have fun tonight." I said smiling up at him.

"I'll try my best. I'll be thinking of you while I'm away." he stroked my cheek with his thumb and I sighed leaning in for what would possibly be our last kiss of the night.

His cool breath washed across my face. It smelled so heavenly. I could never place just what scent it was. It was too unique. "Do you have to go with them?" I asked after he'd pulled away. I would have liked him to stay here with me cuddled up in bed for one last night before being husband and wife.

He chuckled and rapped is arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. "I can stay if you really want me too." The door flew open and a flash momentarily blinded me.

"Annabelle, you should've smiled! That wasn't a pretty smile This is the last picture of you two together before tomorrow. Now smile, dear." Alice was so bossy sometimes, but I couldn't help but love her.

Carlisle lifted me onto his lap, and we both smiled as Alice took a few photos of us. "You two look so adorable. But Carlisle, its time for her to go to bed, and for you to get going with the men. Enjoy your last night of freedom while you can."

I huffed. "Geez, Ali. You make it sound like I'm his capturer and he's my slave. Could you make it sound less gloomy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She snorted, "Okay. Enjoy your last night as a virgin, happy?" I blushed furiously, as Alice laughed and snapped a picture of that. Carlisle chuckled.

"Alice." He warned. "What? It's the truth!"

"I didn't expect that to come from you. I thought Emmett would have said something like that."

Alice smiled. "Great minds think alike, Dad." She said hugging him. He returned it with one arm. Everyone else filed in a few seconds later. "Come now guys. And I mean guys. Its time to have some fun tonight!" Emmett said excitedly. "Will there be strippers?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Emmett whooped with laughter. "Damn right there will be." Emmett must have noticed my horrified expression and stopped laughing. "Kidding, Belle. I swear. Just going to do some major hunting. Promise. We gotta make sure your man has full control of himself for the big event. And I don't mean the wedding. I mean the stripping down of his lovely bride on your guys's wedding night." Rosalie reached up and hit him hard on the head.

Bella came over and hugged me. "You look just like me on the night before my wedding. You're becoming such a beautiful young woman sweetie."

"Thanks." I said, barely able to say the words.

I felt so choked up. This was all really happening. I was really marrying Carlisle tomorrow. They left, and he lay me back down and pulled the covers up to my chin.

"Well, I better let you sleep. You have quite an eventful day tomorrow." He said, smirking.

"At least you don't have to be in a chair for half the day getting all prettied up with makeup, and curling irons, and all that stuff. All you have to do is run home, and get dressed." He chuckled, and kissed my forehead.

"But it will all be worth it, love. Now come on, sleep. I'll be waiting at the altar." I smiled. "Fine. I'll be the one in white, and blushing like crazy." He touched my cheek.

"I love your blush." As if on cue, I felt my cheeks burn hot. His fingers brushed ever so gently across my cheek. I sighed, and my head sank onto the pillow. "Okay, good night." I said, sleepily. He leaned down, and kissed me. I smiled against his lips. For just a second I was tempted to tell him to stay. But my soon-to-be sons had other ideas.

The door bust open, and Emmett ran in. "Are you two going to continue sucking each other's faces for much longer?""

Carlisle pulled away, reluctantly. "I'm coming, Carlisle growled. "Finally!" Emmett said. He quickly kissed my forehead again, before walking out the door. He was halfway out the door before he turned around again.

"Annabelle?" "Hmm?" "I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." He closed the door, leaving me alone with my movie of choice, Hercules, and a box of tissues that Alice had conveniently set next to me on the bedside table. Lord knows I'd need them. I turned the TV off, and rolled over on my side. The bed felt too soft without Carlisle's cold, marble body next to me.

I tossed and turned, but when I fell asleep what seemed like hours later, I dreamed only of roses falling softly from the sky and Carlisle waiting for me just where he said he'd be.

A/N: Dum dum dum dum! :) Cue the wedding bells!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

A/N Autmn! We missed you so much! So glad you're back! And know that we're always here for you Hon.

Now… it's the day we've all been waiting for since 3 years ago! The wedding! Prepare for tears, hugs, and so much more!

9

The roses fell softly from above in beautiful shades of reds, pinks and white. They fell all around my feet as I walked down the aisle clutching my bouquet in my hands. I looked around and saw all our family and friends watching me as I made my way through the falling flowers to the alter where Carlisle waited.

He smiled exultantly at me as I approached him at last. He reached for my right hand and I obliged, letting him take it in his own.

When we turned to face the crowd, I was startled to notice that the guests were gone. Instead there was a dark mass of figures approaching us, all walking stiffly but in formation. It looked ominous. I felt my hands clench tightly around my bouquet and Carlisle's hand. I felt something small press up against the skirt of my dress.

I looked down and saw a small child with round pink cheeks and blond curls and piercing red eyes glowering at the dark mass of figures. They looked like they'd been statues for some time and were now just coming to life. They had dark eyes and when they opened their mouths they had jagged teeth. Somehow those teeth still looked perfectly white and capable of killing me. Their skin looked grey, like a thick layer of dust had settled on them and stuck.

I looked around and saw that the once beautiful roses were now covered in blood. I saw then that the vampires ,or whoever they were, had blood all over their clothes, hands and cheeks. I gasped in horror and I screamed as one leaped at the child and grabbed him. I reached for him but couldn't grab hold of him.

"Carlisle, stop them!" I felt protective of that child. Why? Who did he belong to? Why were his eyes red?

Carlisle let go of me and made a mad dive for the child. But in the next second, he was swallowed up by them as they reached me. The one in front of me held the child out to me, tauntingly as if to say, "Try and you die!" And when I took a good look at him, I finally saw that he was a vampire.

A very old vampire. I opened my mouth, and as I stepped back and fell down into what seemed like a never ending drop, I screamed.

My eyes flew open and I had to catch my breath as I tried to calm down. I rolled over and with a long sigh of relief I hugged the comforter close to me. I was okay, in my bed. On my wedding day!

What a dream to have before my wedding right?

I was sweating, and my heart was beating hard against my ribs as I looked out the window. The sky was streaked with pinks and purples. The sun was rising, which meant that in no time, Alice would come to get me out of bed.

I rubbed my face, forgetting my engagement ring was on my finger until I practically gouged my eye out with it.

"Ouch." I mumbled as I sat up pulling a hair tie from around my hand to put my hair up in a messy ponytail.

I went into the bathroom and spent a good five minutes in there, trying to wake myself up. I hoped Alice wouldn't kill me for the damage I'd done due to lack of sleep.

When I stepped out, Alice was waiting for me.

"Good morning sunshine! Today's the big day! Oh my! Annabelle Esme Swan! What did you do last night? Read an entire book? I told you not to mess up my raw material!"

"Sorry. I had a bad dream…"

"I'll work with it. Now downstairs. Bella made you breakfast."

I felt my stomach flip a few times. I didn't really feel hungry.

When I got downstairs, I saw that all the furniture from the living room had been moved and white chairs had been set up. Rosalie was tying lavender bows around them. When she saw me she beamed.

"Good morning Mom. Now don't give me that look." I felt my brows drawing together as she said it.

"Smile. It's your wedding day!"

I cracked a small smile and she went back to work. I went into the kitchen and stood at the counter eating the pancakes. I didn't know what came over me, but I was suddenly ravenous!

I ended up eating a stack and a half and then I was upstairs in Alice's huge bathroom. She pushed me into a chair and she got to work.

She kept up a conversation with me so I wouldn't sleep.

"You have all the time to sleep later, I promise. Just please don't close your eyes!

I tried my hardest to keep them open and somehow managed to actually keep them that way.

After a while she began working on the rest of my face, and for that, I had to keep my mouth closed. She blocked my view of the mirror, which was probably a good idea. I didn't want to see myself yet. Or at all. Maybe not till I was safely married to my husband.

I heard the door downstairs open and I heard a familiar squeal of excitement. It must have been Shel and Maria. I knew they'd be getting here early so that Kate and Jane, who I hadn't seen yet would do their hair along with the rest of the bridesmaids.

"Okay, where's our bride? Oh my gosh sweetie!" Jane burst through the door hair and makeup supplies in her arms as she talked a mile a minute.

"You're coming together beautifully. Alice you're doing great on time. It's barely eleven. The ceremony begins at four right?"

Alice nodded and went back to my face. Shel and Maria came in and Kate and Jane got to work. The room was big enough for all of us plus Emma, Zo and Lil. We talked and and laughed while we all got ready.

Rose came in with sandwiches for all of us a while later and we ate quickly.

Before she left, she reminded everyone that it was almost one thirty.

"Your Mom's on her way. Jasper just went to pick them up." I felt my heart speed up and Alice grabbed my shoulders. "Calm down. The others aren't home yet. He came home early. Please, please control yourself."

I took a few deep breaths and smiled. "Sorry."

She put her tiny arms around me and squeezed me lightly.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay. It's going to be spectacular! Oh just wait till you see the downstairs!"

"With just two hours before you take that walk down the aisle Belle, we have to talk about one of the most important things in every woman's life." Kate began as she stepped behind Jessica to do her hair.

"We're all practically married here, so we all have experience. Do you want to guess what we're talking about?" she winked at me and my cheeks burned hot.

"Sex." I said grinning after the initial blush of embarrassment.

"Absolutely. Sex is the correct answer."

"Now of course, every guy is different, so we can't tell you exactly how it'll go." Bela began.

"But what we do know is that every single one loves ripping your undergarments off with their teeth. Trust me, I know. I took a survey." Rose winked and the girls whooped.

"So, I made sure that you'd have extra pairs of panties tucked away just in case." I blushed as Alice cackled.

"Your first time could go on for hours. No exaggeration here. I can tell you from my experience we lasted for almost ten hours. I'm sure there are others who have probably gone longer but for it being both mine and Edward's first time, it was pretty damn good, and long."

"I'm sure it was long." I smirked and Bella erupted into peels of laughter.

"Belle! I can't believe you!"

"I'm just saying."

"Well, I think Rose and Alice will agree that all the Cullen men were blessed with impressive lengths. Not that it matters, right ladies?"

"Of course not. It's what they can do to you that really matters." Rose said.

"There's no point in reminding you to use protection." Zo grinned.

"Just have fun, and it'll turn out to be the single most wonderful experience of your life." Kate said, clearly wanting to end the discussion.

It was a good thing she did, because Karissa scampered in, her face covered in chocolate and she wore a huge grin. Emily chased her in and scooped her up.

"Sorry Jess, she got into the candy. My fault."

"No problem." Jess smiled warmly at her daughter as Emily took her away. I heard a familiar voice from below and I smiled. Mom.

There was a soft knock on the door just as Rose finished my hair. I peaked at it in the mirror and saw two beautifully woven twists with curls spilling down the sides of the intricate knot she'd done at the top, almost making it look like a crown.

"Oh honey!" I turned and found myself facing my Mom, who looked beautiful in her mother of the bride dress.

"Hey Mom." she hugged me tears streaming down her face.

"My little girl's getting married today." she kissed my cheek as Alice handed her a tissue and pointed to the counter that had makeup for an entire army of supermodels.

"I am." I said. "Finally."

"I can't believe it's already here." she sniffed delicately before she started on her makeup.

"I know." I said my throat getting all thick. I grabbed the bottle of water that sat next to my chair and I took a drink. I couldn't and wouldn't cry. Alice had warned me not too. Water proof makeup could only do so much.

When I was all ready, Alice smiled at Mom who had stopped crying a few minutes before.

"Alright girl, dress time. We're only half an hour before show time." Alice announced. They dashed out of the room to grab their dresses.

"Want to see the dress?" Alice asked Mom. She'd been the only one who hadn't seen it in person.

"yes!" she clapped her hands and Alice retrieved it from the closet next to the door. When she presented it, Mom gasped and almost cried again.

"Sweetheart you'll look like an angel!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you." I said looking down at my bare feet with their newly painted toenails.

"Okay, let's get you in this thing!" Everyone rushed in as Mom, Bella and Alice helped me into the beautiful gown. Rose tied the corset and everyone exclaimed over it as I put on the matching heels. Alice caught my ankle and slipped the garter up and everyone squealed.

"I'm making sure Michael stands in that crowd." Shel said as Alice straightened and I smiled at all of them.

"I hope he's there too." I said just as there was another knock and Dad stepped in looking very dapper in his suit.

He took one look at me and his eyes glistened as Mom rushed forward to hug him with Bella right behind her. Alice kept me where I was making sure nothing had torn.

"Oh Dad." I said reaching out to take his hand in mine.

"You look beautiful." he said his voice thick with emotion.

"You look handsome Dad."

He cracked a small smile and it was then that Nessie appeared.

"They're home!" she announced.

"Good, right on time." Bella said as she pulled out a heavy white satin box and handed it to Mom.

"This was my great aunt Esme's tiara. This was literally the only thing Alice let us do for you. We added the sapphires and had it polished."

Alice carefully pinned it atop the two braids as Dad spoke.

"Maybe you and Carlisle will give us both another grand daughter and she can use it when she gets married." he shot me a knowing look and I nodded softly.

"Or a grandson." Mom added. "We've always wanted one of those."

"It's beautiful. Thank you guys… you didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense, it's your something blue." Mom said.

Noell and Shel took dozens of pictures as we stood in the hall for a few shots of me with my bridesmaids. Emmett had his back to us and didn't turn to look per Rosalie's orders. I'd overheard that Phil Carlisle, Edward and the others were in a room all getting ready. Just thinking of him made my stomach do little jumps. I was finally marrying him.

It finally hit me. I was really marrying Carlisle Cullen. After what had seemed like an eternity had passed since we'd known each other, we were finally getting married.

When pictures were done, Alice rushed us all back into her room as Emmett went into the room two doors down so they could all head downstairs. I didn't see them but I heard them all come out. Garrett was laughing loudly at something and I overheard the word orgasm. Men would be men.

I was put at the back of the line as the bridesmaids lined up and I smiled as Emmett came in with a huge grin. He winked at me and took his place next to Rose. Bella was walking with Seth.

"You look stunning." Jasper said coming over to stand with Alice.

"Thank you." I said clutching the bouquet in my hand. It was very beautiful and smelled heavenly.

Alice had told me that she and Rose had interspersed it with flowers from the woods were Carlisle and I went to be alone. I saw them now. Their vibrant shades a beautiful contrast against the white roses and lilies.

My engagement ring glittered when the sun caught it and I smiled.

Shel signaled and from downstairs, I heard the piano begin to play. Renesmee was playing today and it sounded beautiful.

One by one the bridesmaids and the groomsmen left, exactly seven and a half seconds after each other. When it was just Alice and Jasper, she turned and squeezed my hand.

"Stop your shaking. You're going to be fine. He's down there. Think of him. He's anxious to see you walk down that aisle. He wants to see his beautiful bride in all her splendor." she jumped up and kissed my cheek.

"Knock them out." And with that, she turned, took Jasper's arm and they walked out to the rhythm of the music.

When it was time, I took a shaky breath and looked up at Dad who beamed proudly at me.

"Dad, don't let me fall." I said feeling like my legs would give out.

"I won't." I tucked my hand in the crook of his arm, and we began the walk down the stairs.

I kept my eyes on the treacherous staircase making sure I wouldn't trip. Dad chuckled.

"Its okay. We're almost there." When we finally reached the bottom step, I looked up and was met by dozens of curious faces. They all started whispering and ooh-ing and ahh-ing as I walked down the aisle.

I blushed furiously, just like I promised Carlisle I would be. The decorations were beautiful. Almost similar to Bella's, but even more flowers, and more gossamer ribbon. Flowers were draped carefully down the sides of the walls, and there was an arch of white and red roses over the altar Emmett had constructed. I looked forward, and saw him, waiting for me. His face was severe with emotion.

I felt my eyes sting, but no tears fell. I had to fight the urge to run headlong down the aisle. As soon as our eyes met, he smiled a brilliant smile. I heard people Aw-ing at just how precious it all was.

It was all Dad could do to keep me from running and tripping over my own feet. The cameras flashed as I kept time to "Cannon in D", the song Alice had helped me pick for my walk down the aisle.

I finally made it and he beamed at me. His warm golden eyes filled with pure admiration and love as he mouthed, "You look beautiful."

I noticed then, that Edward stood to the left and a few steps behind him as I stepped up next to him, holding his hand tightly in mine. I felt my body slowly begin to relax and I took two breaths before I could breathe normally again.

Or as normal as I could in a dress like this.

"We are here today to witness the union between Annabelle Swan and Carlisle Cullen. Who gives this bride away?" Dad stepped forward. "I do."

The minister, Angela's father continued.

"Marriage is not just a symbol of your love, but a lifelong promise to always be there for one another through all the obstacles that life has planned for you. You're promising to love, honor, cherish and protect each other through good times and in bad. Through the struggles and the sorrow."

As I scanned the crowd, I saw little Tara sitting between Angela and her Mom. She beamed at me and gave me a thumbs up.

I couldn't really remember what the minister said from then till the time he said, "The rings?" my heart began racing again, but not enough to make me sweat off my new face.

Emmett stepped forward with Noah who held the little pillow with the rings.

"Repeat after me." the minister said turning to Carlisle. He took my left hand in his, and repeated everything the minister said.

"I Carlisle Cullen promise to love you, through sickness and health. For richer, for poorer, through good times and in bad, as long as we both shall live. I promise to honor and cherish you, until my dying day."

He slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger and everyone made little sounds of approval as they saw it.

"Your turn." the minister smiled at me. I took the ring from the pillow and in a clear voice I said,

"I Annabelle Swan promise to love you, through sickness and health. For richer, for poorer, through good times and in bad, as long as we both shall live. I promise to honor and cherish you, until my dying day."

I heard someone sniffing nearby and I felt a single tears fall down my cheek as the minister spoke again.

"If there is anybody here who wishes for this couple not to marry, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was nothing. It was absolutely silent.

"Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Carlisle, you may kiss your bride."

He beamed down at me and I threw my arms around his neck and our lips crashed together finally binding us as one.

I didn't want to let go of him, but people, mostly Emmett, were clearing their throats and laughing.

He pulled away, regretfully, if I may add and he turned us to face the crowd. He put an arm around my shoulders as our guests applauded and whistled.

Tears clouded my vision as our family rushed forward to congratulate us. Mom was the first to reach us. She clasped us both in her arms as she babbled on about how happy she was.

"Thank you Mom." we both said and we exchanged a smile.

I was somehow pulled away from my husband as person after person congratulated us. I didn't know who was who, only able to distinguish the cool hugs from my new family, and the scalding hot ones from the werewolves.

The only one that stood out was Emmett's.

"Finally, you're my Mom legally. Congrats."

"Thank you. And you're legally my son now so watch out." He guffawed and passed me on to Rose.

When we were finally outside, I was reunited with him once again.

He grabbed me and kissed me long and hard as Emmett whooped and Noell took pictures and Shel filmed.

"I love you." He said against my lips as he set me down. I had to hold on to his arm to stay upright.

"I love you." I said as he took my hand in his and we went to greet those we hadn't gotten to inside.

Aro met us first, the line growing longer behind him.

"Well look at you two!" he exclaimed. "You're a vision Mrs. Cullen." he said as he hugged me warmly before shaking Carlisle's hand.

"I agree completely." Caius added.

"Thank you. I'm happy you could make it." I said.

I looked past them while the men talked and I caught sight of Rob just behind Noell. She didn't seem to have noticed him yet, but he noticed me alright.

I looked away, hoping he wouldn't bug us today. "Is everything alright Love?" Carlisle asked noticing my troubled expression.

"Robert's here."

Carlisle kept the kind smile on his face as first Noell, then Rob approached us. When he did, I saw the petite blond girl, who must have been Allison next to him in a very pretty purple dress.

"Congratulations." he said and he surprised us both, me especially when he smiled a genuine smile at me.

"I know this probably isn't the time, but I'm sorry for the trouble I caused the both of you last May. But hey, it all worked out right?"

I surprised all of us by laughing and he stepped forward to give me a light hug as Allison grinned.

"You got yourself quite a hunk. Congratulations girl."

"Thank you." I said as he let go and Carlisle resumed his rightful spot next to me as Rob shook his hand.

Dad and Mom found us again as picture after picture was taking. Mom brought little Andy to me and I kissed his cheek and held him close as he babbled nonsense into my ear.

After the line of well-wishers, we had dinner and the procession of the many people dying to make toasts began. Starting with the best man, Edward.

"First off, allow me to say that we've all been waiting for this day for what seems like a century." Everyone started giggling. Mostly the vampires.

"This day wouldn't have been at all possible without any of you and your continued support for them. Now, for the embarrassing stuff the best man typically says." Edward cleared his throat as Emmett grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Carlisle and I sat at the head of the table with our kids my parents and the bridesmaids.

"Carlisle, I can't tell you how happy I am for you. I didn't expect that I'd marry Bella, and then you'd follow some years later and marry her sister, but hey, love's a powerful thing right? You two are really two people to look up to and I'm glad to call you both my parents. And Belle, you my sister. Now that could get a bit awkward when explaining it in public." Everyone laughed, including us at the table.

"Let me just tell all of you folks here how smitten they were with each other a year and a half ago. They'd smile, walk past each other, not say a word. But if you stuck around here long enough you could almost feel the lust, desire and…" He was drowned out as Emmett, along with the others all roared with laughter.

"Lust, love and desire rolled off of them in waves." Edward finished after they all quieted down.

"And when they finally did get together, it sort of simmered down. Until the engagement. Then you just wanted to run away screaming." He smirked.

"I'm kidding about that last part. I hope the both of you have a long and happy marriage full of all the things you've both dreamed of and both want. As a side note, can I just say that I'd like that your firstborn be named after me? I've always wanted a namesake and I think Edward Anthony Jr., sounds fantastic. So, here's a toast to Annabelle and Carlisle Cullen. May the both of you last for years, decades and centuries to come!" He winked and everyone clinked their glasses as Bella danced up to the microphone with a grin.

"When my baby sister was born, I was beyond thrilled to finally have someone to talk to on long quiet afternoons. She was my doll, my confidant, my little diary of sorts. Well, until she turned nine or so. The day I left her to come here to spend time with our Dad was definitely the worst day for the both of us. I'm pretty sure you're all wondering why I'm telling you this tonight." She smiled and cleared her throat.

"When I met Edward in that cafeteria almost eleven years ago, I felt like a piece of me was missing. Part of me was thinking she'd be waiting on the couch when I returned so that I could spill all my secrets to her. But of course, she wasn't and I had to hold in my excitement. When I finally called her, she was excited for me, and made me swear I'd marry him. When I did, she was so happy I think she cried. I laughed. I had cried.

"At my wedding she met everyone here. Well, almost everyone. That included her now husband. I'd just like to say that I'm over the moon. You two are just so… I can't even put it all into words. You're a fantastic duo and you complement each other to perfection. I'm glad to be here and I'm so happy that you two finally got married. Just remember that tonight isn't just about the sex, it's about finally enjoying the fact that you two have finally begun a new part of your lives together. Tonight begins a new chapter for you So a toast to the happy couple!"

I was blushing by the end of her speech. And Emmett loping toward the microphone after she left didn't make it better.

"I propose a toast to my new Mom. Finally, I have one! Anyway, I told Bella this, and now I'm telling you. I hope you've gotten a shit load of sleep in these last nineteen years, because you're not gonna be getting any for a long time." Everyone laughed and he smirked.

I looked over at my husband who just winked at me.

"Carlisle better be a damn good husband. I'll know if he isn't. I'm a cop, so cops know these things. I'll hunt him down if he runs away, and I'll have him arrested. All in under twenty four hours. This is my way of saying congratulations." We were all laughing by the end of that.

It was when Carlisle made his speech that I got emotional. Alice didn't even bother telling me not to cry.

"It's quite an amazing thing when you find the person you can be yourself with. You can bare your soul to them, and you don't feel like they're judging you for what you are. A lot of people in this world don't believe in ever finding those people. I know that I've found that person in Annabelle. It feels like I've spent an eternity trying to find her. And now that she's here, I feel like I can finally begin. So, I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. I love you more than anything in this world. It'll take me lifetimes upon lifetimes to show you just how much I love you. But let's start with forever."

I beamed at him and he returned it with a warm grin as people applauded and we raised our glasses.

All the wedding traditions were kept after that. We cut the cake and shoved huge portions of cake into each other's faces. He ate his without even hesitating.

After that, I was lifted onto a chair so he could remove the garter and I could toss the bouquet. All three of our sons were bent over laughing as he ducked under the skirt to retrieve it.

He tossed it into the cluster of guys and they all jeered and whooped as Mike held it up with a triumphant grin.

I tossed the bouquet and I grinned as Noell held it up and danced around as the others applauded.

Carlisle reached up and lifted me off the chair and we walked to the dance floor where everyone cleared away for our first dance.

Bella and Mom stood at the edge talking and wearing huge identical smiles as their husbands stood a ways off watching them.

Emmett tapped the microphone and everyone turned their gazes to the dance floor.

"And now it's time for the first dance." Emmett announced as our song of choice, "Thinking out Loud" began playing.

We danced slowly around the dance floor as Mom began crying again and the cameras flashed nonstop. We didn't say a word as he whirled me around holding me close. We gazed into each others eyes, conveying unspoken feelings to each other.

I got lost in those golden orbs as Ed Sheeran's beautiful voice filled my ears. I focused on not tripping over my feet for a while before I took a quick glance around the room. Everybody watched me and my cheeks flushed.

As the song reached it's end Carlisle spoke.

"Why are you blushing?" I giggled.

"They're all watching." I whispered and he smiled.

"Love, they're supposed to be watching."

"I know but I just get embarrassed. I'm not the greatest dancer."

"They're also watching because you're the most beautiful one here." he said as he spun me around one last time. We shared a long kiss as we were applauded and our family joined us on the dance floor.

"No, I have to disagree with you." I said my cheeks hot again.

"When are you going to believe that you are truly beautiful?" he said as he turned us toward the back of the house. I looked across the way and I stared.

The woman reflected in the glass wall was not me at all. I had been transformed into a, well, a Goddess. That was the most accurate description I could think of at that moment.

The brunette beauty in front of me had long curly lashes that framed huge brilliant blue eyes. Her hair was done up elegantly on her head, the sapphire tiara pinned on top, making her look like a princess. Her cheeks flamed with color and the dress she wore molded her slender, yet curvy frame beautifully, making her look like a doll next to the tall blond man beside her. I opened my mouth and watched as plump red lips mimicked my gesture.

I smiled and he turned away and we danced to the edge of the floor and watched as Rosalie and Emmett danced.

"Do you believe me now sweetheart?" he asked and I blushed.

"Is that really me?"

"Yes, that's you. And before you say another word, the makeup wasn't necessary. In my opinion, you didn't need it. You're just as beautiful without it."

"Why Mr. Cullen, I'm flattered. Thank you." I grinned up at him. We went back onto the dance floor and Dad cut in and Carlisle went to dance with Mom.

"You grew up too fast." he said as we swayed to the music. Neither of us were the greatest dancers. So it was safest to stay put. Over his shoulder, I could see Carlisle and Mom danced behind us.

"I did didn't I? Maybe I should have asked if I could stay a kid forever hey Dad?"

"No. It was better that you grow up. You wouldn't have married Carlisle. You would have been stuck with a guy like that Noah kid from high school.

I made a face and he chuckled. "No, all babies have to grow up. Including you."

I beamed up at him. "It's going to be weird going into work and having people ask me how Carlisle is."

"I'm pretty sure the questions will be all sorts of wild." I laughed.

The song ended and Dad hugged me one last time before Jasper cut in.

I spent the next half hour or so dancing with Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Phil danced with me too, before the werewolves took their turns. It was a while later when Alice took me away from Seth and she and the bridesmaids and Mom took me upstairs.

I was helped out of the dress and into the lavender dress as Mom cried and Bella and Rose pulled the pins out of my hair. The tiara gleamed on the dresser as everyone crowded around and Zo, Lil, and Emma burst into tears.

"Take care okay? Keep in touch, wear sunscreen and don't hurt yourself." Zo kissed my cheek and clung to me as the torrent of tears finally poured down my cheeks.

"I will. I'll call you and fill you in. Thanks for being here." I hugged her back.

I barely remember changing into low heels and Alice cleaning off the make up and applying a lighter layer of lipstick as I hugged the girls and Mom. Rose handed me the necklace, earrings and bracelet Carlisle had given me for a Christmas present. I put them on and then I was led downstairs.

Carlisle met me there and he took my hand in his as we headed for the front of the house. Rice and rose petals rained down on us as we emerged from the front door.

Mom hugged me one last time, literally yanking me away from Carlisle.

"I'll miss you baby. Take care of yourself, stay hydrated. Don't get hurt. Call me when you get to where you're going. Wear lots of sunscreen if you're out in the sun." she kissed my cheek and she let me go to hug Carlisle. I saw Dad with Sue. His eyes looked suspiciously red.

"I love you Mom. I'll call you when we're settled in." She followed my gaze and she pushed me toward him.

"Go see him."

I walked over to Charlie and I hugged him.

"Oh Dad. I'll miss you too. But I'll come back to see you every chance I get."

"I know. Just take care of yourself. I love you Belle." He kissed my forehead and I hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Dad." I felt a huge lump rise in my throat as he let go and Rose appeared.

"Your car's ready. Move along, or you two will miss your plane." She hugged me and kissed my cheek before I walked back to Carlisle. I turned back and I saw Dad and Sue embracing as they kissed. I smiled.

"Ready to go Mrs. Cullen?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said feeling giddy all of a sudden.

He led me to the car that was all done up with bows and flowers. Rice and flower petals were thrown again as we climbed in and he shielded me from the rice someone had thrown with great accuracy. Had to be Emmett or Jasper.

He closed the door and walked to the other side. When he was in, the crowd of family and friends began cheering and clapping as he turned the key. The car purred quietly as he put it in drive. He turned to me with a huge smile.

"Let's go." I said before turning to wave as he drove slowly passing Emmett, Rose, Jasper and the others as they clapped and waved.

The last person I saw was Rob who threw one last handful of petals toward the moving car as we drove away to begin our forever.

A/N: Please let me know what you think! All feedback is greatly appreciated. We love reading your reviews! It makes us absolutely happy when we read them! :)

We also want to know what you want to see in future chapters! :)

Until next time!

-RoseNEmmettForever—


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Major apologies are in order here folks. School got in the way with finals, we had lots of family events scheduled, and a last minute wedding was thrown in the mix. I'm also moving from one house to another, so that made things pushed back an extra week. And I didn't have Wifi until literally just a few minutes ago because this was the soonest they could come and install it. Flower Ashworthh Hiiiiiiiiii! We're glad you could join us on our little adventure! And we're sorry we're so late! We're both so sorry, but we hope we made it up to all of you who read with this chapter!

I looked out the window as we drove through the winding driveway and onto the road. The full moon lit our way as we turned onto the highway and headed for the airport.

I yawned and leaned my head on Carlisle's shoulder as he drove.

It felt like only a few seconds had passed when he shook my shoulder.

"Belle, wake up. We're here."

"Too tired." I mumbled as he helped me sit up.

"You can sleep on the plane I promise."

"Okay."

He helped me out of the car and he retrieved the suitcases from the trunk and we were off.

I could barely keep my eyes open as he had to literally tow me through the airport.

When we boarded the plane, we sat in the first class, of course. We were going to land in Seattle, but that's all I knew.

I yawned and the flight attendant appeared with a can of Coke and a bag of cookies.

"Enjoy." she said with a smile.

"Oh thank you." I said yawning. The day's events had finally taken a toll on me, and it would probably take years for me to recover.

"Don't force yourself to stay awake." Carlisle said as they closed the doors and they prepped for takeoff.

"Mmm hmm." I set the snack down on the seat next to me and I rubbed my eyes. "Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a minute."

That minute ended up turning into the whole flight. I felt like I was dead on my feet as we walked from one gate to the next at Sea-Tac.

"Texas? Why are we going there?"

"Just a stop." he said an arm around me as he led me to our plane. That flight blurred into another and I hardly remembered getting from one plane to the other.

I guess I fell asleep then too. I didn't open my eyes until a while later. By then, the cabin was bright and the attendant was just announcing our descent into Rio Dejaniero.

That fact didn't register with me until the plane circled and touched down hard on the runway.

"Rio?" I said my voice thick with sleep.

Carlisle who had been been running his fingers through my hair smiled down at me.

I realized then that I'd been transferred from the seat into his arms. I looked around and I caught the eye of a girl that looked about Carlisle's age smiling halfheartedly at me. She sat two seats away from mine. When she saw me she smiled, a light blush creeping up on her heart shaped face.

"Oh hi. I'm sorry if I was intruding. Are you guys dating?"

I grinned. "Married." Carlisle answered and she beamed.

"Oh how long?"

"Almost an entire day now." he said proudly.

"I love newlyweds." she said enthusiastically. "Congratulations. Have fun in Reo! I'm here to visit my Dad. He asked me to take on my cousin Rosalinda's job at what he told me is a splendid house on this island. He said it's new. Very nice and remote."

"Wow! Have fun." I said as the plane pulled to a stop. Carlisle let go of me and I returned to my seat, feeling absolutely refreshed.

When we were let off the plane, we grabbed our luggage and went through customs. The girl was behind us in line, so while Carlisle spoke in fluent Portuguese to the woman behind the counter, I was kept occupied by the girl.

"So this is your honeymoon destination?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"You don't?"

"Nope. I just knew we were flying."

"Well, where ever it is, I hope you two have a splendid time. My name is Fransisca Villanueva."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Annabelle Swa… Oops, I mean Cullen." It was the first time I'd used my new last name in public. I felt way more excited than I should have been.

"Ooooh! I like your last name. Well have fun Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you." I said.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked turning to me.

"I am." Carlisle took me away. A young man walked behind us with the cart with our luggage. A car waited for us by the curb. While the man loaded our luggage into the trunk, Carlisle gave the driver directions.

I was amazed by the sights around us as we drove through the bustling city. People danced in the streets, bands played, there were vendors along the roadsides, and couples walked hand in hand.

We stopped at a small house that had a white fence around it. The driver helped with the bags and we went inside. I thought we'd head inside, but Carlisle steered me to another car.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"It's just a stop my love. We're almost there."

"Okay then." I said as the driver waved and we pulled out into the street.

We drove down the road and turned on a few more streets before we reached the beach.

I was beginning to think that I was right, and we were going to just set up a tent, but he surprised me yet again.

As soon as my feet touched the ground he scooped me up into his arms and he walked us away from the car. I looked around and noticed that this place was completely deserted. Palm trees swayed in the slight breeze and the was just beginning to rise, turning the sand a bleached white.

He walked for what seemed like hours through a maze of palm trees and hills before we finally reached a house set atop a hill. The lights were on, shining through the big picture windows at the front of the house. The front door was all expensively carved wood and glass.

He stopped in front of it and opened it. And as he stepped inside he kissed me. How romantic.

"You know, I always dreamed of the kiss as we walked over the threshold." I said grinning as we continued making our way through the house. The color scheme was just like the house in Forks.

We walked down a hallway and stopped in a room that had a magnificent bed. It was huge! It took up half the room. It had a beautiful wooden frame and the mattress looked absolutely fluffy.

The canopy was completely indescribable. It had what looked like clouds of blue and white lace cascading down the sides.

He set me on my feet in front of the bed and told me to look around while he went to get the luggage.

When he left, I flopped onto the bed and squealed with delight at just how soft it was. I kicked off my shoes and lay there for a few seconds before jumping off again and going to inspect the bathroom.

It was all blue and white marble. The shower was huge with shower heads the size of plates. The counter by the sink was full of fluffy white towels, cosmetics, and a few hand soaps and lotions.

"Wow." I breathed.

I turned around and went over to the sliding doors that opened out to the back of the house. There was more beach, and palm trees. In the distance, I could see a cove, and a waterfall.

As I watched the palm fronds move in the breeze, I smiled to myself. I looked over at the bed and I felt my whole body erupt into flames. Okay, I was probably exaggerating, but it felt that way.

This was it. It had finally arrived, and I had just realized it.

Tonight, I was finally well, going to have sex.

My heartbeat increased to about a million… somehow I wasn't dead, and I found it hard to breathe as I stared out the glass, trying to compose myself.

This was just sex. Sex with my husband. Husband! Mine! On our honeymoon! These things happen every night somewhere around the world. Come on now, Annabelle, get it together!

I counted to ten, and tried calming my breathing down. I felt sweat beading on my forehead and neck as I put a hand to my frantically beating heart. I sighed with relief when I was somewhat composed, and it was a good thing I was, because I wasn't prepared for Carlisle's entrance.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I all but screamed and I whirled around to find him smiling in amusement at my reaction. My hand flew up to my face as I felt my heart racing again.

"Aah! You scared me! Yes, it is beautiful." I gestured toward the glass behind me and I said the next thing that came to mind before I actually thought about how it would sound.

"I like the bed too. It looks comfortable."

He chuckled and I sat back on the edge of the bed. I looked down and realized I was still in my dress.

Should I change? Shower? Wash my face? I didn't really get the whole first time thing. Did it just like happen?

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I mean I should probably change out of this dress first. I don't think it's um… beach appropriate you know?"

"I agree." he said with a smile as I twisted my rings nervously around my finger.

"I'll be outside then." he said opening the doors and stepping outside. He shot me one last indulgent grin before disappearing into the whiteness that was the beach and trees.

I jumped up and raced over to the suitcases and found mine. I opened it and found the bag with my toiletries in it. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before throwing water onto my face.

I stepped out of the dress, and blushed when I realized I was wearing the lavender colored silk and lace panty and bra set Alice had said should be for our first time. Well, she got her wish.

I rummaged through my bag and found chapstick. I put some on and I added lipgloss just because. I didn't know why I did it, but I did.

When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. My reflection nervously looking back at me. I bit the inside of my cheek and took a few deep breaths.

Okay, you got this. Wait, should I get a towel on? No! I was skipping the towel. I wasn't going to be a little chicken anymore.

I wasn't going to be nervous. Nope. I'm going to walk out there and… Wait!

I looked at myself again and then I grabbed my hairbrush and yanked it through my hair smoothing it out and letting it tumble past my shoulders.

I turned away from the mirror, crossed my fingers, and with great purpose and determination, I walked across the room, out the door and out onto the soft, warm sand.

I could hear the waves crashing in the distance as I walked. I saw something moving in the trees and I nearly ran back in. I looked again and saw that it was just his clothes on one of the low branches.

I swallowed hard and kept going, following the path he'd clearly marked for me.

I finally found him standing by the water's edge, looking thoughtfully up at the sky as he waited for me.

"It really is beautiful." I said stopping by his side.

The nervousness I'd had just seconds before vanished and I felt anticipation creeping in.

He turned and looked at me. I could tell me standing here in just my bra and underwear caught him completely off guard and he seemed to enjoy the view. I had the urge to do a pirouette for him, but decided against it.

"Very beautiful." he said admiringly. Somehow, I knew it wasn't the view of the beach he was calling beautiful anymore.

He laced his fingers through mine and we began a slow walk down the beach, the water lapping up around our feet.

He turned to me and looked at me deep in thought before he spoke to me.

"If anything happens, you will let me know."

"I promise." I said squeezing his hand.

"And if I hurt you in any way…" I stopped his words with a kiss. I rapped my arms around his neck.

"You won't hurt me." I said confidently. So sure that he wouldn't.

He kissed me again, one hand cupping my face as we stood there in the moonlight.

I rapped my legs around his waist and he ran his fingers through my hair.

The taste of his lips against mine was one of the first things I'd remember from our first time.

"That, and the bittersweet taste of the venom I tasted when we were kissing. He didn't pull away as usual.

I felt like we flew through the trees as he took us back to the house, through the doors in the room, and finally as he lay me down on the bed.

He looked down at me and I felt a grin spread across my face as I waited for what would come next.

He was on me in the next second. He trailed kisses from my lips downward, stopping just above my left breast.

Knowing what would come next, I lifted myself so I could at least unhook my bra, but he stopped me and I couldn't help but breathlessly giggle as he took the delicate lace between his teeth. With a satisfying ripping sound the bra was now in two pieces somewhere on the other side of the bed.

I forgot all about that poor bra when I felt his cool lips enclose on my left breast.

A moan escaped my lips and I lay there all but writhing at the feel of it.

He lifted his head after a few seconds and he smirked at me.

That smirk, so sexy.

I tangled my fingers in his hair as he went back to it. But after a while, he moved downward, and soon the underwear was gone, poor thing.

He leaned over me and his lips met mine as he slowly lowered himself onto me. My skin felt hot under his cool marble body.

His hands wandered down my body, stopping at just the right places. I felt like I was jolted with electricity every time he touched me.

I traced the contours of his shoulders, back, chest, everywhere as we continued exploring each other's bodies for the first time.

He gently pushed my legs apart and he looked at me with a gentle smile his eyes burning with desire as he moved atop me, so slowly. I locked my eyes on his, not looking away as he slowly entered me.

Tears sprang to my eyes, and he looked worried.

"No… it's fine." I panted as I felt him still inside me.

He didn't move for what felt like an eternity, but when he did, I felt the pain that was supposed to be there for only a second more before it was canceled out by all the other things I was feeling.

He moved slowly at first, and I moved my hips in time with him before he went faster.

All thoughts left me from then on. It was a while before I felt myself tense up. He felt it to, and he moved faster.

I felt my breath catches I let go and it was like an explosion of heat raced all throughout my body as we soared higher than I could have ever imagined.

Sparks of light seemed to be surrounding us in silver and gold. I felt his lips on mine when we came down, and I felt my entire body relax beneath his.

He gently rolled off me and took me into his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt sticky and hot, but I didn't care. I felt my eyelids begin to close but I forced them open.

He pushed my hair from where it had been sticking to my cheek. He kissed my neck, and it all began again.

It was hot. Too hot. I felt as though I had been covered in a thick layer of syrup, or something just as sticky as I lay there, listening to the waves outside and the birds calling to each other somewhere nearby.

The only relief from the heat was coming from Carlisle. I opened my eyes and tried moving, but his arms held me where I was. I didn't object. It was too hot to be anywhere else but in his arms lying on his chest.

I felt the sun then, streaming in from the windows. It was probably baking my back by now.

"What time is it?" I said my voice thick with sleep.

"Just before eleven." he replied absentmindedly twining a strand of my hair around his finger.

He dropped his arms and I rolled off of him and onto the hot bed.

"Meh. Too hot."

I tried sitting up, and instantly regretted it. I was sore, and my body still felt like jelly.

I winced as I lay back and Carlisle looked over at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just sore." I felt my cheeks burning as I said it and a slow smile spread across his face.

I managed to sit up the next time I tried. I looked down at myself and was amazed by the lack of bruises I had. I knew from stories Bella told me that there would probably be a lot but no. There were only a few. Mostly on my shoulders and sides.

I turned to Carlisle, about to say something, but his eyes were locked on the bruises. He didn't look happy.

He touched the one on my forearm, his cool fingers tracing the purple bruise.

I was pretty sure he was about to apologize, so I spoke before he could.

"Don't even apologize. I'm still in one piece, aren't I? These are just bruises. Bruises are just bruises. It doesn't matter that they're there. It's not like we didn't know this would happen."

"It matters because I hurt you."

"If you hurt me, I would have told you. Trust me, you did everything but hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt you again." he said finally after a long silence. I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Dammit, you just killed it! You killed a perfectly blissful morning. Are you saying that you won't have sex with me anymore?"

He cracked a small smile. "No, I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying? That you didn't like it? That you didn't enjoy yourself?" I was beyond frustrated with my husband now.

"No. As a matter of fact, I did enjoy myself. More than you could imagine."

"Then what?"

"I hate myself for not being a bit more careful with you. I won't touch you until those bruises are gone."

"Urg!" I pushed my hair from my face and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You won't have sex with me until they're gone? Well then."

I smiled already thinking of all the things I'd seen online about bruises and how to at least make them lighter. I was not going to give up sex with my husband. Not this soon after our first time. Not ever, in fact.

"You aren't angry." he observed.

"No, no. You're right. I have to respect your decision." My stomach chose that moment to growl loudly and we both laughed.

"That, and I'm hungry."

"Let's get some breakfast into you." he said taking my hand in his as we headed to the kitchen.

Breakfast tasted especially delicious this morning. The fluffy scrambled eggs and crispy bacon hit the spot.

I took this time to explore the kitchen with all it's stainless steel appliances and fancy kitchen ware. I took a look inside the refrigerator and noted that the freezer had an ice maker which much to my delight, was just filling up with a freshly made batch of ice.

Knowing my husband wouldn't join me in the shower, I got in alone, and adjusted the temperature so that it was nice and cool. It was hot, and I hated feeling sticky.

As I ran the washcloth over my arms, I paused, and gently pressed it against one of the bruises. The cool water ran over it and I saw it disappear whenever I touched it.

I repeated this a few more times and by the time I was done, I'd noticed that they'd gotten slightly less purplish. It would take a while, but I thought I'd found my solution.

Picking the day's outfit was difficult. I had a feeling I should probably keep them out of sight. I also didn't want to wear something that would get uncomfortable in this heat.

I finally found a cute pink and white flowered cotton dress with white flip-flops. I pulled the front of my hair back, and I went out to the living room.

And that's where the adventure began. Carlisle and I went down to the beach and spent the afternoon relaxing under the palm trees, watching the big fluffy white clouds float by above our heads, and even looked for shells in the sand.

We made our way to the waterfall and we watched the sunset and the moon rise before he took me home, made me diner, and we watched a movie together.

He held me in his arms as I drifted off to sleep, my head resting in the crook of his arm.

The last thought on my mind was figuring out the bruise situation.

A/N: I missed you guys so much! I'm glad I'm back on Wifi! Autmn, Flower Ashworth, we saw you're reviews! We're back now! We love you! XXX 3

Until 2 weeks from now!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I love you guys so much. Summer is officially on, and I'm devoting it all to you amazing readers! :) So, let's get in to the story!

Thanks for the reviews Flower Ashworth and Autmn!

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Alice POV

It was unexpected, this vision. I didn't understand it at first. But after concentrating long enough, I figured it out. I had almost dropped Alexander when I realized what it was.

Belle was laying on the floor of the living room in the house in Seattle. She looked scared, and her hands were protectively covering her midsection as I saw Noell race to help her up.

When she stood, a sudden stream of blood trickled from between her legs, and her mouth opened and she fell to her knees as I saw Noell disappear and Belle fall forward in pain.

The last thing I saw was her pale face as she once again, clutched her stomach.

I gasped and held Alex close as I regained my senses.

"Oh no." I whispered as I realized what was going to happen. I didn't know what to do about it.

I was debating whether to tell Carlisle first, or talk to Bella or Edward. Edward was the head of the household till Carlisle returned two or so weeks from now.

As I thought about that, the visions I'd seen a few hours before crept into my mind and I grinned. At least they were having a great time.

"What are you smilin' about Alice?" I looked up at my Jazzy as he sat down next to me on the white couch.

"Carlisle and Belle. They're having a wonderful time."

"I'm glad. Now, was it me, or did I sense a bit of worry coming from in here?"

I nodded and looked up at him, knowing I'd have to tell him. "Where are the others?"

"Emmett and Edward are in Seattle for the night. Bella and Noell are in Port Angeles shopping, and Rosalie and Nessie are in La Push babysitting Kim and Emily's sons. Why? Oh right, Felix is with Noell and Bella."

I loved when he added things on as after thoughts. It was one of his adorable quirks. I didn't know how he'd take this from a psychologist's standpoint, but it was all I had. Edward would have just picked it from my head, because when it was something like this, I wasn't able to hide it.

I looked down at the now sleeping Alex and set him down in his little nest of blankets on the floor. I laced my fingers through jasper's as I spoke.

"I just had a vision about Belle. She fell on the floor, and she looked scared. She was covering her midsection with both hands."

"So she's going to be expecting soon?" Jasper sounded thrilled and happy. But he wouldn't be after I was through.

"She is. I don't know when exactly. Unfortunately for her, it won't be for long. When she stood, blood streamed from between her legs, and she looked like she was in a lot of pain. Noell was the one who helped her up. Judging by the blood, I'd say she's going to lose it."

He looked troubled and thoughtful before he answered.

"I could be wrong, but during the first trimester, the uterus sits lower. It's protected by the pelvic bones and such. Now I'm not saying it won't happen, but that's just what I've learned and from what I've read up on in Carlisle's medical books and things whenever I have nothing else to read."

"So is it rare when it happens?" I asked.

"It is. Movies overdramatize those things. They make it seem like a woman falling automatically results in her losing her baby. But a woman's body is designed to protect the fetus until it's born. Now your vision has me pondering the baby itself. If she fell, and you said she miscarried, is it safe to assume that she would have a child that is possibly more human than vampire?"

"I don't know. She didn't look like she was showing. Maybe she was only a few weeks along?"

"That's all we needed to know. Bella carried Renesmee for twenty eight days. If Belle miscarried in your vision, it's safe to assume that the baby was going to be different. Is, if I may say. You can stop it from happening darlin'."

"How though? Am I supposed to watch out for every time they have sex? That hasn't happened in four or so days because of bruises. Or at least, that's what I saw. She's been trying to get rid of them."

Jasper looked amused. "Well that's certainly interesting."

"It is. And let me just say that she's not going to give up until she gets what she wants. Just like Bella, she's stubborn. But what do I do?"

"Perhaps you should try talking to Belle. Maybe tell her a half truth. Tell her you saw that she missed a period, which could possibly result in her being pregnant. Don't tell her she will be, just tell her that you, as well as Rose and her sister, want to make sure you can all plan a special way to tell Carlisle about it."

I thought about it and smiled up at my vampire. "I love you, and thank you. You are a genius. This means I'd better tell them. I would hate for me to tell her that, and them not be in the know."

"I love you more. And yes, fill them in. I'll be sure Edward and Emmett are informed as well. Anything is possible, and if that vision occurs, it might not be Noell who's there to catch her.."

"Exactly." I stood and kissed him as the door opened and Bella came in with Noell, who looked positively thrilled.

"Alice, you will not believe what I found for you!"

"I tell you Jasper, girls do not get tired when it comes to shopping. I'm done seeing clothing hung on racks for fifteen centuries. I am not exaggerating."

"Well, tell me about it on our way over to Seattle. I'd rather do this in person rather than over the phone. Come on." Felix only looked confused for a second before he dropped a kiss on Noell's forehead. They were both out the door seconds later and I turned to them. Bella had an expectant look on her face.

"Your sister is going to be pregnant soon. I don't know when, but she will be."

"Really? Oh my gosh! Belle, a Mom!"

I told them the rest, and both of them looked horrified.

"Jasper wants me to make sure it doesn't happen. So I have to tell her a half truth when I talk to her next."

"Did you manage to see what she was wearing? If you did, we could probably figure out how much time we're working with. You might not even have to tell her until she returns. We don't want to ruin their honeymoon." Bella looked both thrilled and concerned as she spoke. Noell was just grinning.

I thought back on the vision and nodded when I saw it.

"A purple hoodie. And she was wearing tennis shoes. Her hair looked amp and oh! She's wearing gloves."

"So winter. We'll start watching out around late October, or early November. What are you going to say?"

I told them Jasper's idea and they both agreed that it was a good one. Just as I finished telling them, Rosalie and Nessa came running in, already caught up to speed by Emmett.

"Belle's going to have a baby that might be different. That's definitely something new. I wonder if there may be others like it?" Rose looked absolutely over the moon, and she wasn't even the one who was going to get pregnant.

"We'll have to secretly start doing some research tonight." Ness said.

"Not secretly. I mean by now, everyone knows. So let's just start now. There's no harm. Besides, we all finished packing." Noell looked excited. Her green eyes just lit up at the mention of going with us to Seattle.

"I'm really going to miss you all being so close." Ness said.

"That's why we have FaceTime." Bella said putting a comforting arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"And a whole mess of other means of communication. Now here we are." Rose brought over her laptop and we crowded around as she pulled up the search engine.

"How do we look it up?" I asked.

"Try vampire offspring legends." Bella suggested.

Rose typed that in, and tons of pages popped up displaying different sources of information.

We all got on our laptops and tablets as she assigned us all different ones to look over. Jasper and Felix returned a few hours later, and they joined in on the research.

We had a few leads by the end of the night. The most promising one was from France. I bookmarked the page, and I looked at my adoptive brothers and sisters.

"All i have to say about this whole thing, is that I hope it's a little girl. Whenever it happens."

"No, it has to be a boy. We need more Cullen men. You know, to carry on our last name?" Emmett looked positively giddy, and I couldn't blame him.

I just couldn't wait. I wanted them to be happy. This child, if I managed to save it, would be Carlisle first biological son or daughter. He and all the other male vampires in our coven had always wanted to be fathers, and now he, and my Jazzy were going to get that chance after waiting so long for it.

Belle POV

It was hot, too hot. I looked over at the other side of the bed and found a note on the pillow next to my head. I threw off the sheet and picked up the note and read it through blurry eyes.

Mrs. Cullen, I went to hunt, and I should be back by the time you awake. If you awake and I'm still gone, the cleaning lady should be there with breakfast for you.

I miss you already,

Carlisle

Oh, he was so sweet. And the perfect husband. Aside for us not having had sex for almost two weeks, everything was absolutely perfect.

There was nothing he didn't do to keep me entertained.

There were hikes, trips to the waterfall, days spent under the trees, and we went into town and walked down the streets, enjoying the sights.

I always came back tired, and hot, so I'd always take a cold shower. My bruises were almost gone, and I was hoping they'd be gone by the time we left. I wanted to try and convince him one last time before we returned home.

I was about to resort to my last option. And for this, I would be forever grateful. Alice must have known something like this would happen. Or she just loved the thought of me squirming in embarrassment when I saw the lingerie she'd thought would be perfect for the honeymoon. And all the sheer lacy nightgowns and such.

I went out to the kitchen and saw a small woman, about my height sitting with her back to me at the island with a mug of coffee in front of her.

"Hi." I said softly, wondering if she spoke English.

She turned, and I felt my eyes widen as I took in her profile. It was the girl from the airport!

"Mrs. Cullen? Hi! Wow! I love this place!"

I smiled. "Hi! So this is your job I see?"

"Yeah, who would have thought, huh? Anyway, he is such a sweet man. He told me exactly what you like and don't like, and what you usually like on hot mornings like today. So, I made you a cold fruit salad, with a glass of orange juice and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries."

I smiled as she set the bowls and glass in front of me and I dug in.

"Do you know what he is?" I was chewing a mouthful of diced pares, pineapples, and apples when she asked this. I let out a surprised squeak and she looked long and hard at my exposed bruises.

"Do you know that he's a vampire? Please tel me you do?" I swallowed my fruit and grinned.

"Of course I do. He is my vampire, my mate, my protector, and a lot of other things."

"And how did those bruises get there?" she stopped as soon as she asked that, and she grinned.

"Is it true that they're great in bed?" I blushed, and nodded.

"I've only done it once though." I muttered. "He won't touch me because of the bruises."

She looked thoughtful for a minute before looking at a notepad next to her elbow.

"They're already far from being fresh, but I think I can help them fade some more. No guarantees. But we've only got a few more hours. He called me after he left you the note. He'll just be an hour behind his estimated time. He must have found more food."

I smiled. "Probably. What's your plan?"

"How much do you dislike the cold?" she asked as she went over to the industrial sized freezer and pulled out a big bucket, full of ice.

I pondered that for a few seconds before grinning.

"He literally feels like the dead of winter, so not a lot, why?"

"Good, come on."

I gulped down the rest of my orange juice, plucked a chocolate covered strawberry from the bowl, put it away, and followed her into our room.

She proceeded to dump the ice into the bathtub before turning on the cold water. When the ice had risen some, she turned to me.

"Well, get in. I promise not to keep you in there long enough to get hypothermia, or anything of that sort." I hesitated before taking off the cotton nightgown and climbing into the tub. I squealed when the now cool water touched me, but soon, my body grew accustomed to it.

"Where's your suitcase?"

I told her, and after she asked permission, she went through it before returning with a stack of clothes in her arms.

"Okay. Here we are. Get out." I grabbed the big fluffy towel she handed me, before drying myself. As I put on a white lacy bra with a matching thong, she applied a minty smelling cream to the bruises on my arms.

"An old trick from my grandma. It works. I used it all the time. Don't touch the area for a few minutes. Here. I'll help you with your hair."

When my hair was combed, and my outfit of the day was put on, a cute white sundress, she examined my bruises in the mirror. I gazed in amazement at the difference in them.

"I think it's safe to say that he may overlook that little bruise problem. You look hot!"

I blushed. "Thank you Fran." She'd insisted I call her that since this morning.

"Oh, honey, don't mention it. And if this dress doesn't work, try this for bedtime." she unfolded the white lacy nightgown with cute pink bows on the shoulder straps. It left nothing to the imagination, and it looked so delicate, that if we did have sex again, it would be gone in less than half a second.

I giggled as she folded it again, and put it ontop of the rest of my clothes in my suitcase.

I insisted on helping her clean the kitchen, and after five minutes, she at least let me wash the dishes while she cleaned the rest of the house. I took great care not to get the dress dirty as I put the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned the counters and the stove.

She left just after noon, letting me know she'd be back in a few days. I lay on the couch in the living room, my head on a fluffy cushion, as "Rio 2" played. I loved those little birds, and well, we were in the location, so why not?

I must have fallen asleep sometime between the part where the frog sang her heart out to Nigel, and the ending scene, because when I opened my eyes, the credits were just beginning to roll, and I was in a pair of strong cool arms.

My eyes popped open, and Carlisle's smiling face filled my view.

"I'm sorry I wasn't back sooner." he said his hand brushing against my sweaty forehead. I smiled.

"You're fine. I was sort of watching the movie before I fell asleep." I said sleepily.

Remembering what I was wearing I sat up halfway, resting against his side.

"Thank you for breakfast." I said, remembering the leftover strawberries in the fridge.

He was about to respond, when he looked at me, taking me in fully. I was satisfied to note that the affect of me wearing the dress was evident in his expression.

Feeling absolutely confident in myself, I stood up, my hands at my sides. I saw his eyes widen as he took in the low cut, short white dress, and what lay beneath it.

I gazed at him, wondering what was running through his head as I stood there, feeling more confident in myself than I'd ever felt before. Had I actually rendered him speechless?

I chuckled inwardly at that thought as I waited for him to say something, anything. I bit the inside of my cheek, a bit of nervousness creeping in. He was just... staring at me, his eyes wide. How much time had passed since I had stood up to show him?

He finally spoke, and what happened next was exactly what I'd been waiting for, for a few days now. I guess I should have worn the dress sooner. Or maybe the sheer lacy bra that was clearly visible above the low-cut neckline of the dress.

Whatever the reason for it, it happened.

"Annabelle Esme Cullen." he said in a low voice as he stood and reached for me, pulling me tightly against him as I gasped in surprise. "You will be the death of me."

He led me to the bedroom by the hand and I felt my heart begin to hammer in my chest.

He pushed me onto the bed, his cold hands resting on my shoulders as he looked down at me.

Unable to resist, I looked up at him, grinning. His eyes locked on mine, and in the next second he was kneeling in front of me one hand resting on my knee as the other traveled up my thigh. I felt my breath catch. It felt like flames on my skin where ever he touched.

I fell back onto the bed, breathless as he finally made his way between my legs, his fingers finding my center. I jolted at the feel of his fingers and he made a sound of appreciation as he felt just how wet I was.

I gripped the sheets tightly in my hands as he slipped first one then another finger inside me. I cried out in pure pleasure as his thumb began moving in circles on my clit.

I think I got even wetter at that moment, if that were even possible.

And just like in the dream I'd had not too long ago, he looked up at me, a smirk playing on his lips. He didn't stop moving his fingers when he asked me if I liked it.

I answered breathlessly, unable to form words. My brain was going blank.

And everything Mom said about doctors and their fingers, was absolutely true, and proven.

He was great at everything he did.

"Don't stop." I panted as he moved his fingers even faster and I tried not to lose it so soon. But he was so damn good.

And when he spread my legs further apart and he switched from using his fingers to his tongue, I screamed out unable to hold it back anymore.

He slid his tongue inside me, around my entrance, stopping now and again to tell me how good I tasted, and to kiss my thighs.

If I'd known how good this would be, I would have pushed for having sex sooner.

When I was this close to going over the edge, he stopped, and got onto the bed with me, and he began kissing me, stopping to nibble at my earlobe, my neck, and the hollow of my throat. I was panting heavily now, and his breathing was uneven as his lips met mine and I let my hands wander over his shoulders, back, and sides, coming to rest on his back as he kissed down to my breasts and he took his time taking the left one into his mouth, while he massaged the right one, and then switching to the other side. I arched my back, pressing up against his cold, marble body, grinding myself against him. I needed him badly, and I knew he knew that.

"Please?" I begged. "Please, Carlisle." I whispered. He was still working on my right breast when I started running my fingers through his blond locks, gently scratching his scalp. He let out a low moan as I did it and I echoed it with one of my own, as his teeth gently scraped against the nipple he was working on.

I rapped my legs around him, to further prove to him that I desperately needed him inside me, and he obliged, moving to brace himself, his hands on either side of my head as he positioned himself just outside my entrance.

The feeling of the tip of his member slightly touching me, made me want to cum. He kissed me as he slid inside me and I moaned into his mouth as our tongues did a slow sensual dance, as we reexplored each other's mouths. He moved in and out of me, slowly, making it hard for me to stay focused. I clung to his shoulders as he pulled me into his arms, holding me close, the upper half of my body off the bed.

I laced my fingers through his hair as we moved together on the bed, the sun streaming into the room, making me feel hotter than I already was. I felt the sweat beading on my forehead, but I could have cared less as he thrust deep inside me, hitting my G-spot.

"Oh Carlisle, yes right there!" I screamed as he hit it once… twice… again, driving me closer to the edge.

I knew he was close too, but he seemed to enjoy prolonging the end as much as possible.

He flipped us, so he was on the bottom, and I on top. I giggled as I straddle his waist and held his hands in mine as I moved on top of him, taking control. He kept his hands around my butt as I moved faster, his grip on me helping keep balance as I sped up my movements.

He reached up and started rolling my nipples between his thumb and forefinger, and I threw my head back, a satisfied moan coming from between my lips as I sped up, unable to hold my release back any longer. He met me halfway, keeping pace with me.

The rest of the world fell away as we neared the end. It was just us hear, the sounds of our lovemaking filling my ears, him telling me how much he loved me, the smell of us engulfing me as we came together.

I felt him fill me completely, a wonderful sensation filling me up inside as I came, releasing all I had.

I fell forward, and he held me close, still inside me as we caught our breath. He pushed my hair from my face as he held me there.

I leaned up to kiss him, tasting myself on his lips. I sighed contentedly a few minutes later as we lay side by side, the sun now hidden behind thin clouds as he gently ran his fingers through my damp hair.

He kissed my temple as he stroked my cheek with his thumb and I looked up at him.

"You were definitely holding back." I said and he just smiled down at me.

"And you have surprised me yet again by how incredible you are."

"So, we're even." I said snuggling closer to him.

"I'd say." he replied as thunder rolled in the distance and I closed my eyes as the rain began to fall outside.

A/N: I know a lot of you wanted to see that, so we thought hey, let's do it! I hope you enjoyed it as much as we did!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed and were so patient with us during this time. We love you all. More at the bottom!

Disclaimer: We don't own nothing. Just Belle, and other characters that don't have names Stephenie gave hers. Lol.

The plane touched down on the runway and taxied to a stop. I held Carlisle's hand tightly in mine as I tried to keep from bouncing in my seat.

It was now September twenty third, and this month away had been one of the best ones of my entire life.

That morning after we'd had sex had been the start of something new in our marriage. It wasn't that we were addicted… not really. It was just something we were experimenting with. Might I add, we were experimenting a lot. We had to know what we liked, and didn't like. And that was the best part for me.

And Emmett would be thrilled to know that we had indeed managed to break something. And no, not the headboard. It was a good thing we could get the foot board fixed on such short notice, though.

The airport was busy, as was the norm around here. We got all our bags, and were greeted by Ness and Jake.

"Oh Belle, just look at you." she hugged me tightly as she whispered, "So, how was the sex? And don't deny me a single detail. I want to know everything."

"I'll share later. Let me say hi to Jake first. And I love you, but I just got off the plane." I giggled and she all but threw me at Jake.

"Momma Cullen. How was the trip?"

"Amazing." I said smiling.

We all got into the car a while later, and Carlisle drove us home.

"You're going to love the house, Belle. It was finished two days ago, and we have everything moved in. The rooms are all set up. We'll be here for a few days before going back to Forks. This is going to be the last trip we take before the baby in a few months."

"I can't wait to see it." I said looking out the windows as we drove through the bustling city.

When we pulled up to the house, I stared at it in awe. What had once been a house in shambles, was now a miniature palace, complete with new windows, paint job, addition, new porch, and what had to be tons of new renovations in the interior.

Carlisle stopped the car and we were walking up the new steps seconds later. He held my hand in his as we stepped in and we were soon surrounded by our vampires. Alice threw her tiny arms around me and squeezed me so tight, I swear I heard my lungs screaming for help.

"Oh, Belle, you're home. I missed you. You look wonderful!" She pushed me into Jasper's arms while she moved on to Carlisle.

"Welcome home, Belle." Jasper said smiling over at his Pixie. I chuckled.

"Thank you Jasper." I answered hugging him back.

"Finally! Our Mom and Dad, home at last. Get over here, both of you!" Emmett swooped down and managed to get Carlisle, Alice and I in his arms.

"Thank… you." I said hardly able to breathe. He didn't let go for a few seconds.

"Now now, share with the rest of us." Rose chided from somewhere behind him. He let go and she, Bella and Edward said their hellos and hugged us. Alex was in Rose's arms, proudly showing off his two front teeth.

"Oh my goodness! You have teeth!" I exclaimed over him as he all but flew from Rose's arms into mine.

He rapped his tiny little arms around my neck and gave me a slobbery open mouthed kiss before giggling. I looked over at Carlisle who watched us with a warm smile.

"Do you two want to see the house?" Bella asked a few minutes later. Ness's sons were all begging for my attention from the floor.

"Of course we do." Carlisle said.

And the tour began. As always, Alice and Emmett led the way, Emmett proudly pointing out the renovations he himself had worked on.

"You're going to love what we did to the kitchen." Alice said as we walked into the kitchen and my mouth fell open at the sight. The tiled floor I'd seen just a few months before had been polished, redone in some places, and added on to in others. The appliances, all stainless steel gleamed in the light coming from the windows over the sink.

"Wow." I breathed, my voice echoing slightly from the high vaulted ceilings. "I love it."

"Very well done, Alice." Carlisle said appreciatively.

"Thank you." she said with a smile.

"I think this is my new favorite room." I said looking around at the shiny pots and pans Alice had left out on the island and on the counter by the sink for me to gawk over.

"You say that now, but you haven't seen the master yet." Emmet said, winking over at Carlisle and I.

"And we redid the dining room." Alice said brushing Emmett's previous comment off. She led us into the huge dining room and I admired the huge oak dining table that I knew would fit everyone perfectly. Especially during the holidays when we invited everyone here to visit.

I looked over to the huge sliding door and I smiled. "Is that the original?"

"Nope. We got it remodeled for the low, low price of just over three grand. They don't make them like that anymore." Emmett said. "I oversaw the installation myself."

"Let's go to the living room. You already saw the foyer. What did you think of it by the way?" she asked us looking over her shoulder as we walked into the living room.

Carlisle and I assured her that it looked beautiful and then we stopped dead when we saw the living room. It was like a little piece of Forks had come home with them. There was a wall completely made of glass, and Edward's piano was just where it had once been in Forks. The floors were redone in cherry oak, and they gleamed under the light from the huge chandelier hanging over the room.

The couches and the entertainment system were all brand new, and top of the line, I noticed. It was the best living room I'd seen since Forks.

"I know, it's perfect. I knew you two would absolutely love it. Now, upstairs, let's go."

Alice seemed pretty excited to get us upstairs. I could only imagine that it was because of our master bedroom.

Edward smirked but shook his head, picking my thoughts from my head, as was per usual.

We walked up the staircase to the second floor.

"This is where Jasper and I will stay." she pointed to the first room on the left.

"And this room." she opened the door, revealing a room done up in pink and white, and filled with toys, pillows, dolls and little girl galore, "Is for our daughter."

"Your daughter?" Carlisle asked, surprised.

"Remember how I told you two about the adoption?"

"Oh, right! When is she due to arrive?" I asked.

"In a week. They just let us know yesterday, so I sort of got ahead on the room. Belle, do you like it?"

"I love it, Alice, and I'm sure she will too. How old is she?"

"Two years. And she's from France. Her name is Eloise!"

"And you didn't tell us this over the phone when you called yesterday?" Carlisle asked her, looking amused and happy for our pixie. He nor I could even be mad at her. This was her wish, just like it had been for Rose.

"I'm sorry. I knew the two of you were pretty busy..." she trailed off, and I felt my cheeks burn as Emmett erupted into guffaws.

"So... how is it not being a virgin anymore, Mom?"

I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing as I turned to Carlisle.

"Should we tell him?" I asked.

"I think he deserves to know." Carlisle replied winking at me.

"Know what?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, you know, not being a virgin is amazing, Emmett. There's the having sex whenever we want, where ever we want, however we want. Not to mention that your wish came true."

"What wish? I have tons of wishes."

Carlisle and I exchanged a look and Emmett's mouth fell open. His eyes bulged, and he couldn't speak for what must have been a whole two minutes before he exploded.

"You broke the bed!"

"Not exactly." Carlisle said, looking amused by his reaction.

"We broke the foot board." I said giggling.

"You did not!" Alice looked impressed.

"Oh, but we did." Carlisle replied.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Emmett asked.

"We don't know, to be honest, we didn't even notice it was broken until the next morning." I said, no longer feeling embarrassed about it.

"I'm just surprised I didn't see it happen." Alice said before taking us down the hall to see Rose and Emmett's room. Their roomed had an ajoined bathroom that led into Alexander's room. It was perfect for them.

When we rounded the corner, we saw what had to be Bella and Edward's room, and Carlisle's study. They were beautifully done, in our opinion.

The third floor was ours. The master suite was beautiful, done in light, airy colors. Beige, sky blue, and white. We had a door that led out to a balcony, that overlooked the beautifully landscaped garden, and green house that Bella had wanted so much. The bed was almost like the one we'd slept in on our honeymoon, minus the canopy.

"And over here." Alice said, pulling me toward two huge glass covered doors, "Is your closet. Now, you can thank me later. Go on, see what's inside."

I slid one of the doors open and gawked at the racks of clothes. Dresses, skirts, shoes, tops, pants, everything was all neatly arranged. The other side was equally filled with Carlisle's clothes and I turned to Alice.

"I know, it's probably too huge, but hey, the trends changed for everyone, babies included, so I restocked all of our closets and got rid of things that were outdated."

"Can I show you two your master bathroom now?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Of course." Carlisle said as I thanked Alice for all the clothes.

The bathroom was done in granite and marble. The bathtub was unlike any other bathtub I'd seen. I couldn't even begin to describe it.

A few minutes later, we walked out of the room, and Alice showed us the three rooms on this floor. Edward had his studio up here, and there were two extra bedrooms.

When we were done with the tour, we went down to the living room where the others waited.

"So, what do you think?" Bella asked.

"You all did a great job on the house. I think I speak for both of us when I say we're both proud of what all of you have done." Carlisle said as Emmett smiled his huge dimpled smile.

"The house is perfect. We're very proud of you." I said as Emmett pumped his fist in the air.

"Victory!" he shouted as we all laughed and the doorbell rang.

I went to answer it and when I opened it, I found my self face to face with a girl who looked to be about my age, holding a little blond girl's hand. The girl was beautiful, and she looked shyly up at me with huge hazel eyes.

"Hi, I'm Serena. I brought Eloise over from the hotel so she could meet the family she's going to be part of. You must be Alice Cullen." I smiled and stepped aside just as Carlisle approached.

"No, I'm Annabelle Cullen. This is my husband, Carlisle. Alice is in the living room. Please, come in."

Serena followed us inside, with the adorable toddler clutching her hand in hers.

When we entered the room, everyone was doing random things. Emmett was on the couch playing with his son, Rose was looking through a magazine, and Jasper and Edward were playing Monopoly.

Alice approached Serena and Eloise and smiled a brilliant smile at the little girl. Jasper was right behind her. Knowing that we should give them privacy, Carlisle gestured for us to leave the room.

We went through the dining room and into the backyard.

"Oh, right, check this out." Emmett said pointing to a building nearby. I followed him and when he pulled open the door I gasped in surprise.

"A pool! Seriously?"

"Yes. It was in total disrepair and covered in so much overgrowth, even we missed it when we came here in June. We fixed it all up, changed the tile, repainted it, and installed a jacuzzi. And the pool's heated. So you can come and swim whenever you want."

"This is so cool. Come on." I said entering the room, inhaling the smell of chlorine.

I kicked my sandals off at the edge and I laughed as I jumped in fully clothed as Emmett cannon balled in after me followed close behind by the others. I splashed him and he splashed back.

"Be careful guys, Alex is coming in." Ness announced as she helped him in.

"You're such a kid at heart! The last time you jumped in like that was when you were like ten!" Bella said coming up beside me.

"What can I say? I love water." I said turning onto my back. I smiled as I floated, making sure not to let any water get into my ears.

When I climbed out of the pool, I spotted the closet across the room. I dashed for it, and opened the door. I grabbed a big fluffy towel and rapped it around myself.

I slipped my sandals onto my wet feet and made my way to the door, following Rose. Her blond hair was matted to the back of her shirt as she held Alex close.

I squealed when I was swept off the ground the towel falling off my body. I shivered when I felt Carlisle's cold body through my soaked close as he ran me inside and up the stairs.

"Carlisle, the little girl!" I hissed as we made it to our room. He closed the door and set me on my feet, my wet hair dripping onto the floor.

"They left love." he said with an easy smile as I went to the bathroom to shower. I hadn't since the night before.

I stepped in, and was soon under the warm spray of the shower.

It was later on when I was coming down to the kitchen to see what could be done for dinner when Alice stopped me, looking frantic.

"Belle, Mom. I need help!" She was wringing her hands as she stared me down.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"You know how we're going back to school in two weeks?"

"Yes." I said pulling out a container of chicken breasts from the fridge.

"Well, this is more me asking you to do me a favor."

"You want me to care for Eloise while you're at school?"

"Exactly. Obviously, since you aren't going to school anymore, I was thinking you could. And you're the only one I'd trust with her, besides Bella and Rose of course. So you're okay with this?"

"Absolutely. And if anyone asks questions while we're in town, they're my sister Kate's kids. Problem solved."

"Thanks so much. Ellie will love you. I just know it. You know, it is going to be weird not having Edward tag along like he used to. So he'll be around with Carlisle for a while, until the offices are done. They've already got their places in the hospital as well, you know for surgeries and things like that."

"Right." I was cleaning the chicken as she spoke. Somehow, I knew something else was on her mind so I asked.

"No, I'm just really excited I guess. I mean I'm actually going to be a Mom. I've always wanted to be one, and now I finally get the chance."

I cut the chicken into good sized strips before I started dipping them into the mixture I'd made a few minutes before as I listened to her gush her excitement to me. I was happy for all my girls. Alice had waited for such a long time.

Later that night, Alice, Bella and Rose dragged me off to the green house and gave me the Spanish inquisition. Noell waited with a huge grin and a bag of popcorn freshly popped on her lap.

"So, for starters, what did you think of the location?" I smiled and sat on one of the benches near the plants.

"It was beautiful. Absolutely perfect."

The door swung open and Nessie stepped in. "Um, excuse me, you forgot me. What's a sex talk without all the women in the house being present? And yes, they're giving Carlisle the Spanish inquisition as well. Somehow, I think it'll be worse, because they're men, obviously.

"Now, how was the first night?"

I recounted the first night in great detail, leaving out nothing.

Poor Noell choked on her popcorn when I mentioned the part where he'd in Alice's words, "Punched my V-Card".

"How much did you bleed?" Rosalie asked.

"To be honest, I don't think we really payed attention. It must have not been that much."

"Okay, and then what happened?" Bella asked.

"We went at it all night. I think we stopped at sunrise. I didn't wake up until noon. And we didn't have sex for a good two and a half weeks after that."

"I saw. Why?" Alice asked, giving me a knowing look.

"Because there were bruises. Not a lot of them, but they were there. And he felt bad about them. So he swore he wouldn't touch me until they were gone."

"Just like Edward. I convinced him though. Did you convince Carlisle?" I blushed and they all whooped.

"I did, with the help of our cleaning lady, Fran."

"What the hell did she do?"

"Rubbed minty smelling cream on my bruises, and I took a cold bath. And." I paused for effect, "I wore this lacy white dress with matching lacy bra and thong."

"Annabelle Esme Cullen! You wore a thong!" Rosalie sounded so pleased by this fact. She was smiling like she'd just won something big.

"Yes, I wore a thong."

I proceeded to tell them all about that day, not failing to mention the thing mom had said about long fingers. I was happy to note that Noell squirmed just a little.

"Did you guys like do it all the time?" Noell asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. It was amazing."

"Good to know. Now, we girls have something to tell you." Alice said perching atop one of the railing near the tulips. Or at least I thought they were tulips.

"What?" I was curious. Had they ordered things under my name?Used my name for something out of this world?

"Well, I had a vision that you missed a period. I couldn't exactly see when it was, but you missed a period and you seemed pretty excited about it."

"So you had a vision I was probably pregnant?"

"Precisely."

"That's amazing. That's so exciting. A baby!" I smiled, and closed my eyes, already conjuring up pictures of cute blond babies with blue eyes. And not my blue eyes either.

When we had gone to Voltera last, Marcus had shown me a portrait they'd had restored ever so often of Carlisle when he'd been human. The original portrait had fallen apart so long ago, but they kept it restored. His eyes had been a beautiful shade of blue. Almost green. Blue green, to be exact. It was beautiful. And if we were to ever have children, I prayed he would have his eyes. Or she. A baby girl would be wonderful, too. But I wanted a son as well.

"Hello? Earth to Belle?" I jumped and my eyes flew open. "Yeah?"

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Sorry, sorry. I just got distracted." I smiled as the pictures I'd conjured up kept popping up in my head.

"As I was saying," Alice continued, "We need to shop for Eloise. I learned a few new things about her. And I need to get her a few new things. When are you free? I'd love to take you with me!"

"anytime before you go back to school. That's when I'll have nap times and diapers to worry about."

"Thanks." she hugged me and I smiled.

"Well, we're going to go for a hunt." she said winking at me.

"Because you saw Carlisle and I engaging in sexual activities?" I grinned laughing as we all walked back to the house.

"Precisely.." she nudged me as we came through the sliding door. And there he was, waiting for me with a knowing smile.

"Well, let's go on that hunt now." Emmett said standing and stretching.

"We're taking Alex with us, for the sight seeing, of course. Call us when you're done." Rose winked.

"Come on." I said tugging on Carlisle's hand.

"Let's go engage in some sexual activities, shall we?" He scooped me into his arms and carried me up the stairs and took me to our bedroom in answer.

A/N: This is obviously a filler and the regularly programmed chapters will resume. Hah! Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I appreciate your patience. We've both had a lot to deal with what with the fires and earthquakes going on here in Cali, and a few family problems rising for me, we couldn't update. And we both feel horrible. Because here we were all set for summer, and now a lot of people are returning to school. We will make it up to you as best we can. We love you all so much, and we don't want to let you down! Much love to all of you.

Until next time, which is hopefully soon!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

School fucking sucks! Excuse the language. It loves taking over my time. But I got this thing out! Autmn, thanks for the reviews. I saw your review yesterday at 2 in the morning when I was writing this thing for my class.

ILoveTwifics95 will no longer be working with me on this story. She has just gotten accepted to travel around the world. So it was with a heavy heart that she left this creation. But she promised to keep reading.

Also, this chapter is going to be a bit fast paced. We're fitting a good two weeks into this thing.

Be ready to meet the adorable little French girl, Eloise!

Read on and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

13

"Belle, come on. I need to show you something!"

"Come on Alice, I'm tired." I mumbled sleepily as I rolled over, burying my face into my pillow.

"But today's the big day! I know it's been a week since you returned from your honeymoon and you're probably still warn out from the activities there. Or the activities here." she paused and I heard someone snort from nearby.

"But you need to get up. I wouldn't bug you if this wasn't important."

She was right about the whole warn out thing. I was tired. But Alice could at least tell me she'd appreciate the fact that Carlisle and I were actually able to keep quiet while having sex. At least when they were around.

For the record, keeping quiet was a challenge for me. She should know. Or Edward should. Hmm, maybe that's why he doesn't complain.

"Fine." I said throwing the comforter off me and getting slowly out of bed. I went into the restroom, and when I walked out, Alice dragged me downstairs and she pointed to the couch. I sat down, and she grinned.

"As you know, today is October first. Which means that in nine days, we'll all be at the ribbon cutting ceremony for Cullen Medical Offices. This is of course a pretty big deal considering that this will be the newest to open since five years ago."

"Bottom line, I have to pick out a nice outfit for you to wear because this is the first public appearance you'll make as Carlisle's wife." I finished for her. And I couldn't help but smile at the look on her face.

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Because you pretty much said the same thing about the first time we went somewhere after the engagement." I reminded her.

She nodded. "Right. And I know I sound like you're a socialite, but the first thing women look for on a doctor is to see if they're wearing a wedding band. Now please bare with me. We have a pretty busy week. We still need to shop for Eloise, and get you a nice outfit. Not to mention that we've arranged it so that we go back to school the Monday after the opening. And so you don't get any ideas about cooping yourself up in your room for a masturbation session while Carlisle's away at the offices, I'm taking you everywhere with me, do you understand?"

"I would not coop myself up in my room, for one. And two, I kind of wanted to go around town with you anyway. I haven't explored the entirety of this metropolis. I'm going, don't worry."

"Good." she answered.

I got ready and we were out the door a half hour later. She insisted I drive. Which was alright with me.

The weather was nice today. The sun was hiding behind thin clouds with the deep blue sky just behind it. We drove past what was now Cullen Medical Offices and we both cheered when we saw the building. It had definitely come a long way since early June. It had to be at least five stories high. It could have served as it's own hospital. Alice had said that it would probably become more than just offices. But she hadn't said much since before the wedding. And I was otherwise occupied to ask Carlisle too many questions about it.

It was a relief to be in Seattle nowadays. I could shop for groceries in peace without the speculative glances of the gossip cops in Forks. I knew Mrs. Stanley was the person everyone went to for the latest and greatest on everything and everyone. I'm sure at this very moment, they were all talking about our sudden move to Seattle.

Everyone greeted us with kind smiles as we went through the store buying everything we'd need.

At the department store, Alice went straight to the baby department. There was an entire section just for toddlers and she had me help her in selecting more clothes, shoes and toys for her daughter. She was due to arrive tomorrow at ten in the morning.

It was nice spending a day with Alice. Even if she was as energetic as ever. But I knew it was all because she was so nervous. I thought she'd be a fantastic mother to the toddler.

My car was so full by the end of our trip, I could barely see to drive. We stopped in at a cute little boutique and Alice got us some new blouses and skirts.

When we got home, I found everything in complete silence. Emmett was lost in his TV show and Jasper was reading a parenting book. I smiled and took the bags that were for the little girl to the room.

I went into my room and fell onto the bed for a few minutes.

I got up again after taking a short nap, and went to clean up the kitchen. It was nearly three in the afternoon, and I was already tired.

I knew this was probably the beginnings to my period, and that sort of disappointed me. I wasn't rushing to get pregnant, but I knew we were both ready for it. We had been since well, last year. Now that we were married, it was perfect timing.

But I also knew that it was probably better that it wait. The offices were opening in a week, and I thought that the baby would probably complicate things. I didn't want a baby worrying Carlisle.

Especially if my pregnancy turned out like Bella's. Which was probably going to be the outcome.

As I walked into the kitchen, I caught sight of a picture of Andy plunging his little hands into his birthday cake. I was sad that I missed his first birthday, but Mom sent me pictures.

I was putting the groceries away when Felix and Noell came home from who knows where.

They had huge smiles on their faces and Noell looked a bit rumpled.

"Alright you two. What happened?"

"Nothing." Noell answered. Too quickly if I may add.

"Well… just stay out of town if you're planning to do more nothing from now on." I said winking at them. Noell's face turned deep red and she and Felix ran upstairs.

I put some pasta to boil while I went to investigate the piano playing I was hearing.

I found Rosalie playing Edward's piano with Alex sitting next to her his arms crossed as he watched his Mommy play.

"Sheep May Safely Graze is very beautiful." I said sitting on the couch near the piano.

"It is." she agreed with a smile.

I went into the kitchen after a few minutes and started on the spaghetti. I was chopping up some bell peppers and frying the ground beef when Carlisle returned home. Alex toddled over to him, dropping the plastic dishes I'd given him at my feet. I couldn't help laughing it was too cute. Carlisle lifted him into his arms and Alex babbled on and on and Carlisle Mmm Hmmed at all the right intervals. And every time Alex exclaimed over something, he did too.

"Hey Carlisle, what's my mini me telling you today? Doesn't he have the best stories? You don't need a children's book with him around."

"He said that you misbehaved and ruined the furniture in the living room. He thinks that you should fix it and not to forget to fix the TV."

"I thought that was our secret kid." Emmett said tickling Alex. Carlisle handed him over and came over to me.

I put the knife down and washed my hands.

"And how was your day?" he asked after we'd shared a kiss. He leaned against the counter as I picked the knife up again and went back to chopping.

"It went like any day with Alice would go." I said with a smile. "Very busy. We went to get a few last minute things for her daughter."

"She's arriving tomorrow at ten?" he asked.

"On the dot."

"And just to let you know, we'll be here for this momentous occasion."Edward added as he came in from the garage.

He went into the living room and he took over the piano playing. Rose came in with her son to get him something to eat as I finished cooking.

The next morning, I was downstairs and dressed by eight. I made sure the downstairs was clean while Alice ran around like a whirlwind hurricane making sure everything was perfect for her daughter.

I didn't really know how it was going to be once Eloise arrived and how much it would change Alice and Jasper.

I started rearranging the flowers in the vases in the living room while Alice anxiously paced the room, unable to concentrate on anything else.

When I was done, I went over to her and grabbed her arm. She stopped and her eyes met mine.

"It's all going to be fine, Alice. She already loves the both of you. You're going to be a fantastic Mom to Eloise. And Jasper will be a wonderful father. Relax. Here, sit down."

She smiled and sat on the couch. "Weird isn't it? A human telling a vampire to relax?" she laughed lightly.

I sat next to her and we waited.

Just before ten, Alice's phone rang. She answered is and she looked surprised, but then a look of understanding crossed her face. "We'll be right there." she said before hanging up.

"We need to go and pick her up. The agency wouldn't let Serena bring her to us."

We all got up and a few minutes later, we were all on our way to meet her. Rose, Emmett and their son rode with Carlisle and I.

When we got there, we were led into a reception area. Only two were allowed to go with the expectant parents. Alice and Jasper immediately pointed to Carlisle and I. We followed them in and sat in the plush chairs around the big conference table.

The rest of the family slipped into the room and sat around waiting for Eloise to be officially presented to us.

She came in with the young lady from the adoption agency, Serena I believe her name was.

Eloise patiently stood beside Serena as she went over the papers with Alice and Jasper. They were the final papers before she relinquished her over to her new parents. Her big hazel eyes traveled around the room, stopping to look at each of us.

Once they were done, Serena turned to us. "You are quite a big family. Eloise is lucky to be part of it. As of eleven fifteen, October second, 2015, Eloise Angelique Cullen is officially Mary Alice and Jasper Whitlock's parents." She handed the papers to Jasper and she gently pushed Eloise forward toward an expectant Alice.

Eloise stepped forward, still not saying a word as Alice took her into her arms and Rose stood to take pictures.

A half hour later, we were back home. Eloise came in with her belongings and we heard her talking to Alice. She had a slight accent and she sounded so adorable.

"Well, how about we have you meet the rest of the family and then we can make you lunch?"

"Okay." she replied.

She went around the room and said hello to each of us, learning our names pretty quickly.

"You're going to love being here sweetie." Rose said hugging her.

"Thank you Auntie Rose."

By the end of the afternoon, she was in love with everyone. And I could tell she already had Jasper rapped around her little finger.

That night, I started on my duties as Carlisle's wife. I sat down with Bella, the only one here with a fully grown child, and we began counting the RSVP's we'd received for the ribbon cutting ceremony.

I wrote them all personalized thank you notes, and had them ready to send off the next morning. I also had to make sure that the nurses and Dr. Fields were settling in to their new homes alright. Yes, Edward and Carlisle had swiped Lyndie, Lane and Dr. Fields from Forks Hospital. They had all been more than thrilled to join the Cullen Medical team.

I would visit them and their families tomorrow. I knew Carlisle and Edward were supervising the arrival of everything they'd need over there.

"Well, it's good you have the girls here. you'll have human friends." Bella smiled.

"Hey, vampire friends are cool too."

"Yes, but you can actually hang out with human friends every day."

"Right." I agreed.

When I woke up the next morning, I was happy to find Carlisle still there with his arms still holding me to him. I smiled, remembering last night.

"Good morning." I said groggily. I reached up and kissed him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked and I grinned.

"Indeed I did. especially after last night." I said pulling myself closer to him.

He captured my lips with his and then he stood, me still in his arms.

"Let's shower." He said against my lips. I rapped my legs around his waist as he carried me into the bathroom. He turned the water on and once the water was warm he guided me under the spray of the shower.

The water streamed down my face as he massaged my head as he rubbed shampoo into my hair. I leaned into him as he did so. I felt myself relaxing. He bent and kissed my neck and I shivered. He knew what that did to me. It usually led to sex. I was feeling especially hungry for sex this morning and I knew he sensed that.

I turned, grabbing the body wash he usually used and I lathered up my hands and began rubbing them over his arms, chest and over his shoulders.

He did the same to me, grabbing one of the many Bath and Bodyworks bottles I had on the ledge. The scent of Secret Wonderland surrounded us as we stood under the water running our hands over each other. Our lips met as he pinned me against the wall being gentle as always.

He held me up, my hands resting on his shoulders as I waited for him to enter me.

Rosalie POV

I found Emmett by Belle and Carlisle's door with a huge grin on his face. I was about to ask him what he was doing but he put a finger to my lips.

"They're having sex." he whispered like a school girl spying on a poor unfortunate couple in the school yard.

"So? Get away from there." I hissed.

"But Rose, it's funny as fuck. They're trying so hard not to make any noise. Ten bucks she screams."

"Ten grand she doesn't and we won't have sex until she's immortal." I shot back. He looked terrified. His eyes bulged and he cracked a grin. "Come here." he said pulling me into his big muscular arms. I reached up and kissed him and he kissed me back.

I pressed myself against him and we fell against the wall. His hand went under my shirt and I squealed as he played with my nipples. He knew how to do it well. Our clothes were practically halfway off when the door next to us opened and Belle burst into laughter. Her long dark hair fell past her shoulders as she fell against Carlisle as we jumped apart and tried getting our clothes back on.

"Emmett, the next time you want to listen in into what my wife and I are doing, remember that I can hear you just as well as you can hear me. Take that to your room next time." Carlisle smirked and he and Annabelle headed downstairs. On the second step down Belle turned and said, "And pay up, Emmett. I didn't scream. Looks like there's no sex till I'm changed. Which could be a while. Love you."

When she was out of sight, Emmett cursed and then turned his puppy dog eyes to me.

"Nope, you heard the girl. No sex." I raced down the stairs, Emmett right on my heels. I knew I'd give in eventually, but for now I was willing to let him suffer.

October 10, 2016

Belle

We pulled up to the now completed offices at ten to noon. The press was hanging around and as soon as Carlisle stepped out of the car, the cameras flashed a few times. He helped me out of the car and we headed for the front doors as the cameras went off again. The city newspapers were there, as well as a few bigger papers. News stations were there with the reporters speaking into the microphones they had on hand.

Once inside, I was surrounded by Naomi, Lyn and Lane.

"Hey girl. I haven't seen you since the wedding. You look beautiful. Marriage definitely suits you." Lyn kissed my cheek and squeezed me so hard, I could hardly breathe.

"Thank you. Sorry I didn't make it out to see you. I got sick. Puking sucks."

Lane got a look of pure excitement on her face but I shook my head.

"No, I'm not pregnant yet, sorry Lane. But we're trying." I reassured her.

Carlisle was talking with Edward and Naomi's boyfriend. There were a few important looking people there as well. They must have been a few of the city council. I saw the mayor among them, as well as some members from the chamber of commerce.

"Oh damn. Maybe next month." She looked hopeful.

"Maybe." I said.

The door opened and the rest of the family walked in. Little Eloise was walking between her parents chatting animatedly with Alice. She was advanced for only three years of age.

"I like it in here." she announced her little voice echoing in the lobby.

"You'll be coming here for your check ups." Alice said as Ellie as I'd come to call her spotted me.

"Auntie Belle!" she exclaimed. She raced toward me her little pink dress rustling as she rapped her arms around my waist. Lyn and Lane gushed over her after I'd pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I will be sitting with you today?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes. Your Mommy and Daddy are expecting you to behave okay Ellie? I know you love ballet but no pirouettes while Carlisle and Edward are talking alright?"

"I won't." she smiled and a few minutes later we went outside. I helped Eloise duck under the ribbon as we headed to the seats in the front row. I helped her situate her dress as Rose sat next to me with Alex.

Alice and Jasper were making sure everyone was seated exactly how Alice wanted them.

Carlisle took his spot on my other side. Alice took Eloise and they moved a few seats down. Eloise waved at me with a huge impish grin on her angelic little face as the mayor stepped up to the podium.

Everyone in the crowd went silent as he spoke.

"I am so proud to be here today. Today marks a new chapter in our city's book. Not only is this the first opening to a medical group we've had in ten years, this is also the first time we've had a well known and successful doctor join our equally successful community of doctors here in Seattle. I was honored when I got news of the Cullen Medical offices being built here, and just as honored when Carlisle and Edward Cullen came to me directly to speak of the plans they had for it." He paused as people applauded and cameras flashed. I beamed up at Carlisle, feeling so proud of him.

"To start off this ceremony, I'd like to welcome James Malcolm up to the microphone."

One of the important guys went up and spoke of what this could mean for everyone here, and how it would benefit the city. He was a real crowd pleaser and had everyone engaged.

The last one to go up was really excited, and I had to wonder if he'd had way too much coffee to drink.

"The fact that they moved their big family all the way from Forks Washington to Seattle is so wonderful. I hope you love it here. Always know that we're all very happy to help with anything you need. Now, please stand for the cutting of the ribbon." I stood Eloise at my side once again. She clutched my hand in hers as she watched Edward and Carlisle stand proudly next to the mayor as he ceremoniously snipped the ribbon and everyone cheered.

We were the first to reach Carlisle and Edward and we all talked excitedly about the opening as the press converged on us.

Alice was right about one thing. Women did look to see if Edward and Carlisle wore wedding bands. Alice nudged me discretely and I followed her gaze to a tall brunette a few feet away staring at the both of them.

I realized she was a reporter right away. She caught my eye and came right for me.

"How does it feel to be part of such an occasion?" she asked.

"It's wonderful. I'm glad to be here and I'm so proud of them both."

"You must be proud as one of the younger siblings." She said this in a way that really hit a nerve. And I didn't understand why. Just the way she said it with an ugly undertone to her voice. I wanted to slap her!

I saw Bella's look of pure disgust as she stood nearby.

I put on a polite smile and responded the way I thought I should respond. "Oh that's so sweet of you to say. I'm not a younger sibling. Carlisle's my husband." Her eyes widened and she did a double take as she looked first at me then over at Carlisle who was talking to a middle aged man. He seemed to be having an easier time.

"Oh, well… yes. Well as his wife I'm sure you're… um… very proud." she didn't looked pleased.

"i am. I'd better make sure everything inside is going alright. It was nice talking to you." I turned and walked away, little Eloise and Alice right on my heels.

As soon as we were inside, Alice pushed me into one of the bathrooms in the lobby. She was giggling. "You handled that well. You left her speechless. I don't think she'll be talking about her encounter with you though. Get out there and mingle, you doctor's wife you. And remember, emphasize on the wife part of things if necessary."

"Oh,, but of course, Alice." I grinned and I checked my hair one last time before I walked out to face a handful of reporters and the public. Hey, this was only one afternoon. Nothing bad would happen… Right?

A/N Hehehehehe. What do you think of the nameless reporter? And what about Emmett and Rosalie possibly almost knocking down the wall by Belle and Carlisle's room? I am so happy that y'all are sticking around. Even if I only get one review, at least I know it's being read by someone. Autmn, thank you for pushing for the chapter. You rock! Much love to you all!

Till next time.

RoseNEmmettForever


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Back sooner than even I thought I would be. Thank you to all you amazing reviewers. :)

Disclaimer: As always, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

October 13, 2015

"And you'll text me if anything comes up?" Rose asked.

"Absolutely." I reassured her for the fifth time that morning. She was just about to leave for school. Bella looked so funny with a book bag over her shoulder.

"Good luck in your sophomore year Bella." I smiled and she waved as they left in Rose's BMW.

I went back inside and checked on Alex who was playing on his play mat. He loved being on his tummy these days. When he had the chance, he'd try and pull himself up to a standing position.

Eloise was sitting at the little art table Alice had gotten her. She was coloring in her Disney coloring book. She looked up when I sat next to her.

"Do you need anything?" She shook her head.

She showed me her progress and I cheered. "You got it done. I'm so proud of you. Let's take a picture so we can show your Mommy and Daddy okay?"

"Okay." she had a big smile on her face as I snapped a photo.

"Is your tummy hungry?"

"Uh huh." she answered setting her crayon down.

"What do you want?"

"Waffles." she said without hesitating.

"Waffles it is." I went into the kitchen with Alex in my arms. I set him in his high chair and got him situated. Ellie stood beside me, watching my every move. Once he was in, I helped her into a chair. She smiled widely at me.

I popped a few waffles into the toaster and got her a cup of orange juice and got some of the breakfast food Rose had left for Alex.

Noell came into the room and grabbed a waffle and sat in the chair across from me. She nibbled on it, deep in thought as I fed Alex. Eloise was eating quietly beside me.

"Everything okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just kind of deep in thought I guess. Carlisle and Edward already leave for the offices?"

"Yep. The first day receiving patients."

"Let's hope they've got the right medical insurance. And a shit load of cash." she cracked a smile.

"Hopefully." I moved the bowl out of Alex's reach and cleaned his face. "Do you have any plans today?" Noell asked.

"I have to get some things from the store and pick Jess and Nahuel up from the airport."

"Oh, does that mean you'll take the van?" she smirked and I laughed. "Yep. Hey, the van's pretty cool. Let's just be glad it won't be full of all those boys who go to soccer practice." Noell laughed pretty hard at that one.

"I can't even imagine you being a soccer mom. Hell I can't even believe you're going to take the van. I thought they were leaving the twins with Kate."

"They were but Jess decided not to."

She nodded and helped me clean up before I took the kids upstairs to get them ready for the day.

At the store, Eloise asked a lot of questions about almost everything she saw. I guessed that there were probably much more interesting things to see back in France. I still needed to go there one of these days.

I saw Naomi at the end of the canned foods isle. When she saw me she smiled and came toward us.

"I like that." Eloise said pointing at some canned fruit on display.

"Want a can for later?" I asked her. It was fruit cocktail.

"Yes please."

"Look who it is. Mrs. Cullen. How's married life treating you?" she grinned.

"Very well actually. How's Brandon?"

"He went in to the offices today. I'm so glad we relocated here. I love Seattle. It's good to know a few familiar faces too.

"I know. I'm so glad to be away from my hometown."

"Is it really that bad?" she asked.

I told her about Mrs. Stanley and Shayna and she was laughing by the end of it.

"Karma's gonna bite them in the ass." she said chortling.

"I agree."

She told me about her small intimate wedding she'd had in September back in her hometown with just his immediate family and hers. She was pregnant and they were expecting a little boy due in March.

I told her he was going to be the cutest, and then her phone rang. She waved as she pushed her cart away.

I finished the rest of my shopping and headed for the register. Someone calling out to me made me stop and look around. I saw a blond waving at me from a few aisles down. I didn't recognize her but she apparently knew who I was.

"Hi, my name's Karla. It's so nice to finally talk to you in person. I just took my daughter over to your husband's offices. Nothing but good things to report, no worries." She paused after she said this and she smiled. "You're Carlisle Cullen's wife right?"

"Yes. I'm glad you had a great experience at the offices."

"Thank you. Are those your children?" she asked looking over at Eloise and Alex.

"Oh no. They're my sister Kate's kids."

"Very nice. Well I'd better run. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." I said. We walked our separate ways then. It was nice to know that people were already loving the offices.

Later that afternoon I was waiting at the airport with the kids when I got a phone call from Mom. She had just come back from her cruise, and she wanted to tell me all about it. I assumed she'd already talked poor Bella's ear off on her way back from school.

She told me all about it, telling me how exciting it all was and how she hadn't gotten seasick for the first time in forever.

I let her go when I spotted Jess and her little family. They looked absolutely relaxed and happy to be here. We got their bags and headed for the car.

"I can't wait to see the house. I bet it's gorgeous." Jess gushed as we settled the kids in.

"You'll love it. Especially the guest room." I said smiling. We drove back home and arrived at almost five. The traffic on the highway had been terrible.

Everyone was there to greet them. Carlisle was home early. He was immediately surrounded by the twins, and Jess who seemed to have billions of pregnancy questions for him.

I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen as I got out of the car. They'd been there all day. I excused myself and ran upstairs into the bathroom. Alice waited for me, with a frown on her face. She knew, and I couldn't deny the tug at my heart.

"Maybe November will be the month. I mean you were two weeks late this time."

I nodded swallowing the lump that rose in my throat. I wanted so badly to be pregnant. I was sure that others would think it ridiculous that I wanted to be pregnant at this age, but I wanted a baby of my own. And I knew Carlisle did too. But he was so patient and willing to wait as long as it took.

Alice hugged me and I sighed swallowing the tears caused by the unfortunate happening of my period.

As I put on the dreaded tampon after changing my underwear, a few tears trickled down my cheeks. I flushed the toilet watching the water swirl down the drain as the fresh water filled the bowl. I put the lid down and put my hands over my face. I didn't know what came over me as I started outright sobbing right there on the toilet.

I didn't even hear the door open or register that someone was with me until cool arms rapped themselves around me. I knew instinctively who it was and it made me cry all the harder.

"Oh darling. What's wrong?"

I looked up into Carlisle's face and the tears came down all the harder.

"Shh." he soothed wiping the tears away with his wintry fingers. He kept an arm around me as he did and I sniffled. "I'm s-s-sorry." I said between sobs.

"For what?" He kneeled in front of me looking deeply concerned as I kept crying. I fell forward my head resting on his shoulder as the tears kept coming. I had no idea what had come over me. I couldn't stop the sobs that wracked my body.

"I… I got m-m-my puh-puh-period." He stood his arms around my waist as I washed my hands. I didn't bother washing my face because I knew that I wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon.

As soon as I was done, he lifted me into his arms, cradling me close to his chest as I kept crying. As we passed the dresser he swiped the box of tissues from it and then he set me on the bed. He joined me a few seconds later. He put his arms around me again rubbing soothing circles on my back. "You don't need to be sorry because you started your period." he said.

"Yes I do. Do you know how it feels when I see blood coming out of my vagina? I feel like I've failed once again. I've been waiting two months for me not to get my period."

"My Love, it doesn't happen right away. It's not your fault that you aren't pregnant yet." As he said it, Bella came to mind. And for that split second, I envied her. I envied her because the first time that she had sex was all it took for her and Edward to conceive Renesmee. And here I was going on two months of marriage to Carlisle and I wasn't pregnant.

Was it selfish of me to think this way? I was happy for my older sister obviously. She had everything she could ever want and more. I felt so guilty for even being jealous for those few seconds. "I just feel like I failed you." I said my voice just above a whisper. I sniffled as a fresh torrent of tears washed down my face. He handed me a tissue and I tried wiping my nose, but I couldn't. My hands were shaking too much and I just didn't feel like doing anything but clinging to Carlisle as I let out my frustrations and anguish over still not being able to conceive his first biological child.

"Angel you aren't failing me. Don't think that, ever. You've done nothing of the sort. You've done everything to prove to me that you are the most wonderful being in existence. I'm very proud of you and everything you've done in your entire life. I'm the luckiest man in the world because I have you as my wife and mate. Don't ever think you aren't the best. You are in my eyes. You always will be." I clung to him tighter after he said that and he brushed my hair away from my sweaty forehead and pressed his lips to my temple.

"Carlisle, I just want to be able to have a baby that's ours, you know? I mean I don't mind adopting but…" I trailed off. I had a feeling he knew what I was trying to say.

"I wouldn't think any less of you if you didn't give me a child Sweetheart." he said reassuringly.

I didn't respond because I knew he was right. He loved me for who I was, and for what I did on the daily. I knew he did want a child but he wouldn't think lowly of me if I couldn't give him one. I also knew that I wasn't giving up. Not for anything, or anyone. I was determined to be able to give birth to a son or daughter that had his DNA and beautiful features. He deserved that and nothing less.

I finally cleaned my face and lay back on the bed exhausted. My eyes burned and my head was beginning to hurt. Carlisle had a glass of water for me and I drank it down barely pausing to take a breath.

"I'm sorry for going off like that. I normally don't get like this." I laughed. "Don't worry about it."

I slid under the covers and smiled over at him. "I love you. Thank you for dealing with me. I don't know how you do it."

"That's easy. It's because I love you." He smiled down at me before bending to kiss me.

"I'm the luckiest person alive." I said against his lips.

"Get some sleep." He said tucking the covers around me. "But I have to start dinner."

"I'm sure there are plenty of things to eat in the kitchen. You need sleep. That's an order." he winked and I chuckled. "Alright Doctor. Whatever you say."

I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes and slept for what felt like a few minutes.

I opened my eyes and looked over at the clock. I was surprised I'd slept as long as I had. It was almost seven thirty in the morning. I'd slept an entire 13 hours.

I turned to the other side of the bed, I found Eloise snuggled up next to me. There was a note resting above her head. I knew who it was from as soon as I saw the way it was folded.

I hadn't told Carlisle yet, but I had every single note he'd ever given me put away in a little album so they wouldn't get ruined.

Darling,

I hope you're feeling better today. I left some Midol on the dresser for you because you were out. I also left two new boxes of tampons in the medicine cabinet.

Please call me when you wake. As always, I love you.

Never forget that you are the most beautiful woman in existence, and you won't ever fail me or anyone else that you know.

Carlisle

I grabbed my phone and called him as I felt tears sting my eyes. He answered on the second ring.

"Do you feel better Sweetheart?" I smiled.

"I feel better. Thank you Love. I really appreciate the Midol and the tampons. I was so beside myself I didn't know I was out."

"Of course. I'm glad you're feeling better. I'd better let you go. Our next patient just checked in. I'll call you at noon."

"I'll be waiting. I love you."

"I love you too." We hung up and I set the phone on the dresser and went into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, I was downstairs with a still half asleep Ellie and a still sleeping Alex. The vampires had already left for school ten minutes before. Jess volunteered to watch my charges while I made us all some pancakes and eggs.

It was great having two extra pairs of hands around to help with the kids.

Karissa was so happy to see me and she didn't fail to show it. She clung to my leg whenever she could and she wanted to sit in the chair next to mine while we ate.

It was when I was washing the dishes when Jess asked what had happened last night.

I recounted my horrible breakdown and she hugged me. "I know I'm probably not the right person to be saying this because I got pregnant on my honeymoon, but sometimes it takes a little time. Maybe there's a reason why it's just not happening. But when it does happen and you do get pregnant, it'll be the most amazing day of your life. You'll feel so undescribably happy and you won't know what to do with yourself."

"I told Carlisle that I felt like I was failing him." I said blushing.

"Oh Sweets, you aren't failing him. I've never seen him so happy. He loves you unconditionally, anyone can see that. Hell, I saw it that first day I met the two of you just before the twins came. Remember that?"

I smiled remembering that cold rainy night almost two years ago. It seemed like that had been just yesterday. But so much had happened between then and now.

To be honest, I didn't expect to be married at this time last year. I always believed I'd be engaged by the time I was twenty, married a year after that. But things happen the way they do I suppose.

"Is it weird that they're all back in school without you?" Jess asked later that day. I was cleaning the house while the kids napped. I laughed. "Oh yeah, especially when I see Emmett with his books open doing junior level math and science."

"And seeing Edward come home from the hospital probably makes it feel weirder, right?" I smiled.

"It does, but everyone's doing what they love. I know Bella's enjoying her time in high school. She flew through her english last night."

"And are you enjoying being a stay at home wife?" she winked at me.

"I am. I didn't think I would be. But I'm never bored. Especially with the two kids."

The door opened just then and Noell ran in with a grin. "Hey guys. Guess who just got back from a job interview?"

"Oh how exciting. Where?" I asked as she squeezed me in a tight hug.

"Babysitting. Two kids. A little boy and a little girl. I start tomorrow. The parents will pay a good amount. I'm looking forward to it."

"You'll do great." I assured her. "You're the best when it comes to kids."

"Besides Rose of course." she added with a smile.

We all shared a grin and I ran upstairs to grab my phone. It was almost noon. I had a phone appointment with my doctor.

I took Alex to his room and turned on the mobile that Emmett had hung over his rocker. He was half asleep as I settled him in.

My phone rang and I answered it as the Itsy Bitsy Spider played on in the background.

I gently rocked him as I adjusted the phone between my cheek and shoulder.

"Hello?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than before. The pain's gone away some and I'm drinking cranberry juice to make sure it stays that way. How's work?"

"Very good. No broken bones just yet. however, the flu and cold are attacking everybody around here with vengeance. Which reminds me, are you up to date on all your vaccinations?""

"I am indeed. I do have the best doctor as my primary care physician. I know I'm in great hands."

"Very good. Now, are you opposed to going out with your physician later this evening?"

"Of course I'd love to go out tonight. What should I wear?" I asked giggling.

"Nothing would be preferable." I could tell he was smirking as he said it and I imagined the wicked smirk on his face.

"But since we're going to be outdoors, please wear something you'd be comfortable in."

"I can wear nothing, I'll just wear a blanket." I said feeling my cheeks heat up and my heart race.

"Please wear clothing my Love. If you'd like, we can talk about removing it when we get to where we're going. I'll give you another exam if you so desire."

My breath caught, and I felt my lady parts tingle as I thought of the prospect of Carlisle undressing me.

"Uh huh… okay." He chuckled at my reaction.

"We'll leave as soon as I get home."

"I'll be waiting." I said still feeling a bit breathless.

"Good. I'll be home at six."

"I'll be in my most comfortable attire when you arrive. I'll even wait on the couch."

"Good. I'd better go."

"Alright. I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too. And one more thing. Don't forget the blanket." he hung up before I could reply and I clenched my mouth shut. I so wished he was within touching distance.

I got up after Alex fell back to sleep. I took the baby monitor with me and left the room.

It was just after five when I finished dinner and went upstairs to change out of m pajamas.

I put on a nice pair of purple sweats and a loose purple top with no bra. My boobs were still sore. I wondered if I could get Carlisle to massage them later?

I threw on a heavy sweater and put on a pair of sneakers and headed downstairs.

"Where you headed?" Emmett asked grinning at me from the recliner by the TV.

"I don't know. Carlisle's taking me somewhere that requires comfortable clothing. Or so he says."

"Ooooh, how romantic. Keep warm Mom." He buried his nose in the book they must have been reading for English class. I sat on the couch and waited for my husband to come home to me.

While I waited, Eloise started practicing what she must have learned in ballet class. She wore her ballet outfit complete with a purple tutu. She was the perfect little ballerina.

As she did a series of twirls and pirouettes, Carlisle walked through the door looking so happy and relaxed. He must have had an easy day at the office. Minus the various cases of the flu of course. Edward came in with a box in his arms.

"Sorry we're late." Carlisle said after he bent and kissed my forehead. I knew he was probably going upstairs to shower so I didn't advance things. It would have been inappropriate to do so anyway. Eloise was still twirling and stretching behind him.

"You're not that late. I'll forgive you just this once. Only because I'm in a great mood today."

He touched my face his thumb tracing my lips before he vanished upstairs to freshen up.

"Okay, what's in there?" I asked Edward.

"Halloween decorations. Has Alice told you?"

"Told me what?" I asked.

Alice ran down the stairs then and told me that she and Bella were picked to host the high school's Halloween dance. They'd apparently made lots of friends already, which was a first for the Cullens.

"So we also kind of mentioned you were good with decor. Can you help us decorate the gym?"

"It's a Friday right?"

"Yep. The girls are so excited to meet the hot doctor's wife. So will you? Please?" Alice bounced on the balls of her feet and Rose snorted as she cuddled her son.

"They've already dubbed both Edward and Carlisle the two hottest doctors in the nation. And girls have already started writing love notes to Edward." Jasper said chuckling.

"Do I have to dress up in a costume?" I asked.

"Yes. Of course you do. What would be the fun in not dressing up?"

"Fine, but only this once. And yes, I'll even decorate for both Christmas and Valentine's Day. Let them know in advance."

"Oh, I knew you'd say yes. Thank you."

"What did she drag you into this time?" Carlisle asked a while later. We were walking down the back steps headed toward the trees.

"Her Halloween party. I couldn't deny her that. It's the first time they make friends in high school."

"Did you let her know that Christmas and Valentine's Day were also part of the package?" We were in the trees by now. The moon was filtering through the branches lighting our path with it's silvery light.

"Yes. Hey, what can I say? I know a lot when it comes to decor."

"That you do." he agreed with a smile.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we reached a break in the trees. The moon shone brighter here. It seemed to be the nicest clearing I'd seen since we'd first entered the woods. The grass was long enough to feel soft under my shoes. At the center of the clearing, there was a pile of wood and twigs neatly arranged as if someone had left it here with the intention of starting a fire. It was in the fifties by now and my hands were starting to get colder. I shoved them between the folds of the blanket as we walked further into the clearing.

What is this?" I asked.

"What do you think it is?"

I grinned already knowing. "Some sort of bonfire set up."

"You're right."

"We're going to light the bonfire?" I asked eagerly.

"Precisely."

"How did you know I've always wanted to experience the joys of a bonfire in the woods?"

"I've only known you for an entire decade now. And have you forgotten the many times you've mentioned it to me?"

I smiled. "Oh yeah. Sorry, human brain." I tapped the side of my head as I fell onto the soft grass. I used the blanket as a pillow as I gazed up at the stars. Carlisle lit the fire then joined me as we watched the flames lick at the wood.

We didn't say anything for a while. We just watched the fire grow and the stars twinkling above us. There was only a slight breeze blowing through the trees so I wasn't too cold.

It was a while later when Carlisle brought up Noel's job.

"She's so excited. She came home all smiles and all."

"I know the parents. They're very nice and respectable. I think she landed herself a great job."

"So do I. I hope I can meet them soon. Maybe we could arrange a little playdate for them and Ellie and Alex."

"That won't be necessary." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I shook grass out of my hair and waited for his response.

"She'll be the one babysitting Alexander and Eloise."

"But, what does that mean for me?" I asked.

"How do you feel about working for me?" I looked up at him, taken by surprise. Working for Carlisle? Obviously, he didn't need to ask me twice, or even pay me. I'd find other forms of payment. Hehe.

"I'd love to. What happened to the one you have at the offices now?"

"Naomi's been our temporary receptionist for now. But she would much rather stay home before her baby arrives. So instead of looking around for other people I thought of you. What do you think?"

"Yes. When do I start?"

"I figured you would agree without hesitation so you start tomorrow morning."

"Yes boss." I winked and he grabbed me into his arms and we lay there, me in his arms atop his chest as the fire burned beside us.

Tomorrow would be interesting that was for sure.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Also, there's something coming up here in just a bit. Look out for that.

Thank you to all of you for reading.

I can't express just how much I appreciate you guys reading this.

Until next time:

RoseNEmmettForever-


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:

Finally returned! I'm so glad to be back after the holidays and the start of school. I'm so sorry for such a long wait. I hope you like this chapter. I'll be back on the 12! Which is my 21st birthday and also the fourth anniversary of this little series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just own my characters.

"And you just file those as soon as they give them to you so we don't have any errors to correct later on when and if they visit us again. It's pretty easy to do. If you feel like there's a situation that you can't handle, make sure you get their doctor as fast as possible." Naomi said as I helped her file some forms of patients who had come in the first week. This last week had been me being trained by her to make sure I knew everything about how the office ran.

I had to admit I was a bit overwhelmed at first, but after a while, it was easier for me. Today was Friday. I had to leave a bit earlier to go and meet Bella and their friends to discuss what they wanted in terms of their decor. I would make sure it all ran smoothly and according to plan come October 31st.

"Got it."

"You're going to do great Belle, I promise. You think you can manage the rest of today without me? I'll come back to cover your last hour. You'll be okay till then?"

"I'll be fine. Go. I know you're really itching to go to that book signing."

"Thanks. I'll get you a copy."

"Thanks." I called as she raced through the doors.

I took my spot behind the desk and began filing the patient's forms into the system Jasper and Emmett had set up for the office the week before it had opened. It was almost ten and there were no patients in the waiting area. I knew the three guys were probably all in someone's office talking about the game last night, or a patient they had.

As I entered in a form for some guy named Franz de Moritz, the doors swung open and a young redhead came in with a screaming toddler. She looked pale and her eyes were red. She didn't look happy. I put on a sunny smile as she came toward me.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"I have an appointment with Doctor Cullen." she said trying to calm the toddler down as he kept screaming.

"Which Cullen?" I asked her. "And your name?"

"Samantha Fullerton, and I believe with Doctor Edward Cullen."

I typed in her name and her file popped up. I checked her in and told her he'd see her in just a minute.

"Thanks so much." she said her hand pressed against the right side of her face. She must have had a killer headache.

I paged Edward and he said he'd send Lane out to get her.

"Does he like any particular movie?" I asked her a few minutes later when he wouldn't stop screaming.

"Anything with cartoons he likes."

I smiled and approached the little boy. "Hi. Would you like to watch Toy Story?" I had ordered kids movies in bulk three days before and they had gotten in last night. I had everything from Snow White to the most recent movie released to DVD.

"With Buzz and Woody?" he asked looking up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Yeah, and Mr. Potato had and Andy."

"Yes please." he said his crying fit over. His Mom shot me a grateful smile as I went to grab it out of the box. As I did, the door opened and Lane came in.

"Samantha?" she called.

She stood and the little boy's lip quivered.

"I can keep him here if you like." I volunteered and she smiled. "That would be great. Thanks um…" she paused looking at me.

"Oh, Annabelle." I said laughing.

"Thank you Annabelle. Be good for Ms. Annabelle okay Finn?"

"Yes Momma." he answered as I put the DVD in and hit "play".

I brought him over to sit near me so I could keep an eye on him and manage the waiting area.

The phone rang a few minutes later and I snatched it up before the third ring.

"Cullen medical offices how may I help you?"

"Hey Mom, it's Rose."

"What's going on?"

"To be honest, I just wanted to call the office to try out the new number. And because I wanted to show off. You know me, high school sophomore trying to show off my doctor brother and Dad and receptionist Mom. Is everything okay over there?"

"So far yes. I encountered my first screamer."

"Ah, welcome to the big bad world Mom. Ha ha. How's Edward and Carlisle?"

"They haven't come out to the reception area. So I'm assuming I haven't done anything wrong and they haven't done anything back there that isn't necessary."

"Yet. They've only been open for two weeks." She laughed and just as she said it the door opened and Lyndie came out. She sat down in the chair near the filing cabinet.

"I'll keep you posted."

"Good. Oh, we'll see you here at three right?"

"On the dot." I assured her.

"Okay. Gotta go. Lunch calls. Ugh."

"Take care."

"you too." I hung up and turned to our next patient.

I checked her in and paged Carlisle to let her know she was being sent back. Lyn took her in and I turned to Finn.

"You doing okay Finn?"

"Yeah. Thank you Ms. Anna."

"Of course."

His Mom came out a few minutes later followed close behind by Edward.

"Did he behave?" she asked.

"Like an angel." I smiled as he got up reluctantly.

"I think that deserves a sticker." Edward said. "Come and pick it out buddy."

I smiled as I watched him look through the huge selection of stickers Naomi and I had ordered the other day.

After they were gone Edward stuck around deciding to wait for his next patient himself. It was that Franz fellow.

"You can't tell me kids actually liked this movie. Toys that talk?" Edward leaned against the counter as he watched Buzz and Woody as they tried to escape that evil kid's house.

"Hey no judging. I watched that all the time when I was a kid. Bella did too. That was our go to on weekends."

"You and Bella actually sat down to watch this?"

"Of course. You have to understand that for us, Disney was a pretty big deal. And if we didn't watch this, we'd watch Disney princess movies. We didn't like Snow White though."

His patient walked through the door then and our Disney conversation was put on hold.

The movie served as my background as I kept putting the files into the system. I didn't realize just how many forms they had until I was finally done five minutes before I was due to leave. I made sure I'd saved everything correctly before I started filing them back into the appropriate folders and drawers.

Naomi showed up just as I was about to leave. "Wow, you worked hard. Thanks. Hey, you're going to do great. I'm going to make it my mission to come see you every week. I mean I have to anyway. Your husband's my doctor. Go along. Oh and here." she handed me the book and I all but screamed when I opened it to the front page.

"No way!" It was signed by the author herself. I was a huge fan of hers. Arabella Vargas was the best in my opinion.

"Yes. Read the message in the back!" We kept squealing and dancing around as the patients that were waiting for their appointments watched us with amusement.

I read it and I felt tears trickling down my cheeks.

Dear Annabelle,

It is my understanding that you along with Naomi are a big fan of my work. I am so pleased and so touched to hear that. It is fans like you that keep my inspiration alive and soaring to great heights to get only the best out to you loyal fans.

I know that this book is especially important to you because of how much you can relate to the main character, Sienna. I'd like to wish you and your husband a long and happy marriage full of love and all the things both of you dream of.

Thank you for being one of my best fans. I hope you like the final installment to Sienna's story.

With much love,

Arabella Vargas

I closed the book and Naomi and I stood there, tears running down our faces. One of the younger patients ran over and when she saw what was on the back page, she handed me a small package of tissues.

"That's just so sweet." she said clearing her throat. "You're going to make me cry."

"Sorry." I said trying to compose myself. "I'd better run. I'll be late for the meeting at the girls' school. Thanks for covering my last hour Naomi."

"No problem. See you soon."

I waved and walked out into the drizzling rain. I got into the car and pulled out of the parking space that was officially assigned to me as of eight thirty this morning. I got to the school in record time. Bella raced to my side of the car and opened the door. "Explain to me why Edward called me to let me know you were crying?"

I showed her the book and she smiled. "Oh my gosh! That just happened!"

"I know it did. I'm still in shock. I sort of forgot to call Carlisle on my way here. I'll tell him as soon as I get home."

"You'd better. Now come on, the girls really want to meet you."

I locked the doors and stuck the book in my purse. No way was I leaving that in the car alone. We entered through the front office and I was given a visitors pass before we went down a hall and out into a huge bustling courtyard full of students. We walked into a classroom where Alice and Rose sat among a group of excited sophomores and freshman.

"Hi! Guys, she's here!" A small dark haired girl rose and ran over to greet me. "You're so pretty. How do you keep your skin so flawless? And your hair so thick. OH MY GOSH! Look at her hair!"

I laughed. "To be honest, I don't know."

"The secret is marriage girls." Alice said grinning. "She's still technically a newlywed. They've only been married almost two months. Just watch, by February, she'll have this super amazing long hair." The girls laughed and they all introduced themselves before we all sat down and they told me their ideas for the Halloween dance that was just a week away.

It felt weird sitting around in a high school classroom full of girls that were less than 3 years younger than I was. It didn't bring around the feeling of nostalgia I thought I'd feel when I arrived. It was different.

"We've heard you make some delicious snickerdoodles. Is that true?" the dark haired girl I now knew was Clarissa asked.

"I guess I do. They love them a lot."

"Which doctor are you married too? The blond movie star looking one? Or the one with the awesomely colored hair?" a redhead, Anastasia asked.

I smiled. "The movie star one."

"I told you. We should have bet. I know the other one's still single." Clarissa said winking.

Bella shot me a half smile over her head.

Two hours later, we had the decorations picked out and the snacks in order. I met their principal and the head of the ASB club too, and they thanked me profusely for helping them out.

We went home at around five. Emmett's Jeep was parked crookedly in the driveway. The door on the driver's side was left open. The lights were still on. I quickly pulled into the garage and Noell appeared by my door looking pale.

"Noell? What's wrong?"

"I… they…" she couldn't form a complete sentence as she stood there, her hands clenching the bottom of her sweater. She looked like she was about to be sick.

"Come on." I closed the door and helped her inside. She slumped against the wall her head between her hands.

"The vampire I saw in my vision. He caught our scents. He knows she's with us." Alice spoke up from the kitchen doorway.

"What vampire?" I asked.

"Remember the ones that I told you about?" I thought about that for a few seconds and it came back to me.

The day I'd taken Noell to our house back in Montana for lunch was the day her parents had been brutally murdered by two vampires. Those same vampires were back. But why? She had nothing to offer them.

Carlisle and Edward had tried finding out any information they could about them but they hadn't found a single thing. The only thing they'd come up with was their names and places of birth. They had to be at least almost a century old. If not younger.

"I called Carlisle. He said they'd get here as soon as they rapped up with their last patients. He and Edward think that they just caught her scent and recognized it as the one on her parents. Emmett and Jasper must have gone off into the woods and surrounding areas to see if they could find anything else. I can't see anything though. Either they don't have a plan, or they're messing with my blind spots. I'm getting so fucking tired of that!"

"Momma, what's that word mean?" Ellie asked from behind Alice.

Alice jumped her hand flying up to her throat. Noell let out a weak laugh.

"Nothing Sweetheart. I have to be careful with the words I use. Sorry."

Emmett and Jasper came through the back door and they let us know that the two vampires had left.

"Looks like they headed toward Canada. I let the wolves know and they're running around down in Forks and it's surrounding areas."

"Oh thank the Gods!" Rose said helping Noell up off the ground.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs."

"How did she see them?" I asked Emmett.

"She was in here with the kids and she saw something lurking in the trees. Felix went out to the porch and saw them. He described them to her, she called Edward and well here we are."

"Do you think they wanted to kill her?"

Alice nodded. "It's possible. But nobody knows why."

"We'll figure it out. We always do." Jasper said reassuring us.

I went upstairs and showered before going online to order some of the supplies for the high school dance. They wanted everything to be perfect. That included me scrounging around for jack-o-lantern and skeleton cookie cutters for the snickerdoodle cookies.

Rose promised to help me with the food that would be provided as well and I was so grateful for that. I was sure I could do it by myself, but she knew how to make some really good hot wings.

She had fought hard for those with the ASB director and principal and she had succeeded in winning them over. She was quite the persuasive one.

Carlisle came upstairs just as I submitted the order. He looked relieved to see me in one piece. He asked me what Noell had told me when I'd gotten home. Then he asked me why I'd been crying earlier. I'd almost forgotten the book but when he mentioned it I went to get it.

When he read both the front and back cover, I was surprised that I managed not to cry. "I'm going to frame that. Or at least put it in a glass display case and make sure it's well preserved." I said when he closed the book.

"That's quite the autograph." He said grinning.

"I know, I love it."

"It explains the crying I heard out there." he said with a chuckle.

"Oh right, that. Sorry."

"No need to apologize love. You're just very sentimental." He squeezed my hand and then he went off to shower.

There was always something about the way he smelled after his shower. The smell of the body wash he used mixed with his unique vampire scent was the best smell in the universe. Nothing else could compare. It was something I could keep smelling for eternity.

October 30, 2015

"No, you can't go dressed as a fairy." I stood by the door waiting for Alice to break or make me. Her words, not mine. Apparently, she didn't want Rose to dress up like a fairy. I thought she looked beautiful.

"Alice for shit's sake, this is a high school Halloween party."

"So? And it's a dance! I wanted to go as the fairy. I have earned the title of Pixie."

Rose turned to me and I knew I was about to be brought into an argument that would get ugly. I stepped back and her eyes widened.

"Alice, where did you get that?"

"I made it. And she didn't oppose to the idea."

"You're, it… The whole thing." she started laughing. "I can't believe this. This is the best thing I've ever seen. Belle, you look gorgeous. Alice, you're brilliant. I'll definitely go as the school girl now. You can wear the pixie costume if you want. Belle in the Cheerleader costume never looked so great."

I tried interjecting trying to let her know that I wasn't really going to be the cheerleader, but she didn't let me get a word in.

"You'll make heads turn and all that. You'll be the talk of the school. In a good way of course. I know you aren't a student but—"

"Okay okay. I'm not going to actually go to your dance like this." I said gesturing to myself in the short skirt, crop top and cheerleader's jacket, and she stopped. She sagged against the wall and sighed. "Hey, it would be cool though."

"I agree." I said as I did a spin for Alice. She grinned. "You can keep that for whenever time calls for it." she winked and Rose erupted into another bout of laughter.

"You know, I might just do that. Thank you." I grabbed the matching purple pompoms and did a little dance with them just as Bella entered the room in her Princess costume.

"What's with the kid themed costumes this Halloween?" Jasper asked poking his head through the door.

"Don't ask me, I'm just the decorator." I said sitting on the edge of Alice's bed.

"The theme is fairytales. Bella's Princess Snow White, I'm going as Tinkerbell, and Rosalie's going to be Sleeping Beauty."

"So I don't get to be the sexy school girl?"

"Not in public no. But I'm sure Emmett would love a demonstration in the near future."

I giggled. "I'll even volunteer my babysitting services for that night." I said.

I changed back into my pajamas and went to see what else needed doing in the kitchen before I went upstairs. I had talked to Dad and Sue a few hours before. Ella and Charlie were a year old and officially on the move. Alex was almost there. He was crawling and pulling himself up, but he couldn't walk just yet.

I decided I'd take a bath tonight to try and relax. I had taken a shower earlier, but I felt like a bath would help me sleep better tonight.

I let the water run as I got undressed. The door opened behind me and I jumped. I still wasn't used to the way the vampires moved so quietly where ever they went. Carlisle walked in and as always, I was so relieved that he didn't walk out if I was undressed. He was happy to pull me into his arms or get into the shower with me.

Tonight was one of those nights. I picked the bath balm of my choice and we got into the tub. He situated me between his legs and I leaned back against him as he massaged my shoulders. The cool temperature of his body felt good against my skin in the hot water.

We stayed in the tub for a while longer and I felt so much better when we stepped out. I got back into my pajamas and then we climbed into bed together. He took my hairbrush from the dresser and he brushed my hair for me.

"Are you going to wear a costume tomorrow?" he asked.

"You know it. Alice's orders. I think you'll like it." I said smiling up at him.

"Oh?"

"Mmm hmm." I replied laying down fluffing my hair out onto my pillow.

"I'm sure you'll like it." I said yawning.

"I'm sure I will."

I turned onto my side and I didn't even get the chance to say good night before sleep overtook me."

A/N: See you on the 12! :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm so glad to be back!

Disclaimer: i own nothing. The Disney characters and lyrics all belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement was intended.

October 31, 2015

The kids ran around the waiting room excited over seeing the decorations Lyn and I had put up last night. I was wearing my first costume of the day. I was dressed as a fairy queen and Lyn and Lane were fairy princesses. The doctors didn't dress up, to all of our disappointments. I had ridden to work with Carlisle because the sewed on wings and pretty layered purple and silver skirt prevented me from driving.

"Honey, what's the rush?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw a pretty redhead racing up to the counter her hair flying behind her as her mother laughed.

"Mom come on." the teen laughed. "It's Halloween."

Her big blue eyes met mine and she grinned. "You look super cute. Happy Halloween!" she stuck her hand out to me and I chuckled as I shook it. "Same to you. Are you here for your appointment?"

"Yep." she said popping the P. "With Doctor Fields. I finally get to see if all this exercise is paying off. I've been trying to lose weight."

"I bet he's going to tell you it all paid off. I'll let him know your in."

"Thanks." she waved as she raced over to the chairs against the wall.

I handed her Mom the questionnaire that was mandatory for a physical and she went over with her daughter to fill it out.

The doors flew open and a tall brunette ran in with two teen boys.

"Are we late?" she asked out of breath.

"Names?" I asked her.

'Tom and Brady." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I looked over at the restless boys and noted that they did look like they were jocks. They had that air about them. And the fact that their parents had named them Tom and Brady made me wonder what was going through their heads when she'd had them.

"No, you're actually ten minutes early."

"See I told you Mom. I could have finished my waffles. You know I have to eat a complete breakfast or else I drag ass on the field." one of the boys said looking less than pleased.

"Tom, hush." she dismissed him without even turning.

"Who is their doctor again? I'm sorry."

"No problem." I got their last name and pulled them up. "Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

I heard one of the boys snort and the other one started snickering.

"What's so funny?" their mother asked turning to address them. I looked over at them and noticed they were twins. Not identical, but twins all the same. Everything but the eye color was the same.

One of them turned to me a huge shit eating grin on his face. "Is he the one that looks like a movie star? Or in my Mom's words, the Orlando Bloom that should have been?"

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at that. First the names, now the Orlando Bloom comparison. Was there something I always forgot to notice about my husband? Did she really think he was the Orlando Bloom that should have been? What did that even mean?

"What he means is, is he the blond doctor that Mom told our Aunt Bernadette about?" the other twin chimed in from behind his Mom.

I nodded afraid to open my mouth. I wouldn't laugh, I couldn't laugh. This called for a coffee break with the girls. But they were occupied.

"Oh man, you got that one? I wanted that doctor but I got the other one instead. Not that I'm complaining. But the blond one. Wow. Oh and the other Cullen one, the penny colored hair looks super cute."

The door opened and the Orlando Bloom that should have been came out. He caught my eye and his lips twitched. I pressed my lips together and turned away. He must have overheard some of the conversation.

"Tom and Brady?" he called. The Mom now beet red pushed them forward and they followed Carlisle in. She turned to me. "Sorry for my sons they, um…" she trailed off and I managed a tight lipped smile.

"They're teens. It's all good. I'm still one myself."

She laughed nervously and followed them inside. As soon as the door closed I turned to the redhead who shot me a huge smile. "I go to school with them." she informed me. Her mom shrugged.

"She likes Brady."

"No Mom. It's Tom. Tom has the hazel eyes, Brady has the green ones."

"Oh brother." her Mom mumbled under her breath.

Lane came and took them inside and she came back out a few minutes later. When she sat in the chair next to mine I lost it. I started laughing. I was surprised I managed to hold it together till they were inside.

"What on earth?" Lane looked at me concerned and I managed to tell her between laughs.

"The Orlando Bloom that should have been?" she asked her eyebrows raised.

"What does that even mean?" I asked. She shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe she means that he could have been Orlando but never was. Like maybe Orlando and him got swapped and Orlando's your husband."

"Great theory, but no."

She grinned and then we discussed the Tom and Brady boys.

"She must have been on some serious drugs for that to happen." Lane said giggling.

"One too many doses of something could really fuck you up." I added as another patient came in. It was a Mom with her newborn daughter. Seeing her made my heart melt. She was Edward's patient and absolutely the cutest. She was just about to turn four weeks. Emily, the Mom had been told about the Cullen Medical team by the blond I'd seen at the grocery store not too long ago.

"Oh she's getting so big!" I exclaimed.

"I know. She eats a lot. Doctor Cullen says it's normal. I think she gained at least two pounds in the last two weeks."

"You'll find that out soon. He'll be with you as soon as possible."

"Thanks." she smiled and went and sat down. Tangled was playing and I found myself humming along to it.

"So have you and Carlisle discussed kids?" Lane asked.

"All the time. It's just not happening. And we try as much as we can." she smirked. "So, on a scale of—" I held up a hand.

"Coffee break." She grinned and squeezed my shoulder before going back through the doors, her wings rustling as she did.

We didn't end up taking the coffee break so while the offices were closed for lunch, Lane pulled me into the break room. She had ordered in lunch from a Chinese restaurant nearby and we sat around a table chatting and enjoying ourselves.

"So Lynnie, I asked her a question that may interest you." Lane said a few minutes into our lunch.

"Oh dear. What now?" Lane grinned. She told her about how she'd asked me if Carlisle and I had discussed kids. "So then I was going to ask her another question but you know, ears."

"Right. Go on."

"How good is he in bed?"

I blushed and they squealed. I put my fork down and sat back.

"I'll sum it all up by saying that anything and everything you've heard about doctors and their fingers and hands is all true. Every last part of it. I squirmed in my seat just thinking about it.

"Well aren't you and Naomi just the luckiest? You've all got doctor husbands." Lane said pouting before biting into her eggroll.

I wondered how exactly they were covering up the fact that Bella was once again attending high school and not Edward's wife. I hadn't gotten wind of that so I just nodded.

"I consider myself the luckiest woman alive." I couldn't help but gloat even just a little. It was good to take pride in your husband and your sex life, was it not?

"Does he pay extra attention to each and every part of your body?" Lyn asked winking. I thought of a couple nights ago when we'd managed to have some time to ourselves when they all left for a movie in the city.

I felt my cheeks burn as I nodded giggling. "Mmm hmm."

Lyndie was about to open her mouth but the door opened and Naomi burst through her arms full of bags of candy. She was due for her appointment with Carlisle today.

"Eat up ladies. Hey Belle. Loving the wings." she plopped down into a chair and Lane grabbed a stool for her. She put up her feet and handed us each a bag. "What's going on in here?"

"Just talking about sex." I said casually popping a chocolate ghost into my mouth.

"Doctor sex?" Naomi asked leaning forward with a devilish grin.

"Absolutely. Please take over. I think these two have asked enough of me for one day. I kicked Lane under the table and she snorted.

"Oh come on. You know that if given the opportunity, both of you would spend all day bragging about how good Carlisle and Brandon are in bed." Naomi started snickering and I looked up and saw all three doctors standing in the doorway looking absolutely confused and amused all at once.

"Oh hey there." Lane said her cheeks deep red.

"We're sorry. Lyndie's just sexually deprived. Please excuse her dirty mind today." Naomi added trying to make it less awkward for poor Lyndie who was suddenly enthralled by the candy she had in front of her.

"We'll excuse it only for today. Only because it is Halloween after all." Brandon said smiling.

I grabbed my plate and speared a piece of orange chicken with my fork. As I bit into it I had to wonder what was going on in Lyndie's personal life since she'd come to Seattle. She was the only one not married or in a relationship. She'd mentioned a break up months before my wedding but had never really gone into details. I'd just assumed it was a guy she'd met in Forks. When I asked her she had tried avoiding the question by changing the subject.

When break was over, I went back out to find the waiting room packed with patients. Most of them looked like they were dead on their feet.

It was raining when I walked out of the offices a few hours later. Alice was picking me up so that I could run home and change. Naomi was covering the desk again keeping the people in the waiting room happy with candy and a good movie.

Rose jumped out and help me in. Thunder boomed and the rain picked up a bit more as Alice pulled out of the parking lot.

When we were a few blocks away Alice turned the music down and filled me in on her day's worth of visions.

I saw the vampire again. The one with the sandy colored hair. He wants Noell. Since the beginning. I saw his motives. He must have not wanted to hide them anymore. He wanted to use you to get to her. He knows you're friends. He's not planning to attack. He just wants her. As far as I could see he wasn't tracking anybody. He just picked up her scent. I'm assuming he was about to give up but he came back here to where his life as an immortal began."

I sighed and started unpinning the cute curls in my hair. I didn't have anything to say about the situation. For the first time, this wasn't my battle. I wasn't being unsensative, I just didn't know what I should say. Noell was his target this time. Not me.

The only thing I could tell her was to be careful and have someone with her at all times no matter what. I didn't want her to face the same fate her parents had a year ago.

When we got home I managed to get up stairs and out of the cute Fairy Princess costume. I looked over at the clock and was glad to note that I had just over a half hour to change into my other costume. The hairdo for this was easy. I just had to spray the now bigger curls in place and hold them back with a cute flowered headband and I was set. I slipped into the big yellow dress and put on the pretty ballet flats that went with the costume. Noell came in and grinned.

"Why, Princess Belle, you look beautiful. Here, let me get your hair."

I grinned and she sprayed my hair into place.

"There you go." I thanked her and she smiled. "Anytime. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. I've got some time. What's up?"

She pursed her lips and she ran her fingers through her hair. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Noell what's wrong?"

"I think I'm pregnant Belle." she choked out before the tears streamed down her face. I gasped and she met my gaze with her frightened eyes. "Oh honey." I stood but she shrunk back onto the bed her arms cradling her abdomen.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so. I mean I missed a period I feel sick, and yesterday I couldn't eat a thing without wanting to throw up."

I put a hand on her back as she wept inconsolably. "Have you told Felix?" "No I was too scared. I told him I had the flu. I wanted you to know first. Without Edward knowing. If he knew he'd tell your husband then what? I don't want him to worry about me."

"Noell having a baby with a vampire is a serious thing. Bella and Edward would know. Even Renesmee had a difficult pregnancy for a while. You need to tell someone." She reached out and clutched my hand in hers her nails digging into my skin.

"No Belle please don't tell anyone. I don't want them to worry about me when that vampire's on the loose. They have to get rid of him first."

I didn't know what to say. This was a human possibly carrying a vampire's child and she didn't want me to tell anyone? I had to tell someone. Carlisle and Edward knew practically all there was to know about this. I didn't know a thing. I just knew that the end result was immortality. There were of course rumors of pregnancies that had gone differently, but up until now, we hadn't met anyone who'd experienced one like that. Some women had remained human after having the child naturally. Others like Bella, had had to be changed.

"But I have to. It's my duty as your friend to tell someone."

"She turned onto her side and faced me. "If you were in my shoes and a vampire was after you possibly wanting to kill you and you knew you may possibly be pregnant what would you do? Wouldn't you do what I want to do? Protect your unborn baby for as long as humanly possible? Wouldn't you want to keep it hidden? Safe from harm's way? You can't tell me you wouldn't. You would do anything for that baby. I know you. You wouldn't let anything hurt it."

What she said hit home. She was right. There was nothing I wouldn't do to protect my baby. I wanted so badly to have a child with Carlisle to love and protect for the rest of my existence. And I knew that if I were in her shoes, I wouldn't want my mate to worry about me when more important things were going on. Still unsure of what I was doing and uncertain of my decision, I let her know I'd keep it to myself. Though I did tell her I was certain everyone else in the house probably heard her.

Alice came in with Rose and Bella and they all looked deeply concerned. "Are you sure that this is what you want Noell?" Bella asked sitting next to her already dressed in her costume.

"More than anything. I don't want anyone finding out, especially that crazy vampire. I want to hide it for as long as I can. Please don't think about it okay?"

"You're sure you're pregnant?" I asked wanting some reassurance so I wouldn't feel so guilty about not telling Carlisle. She hesitated before nodding slowly.

"Alright then." I sighed and stood up and Bella exclaimed over how great I looked. We posed for some pictures and I went down to the kitchen and made Noell a cup of green tea and got her some Saltines. She thanked me and hugged me before we left. "You're the best." she whispered before letting me go.

"I feel guilty about this. I hope you know that. You owe me a batch of your delicious brownies."

"I owe you more than that Belle." I smiled waved and ran out the door a few minutes behind schedule.

At the school everyone Alice had gathered was ready and waiting to help put the finishing touches on the decorations. Alice had been in charge during the day. I was happy to note that my instructions had been followed accordingly. I supervised the making of the food and the the delivery of candy filled pumpkins that each student was to receive. And yes, I got one to. Hey, it was candy and I had a pretty big sweet tooth.

Rose was by my side watching her chicken wings like a hawk. Alice was talking to a few girls who had dressed up like other fairies to coordinate with her. The principal was talking to Bella about her moving a table to accommodate the life sized Jack Skellington she'd insisted on getting online a couple days back.

Emmett and Jasper brought him in with a few of the other football players chatting animatedly and laughing. It was great seeing the Cullens actually being able to interact in public school and being able to make real friends. I hadn't really known what had made this happen but I was glad they did. Knowing that they'd always sort of kept to themselves for so long made me sad for them.

Over the time they'd been out of public school, they'd taken it upon themselves to act and walk more human. Renesmee had inspired some of that and they always insisted I'd had something to do with it as well. I let them believe that. They had really mastered the human act.

The room looked absolutely perfect and I could tell everyone liked it too. They streamed in all smiles all decked out in their costumes. I saw 4 Queen Elsas, 3 Ariels and 5 other Snow Whites in just the first 10 minutes alone. Each one had their own unique twist to it. That's what I liked the most.

The guys had pushed the dress code to the limit showing up as an armless Prince Charming and a Prince Eric with an arrow in his chest. Very original. I knew they'd probably tell him to alter his costume, but for now, he could enjoy himself freely.

It was later on during the dance when a girl in a Little Red Riding Hood costume came to let me know that a very hysterical chick was looking for me in the ladies' room.

"She's got messy red hair." That was all I needed to hear. I thanked her and hurried through the crowd shouting apologies over my shoulder as I ran into people.

I finally made it into the bathroom and I found Noell leaning against the sink, looking pale and absolutely panicked. "Noell, what happened?"

"I, it grew. I thought I could hide it but… I can't."

"It grew?"

She pulled her arms away from her abdomen and I felt my jaw drop. That bulge had definitely not been there just a few hours before. Had it been like this for Bella? I had to find out. She was the only one that could help out at this moment. I was putting Noell at risk already by not telling my husband who would undoubtedly be tending to her pregnancy. She must have known what I was thinking. She reached out and grabbed me by the arm.

"Please Belle, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone. You promised." Her green eyes were wild as she looked around the room.

"I have to. I can't put you at risk like this. Please? I just need to get Bella. She knows way more about this than I do. Just let me go get her. I won't bring anyone else."

She pursed her lips tears pooling in her eyes as she gripped my arm tightly. I felt her trembling and I put a comforting hand on the one that gripped me.

"Noell it'll be okay. Everything will be just fine. Wait right here." The door opened and Bella came in looking deeply concerned.

"What's going on? Alice sent me in here without any explanations."

Noell pointed to herself and Bella's eyes traveled down to her abdomen. She gasped and shot me a worried look. "Carlisle needs to know Noell. You can't hide this. You and Felix need to sit down with Carlisle and discuss your course of action. If this is what I think it is, and I really hope it's not, you need to set things in motion now."

"What do you think it is?" I asked dreading the answer.

"I'm no expert, but it could be progressing at a faster pace than mine. Or it could be multiples. Either way she's in serious danger. you need to tell Felix and you two need to tell both Carlisle and Edward as soon as possible. Belle, you've done well here but you need to get her home. I'll drive Noell's car back when the dance is over with. You two get home and let Felix know."

"But… I…" Noell hesitated and I shook my head. "The vampire may be out there but it's either you die at his hand, or giving birth. What will it be?" I asked knowing that that sounded a bit harsher than it needed to be.

She sighed, and I knew we'd won. She looked defeatedly at us and she started crying again.

"Come on." I said. Rose came in and handed me my sweater and purse. I had Noell in Rose's BMW not even five minutes later.

I drove us home trying not to go over the speed limit. I had no Charlie here to stop and ask, "Vampire troubles?" like he had usually done back in Forks.

I was relieved to see that the lights were on as I pulled around to the garage. I got out and we walked inside. Snow waited for me by the door and I scooped her up and she immediately began to purr. She rested her little head on my chest and meowed softly.

I saw Felix coming down the stairs and I looked over at Noell who had managed to compose herself. She sat down in a chair and rested her arms on the table. I knew this had to be done in private so I walked away and went upstairs still carrying my fur baby.

I assumed that the others were home by now so I went into Edward's studio and found piano music playing softly from the speakers. Sometimes I just needed that music to unwind and think. I sat on the plush couch near Edward's piano and kicked my shoes off. My feet were beginning to ache but I would deal.

I wondered what Felix would think about what Noell told him and hoped he wouldn't react as badly as Edward had at first a decade or so ago. Bella had told me a few stories before the wedding and I'd felt so sorry I couldn't have been there to comfort her in her time of need. She told me that Rosalie took great care of her with the others helping when needed.

I was startled when Edward appeared in front of me looking more than a little shocked. "I figured I'd find you here." he sat on the other end of the couch and I nodded the curls bouncing rubbing against my cheek. "I just needed time to sort of think this over. I feel bad you know?"

Edward nodded a knowing smile on his face. "Just like Bella. You're a very loyal friend. I could tell by your thoughts that you were having an intense mental tug of war with your thoughts and decisions."

These were the times that I was so grateful for a brother/son like Edward. He was like the older brother Mom had never had for me. He knew my thoughts better than anybody else. Probably even better than myself. I wondered if I should have told him and Carlisle. Would things have changed? I didn't think so but it was worth thinking about.

"you did what anyone else would do Belle. You seem to know what's best most of the time. you like to see the good in anyone and trust them when you feel it's right to. I think Noell feels that she can trust you now. I know you worried about her being angry at you for bringing Bella into the situation at the dance but she was grateful. She was thinking about it a couple of minutes ago. She's talking to Felix now. What I want you to do now oh mother of mine is relax and pat yourself on the back. You done good pal." He reached over and tugged at one of the curls in my hair and I laughed.

"Thank you."

He grinned. "You're welcome." I stood up and noticed the large amounts of white cat hair that stuck to my dress. Alice would probably kill me but my fur child needed attention. She meowed as if to emphasize that last thought. Edward followed me halfway to my room before he veered off toward Carlisle's office. I figured they'd probably begun research or at least discussed the situation. I went into our room and stepped out of the gown and into my Jack Skellington pajamas. I ran my fingers through my hair and let the now loose curls spill over my shoulders and down my back.

It was nearly ten by then and I went on the hunt for some candy in the kitchen. Noell and Felix were nowhere to be seen. I found a bag of chocolate on the counter already open. I grabbed a miniature Snickers bar and and ripped the wrapper off shoving the whole thing into my mouth. I savored the flavor and chewed slowly before heading back upstairs. They were all gathered in the office and I stepped in just in time to hear Noell telling Carlisle she had no doubt in her mind that she was pregnant.

He and Edward both agree to give her the same exams Bella had undergone and promised to do as much research as they could. She was crying in Felix's arms when it was all said and done. Felix looked over at me and mouthed, "Thank you." I nodded softly as he turned back to Noell.

"Let's see what we can find in an ultrasound." Carlisle said standing. "It's not really guaranteed that we'll get anything to show up but it's worth a try." Edward added.

I followed them out the door and was stopped by Rose. I followed her downstairs and she asked me what had happened. I filled her in and she beamed. "Should we set this area up like we did back in Forks?" Alice asked looking around the large living room.

"I think we should wait and see what Carlisle and Edward say first, then we can decide." I said.

Rose nodded in agreement and we went upstairs to see what was going on. When we arrived, I saw Carlisle looking intently at the screen of the ultrasound machine. Noell gripped Felix's hand tightly in hers as they waited. Carlisle turned the screen to them and we all saw the blurry image. It was like looking into murky water. It was a static filled screen. We could only see a mass of sorts off to the left and that was about it.

We could only hear the faintest heartbeat. You wouldn't have heard it unless you were absolutely still, which we were.

"Where does this lead us then?" Felix asked when Carlisle turned the screen away.

"I would suggest trying to puncture the sack, but it seems like Noell's pregnancy is just like Bella's. There's no need to worry as much this time because we have a lot more to go off of. We'll need to start getting a blood supply again and we'll have to keep her in a stable environment. Any signs of change must be reported as soon as possible."

Carlisle looked serious a bit worried actually. I couldn't blame him. I was worried for her as well.

"Will we measure her belly like you did me?" Bella asked from the doorway.

"We'll have to. We couldn't identify how many she's carrying through the ultrasound. We don't know if it's progressing faster or if it's multiples. I'll be able to tell you once I can read it's or their thoughts." Edward said before he exchanged a loving smile with my sister.

"Will I get cravings? Or will I be puking up my innards until I have this baby? And does this mean I'll be like the rest of you?" she gestured at the vampires careful to keep me out, as usual.

"That's up to your body and the baby." Carlisle answered her as he handed her a paper towel to clean off her stomach. Felix seemed very calm as he helped her get down from the table.

Noell thanked everybody and then she left the room. Edward was already on his laptop starting on research as was Carlisle not a minute later. I followed Rose out of the room and she turned to me with a smile. "Could I ask you for a quick favor?"

"What is it?" She went into Alexander's room and I followed. He was in his crib staring up at the ceiling. He was babbling to himself and playing with a toy.

"I need to go on a hunt. Emmett's probably already nose deep in his research. Would you mind singing my angel to sleep?" I started to protest because I hardly did things like this. Only on rare occasion. I hated hearing myself sing but everyone else seemed to love it. The last time I had sung to a child was when I put all three of Ness's kids to sleep a couple weeks before the wedding.

"Don't even say you suck because you don't. Please? He loves it when you sing. Especially Lavenders Blue." She grinned and I finally gave up. That one was quite a beautiful song.

"Fine, go. I'll have him asleep for you when you get back from your hunt. Have fun."

"You're a doll. Thank you." she dropped a kiss on his forehead and she was out the door. He looked expectantly at me and I picked him up grabbing his favorite blanket from the crib. I was feeling pretty tired and I knew that I'd most likely fall asleep in the rocking chair so I took him to mine and Carlisle's room. Alex would be keeping me company tonight.

I made myself comfortable resting up against the pillows with Alex in my arms. I couldn't believe he was almost eleven months. He was just the cutest. He smiled at me and rested his head on my chest as I began to hum softly before singing the words to the song he loved so much.

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavenders green. When you are king, dilly dilly, I shall be queen. Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so? Twas my own heart, dilly dilly that told me so."

He murmured softly his eyes still halfway open as I continued rocking him slightly.

"Call up your men, dilly dilly set them to work. Some to the plow, dilly dilly, some to the fork. Some to make hay dilly dilly, some to cut corn. While you and I, dilly dilly, keep ourselves warm. Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue, if you love me dilly dilly, I will love you. Let the birds sing dilly dilly, let the lambs play. We shall be safe dilly dilly, out of harm's way. I love to dance dilly dilly, I love to sing. When I am queen dilly dilly, you'll be my king. Who told me so dilly dilly, who told me so? I told myself dilly dilly, I told me so…"

I felt my eyes closing and saw that he was already fast asleep with an adorable smile on his face. Seeing him made my heart ache just a little. He was another reminder, a beautiful and sweet reminder that I wasn't pregnant again. I knew now that I was probably obsessing over the idea a lot. I needed to take a deep breath and let it happen when it's meant to. For now I would settle for other people's babies to sing to sleep and take care of. I could do that much. It was practice for me.

I kissed his silky cheek and I lay my head against the pillows, the melody of Lavenders Blue still playing in the background of my dreams.

A/N: I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer than the previous chapter because there's a bit more to cover now. As my readers, I'd like to ask you a question. Do you think Noell is essential to the story line? Why or why not? Are there some things you'd like to see either here in the story or in some outtakes? I'd love to see what you come up with. Thank you as always for reading.

RoseNEmmett


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm back guys. :) Allow me to just say that although school is rewarding and all, the classes I'm enrolled in, are kicking my butt. :) However, I squeezed out this juicy, and by juicy, I mean there's a lot going on here, plus lemony goodness… chapter. I hope you lovely, amazing readers like this one.

I'd like to thank those who got back to me on the Noell question. I got a lot of good insight and now I know how to go about her story line. Also, someone mentioned that I said Belle was 5 feet 5 inches tall in one story then mentioned her being two inches shorter in another chapter elsewhere. Her correct height is actually 5 feet 3 inches tall. I brought this up because it's going to be mentioned here in this chapter.

So now, we'll get on with the chapter.

Belle's going to have a lot of mental tug of war moments and she's sort of feeling a bit confused.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just own my plot and my characters.

I ran into the house almost falling over a suitcase in the foyer. It was the day before Thanksgiving and everything was chaotic. Mom and Dad were planning to come up. Nessie was making what she swore was definitely the last trip before her baby came. We were going down to Forks for Christmas this year and hopefully her baby would be there by then.

I kicked my soaked shoes off and ran up the stairs to shower. Alice stopped me at the entrance to my room.

"Edward and Carlisle have Noell settled in the little house Felix finally finished organizing. They'll probably be there for a while. She's absolutely huge." she grinned and I nodded.

"She'll have it any day now." I said walking into the closet to grab some clothes. "Sorry about the suitcases. I ordered those last week and they just came in. Are you okay?" I smiled. "I'm fine."

She left me then and I went to shower.

These last few weeks had been pretty busy. Ever since the discovery of Noell's pregnancy, things hadn't slowed down. Blood was constantly being brought into the house, machines were being moved here and there, ,and endless exams were being performed. I was head babysitter while Rose and Alice helped with research and Bella occasionally joined me. Eloise and Alexander were the ones I spent time with most these days, even more than Carlisle.

I went down to the kitchen a while later and found Edward warming up another cup of blood. I grabbed the notepad from the counter and started on the list of things I'd get from the store for tomorrow's dinner. I was almost done when Edward turned to me the cup in his hand.

"Is everything okay?" I looked up and nodded.

"Are you sure? I know things have been pretty crazy around here, and we've been pushing a lot at you since this whole thing got started." Again, I nodded hiding my thoughts, and keeping the truth to myself.

To be honest, I felt as though I didn't have enough hands for everything, or enough time. I was happy to do all of it of course, but I felt like it was an endless cycle. Wake up, get dressed, work, come home, shower. If I was lucky I'd have the night off from the kids and I'd catch up on other things like the groceries, cleaning around the house, cooking and working on the garden Rose and I had started. Luckily the days were getting colder now so I could check that off my list.

Ellie and Alex were always a source of entertainment and I focused on that as Edward watched me intently. I knew by the way that he ran his fingers through his hair that he knew I was hiding something and I was lying about being okay. I was technically okay. I just felt tired a lot of the time. No matter how much sleep I got I was always feeling like I was dragging ass.

"If you say so." Edward said finally. "I am." I called as he went out the back door. The house wasn't far off. It was a little cottage Felix had stumbled upon a few weeks ago before Halloween. Together he and Emmett had worked on it until it was fixed up. That's where they were now.

I grabbed my keys and scooped Alex up off the floor. He clung to me his arms encircling my neck.

Ellie got up from the couch and I helped her with her little jacket. I let Jasper know where I was headed and he told me he'd let the others know.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" he asked as he walked toward the house.

"You know what? That would be great."

"Okay then. I'll go with you. he said.

"Thank you." He nodded and I got the kids into the car.

"Can we get the soft marshmallows like the hot chocolate ones?" Ellie asked as I buckled her in.

"Only if your Daddy says it's okay." She grinned with a twinkle in her eye and I knew he'd most likely say yes to pretty much anything she asked. She wasn't spoiled as most kids her age were. She knew there were rules and boundaries. She was a smart kid.

Jasper jumped into the passenger's seat a minute later and we were on the road. "So tell me the truth." he said as we turned onto the highway that went into town.

"About?" I asked.

"Don't beat around the bush Darlin, remember what you promised about a year ago." he gave me a knowing look and I sighed. I didn't know what to talk about with Jasper this time. I mean there really wasn't much to talk about. I would sound like i was complaining. I loved doing all this for them. I just wished I could catch even just a moment's rest. I didn't think that would happen any time soon, so why bother discussing it?

I knew I had to say something though. I knew Jasper well enough to know that he wouldn't give up until he got some sort of answer.

"Okay, I'm tired. I sleep a full 8 to 10 hours a night and I'm still tired. Before you say anything, what I'm doing on a daily basis is not the cause. I've done much more before. This is nothing."

He didn't answer and I knew he was probably thinking of how to ask one of those psychologist type questions that would trick you and make you say exactly what he wanted to hear. He knew how to get the truth out of you.

"How long have you been feeling this way?" I thought about it as we arrived at our destination. How long had I been feeling this way? I hadn't really noticed it until a couple days ago.

"Give or take a couple days." I got out of the car and got the baby out of the back seat. He had Ellie by the hand as we headed for the automatic doors.

"Is it close to that time of the month?" he asked as we grabbed a cart and headed for the vegetables. I reached over and smacked his arm. "Yeah, could we not talk about that in front of your daughter and the baby?" Jasper just laughed and nodded.

"Just a question Belle. Maybe that's all it is." I nodded. He was probably right. Maybe it was just that. I just didn't think I'd ever felt this worn out before. At least not that I could remember. Maybe I was going to get sick in the near future. Or maybe it was the weather messing with things.

"Sorry. You're probably right. I shouldn't have smacked you."

"I think it is. You normally don't react that way. Unless…" he trailed off and stopped by the sweet potatoes and he got this look and I stopped. "No. Don't even say it. I'm not."

"Come on. Haven't you even thought it a possibility?"

"No because I know it's not." He raised an eyebrow and made no further comment on it. I knew I wasn't pregnant. How could I be? Carlisle and I hadn't even had sex since the night before Halloween. My period was due in a few days. That was most definitely the cause for my exhaustion.

We spent at least an hour getting everything we needed, including Ellie's soft marshmallows. We even got hot chocolate and cake mix to make cupcakes later on tonight.

"Is Renee coming down tonight?" Jasper asked. We were loading up the car as Ellie sang along to the music we'd put on so she wouldn't get so bored of waiting for us to put things away.

"Yes. I miss her. I haven't seen her since the wedding."

"Maybe that'll help. You need time to relax. You know that once she and the others arrive, they'll want to help with everything." I smiled. He was right about that. I would probably even be able to gain some of my energy back.

I loved being able to talk to Jasper. Like Edward, he was the big brother that I'd always wanted. Emmett was as well, but these two were the serious ones. Emmett was the one who would make me laugh when I was down and depressed about something. The one who would defend me or anyone else from anything and protect us from danger. While Edward could read my thoughts, Jasper just needed to take one minute and gauge my emotions than go into Psychologist mode and analyze me.

"I know we've all been busy trying to keep Noell over there alive which probably makes it hard for you. I know both you and Bella haven't exactly had time alone with Edward and Carlisle for these last few weeks. You know they don't mean to leave you both hanging. I'm more than positive that they feel horrible about it. It'll all be over soon."

I nodded and I bit my lower lip to keep from crying. Whoah, okay, that was odd. Okay, sign number 2 that my monthly bout of cramping and bleeding was on it's way. I did usually get very moody and emotional. More than most.

"Thanks for talking to me Jazz." We were almost home now and Ellie was still humming along to some song about bananas.

"You're welcome. Try to keep your mind at ease. Find distractions and get more sleep. Maybe 12 hours will improve things."

"Maybe." I answered as we arrived home. I saw rental cars in the driveway and I instantly knew who they belonged to. Jasper chuckled as I pulled into the garage.

Bella ran into the garage and we unloaded the kids and groceries. "Mom wants to see your marriage glow." Bella said laughing as I brought in the last of the bags with her.

"What is that?"

"It's apparently what all newlyweds have in their first six months to a year of marriage. She says she knows you have it. She claims she can see it in the pictures you post on Facebook and Instagram."

I snorted and went out to the living room to see her and the other arrivals.

"Yep, you have it. Come here baby." Mom ran over and gave me a tight hug. She pulled back and examined me. The glow is definitely there. How have you been?"

"Good mom. I missed you."

"Ahem." Dad cleared his throat and we all laughed. "I missed you too Dad." I went over and he and Sue greeted me with hugs.

"Forks is keeping us all pretty busy. Some people from Port Angeles have decided they want to live in Forks. We have at least 45 new residents."

"Wow that's definitely new." Bella remarked as the front door opened and Jacob and Renesmee came in with all of their kids. At 18 months after they were born, they were the size of small three year olds or big 2 year olds. Angel came straight for me. I kneeled in front of him and took him into my arms. He had been the smallest but now he was coming into his own.

"Hi auntie Belle." He said a huge grin on his face.

"Hi baby. I missed you." The other two crammed in behind him and I had to sit on the floor just to hug them all. Nessie grinned as Jake helped her sit on the couch.

Her pregnancy was much slower than her first. She was due to give birth in the second week of December. She was still hoping for a little girl this time. She and Jake had decided that this would be their last baby.

I spent a while with everyone before I showed them to their rooms. When building the house, they'd expanded on the smaller rooms for things like these. Emmett was talking about expanding on the basement. He wanted to build more rooms down there. Edward had already said that if he did, he'd move the studio down there.

Mom and the others were impressed by the entire house as I gave them the grand tour. Bella showed them the garden while I helped Ness with her kids. Jake had gone off to the cottage to see Edward.

"I heard about Noell. Have they said if she'll be changed?"

"It's the only possibility right now. I mean that's what I heard last anyway."

"You don't visit her?"

"I do but very rarely. They don't want too many people going in or out for fear she may catch something. I haven't seen her in a couple weeks now. I have a lot to do here at home." Nessie caught my eye and she nodded softly. "You and Mom don't really see much of Edward and Carlisle do you?"

"Only in the mornings and office. Or in Bella's case later at night. They stay with her at all times now."

"Wow, no sex." she tried making light of the situation and I appreciated it. I missed my husband these days. It seemed like the only other inhabitants of my bed were my adorable little charges.

"I'm sure that once she has the child it'll all go back to how it was. Hell if I go into labor right now, I'm making you honorary midwife with Mom. We won't need the guys." she grinned and then she reached out and hugged me. Well as best she could. Her belly was huge but she carried it well.

"I feel honored." I laughed hard at that. I realized that was the first time I'd laughed all week. I told her then about how tired I'd been and I asked if she may have any ideas of how to get over it.

"If it's your period, it may just be hitting you harder than usual. That happened to me sometimes. Stress could cause it as well. Try getting more sleep. Especially now because once Carlisle's free of medical issues over in the woods he's going to want to come back and…" the door opened and Bella came in with a giggling Alice.

We all looked at each other and Alice finished Ness's sentence. "He'll want to ravage you senseless, you know to make up for these long cold weeks without any sex. Oh the horror!" she threw herself onto the floor and we were all laughing soon after. It felt good to laugh.

"You're lucky Alice. I'm sure you and Jasper can squeeze it in somewhere. Mom and Belle can't even get that."

"That's where you're wrong. They still can't see what she's having. This fetus is sucking the life out of her faster than you did from your mother before we figured out you wanted blood. Noell can't seem to drink enough. She's not progressing like your Mom had. She's frail and unable to even do as much as talk. Carlisle and the others are hard at work trying to figure it out."

"Have they contacted Nahuel's aunt? She may no something." Bella asked.

"Edward did. SHe's doing as much as she can but like you, she thinks she may be carrying more than one, or she's reacting to it differently than you did. Jasper told me that their greatest fear is her not even being able to become immortal."

Hearing this about my friend made my heart ache. I wasn't able to see her and may never see her again. I needed to see her. I just needed to make sure she was okay. I understood that they didn't want many people around her but she was my friend and I would see her dammit. Alice looked at me clearly seeing my decision.

"You're a great friend Belle. You and Bella can walk over later tonight. I found a soup recipe we can let her try. It has a lot of vitamins and who knows what else. Apparently it's supposed to help her."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Now that that's all said and done, I'll take cooking duty with you Rose and Bella tomorrow. Sleep in Belle. I know you've been feeling a bit sluggish, so sleep as much as you can."

"Thanks Ali. I'd better go make that soup. Do you have that recipe?"

"Already on the kitchen counter for you. Let me know what she thinks."

"I will. Bella you coming?"

"Right behind you."

We left the room and went to make Noell the soup. Emmett was keeping everyone else entertained and out of the kitchen so no questions would be asked.

We left the house through the back door a few hours later. I held the bowl in my gloved hands as I followed Bella into the trees.

"I can't wait till this blows over Belle. I miss my nights with Edward. We always had something to do or talk about."

"I know how you feel. I slept through my nights with Carlisle but we always had something to talk about or do when I was awake. I miss the romance novels." she laughed. "You still do that?"

"Uh huh. We were almost done with Arabella Vargas's last novel when all this happened. I think I may just finish it on my own."

"Will you though?"

I sighed and told her I would. She didn't say anything for a minute. "I think this came up too soon you know?" I nodded.

"It's not hers or Felix's fault but what with this guy running around trying to find her, it puts everyone on alert. Alice has kept her eye on him but he hasn't planned or done everything. He's still lurking around somewhere but he's not coming anytime soon.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I just didn't know what to say about that situation. "Why don't they just call up some of the wolves from La Push and swap patrols?"

"That's kind of the reason why Jake and Nessa came too. Seth and Leah are coming up on Monday. I thought she would have mentioned it.

"I'm pretty sure she would have but then we started talking about my sex deprivation."

She snorted and I saw the lights of the cottage as we broke through the trees. It was a pretty place, perfect for this kind of thing. Bella and I walked in and Jasper was there reading a book.

"Hey there. Is that for Noell?" I nodded. He smiled and we went through to the kitchen. Bella grabbed a bowl from one of the cupboards and I carefully poured some of the soup into it. I put it on the plastic tray she handed me and we headed for her room.

Felix was by the door. "Any change?" Bella asked. He shook his head. "Go ahead." was all he said. He opened the door and I saw her. She was laying there, her eyes closed. Edward and Carlisle turned when they heard the door open. Felix followed us in and took the bowl from me. Carlisle came for me and took me into his arms. I wound my arms around him and just stood there, not wanting to let go but knowing I had to so he could check on her. He captured my lips with his and I clung to him. I entangled my fingers in his hair and we stayed that way until I had to pull away to get some air.

"Have you been alright?" he asked and I nodded looking over at Noell. She slowly opened her eyes and she weakly lifted a hand to wave. Carlisle noticed this and let me go. "She's been wanting to speak with you for some time. Are you—"

I didn't even let him finish his sentence. "I'll talk to her." I stifled a yawn and walked to her side. She had an IV in her arm and various machines around her. She had changed drastically since I'd seen her last. I sat in the chair next to her and she turned her head to face me.

"Can I sit?" she asked her voice cracking.

Felix and Edward helped her sit while Bella talked to Carlisle a ways away near the door. She sniffed the soup and she smiled again. "This is the first thing that's actually smelled good in weeks." She took a mouthful and told us it was great. I watched her eat and drink a cup of blood. They all waited anxiously for a few minutes and when they were sure it wasn't going to come back up, Felix and the others left the room. She had some color in her cheeks and more life in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I've been hogging your husband Belle."

"It's okay. It sucks but both Bella and I will live. We've got eternity with them." She smiled and rested her hand on her huge belly.

"I want that to." she looked out the window and bit her lower lip.

"Is that the plan then?" I took the bowl away and put it on the tray on the table next to me.

"Not now. At least I don't want it now."

"What about the baby?" I asked.

"I want them to just cut me open and take it out. We all know it's already fully developed." she paused and sighed. "I keep thinking it's going to be a little girl. I know they aren't venomous. Not that I'd reject it if it was a little boy, but I just think that it would make things easier for everyone…" she trailed off and we stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I guess I want your opinion on the whole thing before I tell them about what I want."

I thought about it and I wondered what I would have done if I were in her position. I didn't have to think on it for long.

"If you feel that it's right for both you and your baby do it. Don't hold back because you're scared. Bella didn't and now she's with her soulmate and she has her beautiful daughter, 3 grandchildren and another one on the way. If you believe that this will truly make you happy then go for it."

She turned to me a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Will you stay with me when I tell them?"

"Yes. I'll be here whenever you need me. You still owe me my brownies." she laughed once and then grimaced. "It cracked a rib this morning."

The door opened and Edward walked in with Felix. Noell didn't hesitate. She told them what she wanted, and though they seemed reluctant at first they finally understood that it was what she wanted. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep the tears back.

"We'll have to do it soon. Before it progresses further." Edward said.

"Who will be performing the C-section?" Felix asked.

"I will. Carlisle will be sanding by if I need assistance but I think I can manage. I delivered my daughter with only the smallest complications. We'll be fine. Noell you'd better rest. Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, one more thing." she looked at me and then called out for Carlisle. He came in and she smiled. "I know I've been a lot of trouble for all of you, especially you and Belle what with me always needing you because of this. You two are newlyweds and need to spend lots of time together. I also know that that vampire is still out there planning who knows what. Before Edward delivers me of this baby I want to ask you something very important. I really hope you say yes because I feel you two deserve this and it gives you practice. So, Belle Carlisle will you two be our baby's Godparents? Felix and I have talked this over and we did plan on asking others but you two have done so much for us. We know you would be wonderful examples for it when it's here. So will you?"

I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked over at my husband who answered for us as he took my hand in his.

"We would be honored." I nodded unable to speak as I started crying. She cried too and then we left the room as Edward and Felix prepared the room for the impending c-section.

"You'd better go back to the house. Renee's looking all over for you two. She thinks you've snuck off to have in her words, hot and heavy sex." she winked and I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Please get us when the baby gets here." I said as we headed out the door.

"I will, now go you two. You know what happens when you leave Emmett in charge."

Carlisle scooped me up into his arms and ran us home. He set me on my feet when we reached the back steps. We walked inside to find everyone else still awake and buzzing with energy.

"You have it too!" Mom rushed us and greeted Carlisle.

"I don't even have to ask how you two are doing. You both look absolutely happy and definitely in love. Now when are you two going to give Charlie and I a new grandchild to spoil and love?"

"We're working on it." I said blushing.

"All the time if I may add." Emmett said winking.

"Emmett be nice. It's not polite to out them like that." Mom pointed a finger at Emmett but he just laughed and made no further comment.

"As long as you two are making the effort." she winked and I reassured her we were before she left the room.

"Want to go try again?" Carlisle asked tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

I grabbed his hand and we practically flew up the stairs to our room. He gently pushed me onto the bed and pressed his lips to mine. He took my bottom lip between his teeth biting it gently. I pressed myself closer to him reaching up my arms, winding them around his neck my fingers entangling in his sun kissed blond locks.

He trailed his lips down to my neck and I shivered. I liked when he did that. He trailed kisses from my neck down to my collarbone and back up to my lips. I knew he was teasing me. He loved watching me squirm. I wriggled beneath him and he chuckled as our clothes fell into a pile on the floor. I knew we had to be quiet. I tried my hardest but when he entered me I almost lost it.

He pressed his lips to mine again, muffling my moans and screams of pleasure as he moved in and out of me so slowly I almost lost control. He reached between us and played with my left breast. I gasped and tightened my grip on him as he kept moving inside me.

I wrapped my legs around him my boobs rubbing against his chest. He moaned, the sound almost like a low growl from deep in his chest as I moved against him.

He moved faster, and it wasn't long before we both crashed over the edge and came, falling onto the bed. We lay side by side for a while as I recovered and then I felt the sudden urge to do it again. He had the same idea. I grinned wickedly and climbed atop him moving slowly down his body trailing kisses as I went. I felt myself getting turned on again and I moaned as my inner thigh rubbed against him. I was trying to decide what I wanted more than what I was going for right then, but I kept moving until I lips closed around him.

He growled; his eyes locking on mine as I took him into my mouth tasting him. he reached down and grabbed handfuls of my hair as I sucked him off. I let my tongue flick the tip and he fisted the sheets in his hands. I looked up at him again pulling away. His eyes darkened with lust and he was on me. Well then, that was definitely not what I expected.

He pinned me to the bed pushing my legs apart. I writhed in anticipation. I grabbed a pillow ready for it. He kissed my stomach, his wintery fingers moving slowly down my sides, across my hips until they found what they sought. I was dripping wet for him and he liked it. He slid his fingers into me stroking me before he rubbed my clit. I screamed into the pillow as he moved his fingers inside me, hitting a spot I'd never recalled him hitting before. I felt myself clench around his fingers as he worked.

Soon his tongue was there and I started shaking. I felt as though the whole world was moving as his tongue played with me.

"Oh… yes." I could barely make a sentence and I felt the muscles in my entire body tighten.

"Carlisle…" I played with my nipples wanting more while he had his way with me. Our eyes locked, and he moved his tongue faster as I let go and released all I had.

His lips found mine again and our hands were all over each other not ten seconds later. Alice had been right. He was ravaging me senseless. I wanted to finish what I started though.

I went right back to what I'd been doing not that long ago and he struggled to keep quiet. I knew he was close and I wanted to taste him. I wrapped my hands around him and moved my head faster. Our eyes locked and he shot off a string of expletives that sounded extremely sexy coming from him as he came in my mouth. I moaned in ecstasy as I swallowed it and then climbing on him pressing my lips on his.

I straddled him and threw my head back in pleasure feeling him enter me again. I moved slowly loving the feel of his hardness inside me.

I wanted, needed to come again. I'd wanted this for an entire month and he knew it.

It wasn't long before we were moving at a steady rhythm.

"Fuck." HE said between his teeth as I slowed down, knowing it would drive him mad.

"He reached up and kissed me cupping my butt in his hands as he bent down and took my right nipple into his mouth sucking on it driving me to the edge.

He thrust into me, somehow not breaking me and I screamed out his name not giving a damn as to who heard.

He pulled out of me after we came and I moaned softly feeling exhausted as he took me into his arms. I was hot, and sticky but it was worth it. I stretched my hands above my head and he watched as I lay splayed out atop him.

"Love, if you keep doing that I'll take you again." he said his eyes burning.

"Oh?" I spread my legs tantalizingly my hands wandering between my thighs as I rubbed my still slick folds. I licked my lips.

"Want to watch?" I shuddered as I hit the still sensitive spot with my finger.

He pursed his lips and I rolled off of him and lay next to him.

"Baby." he murmured as I reached down and gently stroked him. He reacted instantly and I smiled.

"I can't get enough." I said grinning.

"You're still a human. I could hurt you." he said and I nodded.

"I'm surprised that wasn't the case tonight." he added and I giggled.

"I can only imagine that when I'm a vampire, it'll be so much more than this." I reached up and kissed him and he held me there until I pulled away and snuggled up to him.

"You have no idea." he said kissing my temple. "Tomorrow?" I asked groggily.

"If you can walk. I don't think you'll be able to my love." He had a smirk on his face when he said this and I yawned.

"If I can, then will we?" He chuckled and told me we would.

"I love you tons. More than anything." I rapped my arms around him finally feeling spent.

"As I love you." he replied carefully draping the comforter over me already knowing that I'd start shivering in half an hour or sooner.

And that's how we stayed for the rest of the night until morning. We'd definitely tried tonight, that was for sure.

I was sure Emmett would give me hell when I saw him next, but I didn't care about that as I finally fell asleep in my vampire's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you to you amazing reviewers for your awesome feedback. I'm so glad you liked the chapter. I loved the lemon as well. I think those two needed that time to themselves.

Now, onto the chapter. Time for some Thanksgiving and we get to meet someone special. Nessa also has to fill Belle in on the goings on in Forks… :)

Disclaimer: The incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just own my characters.

I pulled the platter with the sweet rolls out of the oven and set them on the counter as Bella slid in a batch of cookies. She slammed the oven door shut and turned to me with a smirk. "Well well baby sister, you never did tell me how last night went. I know it must have been quite the earth shattering experience. We heard you scream. Not to worry though, the humans were too distracted. Do you feel better now?"

Rose came in laughing. "How sore are you?"

"Girls, come on." I tossed a dish towel at Rose, before grabbing another one and tossing it at my sister. It missed Bella and fell to the floor at her feet.

"Just curious is all. Carlisle seemed pretty happy when he left to check on Noell at the cottage." Rosalie said waggling her perfectly sculpted eyebrows as she giggled.

"Just ask Edward. I'm sure he was reading our every thought. Bella nodded with a grin.

"We had a little fun of our own. She slept better last night so we had forest sex. I've never seen my husband or yours that happy in months! High five, we did good."

Rosalie laughed pretty hard at that before we went back to work on dinner. It was true, last night had been something I hadn't really thought would happen for a while. I wasn't even as sore as I thought I'd be. An early morning shower with Carlisle made things so much better.

I knew he and Edward were risking it by coming to spend the day here with the family, but Noell had insisted she'd be fine. I had said I was going for a walk earlier after breakfast and had gone to check on her. She had been happy to see Bella and I again.

"It's Thanksgiving and your families are here to see you. Felix and I can manage." She looked better now. her cheeks had more color in them, and she was even able to sit up for longer periods of time.

They had promised her they'd be back that evening after dinner. They followed us back home. Now they were all in the living room watching the parades and enjoying each other's company. Emmett had assigned himself as caretaker for the kids and he had them running around, keeping him on his toes. Andy and Alex were thick as thieves crawling around trying to see who could stand the longest.

Nessa swore that was what they were doing as they held onto the couch or table before falling onto their bottoms.

"When Annabelle was a toddler, she'd do the same thing. Bella always made sure she wouldn't fall." Mom smiled remembering the things I couldn't.

I smiled as I watched everyone interact. I looked over at Nessie who looked a bit distracted. She caught my eye and nodded. Something was going on.

"Ness, want to see the new dress Ali got me for Christmas?" She nodded and got up off the couch. She followed me out into the garage and into the little room nearby. I closed the door and leaned against it as she fell into the plush pink chair Alice usually pushed any of us in to to try things on, or to let us in on one of her many secret plans.

"Are you okay?" she nodded slowly but the look in her eyes didn't have me convinced. "You're not." I stated.

"I feel this really weird sensation in my lower back and my stomach feels tight, but I don't feel like I'm in labor. It sort of feels like I don't know…" she stopped speaking, lost in her thoughts.

"Like indigestion. That's the closest thing I can compare it to."

"Do you want me to get Edward or Carlisle?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, no. Annabelle Cullen I swear, if you tell them, I'll no longer refrain from telling you stories of mine and Jake's sexy times. I won't spare any graphic details about how he bends me over the table in the kitchen and plays with my—"

"Okay, okay, enough. I won't say a word. Yet."

"I just want to enjoy tonight, okay? If anything happens, it will be on my watch, on my terms and not on Thanksgiving okay?"

"You got it. Try to hold out till the 28th though okay? Remember, we made tomorrow Carlisle's birthday and well… I've got plans." I winked and she started laughing. "Oh right, yes. The birthday sex."

I grinned and we headed back inside, knowing that it was more than likely that Carlisle and Edward overheard our conversation. I knew they'd want to check on her just to be safe.

At dinner, Ness seemed to be feeling better. Mom casually asked where Noell had gone and I told her she'd gone to visit her boyfriend's family. Dad grinned when I mentioned that and he set his fork down.

"Speaking of boyfriends. I have something to tell all of you. Leah wanted to tell you herself but she called us before dinner and told us to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked, hoping everything was okay.

"Josh asked her to marry him on Sunday and she accepted. Alice, she wants your help in planning the wedding." We all cheered and I wanted to finish dinner so that I could call her and congratulate her. She was finally going to marry the love of her life after so many years of pain and suffering.

We toasted to her when we finished our meal and I gave her a call.

"Well, well, well. Somebody forgot to call me this week." I teased when she answered.

"Charlie told you?" she sounded over the moon. I couldn't blame her. It was about time she got what she deserved.

"Yes. Congratulations Leah. When's the big day?"

"When your vampire children finish school. I want you all to be there with nothing to worry about. Also, I hope that by then, you'll maybe possibly have a baby or at least be pregnant. No pressure." I actually laughed at that and told her I was trying my hardest with her second request.

"I know. Bella and Alice told me how hard you guys tried last night." I blushed and laughed. "Here's hoping it worked." I said giggling.

"There's no doubt it did." she said laughing.

We talked for a while longer before we hung up and I went out to clean the kitchen. Edward and Carlisle had snuck away to check on Noell again. Carlisle had promised to be back before too long. I knew that they were planning to perform the C-section sometime tonight. I hoped she and the baby would be okay. I was excited to meet my new godchild.

"What's in your plans for tomorrow?" Rosalie asked me later that night. I was upstairs with her and Alex while everyone else settled in for some sleep before going shopping at 3 in the morning. I wasn't going. Alice was taking Mom and the others on some early Christmas shopping adventures. I'd already volunteered to take care of all the kids.

"Carlisle told me that he didn't want anything too big. He just wants to spend tomorrow with all of us.

"So no sex then?" she winked and I snorted. "Of course. I mean at least I hope so. I won't expect it. Chances are it probably won't happen. He more than made up for it last night. I hope I did the same."

She started laughing silently, her body shaking as she set Alex down in his crib. "Sometimes I forget the two of you are married. I also keep forgetting you're almost 20 now and not 10, in a silver dress at your big sister's wedding. You've come a long way." she turned and surprised me by hugging me.

Rosalie wasn't really one for showing affection like this. She had to really be swept up in it. Like a wedding, or the birth of a child. I always thought it had something to do with how she was raised and what happened before she was changed..

"It does feel like it was just yesterday." I smiled to myself as memories from that night came back to me. How innocent I'd been. How naive, yet I knew so much at the same time.

I thought about it as I went to bed. I looked out the window and saw the clouds rolling in. Snow was said to fall any day now. I couldn't wait for it. I had all sorts of plans for the little ones if they were still here to see it. I plugged my iPod into the speaker I had on the bedside table and crawled into bed, tucking the covers around me and up to my chin. I was half asleep some time later when the door opened and Carlisle came in. I rolled over and made room for him. I saw that it was 5 past 12 as he wrapped his arms around me. I curled up into his side. I lay there for a few seconds readjusting myself a while later so that my head rested on his chest.

"Happy birthday." I smiled up at him and he moved a few lose strands of hair from my face, tucking them behind my ear.

"Thank you angel." I propped myself up and kissed him in answer.

He told me then, that Noell had been okay during the whole procedure. He had supervised Edward and he'd done perfectly. Felix and Noell now had a beautiful little boy with Noell's hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Carlisle promised to take me to see them when the others left for the mall.

"Is he venomous?" I asked. "He bit Noell, but she didn't react. He's slightly smaller than Renesmee had been and he has a full set of teeth. He drinks both milk and blood and seems to sleep a lot. She wants you to help pick the name."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." I beamed up at him and wondered what names we had to pick from. I was so excited I could hardly find it in me to try and sleep. Somehow I managed though, and I was out like a light some minutes later.

When Carlisle took me over to the cottage, the air was crisp and the wind was stronger than it had been yesterday. It was snowing as we entered the cottage. Felix was sitting in the living room proudly holding a blue bundle in his arms. Noell was in a bed next to him smiling proudly over at them as Edward checked on her.

"Is that him?" I asked my voice just above a whisper. Felix held him out to me and Noell looked at me with a look on her face I'd never seen before. She radiated happiness as she watched me take her son into my arms.

"Hi sweetheart." I whispered. He opened his eyes and stared intently at me. "You're so beautiful. You look just like your Mom and Dad." he made a little sound in his throat as he watched me. I sat in a chair and Carlisle stood next to me. We gushed and cooed and told him he was perfect. Noell held a book out to me a while later and pointed to the names she'd written on the front cover.

It took us a while to decide on the middle name. Robert was his first name, but Felix and Noell had a hard time choosing his middle name. I had told her that I would only help with his first name because I felt like I would be overstepping in his name picking because I wasn't his parent. They'd understood, and had loved that we'd all agreed on Robert.

After at least an hour of debating and tossing names around, it was decided. This little bundle of joy's full name was Robert Angelo Volturi.

They called Caius and the others soon after and they were excited, and were just dying to meet him.

I rocked him to sleep as the sky turned grey outside the window. Noell was resting and Edward was attaching an IV to her right hand. Carlisle watched me as I set him in his little basket next to her. He caught my eye and he smiled. "Soon." he mouthed. I nodded, feeling happier about that possibility more than I had before.

We headed home and when we got there, everything was silent accept for the TV in the living room. Ness was there with all the kids sleeping on the pile of blankets someone had assembled on the ground.

"How cute is he?" she asked as soon as she saw me.

"He's the cutest." I sat on the couch and scooped Alex into my arms. He squirmed but settled in after a few seconds.

"How is she holding up?"

"She's regaining her strength back. She's obviously not going to be up and moving anytime soon, but she had enough strength to be able to hold him for a bit. They're feeding fluids into her now."

"Thank goodness." Nessie looked relieved. She had been worried about her since the day we told her about her pregnancy.

I went upstairs a few minutes later, and started figuring out what we were going to do for Alexander's first birthday party. I was sure Rose wanted to do most of the planning, but I figured I could lend her a hand.

Ness managed to follow me and soon, we had the kids on blankets in her room. We talked for what seemed like hours, catching each other up on all we'd missed since we'd last seen each other.

"You know, I'm not one to gossip Belle, but I figured I'd fill you in on the Gossip around Forks."

I was changing Alex as she spoke. "Is it the same as it was when we left?"

"Mrs. Stanley does bring your marriage up sometimes, and criticizes Carlisle's choice in bride. Whenever I hear it I just laugh. If only they could see you two. I mean they will, when you all go back for Christmas. Shayna and her cronies have a bet going to see how long you two will last." I tossed my hair over my shoulder and scoffed.

"Have they nothing else to do? You'd think that Shayna would be preparing her baby's nursery."

Nessa glared and I figured she was about to say something about the baby.

"Remember how you told me that she'd probably just have kids and hand them out like candy?"

I nodded. "She gave her newborn daughter to Angela and Ben." I gasped, almost choking on my spit as I looked down at the adorable baby boy she'd given up not even a year ago. I remembered when she'd come begging for help, and how happy Rosalie had been when she'd given him to her.

"As I said at Jess's wedding, when they grow up, they're going to be happy that she gave them up. I'm sure that the little girl will know the truth, as will Alex when Emmett and Rose think it's the right time to tell him."

She nodded, and the sad look in her eyes let me know that if she'd been in Shayna's position, she wouldn't have done it. "If I wasn't pregnant already, I would have taken the little girl in Belle." she said her voice cracking as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She brushed it away and cleared her throat. "Sorry. You know how my emotions are these days."

I nodded picking Alex up and setting him on the blankets. He crawled over to the others and soon they were all off, babbling to each other about whatever it was babies babbled about.

"Anyway, that's pretty much it. Like I said, I don't like gossip, but since it sort of had to do with you…" she paused as Alice came running in with an armful of bags. "Alright ladies and kiddos, gather around. I, Alice Cullen have gotten you all some pretty awesome Goodies, and no, these aren't early Christmas gifts. Those are much more exciting." Rose and Bella came in a few seconds later and Alice divided clothes and shoes into piles for each of us. "I went over to see Robby, such a gorgeous baby. I got him a few things online."

We all nodded in agreement. "Also, Belle." She paused, and pulled a small plastic bag from her purse. "Do not look in this bag until I say so. I'm serious. I had to stop in at the drugstore to grab it."

Rose shot me a look, as did my sister and her daughter.

"If you don't want me looking in it, why don't you just keep it, so I don't get tempted?" I said holding the blue shopping bag back to her.

She thought about it for a few seconds. "Well, I suppose. Alright, I'll give it to you when it's time."

She shoved the bag back into her purse and it was forgotten by everyone a few minutes later.

The rest of that day was spent with the family, excitedly discussing Christmas and Leah's upcoming nuptials. It was sad to see my parents leave that Sunday, but I knew I'd see them in just a few short weeks. Not long after they left, I was at Noell and Felix's cottage. Robby was still the same as he'd been a few days before. He was in his basket when Bella and I walked in with some flowers to brighten up the place.

"Finally, visitors. How was it seeing your parents?" Noell was eating a bowl of soup while browsing on her tablet.

"You know, the usual. How are you? Are you pregnant yet? How's the sex? That last one was from my mom." I said laughing. Noell grinned.

"Only your Mom would ask that."

Bella laughed once. "If Gran were here, she would have asked her, too. Her and Mom were so similar in that way."

I smiled, remembering how much they had had in common when Gran had been alive. I saw some of Gran in Mom whenever she interacted with Nessa. It was like seeing her alive again, but at the same time knowing it wasn't her.

Bella spent a while showing Noell a few tips and tricks she'd learned from her experiences with Ness. Felix had gone for a hunt, so he'd asked us to stay with her. I did the dishes that were in the sink and made sure the fridge was well stocked. I made a list and decided I'd go to the store to get the items that were missing. I told them I'd be back in a bit and left pulling my hood over my head. The snow had stopped for a bit, which was a bit of a relief. I wasn't the best driver when it came to snowy days like today.

I sang to myself as I drove keeping my eyes on the road. The store parking lot wasn't as full as it usually was. People were most likely still living off left overs. I pulled into a parking spot in a nicely lit area. Ever since everything with Tanya had happened, I was always making sure I didn't park in a darker area of the parking lot. I walked inside and one of the cashiers waved at me, and offered a kind smile when he saw me.

He was one of the football players at the school, and one of the first to talk to Emmett and the others. I waved before grabbing a cart and pushing it toward the produce section. I couldn't help getting some apples for myself.

I was at the register not ten minutes later. Justin waited with an easy smile. "Slow day?" I asked.

"Yep. They should just close. Everyone's probably still getting over their food comas. I am. He grinned.

"I take it you had a good Thanksgiving then?"

"Oh yeah. My parents finally met my girlfriend."

"I'm assuming that they approve of Natalie then?"

"Of course." He seemed genuinely happy about this girl, and I couldn't blame him. She was a very sweet girl that had befriended Bella and the others on their first day. She had come over to the house a few times and had even brought over a few baked goods for us.

I was out the door a few minutes later. The cold air hit me like a slap in the face as I pushed the cart toward the car. I was loading up the car, trying to do it as fast as possible. I should have grabbed my warm gloves on my way out, but I was in a hurry.

I put the last of the bags in and closed the trunk. I pushed the cart to the wrack making sure it wouldn't roll away, and then I made a mad dash for the door. As I reached for the handle, a cold hand grabbed mine. I couldn't scream as I looked up and met the red eyes of an unknown vampire.

A/N: The next chapter will be a bit longer, I promise. I saw all of your reviews and I pushed this one out for you. I have the next 2 chapters written out, and I'm excited to post them. I am always open to suggestions, questions, anything from you readers. Please feel free to reach out to me if you want to talk about anything.

Until next time,

RoseNEmmettForever


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I hope you enjoy the chapter, more at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

I felt like my feet had frozen to the ground as the vampire stood there, not letting go of my hand. I tried to think of what I would say to this stranger. Why wasn't he saying, or doing anything?

I finally managed to ask him who he was, and when he spoke, I wished I hadn't asked.

"I've been looking for you for some time. I want something from you. Noell."

"I don't know you. Please… let me go?" As I stood there, feeling like I was about to faint from fear, I wondered if Alice had seen this. If she had, what was I supposed to do? I felt like the air around me had gotten colder than it was before. My ears were even starting to hurt from it.

The parking lot was empty, and I cursed my bad luck. "Darling, you have what I've been looking for, for almost an entire year. You escaped me once, but I finally have you right where I want you. He stepped closer, still holding me there. When I saw his face, I felt as though someone had injected ice into my blood stream. It was him, the vampire with the sandy hair and beard… with the red eyes. The one Noell had dreamed about for so long… Why did he want me? I wasn't her. I had nothing to do with whatever it was that he needed or wanted.

"I…" was all I could get out as I felt like someone was gripping my throat in a vice, holding it tight, like they depended on it. I knew I couldn't tell him I wasn't Noell. I was sure he'd kill me right then and there. I also knew that if I lied and said I was her, I'd still probably end up dying. I still wondered why he wasn't harming me. This usually happened by now. I was supposed to be on the ground by now, in a fetal position. Or on my back with a good amount of my blood already on the ground around me. Or in some cases, I'd be thrown up against a tree and told I was worthless. None of that was happening now, and I was actually scared because it could all end up worse than that.

I was about to tell him that if he didn't leave me alone, I would scream, or something to that extreme, because I couldn't even grab my phone at that moment, but his hand was suddenly ripped away from mine and I almost fell onto the ground. Someone caught me and held me up.

"Parking lots seem to be a magnet for trouble for you." I looked up and saw Charlotte smiling at me. "Peter's got him. Come on, I'll drive home with you. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, still unable to speak. I felt weak, actually. I felt like everything was spinning around me.

Charlotte helped me into the passenger's side before jumping into the driver's side and driving us home. I huddled into myself trying to get warm. I still felt ice cold inside. The spinning wasn't helping much either.

"Do they know?" I managed to ask.

"Alice saw too late. He must have made that move last minute. Lucky for you, we were on our way to drop Cameron and Kendra off anyway. They went ahead in case he had others. Are you okay Belle? You look pale."

I didn't answer as the spinning got worse.

"I'm fine…" I mumbled.

"No you aren't. You…" I didn't hear the rest of what she said. Everything started turning gray… so gray… she looked small, everything looked that way…

Her look of alarm was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

When I opened my eyes again, I was on the couch in the living room with both Carlisle and Charlotte looking worriedly down at me.

"Love, what happened? Are you alright?" I nodded, and instantly regretted it. my head was pounding, and I hadn't even fallen on it.

I drank the water Charlotte handed me and I instantly felt a bit better. "He found me at the store… He said he was looking for me." Carlisle helped me lean up against the side of the couch putting a pillow under my head. "Peter and Jasper have him outside. They're asking him some questions."

"Good. I'd like to know why he stopped me like that. Who does he think he is, randomly grabbing strangers like that?" I was feeling angry now, finally feeling the emotional affects of what had actually just occurred at the grocery store.

Bella came running in through the back door. Carlisle was doing the usual exam he did after I'd gotten into some sort of trouble. He handed me an Advil and I swallowed it with the next gulp of water.

"He just told them he mistook her for Noell. You had her scent on you. Jake, Felix and Emmett are at the cottage in case he decides to try and make a run for it. Leah and Seth are almost here. We've told them to look out for any suspicious vampires lurking around. Are you alright?"

"I think so… I was just so…" I trailed off, not really knowing how to word it. I had been scared, shocked and I felt like my life had been flashing before my eyes.

The door opened before I could finish my last thought. Peter came in with the bearded vampire. I curled into the side of the couch, partially hidden by Carlisle who now stood protectively in front of me with Bella at his side. He looked in my direction and his eyes narrowed. Jasper and Emmett stayed close to him.

"He's having a hard time believing you're not his singer." Jasper explained. "That gave him no right to attack me." I growled, peering at him from under Carlisle's arm.

"I'm sure he knows that now. He knows you're protected and Carlisle's mate. Isn't that right, Hayden?"

Hayden didn't respond. He just kept staring at me, like he wanted to eat me. Jasper cleared his throat and he bobbed his head. Did a cat catch his tongue? He was suddenly mute.

Edward having come in behind them, snorted when he heard my thoughts.

"Why does she smell so much like her?" he finally spoke up looking back at Jasper.

"That is of no concern to you. You'd better start thinking before you act. You could have killed her out there."

"What are you going to do?" Hayden asked, agitation lacing his voice.

"We're going to have you taken to Italy. It's very lovely this time of year. If you haven't met them before, you will meet them soon. The Volturi, the leaders of our kind will know what to do with you. Do not under any circumstances try escaping. I'll deliver you myself with a few others." Jasper said beckoning to Peter and Emmett. They nodded and waited for him to respond.

"What happens if I do escape?" he challenged.

Emmett flexed his fingers and mimicked a twisting motion with both hands.

"Your head comes off and we burn you up. How does that sound?"

A look of understanding crossed his face. Then his eyes were on me again. Then on Bella, and Carlisle.

"Before we go, I'd like to pose a question."

"Make it quick." Emmett said.

"Why isn't the girl over there a vampire, if she's one of you?"

"It's her choice when she'd like to become immortal." Carlisle answered.

Hayden didn't say another word until they were halfway out the door. He turned to face us again and he looked at me with sad apologetic eyes. "I was wrong, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I nodded, reminding him to think before acting. He said he would and then he was gone. I slumped back against the couch again, feeling the affects of that Advil I'd gotten not 20 minutes before. My head was still throbbing and I was feeling woozy.

I must have fallen asleep there on the couch. Carlisle had carried me back upstairs. I slept all through the night and late into the next morning.

When I woke up, I felt better. The headache was gone, finally.

I got dressed and headed downstairs where Bella, who had skipped school, waited with my usual cup of coffee and eggs. I ate and quickly filled her in on the grocery store incident before I left. The office was full. Naomi was waiting with a grin when I arrived.

"Late night?" she winked and I snorted. "Oh, how I wish." I said taking her spot behind the desk. She sat in the chair next to mine and rested her chin on her arms. She looked exhausted.

"It looks like you had a pretty long night yourself. Is everything okay?" She shook her head.

"No. I couldn't get to sleep. I think that pre-baby nervousness my Mom's always told me about is finally getting me. Also, I am craving a big cup of coffee, but for obvious reasons, I can't have that."

I felt for her. I obviously hadn't experienced this, but I did know about nervousness keeping you awake in the middle of the night. Hence the night before my wedding, and a few others I couldn't think of at that moment.

"You can have a cup now and then, just don't accessibly drink it. Ask your doctor just to be sure." I said grinning.

"Oh, but Belle, you live with him, can you ask?" She laughed once and sat up. "I'll ask him when I see him next. Thanks."

I nodded and looked through today's appointments as patients came and went. Naomi went in at around eleven and when she came out, she looked more awake and happier. "I'm getting coffee!" she announced, triumphantly.

She smiled, waved and breezed through the door as everyone in the waiting area watched her go, all with amused looks on their faces. I was a bit on edge since last night. I kept thinking Hayden was going to come barging through those doors to try and hurt me. I knew he wouldn't, and I wasn't even the one he was looking for, but it was still scary to think about.

Later that night, I went over to see my Godson with a few things I'd picked up for him. Carlisle had told me he'd grown some, so I knew new clothes was a must. When I walked in, he turned his little head and watched me approach. Noell was looking better everyday, and seemed to be regaining her strength at an amazing speed. "Hey Belle. How was work?"

I sat next to Robby's crib and dropped the bags at my feet.

"It was a long day, I'll say that much." She put the scarf she'd been crocheting aside and turned to face me with an apologetic frown.

"I feel like I keep putting you in danger. I feel so bad. I didn't ever intend for any of this to happen."

"Noell come on, you didn't know any of this would happen. You can't blame yourself."

She didn't say anything for a few seconds. I took Robby out of his crib, surprised by how light he still was. Like Renesmee, he was warmer than was normal. He rested his head in the crook of my arm and just stared up at me with his big blue eyes.

"I'm not just talking about Randy Belle. You know that I still feel horrible about these last few weeks. I know it hasn't been easy for you, or Bella. For the entire family. I love Robby, you know I do. I just wish that this would have happened at a later time."

"Things happen for a reason, you don't need to feel guilty. It might all feel like it was bad timing, but eventually you'll come to understand why it all happened. Just focus on your baby, and everything else that makes you happy and everything will be okay." The corners of her mouth turned up and I knew that whatever I'd said must have had some effect on her.

She thanked me and a few minutes later, she was gushing over what I'd brought over for the baby. It was good to see her smiling again and I hoped that she'd start thinking positively about the future. She had a beautiful son to love and care for now.

When Jasper returned from Italy with the others a couple days later, it was snowing. They had flown in and I was picking them up at the airport. It was a solo trip for obvious reasons, but I had my Christmas music to listen to on my way there. I pulled into the parking garage at the airport stifling another yawn. After only a few days of not feeling as tired as I had been before, it had come back with vengeance. My cycle was due in 2 days and I was dreading it.

I had promised to wait for them inside when they'd called in the morning. I grabbed my purse, and stepped out of the car. I walked inside and headed for the waiting area. I sat down in a chair, 2 seats away from a girl who looked to be about my age. She turned in my direction, probably wondering who the newcomer was. She had long dark hair, a bit lighter than mine, fare skin and an oval shaped face that made her look 17 rather than the 20 or so that I'd assumed she was. I noticed then that she was blind. I moved the few spaces down so that I could talk to her. There was something familiar about her but I couldn't place what it was just then.

"Hi. I'm Annabelle." I said offering my hand, then remembering she couldn't see it. I mentally smacked myself and she offered a polite smile. "Hey, my name's Annabel too!" Her smile spread and I laughed.

"Oh wow! Really?"

"Yeah. My parents gave my siblings pretty unique names, so they say."

"My parents named me when I was born. My Dad thought I was going to be a boy." I laughed.

She smiled again and I asked her what she was doing at the airport. "I'm waiting for my sister Evangeline. She works for a newspaper here in Seattle. I'm going to Portland State in Oregon for the same degree. I want to write fiction books though. Arabella Vargas is my inspiration."

I had one of those internal fangirl moments and I had to keep myself from squealing like a crazy person. "I love her books. She signed her newest one for my husband and I last month." I said grinning. She clapped her hands excitedly. "no way? She did?"

"Yes. I cried when I read it."

"What did it say?" she asked excitedly. I dug out my phone and read her the autograph that I'd snapped a picture of the day after I'd gotten it.

We shared a fangirl moment just as a pretty blond came toward us. She flashed me a polite smile before letting her sister know she was there.

"Oh Eva, do we have to go? She and I have the same name, and guess what?"

"What?" her sister looked happy to see her as she helped her with her bags.

"She got an autograph from Arabella Vargas!"

"Wait, what?" she looked amazed. I showed her the picture and she almost screamed. "I interviewed her when she was out here. I felt like I was going to puke!"

She sat down and recounted her amazing experience. When she was done, I was amazed and I couldn't believe she'd actually talked to her. Emmett and Jasper came through the gates with Peter. As was per usual, Emmett swooped forward and enveloped me in a big bear hug.

"Ready to go?" he asked setting me on my feet again.

"We should get going Annie, we've gotta pay our dear sister a visit." I saw the blond make a face and I could tell that there must have been some problems there.

"Eva, but you know how she is. Stacy hates it when I go to her house. She always has."

"I'll drop you off at Mom and Dad's. She's in an even worse mood today. They've had her doing what she calls boring desk jobs ever since Cullen Medical offices opened."

"Is it because she didn't get a date with them?" Annie winked and Emmett snorted as Jasper returned with their bags.

"The one she wanted, is married." Eva laughed and Emmett laughed again. "He is. To her." he pointed at me and Evangeline gasped, then she started to laugh. "You're the one Stacy hates! I'm so sorry honey."

"She hates me?"

"Oh yeah. She told us all about you. She made you out to be this awful person. I didn't think you were though."

"Thanks for that." I stood and grabbed one of the smaller bags that Emmett held. It had my name on it. I could only assume it was from Jane or one of the three kings.

"Of course. Well, Annie are going to head out. It was nice meeting you. Take care."

"You too!"" I called as they walked out talking happily with each other.

Emmett and the others filled me in on the goings on in Italy. "They're still searching for the other guy hayden was with. He told us the last place he saw him, so they sent a few others to scout out downtown Seattle. Nobody gave you trouble when we were gone?" Jasper asked.

"No. All quiet on the home front. What does he look like? Maybe I could keep an eye out whenever I go out. Everyone knows I usually have run ins with mysterious vampires."

Emmett snorted. "Tall, blond, red eyes. Kind of looks like a blond Henry Caville."

"Okay, good to know." I focused on the road ahead as they continued talking my ear off.

I yawned as we walked through the door. Bella greeted us from the stove as she cooked some mushroom ravioli. "How was your trip?" she asked them. Emmett filled her in as I headed for the living room. I found Rose going through the boxes of Christmas decorations. "Excuse me for sounding like Alice… but our Christmas decorations need to be updated. These lights are so last year." she held up a string of lights and I couldn't help laughing. "If you say so. I'm sure we can donate these somewhere. How are plans for Alexander's party coming?" She bit her bottom lip, looking a little guilty. I could only imagine she'd spared no expense for said party.

"How mad would you be if I told you I hired a good sized crowd to dress up as minions?" I was right… she really had gone way overboard… but because she was his mother I couldn't do anything. I could tell her to call them off, but I also knew that he was her only baby. I sighed.

"How big is your good sized crowd Rose?"

She suddenly got distracted by the snowflake shaped lights we usually hung in our front yard. "Rose, how big?" I asked again, knowing she'd have to tell me eventually.

She took a few seconds to answer. "Well over a hundred. I know it sounds crazy, but have you seen those movies? It's what kids love these days! My son is no exception. Besides, some might not even make it, so you probably won't have a lot to worry about. A lot of them are just back ups."

"I just can't get my brain to process this. You hired over a hundred people to dress up in banana colored costumes for Alex's birthday party? A hundred…"

I don't know what got into me then, but I started laughing. I doubled over, slapping my knees, as I laughed uncontrollably. Rosalie looked amused as she watched me from the other couch.

"Rose. It's fine. Just make sure nothing gets destroyed." I said after I'd finished laughing. My stomach hurt now, but it had been good to laugh that hard.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"It's fine. I'm sure Alex will love it. Have you seen Renesmee?"

"Upstairs I think. I haven't seen her in a few hours. She's probably napping. Peter's got the kids in the basement."

"I'll go see her." I headed up the stairs, stopping to change into comfortable clothes. I went into Nessa's room and found her sitting in her bathroom. She looked like she was concentrating on something, and I was about to step back, when her expression changed. Her face creased with pain and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ness, what's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

She turned to me, looking startled, and a little amused.

"Are you still up for the job of midwife?"

"What? Well, I guess sure. Why?"

"I've been timing my contractions. They're pretty close now… Help me to the bed?"

"Wait, now?" I helped her up and over to the bed.

"Yes, now. Seriously Belle, can you do this?"

"Is there a reason why you didn't call your dad, or Carlisle?"

"They run their own practice now Belle. I didn't want to. Besides, there would be no point. You and Rose, even Mom could do this just fine. Ow!"

I ran out of the room, and rounded the ladies up. I had a feeling she was further along than she'd been letting on. I grabbed some towels and told Jasper to heat up some water. Emmett called Jake into the house, and we sprang into action.

I'd never really delivered a baby, but I'd seen Carlisle do it enough to know the basics.

I called him, letting him know what was going on. I quickly explained why Ness hadn't called. Bella ripped the phone from my hand and asked a few questions. They wouldn't have made it home in time. They weren't off for another two hours. I was sure that by then, her new baby would already be here. i found out her contractions were less than 2 minutes apart.

Bella thrust the phone at me and ran back into the room. She and I stood at the foot of the bed, and coached her through her pushes as she clutched Jake's hand in a death grip. Rose propped her up with pillows, and Alice and Jasper brought in the bassinet and a few blankets. Alice had two outfits laid out, one pink and the other blue.

Twenty minutes later, Nessie was cursing like a sailor, screaming every time she had to push. I could see the baby's head and I told her this. She glared at me, and then pushed again. "You're almost there babe, a few more." Jake said encouragingly.

She had tears streaming down her face as she gave a few more good pushes. The head was out. She stopped and looked down, her tears coming even harder. "Oh Jake…" Was all she could say before she pushed, harder than she had before.

The baby flew into my waiting hands, screaming mightily as everyone cheered. Jake cut the cord, and we looked down at it. It was a girl, and she was beautiful.

I showed her to Nessa before I took her away to clean her up. I wrapped her up in the blanket and I stared at her. She had Renesmee's beautiful bronze curls, her nose, and the same uneven set of lips that her mother and Bella had. The rest of her was all Jake.

We weighed her and were surprised that she only weighed seven pounds. Everyone had been betting on a big baby.

I handed her to Jake who settled her into Nessie's arms. Rose got right to snapping dozens of photos of them. I felt tears sting my eyes as I watched Ness feed her baby. The baby stopped screaming, and got right to eating.

"She's a natural." Jake said beaming at his wife.

We all agreed and we started cleaning up. Alice beamed as she helped Ness dress the baby a while later. She had secretly been hoping for a little girl.

When Carlisle and Edward came home, I flung myself into Carlisle's arms, crying, and telling him how beautiful the baby was, and how easy the delivery had been. Edward flew up the stairs to meet his new grand daughter. Carlisle and I followed him.

"Daddy, she's here." Ness whispered, holding out the now sleeping newborn.

Emmett brought in her brothers so they could meet her. Carlisle and Edward examined her and announced that she was absolutely perfect, and healthy.

All this had happened in under 3 hours. It felt like it had taken so much longer than that. They stitched Ness up a bit, and then we all quietly left the room so the family could get acquainted.

"One down, one to go." Rosalie said.

"Jess is due in a few months. We've got a while." I said laughing.

**December**

Rosalie held Alex still while Emmett lit the single candle on his enormous blue and yellow birthday cake. He tried reaching out to smash his little fist into it, but Rose managed to keep him still. I snapped a couple pictures, trying not to laugh too hard. He was enjoying his birthday party. Rose had been right, and her good sized crowd of minions wasn't as big as she'd originally planned. Only about 60 or so came, all dressed up, happily entertaining all the kids. The entire reservation showed up, or so it seemed. They brought all their kids. It gave the wolves a chance to catch up.

The blond vampire had been found and escorted to Italy. That was the last I'd heard about that. Everyone was relieved, and took tonight to celebrate.

I smiled, watching all the girls gush over Teagan. Renesmee loved that name, and she and Jake had agreed on that as her first name. Teagan Sarah Black was her whole name, and everyone agreed it suited her.

We all gathered around the birthday boy and sang happy birthday to him as he laughed and clapped his little hands. His big blue eyes were focused on the candle, and when we were done singing, Rose and Emmett tried teaching him how to blow the candle out. They succeeded, and were showering him with praise and kisses when he stuck his little hand out and plunged int into the cake, causing everyone to erupt into laughter. I took pictures as we kept laughing. Rose couldn't even be angry at him. She cleaned him up as Emmett sliced up the cake and started handing out cake to everyone.

It was easier now, to ignore that ache I got in my heart seeing babies. I'd always wanted them, since I was a little girl. Before I knew all there was to know about the reproductive system, I'd figured that it took one try, and bam! You were pregnant. In some cases of course, that did happen. Bella and Ness were prime examples.

I guess I'd thought that's how it would go for me, and that was why I was so disappointed that I still wasn't pregnant yet. I knew it would happen eventually, and I just had to be patient. I wasn't getting any younger though.

I had worried about me possibly having something like PCOS, and Carlisle said I could go in for testing if I wanted to. He was so supportive, never complaining once whenever I cried, or got angry at the fact that I wasn't pregnant. He was always quick to reassure me that there was still plenty of time left to have one, or maybe even two.

"Does it taste alright?" Rose's voice startled me and I jumped, setting those thoughts aside for a bit.

"I nodded, "You did a great job as always Rose." She beamed and looked over at Emmett feeding Alex his cake. He somehow still managed to getting yellow frosting all over his face. He still hadn't opened any of the gifts he'd received. They all sat on a table just waiting for him to tear the paper away to reveal what lay in all those boxes and gift bags.

Alice, Bella and I had gotten him a mountain of toys and clothes. We'd gone a few days ago when Alice came home with a million ideas about what we should get. I'd never seen so many toys, clothes, shoes, and bicycles in one day. Rose had no idea of all the things we'd gotten her baby boy.

Nessa came over just then, and asked me if she could get a picture of me holding baby Teagan. I set my empty plate down and took the baby from her arms. She was so warm and I always felt so happy just holding her. It was the same with Alex, and my other siblings whenever I held them. Teagan looked up at me with her big brown eyes and yawned, letting out a cute little gurgle. I couldn't resist laughing. Nessa snapped a few pictures before Leah took the camera so Ness could get a few pictures of her with us.

I spent the rest of the party catching up with Leah and the girls, talking about next year's plans, and all the movies that were coming out. Her wedding plans were still a bit up in the air, except for the wedding dress. She was wearing a dress designed by one of the girls from the reservation who had made it to Fidm in Los Angeles a few years back. She was now the proud owner of a boutique here in Seattle and from what Leah said, was planning to open one in Forks. They were so happy for her, and I suddenly thought of Shel. She too had the same aspirations, and I wondered if she was still pursuing them. I made a mental note to call her the next day as my eyes scanned the room before settling on Carlisle, talking to Edward. He must have said something funny because Carlisle started laughing. He turned, and looked over at me. Our eyes held and he smiled at me, making my breath catch, as always.

It was easy to get lost in those beautiful butterscotch eyes of his. I always thought that if I looked into them for too long, I'd get lost in them, and sometimes that was the case. With Carlisle, it was easy, like an instinctive reflex.

He shared the same color eyes as the rest, but his were different. It was unexplainable but it was what I knew to be true. I smiled at him before we turned away and I focused on the conversation around me. As I listened, chiming in when I could, I felt at peace. It was such a relief to just forget about everything that had happened over the last few weeks. Now, with both vampires now in Italy, and no signs of any armies or trouble from other covens, we could let our hair down and relax and enjoy each other's company.

I knew of course, that this probably wouldn't last forever, but I tried not to think about that s the party slowly died down, and everyone went off to bed, or for a quick run in the forest. I helped Rose clean up before she sent me off to bed.

"You look dead on your feet Annabelle, get some rest." And for once, I didn't protest. I climbed the stairs, taking the pins out of my hair, letting it tumble past my shoulders. I slipped out of the dress and into my pajamas before brushing my teeth, holding onto the edge of the counter trying to tay upright.

I climbed into bed, and closed my eyes, feeling sleep taking over. I yawned once more before I was out like a light.

—

A/N: Hello lovely readers. What did you think of this chapter? I think it's longest one I've put out since the wedding.

I've been taking a few extra courses online to work on some new writing techniques and styles, and I tried a few of them out on this chapter. Also, I wanted to just touch up on PCOS… If this is a sensitive subject for any of you readers, I apologize. I did a bit of research, and a dear friend of mine was glad to help me fill in a few blank spaces. I'm not saying that our Belle will have it, but seeing as she did think it a possibility, I had to do my research so i knew what I was talking about.

Anyway, please let me know what you think, and thank you much for reading.

XXX RoseNEmmett


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I hope you like. More at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just Belle and any other characters I brought in.

December 21, 2015

The piano music floated in from the open door as I ran inside from the cold, making sure not to trip as I stepped into the warm house. I walked into the living room and found Edward playing, "The First Noel" with little Teagan in her basket next to him. I set the packages next to the others that were waiting to be packed and taken to Forks.

It had been decided that we'd drive to Forks this Christmas. It would be more enjoyable that way, or so Alice said. Hey, she saw the future, who was I to mess with her plans? It was just three days before Christmas Eve now, and everyone was excited. Emmett had still insisted we get a tree even though we weren't going to spend Christmas in our new home this year. That didn't stop him from having an equally beautiful tree put up in Forks for all of us to decorate and put our presents under.

As I pulled off my gloves I peered at the stacks of gifts, neatly wrapped, and tied with green and red ribbons. Names were neatly printed on all of them, accept for one, that was left mysteriously blank. Curiosity got the best of me and I reached for the small box, neatly tied with a silver ribbon and rapped in candy cane printed paper. Suddenly, it was ripped out of my hand. "Hey!" I shouted, surprised by how forcefully that had been taken from me.

"No snooping, Belle." It was Edward. "Excuse me for being curious." I said.

"It's not for you, if that's what you're wondering." He smiled then and tugged on my ponytail.

"That's all you had to say." I stood and wen upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Lately, I'd been feeling uncomfortable. My breasts had been achy, but no period had come. I was going on three days of feeling bloated, but still, no sign of bleeding. This had happened a few times before. I just had to be extra careful, and watch for the first telltale signs of the beginnings of my cycle. I didn't want to be the one to have a horrible accident, like that one time in middle school. Yeah, I'd gone through one of those, and I still couldn't live it down.

I pulled my hair back and went downstairs to start on dinner. I figured I'd make pasta, using Bella's secret recipe with some garlic bread.

Jake was in the kitchen, a handful of Christmas cookies halfway to his mouth. When he saw me he grinned sheepishly and set them carefully onto a napkin.

"Jake, save some for the rest of us." I said laughing.

"They're too good to pass up. Anyway, you made enough for an army."

"You and Seth eat that much on your own. I might just have to make more." He grinned. "Please do. Don't forget the extra sprinkles."

I told him I wouldn't and got started on dinner. It wasn't long after when everyone got home with their arms loaded down with packages. The pasta was almost done by then and I had just taken the bread out to cool. I was sitting at the table scrolling through Facebook, catching up on my friends back win Florida and Forks. Lane and Lyndie were already back home with their families, as were Naomi and Brandon.

I knew that all of our patients were in good hands while the office was closed for the holidays. A few doctors at the hospital had gladly taken them on in case anything happened. I set my phone down as Bella and Alice came in with bags and boxes. Edward met them and helped them out with them as Jasper and Carlisle came in with more.

"Where are we going to fit all of these? Our cars can only fit so much." I said going over to help. "Never underestimate me, Belle." Alice beamed up at Jasper as she said this and we carried them into the living room.

Later that night when Carlisle and I were in bed, he asked me how I was feeling.

"The same as I have been. I'm beginning to think it'll never come. Or if it does, it'll show up at the worst of times. Wouldn't it just be awful if I got it at Ellie's Nutcracker performance tomorrow night?"

"I don't think it will." he said as I rolled over onto my back. It was always good to be safe, and I told him that a few seconds later. Secretly, I hoped my period wouldn't come. Maybe this was it. Maybe I was finally pregnant. One could hope right? It would be such a wonderful Christmas gift for the both of us. The whole family was eagerly awaiting the announcement of my pregnancy, which made it all the more harder for me not to feel disappointed whenever I had my period. This last time though, I held it back, and only thought of the positives. At least we could keep trying. It was always fun. Once I did get pregnant, the fun would most likely be over, and we'd be concerned with my health, and that of our baby.

The next day, I spent all day packing with Alice while Edward and Carlisle went in to the office for a couple of appointments. Bella went in with them to cover for me while I got everything in order. Tomorrow, we would leave early to make it before noon. Ellie was excited about her performance and for her first big trip to Forks. She danced around the room while I packed up her things.

She was wearing a sparkly pink tutu and pink ballet flats as she went on and on about her role as a sugar plum fairy and how happy she was that she was going to the other big house with the whole entire family.

Alice and Jasper had taken on the role as parents with no problems at all. I hadn't seen either of them this happy in all the time I'd known them. She was their pride and joy, and they didn't fail to let her know that. She was enrolled in ballet, gymnastics, and Alice had even found her a cheerleading program for kids ages 3 to 5. That one started in January. Alice had already gotten her a uniform and her own pompoms so she could practice.

"You've done a good job with her so far, Ali." I said a while later. She' just put Ellie down for a nap. We were done packing everything and would wait for the men to come back from their respective errands and jobs to load them up. She beamed proudly. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. I can't imagine her being in a better place than here with you and Jasper." She beamed. "Thank you. I'm so proud of her."

"As you should be. She's a remarkable kid."

I looked out at the snow that fell outside. It was already starting to pile up along the street and sticking to the lawn. The door to the garage opened and Bella and the others returned home. Carlisle handed me a box with a red bow tied around it. "For you." he said as I held it in my hands, surprised by the gift.

"It's not Christmas yet though." He smiled. "For you, it starts today. Go on, open it."

I untied the bow and pulled the lid off the box, revealing a beautiful pink scarf. I pulled it out holding it close to my cheek. The scarf was made out of a soft material I honestly didn't know the name for. It felt warm, almost like a fleece blanket.

"It's beautiful, I love it. Thank you. I'm wearing this tonight." He smiled at my reaction and he pulled me in for a kiss. Rosalie snapped a picture as Emmett plugged in the lights to the tree.

—

The recital appeared to be a big deal. The auditorium was packed, making it hard for some to find seats. Alice had gotten us an entire row. I wore the scarf as promised, tied in a neat knot just below my neck. Carlisle told me before we left, that it looked beautiful on me.

I held Alexander in my arms while Rose and Alice took photos and recorded video. He eagerly exclaimed over everything around him, looking at me to make sure I was still paying attention. I smiled and let him babble to me about the winter decorations that hung all around.

"Maa!" He clapped his hands, pointing a little finger at Rose who sat a few seats down from us. "Yeah baby, it's your Momma." I kissed his cheek, feeling his soft skin, so soft and warm against my lips.

The lights dimmed then and I handed Alex a toy to keep him quiet. A few minutes later though, I found that it wasn't even necessary. He much preferred to quietly, and by quietly, I mean whisper yell, about everything. People around us didn't really seem to be bothered in the slightest. He tugged on Carlisle's sleeve and soon he was off, babbling about the snowmen, fake snow and the icicles that hung all around.

When he saw Ellie though, he stared in awe as she gracefully moved among all the other little ballerinas. Even at her age, she was so graceful and moved with such elegance, it made you stop and watch.

"That's my little girl." Alice whispered beaming up at an equally proud looking Jasper. Rose had her camera trained on Ellie as she did a few more twirls and pirouettes. She was the perfect little sugar plum fairy.

At the end of her recital, she ran straight for her parents with a huge grin on her face. Alice and Jasper had her between them in seconds, telling her how proud they were. I took pictures as Jasper and Alice presented her with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She kissed them endlessly and proclaimed that they were the best parents in the entire universe.

Carlisle casually slipped his arm around my waist pulling me close to him as we headed for the exits. People waved at us, wishing us merry Christmas and happy holidays as we past them. Just as we got to the door, a woman's voice caught my attention. Bella, who walked behind us, made a noise of disapproval as I looked up to see that reporter from a couple months ago. Her two sisters stood nearby.

"Oh doctor, hello!" I glared openly at her as she practically undressed him with her stare. Emmett looked back, and grinned at me.

She didn't even let him answer as she continued talking, averting her eyes from me, keeping her focus completely on my husband.

"I saw you, and I knew I had to come say hello. I hope you're doing well." Her eyes traveled up and down his body and I clenched my jaw to keep from saying anything. I felt my cheeks flush with anger as Carlisle politely talked with her for what seemed like forever.

"That's very kind of you." he replied and she giggled.

"You are officially one of the most respected physicians in town now. I had to pay my respects. You and Edward are loved by the whole city."

"Thank you." Edward said from behind me. I knew Bella was probably just as displeased as I was. "Well, I'll let you and your family be off. Happy holidays, doctor." She finally took her eyes off of him and looked at me with barely veiled disgust. "You too." she added as an after thought. I didn't respond as she walked away, wiggling her ass as she did.

I kept my eyes forward as Carlisle led me outside into the cold and to the car. Bella slipped in behind me and we shared a look. I was right, she was pretty angry.

When we arrived home, I went straight upstairs. How had Carlisle not realized that that woman was practically eye-fucking him the entire time? He was mine, did she not realize that? It didn't take long for my husband to find me. I sat on the edge of the bed, still in what I'd worn out tonight. My arms were crossed over my chest.

"Angel, what's wrong?" He sat next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Stacy." was all I said between clenched teeth. "Who?"

I glared. "Stacy, the stupid reporter we ran into tonight." Carlisle cocked an eyebrow, confused.

"She was eye-fucking you, Carlisle. I didn't like it. How did you not realize it?"

Carlisle looked slightly amused, but one look at my expression, and that look turned to that of concern.

"Sweetheart, you…" I held up a hand. "She was, I saw it. I don't like when women like her stare at you that way. You're mine."

Carlisle was silent for a few seconds before he finally said anything. "You're jealous." He said this as a statement, probably already knowing the answer.

"I'm not jealous as much as I am angry that she had the audacity to practically undress you with her stare." I spit out.

"Love, now do you understand how I felt when you had classes with Cameron?" He cracked a small smile and I sighed, still pretty angry.

"Yes."

"Oh Love." He pulled me to my feet and pulled me close to him, one arm around my neck, the other around my waist. "Forgive me for not realizing she was in your words, eye-fucking me." He kissed me and I all but melted into a pile of mush in his arms.

"But…" I protested, still upset. "Baby, sweetheart." He said his voice low in my ear before kissing me again, his hands slowly wandering from my shoulders down to my butt. His hands rested there, and I jumped up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"I love you." I said resting my head against his chest. He kissed my hair still not letting go of me. I looked up at him and he winked at me, giving me a wicked grin. His hand found the waistband of the leggings I was wearing. His fingers dipped into my underwear and I felt myself grow wet as his fingers stroked my slit. I crumbled, the anger evaporated. Hunger for him took over. I let him tug the legging further down my legs and I spread them apart as far as they would allow. He played with me some more and I fell against him, moaning softly. He laid me on the bed, pulling off my shoes, the leggings and my panties.

He wasted no time in pushing my legs apart. My body jolted with desire and lust as his tongue found me. I slammed my hands on the bed as he took his time tasting and playing with me. I caught sight of the half open door and I gasped. His head snapped up and his gaze met mine.

"Door." Was all I could get out. He jumped up and went to close it as I stood, feeling my juices dripping down my thighs. I slowly took off my sweater, the scarf, the blouse and the bra, as Carlisle watched, his eyes growing dark with lust and hunger. I ran my hands over my boobs, and down between my legs. I sat on the bed and let him watch me play with myself for a few seconds. He quickly undressed and I admired his gorgeous figure as he strode toward me. I licked my lips as I let my eyes wander down his perfectly sculpted chest, and the hard muscles of his stomach. He stopped in front of me and cupped my cheek in his hand, softly running his thumb from my chin over my lips, and back again.

He pushed me back against the pillows, and all thoughts left my mind as he entered me. He was gentle with me. It was almost like it had been when we'd first gotten married. It was a few hours later when we lay in each other's arms, me half asleep on his shoulder, as he ran his fingers through my damp hair. "You're forgiven. You have given me no choice. You're too good to me."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll be sure to pay closer attention the next time we run into somebody like her."

I looked up at him, pouting. He laughed. "We'll try and avoid her as best we can. How does that sound?"

I grinned. "That sounds lovely."

—-

The drive to Forks was nice. The Mercedes was loaded up with all the gifts and some luggage. I put on my Christmas playlist as soon as Carlisle pulled onto the road that led away from the house. The other cars followed close behind. Carlisle held my hand in his as he drove, making sure I was okay.

This morning, just before getting into the shower, I found that I'd started my period. It was lighter than usual, but it was there. This time though, I didn't get angry, or cry. I was just quiet. I'd told Carlisle, and he as always, reassured me that we would keep trying. He had made sure that I would be comfortable for the entire trip. This included me reclining in the passenger seat with a blanket and a pillow with a bag full of some of my favorite snacks sitting at my feet with a thermos of hot chocolate to keep me warm.

We talked about future plans for the coming year, the trips we would take and the plans he and Edward had for the offices. We talked a little about Naomi and Brandon's new baby.

We were excited for the parents to be. I knew Lyndie Lane and I would have to throw her a small baby shower when she got closer to her due date. The time flew as he drove and we talked, and before we knew it, we were driving into Forks. I smiled, looking around at the familiar surroundings. The moss covered trees, the small brick buildings, the high school, and the grocery store I used to frequent whenever I had to restock our kitchen.

When we arrived, we found Sam and Emily waiting with everything already in order for our arrival. We unloaded the cars, and headed inside. I helped put the mountain of gifts around the tree as Alex toddled around the room, running after whoever he could. Emily fussed over Teagan as I helped Alice unpack what she'd brought with her. It was a while later when Alice sent me out to do grocery shopping. Carlisle came along with me. As soon as we got there, everyone stared, open mouthed.

I knew some were still trying to get used to the idea of me actually being married to Carlisle. I figured that it wouldn't be long before the gossip cop herself found us to hound us about our marriage. I grabbed a cart and pushed it toward the produce section. Alice's shopping list was pretty long. We had to get a second cart a few minutes after we'd gotten there.

Carlisle watched me as I concentrated on selecting the apples that were on the list. He chuckled, and I looked up at him, confused. "What?" I asked knotting the bag and setting it in one of the carts.

"Sweetheart, you just looked so adorable." I snorted. "How?"

"It's just the way you look. I don't even think you realize what you do. You just look so intense. You tend to bite your lower lip, and your nose crinkles a little."

"It does not!" I said, a little embarrassed. "It does. Has nobody told you that before?"

"No." I said moving down the aisle and over to the dairy section. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Mrs. Stanley who came toward us, a carton of eggs in her hands.

"Oh, what a surprise! Carlisle, Annabelle. What brings you here?"

"Christmas. We came to visit my Dad." I answered, grabbing a few gallons of milk and some cheese.

"Oh, how lovely. Carlisle, the hospital just absolutely misses you. It hasn't been the same without you there." Carlisle took the milk from me. "I'm sure they're doing fine." he replied, barely looking at her. She clearly didn't like this response.

"You can't say that. You haven't been there. The ER is just falling apart. Snow and the others can't keep up. You were what held it all together."

"Mrs. Stanley, that's very nice of you to say, but my wife and I really better get going. We've had a long day and I need to make sure she gets her rest. Her health is very important to me. Especially right now."

The look on her face almost made me laugh. "Oh, yes, right. Happy holidays." she muttered before turning and walking away. Once she was out of earshot, I started laughing.

"Shh." He said, lightly nudging me. Once we were near the register, I turned to him. "Carlisle Cullen, I bet she thinks I'm pregnant now."

"And?" he replied with a smirk. "I'm not, that's the thing." I said unloading the first cart.

"I figured that if she wanted something to talk about, that would be it. You know it's not true, and so do I. She'll be the one that looks ridiculous in the end."

He was right. Mrs. Stanley believed anything anyone told her, even if it wasn't true. So why not go along with it? Eventually, it probably would be true, but for now, it was something for her to blab to all her friends about.

On our way home, we stopped at Starbucks to pay Candy a visit. When she saw me, she ran from behind the counter and squeezed me so tight, I thought my ribs would crack. "Oh honey, just look at you both. Carlisle, how are you? You two look well rested. Was the trip down any trouble?" While Carlisle answered, I went up to the counter to place my order. Shel was there and she squealed when she saw me. "You look great Belle. How are things? And what would you like to order?"

While she prepared my salted caramel hot chocolate, I filled her in on as much as I could. I told her about the honeymoon, and the few new friends I'd made in Seattle. She was happy, and she promised to visit us soon. She told me that she and Mike were getting pretty serious.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" I asked excitedly. She smiled brightly and sighed dreamily as she put the lid on my cup.

"Maybe, oh Belle, I just can't wait. I mean, I know it'll probably happen soon, but I just want to be married to him, you know?"

"I know the feeling. That's how I was when Carlisle and I were just boyfriend and girlfriend."

She snorted. "Don't you mean Peter?" she snickered and I had to laugh. That had been one of the many stories I'd conjured up to keep our relationship a secret.

She handed me my cup with a smile. "If we do ever get married, I want you to be my maid of honor. Please?" I felt tears sting my eyes, and a smile spread across my face.

"Shel, I would be honored." She smiled, looking happier than I'd ever seen her before.

"Thank you Belle. I may need help with planning the wedding, you know when it happens."

"Of course. I'd be more than happy to help. I'm excited and I can't wait for him to pop the question."

She waved when we left, promising to call me sometime after Christmas so we could meet up again. It was so nice to see her after so long. I missed her and the others so much. I knew we'd have to see each other more whenever we could.

When we got home, the snow was just beginning to fall. We unloaded the car and spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking for our week long vacation. We decorated the tree, baked cookies, and Bella made her famous hot chocolate. Mom was do to arrive at around midnight. Carlisle and I would be picking her up in port Angeles.

He insisted I take a short nap after dinner so that I could be rested for our late night trip. It was nice to crawl into bed after a long day like today. I missed our old room, and was happy to see all the familiar surroundings as I closed my eyes.

The traffic was surprisingly light that night. The snow had stopped falling before we'd left the house, leaving everything blanketed in white. I was glad Carlisle was the one driving. I didn't do well driving in snow.

When we arrived, Mom was already waiting. Little Andy was in Phil's arms, wrapped in a blanket to keep him warm. As soon as he saw me, he squealed and tried to jump down to run to me. I hugged and kissed Phil and Mom before taking Andy blanket and all into my arms. He wrapped his arms around my neck, hanging there like a little monkey as I held him close to me. Carlisle helped them load their luggage into the trunk while I gave my little brother some love and attention.

We chatted about everything on the way back. It had been a few weeks, but Mom had a lot to tell me. Noell's cousin Robert was getting married to his girlfriend, Emily, Zoey and Lilly had sent their love, and a few gifts, and Andy had learned a few new words. Everything seemed so perfect for them, and I was glad.

At home, everyone waited for us. Bella hugged Mom and Andy as soon as they walked in. Edward shook Phil's hand before Mom all but attacked him. She really did love Carlisle and Edward. I was amused at the thought of her acting the same toward Andy's future wife, whoever she was.

It didn't take long for them to get settled in, and before long we were all in bed. I knew that the vampires would most likely go on a hunt, or stay quietly in their rooms till morning. I was swathed in the comforter in Carlisle's arms a few minutes after Mom had wished us a good night. Carlisle told me then that Ness and Jake had decided they needed their own home. Emily had overseen the moving of all their belongings while they'd been away. That's where they were now, settling in with their four kids. Jess and Nahuel had moved into the cottage that had once been Bella's and Edward's. They absolutely loved it, and were planning to expand on it a bit before their new baby came.

It was nice that they were all settling into their new houses so well. It worked out better that way. I knew Edward and Bella were more than thrilled to have Edward's old room back.

—

The next morning, I was up by eight, making breakfast for everyone. Emmett and Rosalie had put a Christmas movie on for the babies while I worked. Bella joined me a few minutes after I started, and we made bacon pancakes and sausages. Dad and Sue were due to arrive at nine.

I looked out the windows and smiled at what I saw. Carlisle and Edward were out in the snow with Jasper and Emmett, facing off in a snowball fight. Carlisle, I noticed, had really seemed to relax over the last few days, especially since the night of the recital. I liked this side of him. He was a twenty three year old, forever frozen in time. So for him to that side of him out once in a while was nice.

Sue and Charlie arrived with babies, gifts, and food. Ella clung to my legs, begging to be picked up while I said hello. "She missed her sister." Sue said smiling warmly at her little girl.

"I missed Ella too." I ruffled her hair and they went into the dining room where breakfast had just been served. Carlisle and the others came in, all smiles and laughter. "What were you doing out in the cold so early?" I asked them as they sat down.

"Emmett challenged Edward and I to a snowball fight. We won, of course."Carlisle said smugly.

"You cheated, and you know it." Emmett grumbled.

"Boys, boys. It won't be a true snowball fight unless Charlie and I join." Phil said with a huge grin.

"Is that so?" Carlisle challenged.

"Yep. After breakfast, I challenge you and whoever else wants to join in, on what I believe will be one of the best snowball fights any of you have ever been a part of."

Jake, Rose and Alice were quick to agree to it. Bella and I exchanged a grin before we agreed. She and I had always been a good team during snowball fights when Mom and Phil used to take us to Aspen when we were younger.

As it turned out, we ended up on the same team. Edward and Carlisle were on the other, but we had Emmett. We had a chance.

It was fun, running around and pelting snowballs at each other. We didn't win, but we didn't mind. It was a great way to start off our Christmas Eve.

A/N: Hello hello! I have to say, that I loved this chapter. It was actually not supposed to go this way, but it all sort of went a different direction when they ran into Stacy. I will admit that having Carlisle kind of let his true age come out was nice. Someone hinted that they wanted to see that, and well their wish was my command.

At the start of January of next year, I will hopefully be able to post their series of one-shots that spans from before our little saga began, till the last chapter. They'll all be things that weren't really touched on in the story, and adventures they mentioned but never went into detail on.

Until next time!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I always love writing their Christmas chapters. More at the bottom!

P.S: I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that may appear. I wrote a lot of this in the car.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.

Christmas Eve: Continued

I stepped into the house shaking the snow out of my hair. My face stung from the cold as the hot air from inside hit me. I flexed my fingers to try to get some feeling back into them. The purple mittens Alice had given me as an early Christmas gift were still wet from the snow as I pushed my damp hair out of my face. I wasn't looking where I was going, so I didn't notice the huge box that sat in the middle of the living room until I almost flipped over it. Jasper caught me before I fell face first onto the hardwood floor.

"Easy there, Darlin'." he said laughing. "You don't want to break any bones today do you?"

I shook my head laughing. "No, but you know how it is Jazz. I can't go a few days without cutting, bruising, or scratching myself on something."

He moved the box over by the tree as I sat on the couch and pulled off my mittens. The little ones were still out in the snow with Carlisle and Emmett. Bella was already in the kitchen pouring hot chocolate for us.

"Didn't I tell you kid? Was that not a snowball fight you would never forget?" Phil grinned as he sat next to me. It was true. It had been one memorable snowball fight. I couldn't remember a time when it had been as enjoyable as it had been today.

Bella brought a tray with steaming mugs on it. She set it on the table in front of us and called out for the others. I leaned back against the couch, letting my back sink into the cushions behind me. My lower back had started hurting just after breakfast, but I'd ignored it. I knew it was because it was that time. It was normal. This was one of those times where it hurt more than usual. I knew I'd be better soon, so I didn't bother mentioning it.

I took one of the mugs off the tray and took a sip, enjoying the warm feeling it left in my stomach. I joined the others in looking out the back window to watch the goings on in the snow outside. I smiled as I watched Carlisle showing little Ella how to make a snow angel. Every time I saw him with kids, it melted my heart, and this time was no different. He was so good with them, and it always made me imagine him with one of our own.

Mom must have known what I was thinking, because she looked over at me with a knowing smile from across the room. She was watching Emmett, who as usual was having fun with the boys building a miniature snow fort and throwing snowballs. Ella and little Charlie were more than happy to sit that out and much preferred making snow angels.

It wasn't long before they came in, the kids all with bright cheeks and red noses. I helped get them out of their wet clothes and took them all upstairs for a warm bath. Mom came with me. As I carefully rubbed shampoo into Ella's hair, Mom brought up the subject of babies.

"Carlisle is really good with kids sweetheart." I beamed.

"Oh Mom, he really is." I gushed. I couldn't help it.

"Have you two talked about having one soon? I know a lot of us keep asking, but you know it's because we're dying for it to happen." I laughed. "I know. Mom, I won't lie to you, I had a miniature break down of sorts back in October."

She looked slightly surprised by this. "Why? What happened?"

I told her about when I'd started crying uncontrollably that day, and how I'd told Carlisle I'd failed him.

"I just don't think I'll ever have a baby Mom. I mean I know we've only been married 4 months and he's so patient… I love him so much for that. He's so supportive and puts up with so much from me."

"Oh Baby, it takes time. I know how you feel. Why do you think we had Andy until last year? It took us forever and a day, but we got our little boy. I had a miscarriage once before you were born, and that almost killed me. Your father was so supportive, and well, 1 year later, you were brought into our lives. Things just need to happen when they happen. Don't stress about it as much, and don't try as hard. I know we all ask, but just relax."

I smiled over Ella's head and at Mom who had just finished dressing Charlie.

"Thanks Mom. I needed that."

"That's what Moms are for. I know you really want this. But keep in mind that stressing and obsessing over it could put a strain on your marriage. You two are still newly married. Enjoy each other before you get pregnant."

She was right of course. I would stop worrying about it as much. I didn't want to ruin our marriage over this. I loved Carlisle too much to do that to him.

Bella and I started on our traditional Christmas Eve ham after lunch. The kids were all down for naps, and everyone else was in the living room enjoying each other's company. The fire had been lit, and Christmas movies were on.

I was cutting cookie dough into Christmas shapes when Ness came into the kitchen with a screaming Teagan. "She won't fall asleep. Belle, please, work your magic. You can carry a tune better than I can… Could you—" I didn't even let her finish.

"I've got her. Relax." I took the screaming newborn from her and headed upstairs. She shot me a grateful smile and took over with the cookies. I fell into the rocking chair someone had left behind in what had once been the nursery a few seconds later. She was still screaming as I settled in. I swaddled her the way Rose had taught me when Jess had had her twins. I held her close to my chest and rocked her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. That seemed to help as I sang the Once Upon A Dream song from Sleeping Beauty.

It was quiet a few minutes later. Her eyes were barely open as I finished. I kept rocking her until her eyes slid shut and she went limp in my arms. I stood careful not to move her.

"You're so good at that you know." I jumped, somehow managing not to wake the baby.

It was Carlisle, standing in the doorway. I didn't even realize he'd come in. "How long have you been there?" I asked, managing to stay calm. He chuckled. "from about halfway through your beautiful singing until now." I had gotten so wrapped up in what I'd been doing, I'd pretty much shut out the rest of the world.

"You're too sweet. Hey it worked. She's out for the count. Is everything going okay down there?"

I set the baby down in her bassinet. "Emmett has started a game of Poker with your Dad and Phil." Carlisle looked deeply amused.

"And who's winning?" I asked. I left the door ajar as we headed downstairs.

"Do you even have to ask? Emmett of course." I laughed and we went out to watch the remainder of Emmett's game.

Dinner was earlier than we usually had Christmas Eve dinner before. Emmett had suggested we go sledding tomorrow before opening gifts. We'd leave just after sunrise, or when the sky changed from dark to light, and come back in time for breakfast. He and Edward worked out all the details, and we were all pretty thrilled to be going. Mom and Sue opted out, wanting to stay back with the kids.

We had a great time, eating and reliving Christmas memories that I'd almost forgotten about. The kids hung their stocking, and Carlisle read them a Christmas story before they all went to bed. Again, my heart had practically melted into mush. Our time would come, until then, like Mom said, we would enjoy each other until our first baby came.

In bed that night, I told Carlisle that from now on, I wouldn't worry and stress over a baby. I apologized for what I'd put us both through and promised that I'd get better at not freaking out every month. As always, he reassured me that it was fine, and he was more than happy to wait for as long as it took.

He held me close that night, my head rested on his chest. I loved this man more than words could ever tell. I was the luckiest in the world. With that lost thought on my mind, I soon fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, we were all up and outdoors by six. More snow had fallen the night before, much to Emmett's delight. As promised, they had the sleds ready for us to use. The sleds were made to accommodate up to four people. It worked out perfectly since Mom and Sue didn't come with us.

We went sledding in the hills some ways behind the house. We raced against one another and engaged in numerous snowball fights. Bella and I made snow angels and watched our husbands pelting Emmett and Jake with snowballs a few feet away. Jasper was nearby helping Ellie build a snowman with Alice.

"They're so happy." I said watching Ellie stick twigs into the sides of the snowman. Bella nodded. This year it was all about the firsts they would have with her. Their first Halloween had gone well, and Thanksgiving had been all about educating her on what it was all about.

She was in love with Christmas and had been the first one up this morning. She was eager to play in the snow before going home to unwrap all her gifts with her parents. She had made everyone a handmade gift, making sure she'd forgotten no one.

She asked me to help her wrap them, minus mine of course. She was a very creative, and hands-on child for her age. As always, like Alice and Jasper, I was amazed by how well she could speak for her age. It wasn't unheard of, but the only other one I'd seen with such impressive vocabulary for her age, or rather, those few days that Bella had had on video, was Renesmee.

"They grow up so fast." I said standing and looking down at what I thought was a pretty good snow angel. Bella smiled, and pulled a small camera out of her jacket pocket and snapped a photo of it. "You always were better at those than I was." she said with a small smile.

"Now look at you, you're better than I am." I said grinning.

"I still think you're better than I am. Now let's round up our husbands and head home before one of them causes someone to get hurt.

I laughed throwing my head back, unable to help it. "Do you realize who you're talking about? We should be the ones worried about Jacob and Emmett over there hurting them."

She snorted. "Right. Come on."

As we walked closer to their snowball fight, Emmett threw one a little too hard, missing Edward and coming straight for me. It was a pretty sizable one, and I felt it's full impact as it hit me square in the face, making me fall hard on my back, knocking the wind out of me. Bella whirled around, looking alarmed.

"Emmett, be careful with those!" she scolded him like a child as she helped me sit up. Carlisle rushed over with a sheepish looking Emmett and an annoyed Edward. "Love are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I sat still for a few seconds, feeling no pain. Just the cold of the snow through my clothes.

"I'm fine, just cold. That was one big snowball. I think I'd better get home before that happens again." I said laughing lightly.

Dad and Phil, who were distracted with Seth, Quil and the others looked up as Carlisle helped me stand. I told them I was okay, and that I was hungry and I really wanted some of Bella's hot chocolate. They all agreed.

We were home not ten minutes later. Mom and Sue had the kids in the living room watching The Polar Express, dressed in their Christmas pajamas. Bella went straight to making hot chocolate and I went upstairs to change into warm clothes and was downstairs a few minutes later making waffles and french toast for everyone. Carlisle stood next to me at the stove, making eggs and bacon. Mom watched us from the table, grinning like a fool. By that, I knew she approved of what she was seeing. I was certain she'd approve of his cooking. I did. I didn't cook once during our honeymoon, he had.

It was by far the best food I'd tasted in my entire existence. There was something about a vampire who didn't eat that cooked. They always managed to make their food taste so good. We finished cooking, and called everyone to the table.

They dug in, and as I'd predicted, they loved it. Mom praised Carlisle on how well his bacon had come out, and how crunchy it was. I beamed proudly up at him before eating a forkful of eggs.

It wasn't long before we were all situated in the living room ready to open gifts. Bella and I handed everyone their gifts and then we sat down to open them. The kids shredded the paper, eager to see what Santa had brought them.

I was happy with I'd received, and even happier to know that everyone loved the gifts I'd gotten them. Carlisle had gotten me the matching gloves that went with the scarf, three new books that I'd wanted since they'd come out, a couple of gift cards to places he knew I loved, and a silver necklace with a heart hanging from it. It had tiny amethysts and diamonds surrounding the edges. It was beautiful. I put it on after everyone looked at it.

"It's cute, and it suits you." Mom said smiling. "Thanks Mom." Carlisle helped me put it on before we resumed opening gifts. I opened the last gift in my pile, smiling seeing that it was from Ellie. I carefully unwrapped the little box, and pulled it open to reveal a beautiful paper flower, a hand made bracelet, and a picture of her and i at the opening of the hospital. She had cotton candy all over her face, and I was laughing at something someone had said. For some unexplainable reason, I felt tears sting my eyes. Ellie, seeing I'd opened her gift, set her gifts aside and ran over and put her little arms around me.

"Do you like it?" she looked extremely worried and a little sad. Alice who always had a camera, started taking pictures, and Jasper video. I kissed her cheek, sniffling. "Of course I love it. Ellie, this is very beautiful. Thank you." She smiled widely up at me, her eyes twinkling. "You're welcome auntie Belle." she said hugging me tighter before she jumped off my lap and back to her parents.

It wasn't long before we had the living room cleaned up, and the kids were off playing with their toys, and Emmett and Rose had another Christmas movie on. I went upstairs and showered before I got started on lunch. Carlisle waited for me when I walked out. I was brushing my hair. I went over and sat beside him, and he handed me another box, this one wrapped in green paper with a gold ribbon tied around it.

"What is this?" I asked setting my brush aside.

"You'll see." He said smiling. I pulled the ribbon away, careful not to undo the cute bow. I removed the green paper, revealing a white cardboard box. I had a feeling it was jewelry. My suspicions were proven right when I opened the box revealing a beautiful silver bangle, resting on green tissue paper. I gently pulled it out and examined it. It was beautiful. It had something engraved on it. I turned it toward the light and I gasped. It had the family's crest carefully engraved into it. It was beautifully done.

"Carlisle, this is so beautiful. I love it!" He took my left hand and carefully slipped it on. I moved my hand to get a look at it at different angles. It was gorgeous, simple, but absolutely gorgeous.

It was then as he pulled his hand away, that I noticed that his ring, which had been absent from his hand since before the wedding was now on his ring finger above his wedding band.

"I'm glad you like it." he said holding my hand in his. "It's beautiful." I assured him leaning against him, my hair falling over his arm. "Not that you aren't officially part of the family, you have been since August." I chuckled.

"This just makes it more official." He said. Emmett ran in grinning. "Yeah, it makes you one of us, one of the coven." Then that will be solidified when you get turned."

I laughed at Emmett as my phone started ringing from the bedside table. I grabbed it and saw Lane's name and picture on my screen. I answered, wondering if something was wrong. I hoped nothing was.

"Hi Lane, merry Christmas!"

"Hi Belle. Merry Christmas to you as well. Are you busy right now? I know you have your family over, but I really want to give you your Christmas gift today. Can you drop by?" Carlisle was playing with the ends of my hair as she talked. I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sure I can sneak out of the house…" I trailed off as Emmett started laughing silently, leaning on the door frame.

"Great. See you then."

I told her I'd be there in half an hour and we hung up.

I dried my hair, and put on my shoes before I went downstairs. Carlisle handed me the keys to the Mercedes on my way out. I told them I'd be back, and that I was just going to pick up my gift from Lane's.

Bella assured me that she'd handle the preparations for dinner and told me to take my time.

Carlisle followed me out to the garage, his arm around my shoulders.

"Be careful out there. If you need anything, you call me."

"Always." I said pulling him into my arms. He held me close, my face pressed against his chest. I inhaled his scent and I felt like everything was perfect. In that moment, all in my world was flawless, just the way it should be.

"Hurry home Love. I'll miss you." he said after letting me go. I slid into the car, my hand resting on the edge of the door.

"I'll try my best. I have another present for you. I'll show you tonight." I winked and he bent and kissed me long and slow. I knew that would pique his interest.

"Should I just drive you there? To make it go faster?" He traced my lower lip with his finger and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"No, you're going to be patient, and wait for me to return. I promise you won't be disappointed." I reached up and pulled him in for one last kiss before I left.

"I love you Carlisle. Keep Emmett out of trouble while I'm gone."

"I will. Hurry back love." He closed the door for me and I turned the key in the ignition. He stood there, as I pulled out of the garage. I knew he would stay there until he no longer heard the car. I drove down the twisting driveway and was soon on the highway back into the middle of town.

A/N: Short, I know. But things are about to happen. Thank you all so much for reading. :)

As we are 4 chapters away from the end, I want you, the readers to let me know what you think the fourth story should be titled. Send them in with your reviews. :)

Until next time,

RosenEmmettForever-


	22. Chapter 22

A/N:

WARNING! You may or may not need tissues in this chapter. Trigger warning also. Things as I said before are taking a sharp turn… Read on, I will see you at the bottom! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

22: Christmas Day: Continued

I arrived at Lane's house fifteen minutes after leaving home. The roads weren't as bad as I'd thought. Someone must have been out earlier to clean the snow off. I grabbed the gift I'd gotten for Lane from the back seat and headed up the front steps. I could hear little kids laughing and cheering nearby. I imagined they must have been playing with whatever they'd received for Christmas. I rang the doorbell and she opened it a few seconds later.

She gave me a big hug as soon as I stepped in. We went in and sat in the living room where I saw a gift bag sitting on the coffee table. Her husband greeted me from where he sat by the fire.

"How's Carlisle?" he asked as we sat on the couch. I smiled, unable to help it.

"He's doing great."

"Good. I ran into Mrs. Stanley yesterday." Lane said looking displeased. "She tried feeding me some story about Carlisle and you being rude to her. I wanted to laugh in her face, but thought better of it."

I scoffed, "She always does that. I've learned to ignore her." I handed her my gift to her and she handed me mine. I opened my gift and found a cute new sweater, a new top, a cute set of snowflake ear rings, a Santa full of chocolates, and two twenty dollar gift cards to Victoria's Secret. I thanked her and I was happy to know that she loved what I'd gotten her as well.

I'd gotten her a gift certificate to a restaurant I knew she and her husband were dying to try, a new book, and a sweater Lynn and I knew she'd had her eye on. She loved it, and put it on over her nightgown. We all laughed and she asked me how my Christmas was going.

"It's been wonderful. We went sledding earlier. Then I fell in the snow after being hit too hard by a too eager bunch of guys' snowballs. Emmett has a strong arm. Then we went home ate breakfast and opened gifts. It's been a pretty relaxed day."

She laughed, "Emmett has always seemed like the guy who should have been on some sort of football team. I'm sure your Mom is really happy to see you too. It's your first Christmas as a married woman." She grinned. It was something to get used to. Being known as a Cullen now, not a Swan. The funny thing was, Carlisle and I hadn't changed the way we acted toward each other.

Sure, there were the obvious times we took to ourselves that we didn't before, and, not that I didn't before, but now I had way more responsibility over things that I wasn't used to. I had been so overwhelmed in the beginning. With Carlisle and Edward to guide me though, I was okay a few weeks after we'd returned.

There were the numerous bank accounts we had, and each one was used for different things. I had to take notes just to keep track. I was amazed at just how much money the family had been able to save over the centuries. Of course, it was always used wisely, and Alice always saw changes in the stock market, always making sure to let Carlisle know what was going on.

I shook myself from my thoughts when Lane let me know that she was going to cook lunch. She asked if I'd like to stay over. I told her I'd have to call and find out. I was sure I could manage at least another hour. It wasn't that the family couldn't do anything without me, not at all. I just didn't want to miss a single moment.

I called Carlisle while Lane went to get us all some hot chocolate.

Carlisle answered on the second ring.

"Is everything okay over there?" I asked, hearing Emmett's loud guffaw in the background. I assumed he was up to his usual antics of keeping everybody entertained. He chuckled. "Everything is well. Emmett hasn't broken anything, or anybody. Are you alright?"

I felt a smile spreading across my face. "Yes. I was just calling to make sure that everything was okay. Lane invited me to stay for a quick lunch. I'll be back soon."

"We'll be here when you return."

"I'll see you then."

We hung up and Lane was pleased to know that I would be staying. We drank chocolate while the little turkey baked in the oven. David was making the stuffing. Halfway through our cup of coco, she looked at me with a look of pure joy on her face.

"Belle, I have something to tell you."

I set my cup down on the table and faced her. "What is it?"

She beamed and looked happier than I'd ever seen her before.

"We barely found out three days ago, and we still have to go to a doctor. Belle, I'm pregnant!" I stood and hugged her. "Oh Lane!"

I couldn't help the tears that sprang to my eyes. I felt so happy for her. There was a tiny stab of pain in my heart, but I could ignore that now. I wiped my face and she just beamed, almost glowing as tears filled her own eyes. "Congratulations! That is so exciting! How long do you think you've been pregnant for?"

"I'd like to say two months, give or take." I sat back down and picked my cup up, taking a sip. "I can't wait until you know for sure. Lane you're going to be a great Momma."

"Thanks Belle. I'm going to say this now, I'm terrified. I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby."

I grinned. "This is why you have me, and the internet. If you ever need help with anything, don't hesitate to call me. Or Carlisle. Him first though. He'll know a bit more than I do. I volunteer to be head baby sitter."

"Done deal." She was still grinning ear-to-ear when lunch was served a while later. It was just after noon. Bella sent me messages, keeping me updated. She sent me pictures every half hour of the turkey as it cooked. She had decided that this year, she'd wrap bacon around it. I was a little skeptical at first, but she promised it would be delicious. Who was I to say no? I'd find out later tonight.

Lunch was wonderful. I got swept up into Lanie's excitement over her baby. We discussed everything from colors to names, to the pros and cons of home births. She and her husband would occasionally just look at each other and exchange loving smiles. It was very sweet to see. I wondered if Mom and Dad had been that way when Mom was pregnant with us. That made me think about what she'd told me yesterday morning. I had never known she'd had a miscarriage.

My heart ached just thinking of the pain she must have gone through during the time after it had happened. My Mom was such a fighter. She kicked ass, and I admired her for that. I hoped that that had somehow been passed down to me for me to pass it on to my babies. I only wanted the best for them.

David told us to he'd clean up the dishes, even after i insisted on helping. He all but shoved us out of the kitchen and told us not to try and come back. We laughed, and went upstairs so Lane could show me the room she'd set aside for the Bug, which was what she had started calling her baby. I'd had a few strong cramps during lunch, sharper than I usually had them. I'd quietly mentioned it to Lane when David went to get us drinks. She'd patted my shoulder, and assured me that most women experienced those in the beginning or near the end of their period. I knew she was probably right and tried to ignore them while we ate.

While we were in there, she looked at me, concerned. "Belle, have you spoken to Lynn lately?" I shook my head looking at a few color swatches they had on a table by the window.

"Not since we left a couple days ago. Why? Is something wrong?" She sighed, leaning against the wall. "That's just it. I don't know. The day before I left, she just seemed off to me. She said she sometimes felt like she couldn't say what she wanted to say for fear of being judged."

I was taken aback. Lynn was always welcome to talk to any of us. Sure we all poked fun of each other occasionally, but when we had to be serious, we were. I was always available for anyone who needed to talk to me. I reminded myself to give her a call later on that night, or early tomorrow morning. I wanted to make sure she was okay.

I told Lane I would call her and we started talking about what colors she would paint the room.

We spent a good half hour in there, and I knew that I should probably head home. I missed my family. As we walked out of the room, I was hit with a horrible, stabbing pain in my lower stomach. I gasped, and clung to the doorframe, as Lane looked on, eyes wide.

"OH MY GOSH! Belle! What happened?"

I was breathless as the pain stopped. I turned to her feeling my heart climb into my throat. "Lane… I…" I couldn't speak. My throat felt thick and my mouth went dry.

"I don't know. It felt like this really strong cramp… It really hurt." She grabbed my arm and led me to a wooden chair by the sliding doors to the closet. Just as we got there, I was hit with another cramp, stronger than the first. This one almost made me fall over. I clung to her hand, biting my lip to keep from crying out. Tears pooled in my eyes.

I stood up when it was over, and I wondered if my stomach was reacting to the turkey. I hoped not. I didn't want to get sick. As I thought that, I felt something warm running down the inside of my leg. I was thinking I'd somehow managed to pee myself, but Lane's gasp made me look down. I was shocked at what I saw.

Blood was staining my pants leaving a trail as it traveled down my leg.

I looked at my friend, feeling terrified. What was this? What was wrong? "Come on. We need to get you to the bathroom." With strength I didn't know she had, she half carried me to the bathroom across the hall. She gently pushed me onto the edge of the bathtub and grabbed a bunch of towels from the shelf by the door.

She turned and called for her husband as a million thoughts raced through my head. I knew I should call Carlisle. I knew he would know what might be wrong. What was this? Had something burst without me knowing? Had we been too rough the last time we'd had sex?

As I thought this, Lane turned to me, looking more worried than she'd been before.

"Belle, did it stop?" I nodded.

"Good. If you can stand, we can get you checked out. Do you want to call Carlisle? I might need his help."

I opened my mouth to answer, but just as I did, another strong pain came and I bent forward, falling onto my knees. I clutched my stomach as I fell, feeling even more blood trickling down my legs.

I suddenly felt cold, and lightheaded.

Lane held her hand out to me, but I couldn't bring myself to muster the strength to take it and stand. I felt like Jell-o.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Davie! Help me!"

I saw him appear beside her. He said something, but I couldn't make it out. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. That idea was sounding better than being seized with terrible pain…

She grabbed my phone from out of my purse, which Dave must have given her when he'd appeared. I saw her put it to her ear. The last thing I heard was her frantically asking for my husband.

Good. I was relieved. He'd be there soon to help me… If I made it that long.

I closed my eyes and just let whatever it was overtake me.

Carlisle POV:

I watched my angel leave with this feeling of uncertainty. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, or that I doubted her ability to drive in the snow. Not at all. It was something i couldn't quite explain. Perhaps it was simply my worry of her getting into trouble while she was visiting Lanie. I tried not to think of it as much as I went back to the rest of the family. Like every year that past, I found myself thinking of the years before Annabelle.

Being able to share special days like this with someone was new to me, as I knew it was for her. Being in solitude for nearly three hundred years made me gain a new perspective on the holidays. When I'd changed Edward, things remained as they had. Once Rosalie and Emmett became part of our coven however, special days like Christmas and Valentine's Day were suddenly very much a part of our lives.

When Annabelle and her sister came into our lives, I knew I couldn't miss a single one. Never had I imagined just how important these holidays were until then. Belle had brought so much into my life. She has never ceased to amaze me. She is the most compassionate and warm hearted human I've ever known. Never in a million years would I have ever imagined that she was destined to be mine.

It was amazing how one person could change so much in your life with just a moment, a glance, a single word. She had, and since then, I knew I'd found another reason to exist.

Every moment in her presence made me grateful that as a vampire, I could revisit these memories whenever I chose without the fear of forgetting the smallest detail. When I had first met her, I had a strong instinct to protect her. It was a feeling I'd never experienced. There was of course, the instinct to protect my coven, but that was different to that new feeling that I had when I saw her. It was new, and I was scared of what it meant.

When I'd figured out what it meant, I knew that for the time being, I was to protect her, and to always make sure she was safe and happy. Alice made it a point to watch for her in her visions, something that I appreciated more than words could say.

When she came back to Forks before she turned eighteen, I knew that I had to tell her. I knew of course, that there was that possibility that she would be afraid, or scared. I was prepared for that outcome, but as always, she surprised me with her reaction. I asked myself many times, how someone like her, a human could accept a vampire? Something that was able to kill her with a single touch? When I'd voiced my question aloud to her one day after we'd moved to the house in Montana, she said, "That's easy. Carlisle, I didn't and still don't care that you're a vampire. I looked beyond that for who you truly are on the inside. I know that that's probably hard to believe but it's true. I know that you don't believe what Edward did at one time. The thing about you all being damned. You aren't you know. All of you are beautiful beings, both inside and out. I wouldn't change that about you for anything. I love you just the way you are."

As I thought of that conversation, I looked around at the people she had brought together for what I knew to be her favorite holiday. She adored her family no matter what their problems were. She accepted everyone she loved for who they were, not what they were.

Charlie who had been putting more wood on the fire came over and sat next to me. Edward was talking to Phil about the upcoming baseball season. "Thank you for letting us stay here for a few days. We just don't get to see Belle and Bella as much as we used to."

"You're always welcome to visit Charlie." I said.

"Thank you. I know that, but with my job, and the twins…" he paused looking over at his two youngest children playing with the others. "It's just hard to travel. You'll know exactly what I mean when you and Belle have a couple kids. Even with one it's a bit harder to do."

"We'll find that out soon enough." I said smiling.

"I can't wait to be a Grandpa again. No rush." he grinned. Alice ran in from the kitchen as my phone started ringing. I excused myself. It was my angel.

I stepped into the kitchen where Alice followed me looking pained.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle? Is this Carlisle? It's Lanie. Please… You need to hurry up! I…"

That feeling of unrest came over me again. I didn't like it. "Yes. What's wrong?" She answered unable to form complete sentences. "Belle. The blood… She had a pain… I thought… She thought… She's on the bathroom floor… Please! She's not talking there's a lot of blood. Hurry!" I didn't have a chance to let her know I was on my way. She hung up and I looked over at Alice who had tears in her eyes.

"I just saw… Belle… You need to go. I'm so sorry. It was so sudden. Go."

Bella followed me out of the house. Edward stood by the door to the garage throwing me the keys to his Volvo.

"I'll have everything set up when you get here. Hurry. Bring her home. I'll let Charlie know. He'll know what to tell Renee." I nodded and we were on the road a minute later.

The drive was silent. Neither Bella or I said a thing. I needed to get to her. I needed to see her, and make sure she was okay. What had caused the blood that Lanie had mentioned? Had she fallen? She hadn't exactly said where it had been coming from, and that was what worried me the most.

We arrived and and ran up the steps. Lanie's husband opened the door looking worried, holding a bundle of towels in his arms.

"In here." he said leading us inside. We went up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Oh my…" Bella whispered.

"I put towels under her head. She still hasn't woken up, but she still has a pulse. She's losing a lot of blood."

"Tell me exactly what happened." I said kneeling next to my unconscious wife.

"She was in my room we set aside for our baby. She told me she had pains in her lower stomach. I tried helping her sit, but then another one hit her and that's when she started bleeding. I didn't want to say anything that would scare her. Carlisle I think… I think she's miscarrying… You have to get her to a hospital now!"

I was examining her as she spoke, and though I didn't want to believe it, I had a sinking suspicion she was right. I didn't want to believe it, and once I got her home, I would be sure. Right now my biggest concern was getting her there.

"We'll get her to the hospital. I'll call you as soon as we know anything." Bella was saying as we put all the medical supplies away. I wrapped her in the towels Lanie insisted we take before I lifted her into my arms.

Emmett, who I assumed followed us on foot sometime after we'd arrived stood by the Mercedes. Bella handed him the keys and he followed us home.

I sat in back with my angel, holding her in my arms. I didn't know how to feel as I watched for any sign of her waking. How could have i missed all the signs? I felt as though I committed a crime. I'd promised, vowed I would never let anything happen to her. But I had failed in the worst way possible.

It felt as though the drive home took an eternity, and it wasn't until we turned into the tree lined driveway that she opened her eyes. A look of pain crossed her face, her eyes almost shutting again.

"Carlisle… hurts… So much… I…"

"Shh. We're almost there." I said, hoping that it would offer some comfort to her.

Emmett opened the door to the house and let Bella and I through. Rosalie stood nearby, her face creased with worry. "What's wrong with her? Oh my gosh, blood…" she trailed off, pointedly looking at the towels that were still tightly wrapped around her.

"Come with me." was all I said. She did as she was told.

Edward and I didn't waste time. Rosalie and Bella removed her clothes and after a few seconds, I knew Lanie had been right. It wasn't long after, when she lost the baby. I couldn't recall a time when I'd felt this devastated, apart from the time that I'd almost lost her when Tanya had almost killed her.

After making sure that she wasn't going to bleed as heavily as before, I gave her a few blood transfusions, before hooking her into an IV and I took a few samples of the fetus.

It was something I had trouble bringing myself to do, but I knew it had to be done.

While the tests ran, I watched over her. Bella stood in the corner with Rosalie talking quietly. How could this have happened to her? How could I have missed all the signs? If I hadn't, none of this would have happened, I was sure. I couldn't even bring myself to imagine how I was going to tell her.

How could I tell the woman I loved that she'd miscarried what would have been our firstborn? It was horrible to think about.

When the tests were done, both Edward and I were surprised that it was the same as Renesmee's.

"From what she expelled, I think it would have grown at a slower rate. Should I document this?" Edward asked as Bella and Rose carefully dressed her and cleaned her up. They insisted they wanted to help.

"Yes." was all I could bring myself to say. I waited for any sign of her opening her eyes for what seemed an eternity. Charlie came in from time to time, asking if she was awake.

"Will she pull through like last time?" he asked. "We can't lose her like this…"

"We won't." I said so sure that we wouldn't. I was sure we wouldn't. Her vitals were all where they should be. She just needed to open her eyes. I was getting impatient, but I knew it would take her a while.

I held her cold hand in mine, studying her face as she lay there, so still, looking so lifeless. I would have given anything for her to be alright again. To have her smiling, talking and on her own two feet celebrating her favorite time of the year with us all.

As I thought that, her eyelids fluttered open and my hand instinctively held hers tighter in mine. Edward and the others moved away as her blue eyes met mine.

"Carlisle…"

"You're okay." I said as she tried sitting up. I gently pushed her back down against the pillows knowing she wouldn't be able to stay upright for long.

"What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed. She looked around at everyone in the room.

She turned her head to look at me, and tears filled her eyes. "Carlisle, what's wrong? Why do you look like that? Please… Tell me."

I took her into my arms, being careful with the IV in her hand.

"Love… You…" I paused, taking a moment to try and compose myself. It was one of the hardest things I would ever have to tell her.

"I what?" she demanded growing frantic.

"Love when you were at Lanie's, you started bleeding. Do you remember?" She nodded. "Yes. Then I passed out. I opened my eyes and I'm here now. What happened?"

"Love, you had a miscarriage." Her face drained of color and then without saying another word, she fell against my chest and I held her close as sobs wracked her body.

A/N: What do you all think of what happened? Did you see that coming? What do you think will happen next?

I know the ending was definitely what got me as I wrote. Poor Carlisle couldn't bring himself to tell her, but he had to. I think that would be hard on anyone in that position.

Shout out to the fabulous reviewers of the last chapter. Goldielover, you're amazing, thank you for those awesome suggestions!

Until next time!

RoseNEmmettForever


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This chapter will switch between Belle and Renee's POV. Yes, you finally get to see into Renee's head.

Also my apologies for a late chapter. The holidays always get so crazy around here.

Trigger warning!

Read on.

Thank you to all my fabulous reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any recognizable characters. I only own my characters and plot.

All spelling mistakes are mine.

Belle

Carlisle's words echoed in my head like a nightmare that you couldn't wake up from. I lost a baby. I had been pregnant. I lost our baby. Why? I killed an innocent baby and my husband was still here, holding me tightly against his chest while I sobbed uncontrollably still unable to comprehend the fact that I'd lost what would have been our first baby.

I tried wrapping my arms around him, trying to get closer to him, but something in my hand stopped me halfway. He moved us so that he lay next to me, still holding me close. I looked up into his face and saw what I was feeling. Pain, regret, sadness… Everything. His eyes were full of the tears that couldn't, wouldn't fall. More tears poured down my cheeks as I tried to take a breath. I saw my sister and Edward nearby just watching me. I felt another sharp pain in my abdomen and I stiffened. Carlisle helped me lay against the pillows again and he examined me.

After telling me I was okay, he resumed his spot next to me, still holding me tightly to him. The front of his shirt was soaked with my tears, but he didn't seem to care. My arms wouldn't let him go. I just kept crying, barely stopping to breathe.

I couldn't even form complete sentences. I felt as though my mouth was frozen in place. Carlisle didn't leave my side for a long time. He took me off the IV after a while and soon I was surrounded by him, my sister and my Mom. Alice was with the others, letting them in only ever so often.

Bella piled blankets on top of me not long after. I'd started shaking uncontrollably, and I knew it was because of the blood loss and because of me being in Carlisle's arms for this long without the comforter that usually separated us. Mom had made me tea, but I could only take a small sip of it. I felt like if I ate or drank anything, it would come back to revisit me soon after.

The tea was the last thing I remembered before I started dozing off, finally. The crying had stopped, but I still felt like I could keep going. My eyes felt swollen and my face felt hot. My eyes slid shut, Mom taking the cup of tea away the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

Renee POV

This day had gone from being a beautiful holiday surrounded by all my loved ones, to a total nightmare for my new son-in-law and my youngest daughter. Everything was beyond perfect. Especially them.

My daughter had picked the right man to marry. Never in a million years would I have guessed that she'd marry a Cullen. Especially Carlisle Cullen. I had been a bit skeptical at first. When I saw them together at the hospital after she'd gotten into that horrible accident though, I knew he was it. She probably didn't think so at the time, but I knew it. He was attentive to her, he took great care of her, and it was thanks to him that she healed so well. His love for her was unconditional.

Today was no exception. When I saw him carrying her in, I knew something terrible had happened. He raced into a room near the living room clutching her close to him. I looked over at Charlie who looked like he'd just been shot.

"Charlie, what happened to our little girl?" I asked almost frantic. He didn't answer for half a minute. He turned slowly, his eyes pooling with tears.

"Carlisle called me on his way back…" He paused, struggling to keep going. I felt my heart clench in my chest. Was she dying? What was wrong?

"He thinks she's miscarrying, or miscarried at her friend's house today."

I gasped, and I jumped up. "I need to be there with her." Rosalie, or Barbie as Phil had nick named her, came over and stood in front of me, a sad frown on her face.

"Carlisle and Edward won't let anyone in right now. I was sent out to let everyone know that people can come in when she's done…" she trailed off, her lips trembling.

"Done with what?" Emmett, or Hercules demanded.

Rosalie turned and faced the room and everyone turned to look at her. Bella had disappeared, probably having gone in against her husband's wishes.

"Edward and Carlisle have just confirmed that Belle… Belle's miscarrying." Tears blurred my vision as I fell back onto the couch next to Phil who was shocked into silence. As I sat there, holding his hand in mine, a thought occurred to me. Had belle known she was pregnant? Had she been planning to tell everyone at dinner this evening? How far along had she been? Not long, I knew, but it was still good to know.

My heart ached for my youngest daughter. Why were the fates being so cruel to her? Just yesterday, we had discussed her wanting a child, and now one had been ripped away from her.

I thought about all this as I waited for them to let us into the room. Rosalie told me I would be the first one in. I paced anxiously around the room, trying to distract myself. This was something I would have never imagined would happen to any of my kids.

When I saw Alice come out of the room, I made my way to the door. She stepped aside and let me in.

Bella stood by the door talking quietly to Edward. She pointed to the bed and there she was. Carlisle held her in his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. She didn't say a word as we all crowded around her bed. She was devastated. I felt my heart break as she clung to him, her face pressed against his chest. I stood there, unable to move, only watching as he held her, saying nothing. I didn't think there was much to say at this point. She needed him. Now more than ever.

Bella came over and stood next to me, watching her little sister. She brought over a few blankets a while later, after Carlisle removed the IV in her arm. She shivered as they covered her with the blankets. I knew she needed something warm, so I quietly left the room to make her some tea.

I couldn't help thinking back to the time when I too, had had a miscarriage. It seemed like it had just happened yesterday. I felt a pang in my heart as I thought back to those miserable days before Annabelle was conceived. Back then, I felt that me getting pregnant with her was some sick joke played on me by the fates, because I'd lost one. It felt twice as bad when the doctors told me I was going to have twins. Twins was something that Charlie nor I had ever thought possible.

That too, was too good to last. I pushed those memories aside as I walked back in with her tea. She lay on her back, Carlisle still by her side. He helped her sit up and she took the tea with shaking hands. She was pale, and she looked extremely tired. She took a small sip of the tea and fell back against the pillows. I took the tea away and then sat next to her head as she fell asleep. Bella stood at the foot of the bed, watching her sleep.

I felt a lump rise up in my throat as I turned to look at my daughter's husband. I knew I had to tell him. I didn't want either of them to think they would be alone in this. "Carlisle, I know this won't be easy. I wish I could say it will be better tomorrow, or even next week. The truth of the matter here is, is that this will take time, and lots of patience from both sides. I want to tell you something that may help you through this. I'm not saying it will, but it's worth a shot."

He turned and spoke, "What is it?" he asked. I cleared my throat.

"Before Annabelle was born, Charlie and I had tried having a baby. It was one of many attempts to try and fix our marriage. It finally happened after a handful of months. I was happy and so was he. We were finally going to have another baby, a new sibling for Bella. It was like everything in the world was perfect. We were happier than we'd been in months. The day before we were going to tell her, I started feeling sharp pains at work. I ended up telling somebody before I passed out. When I woke up, I was in the ER, and the doctor told me that I had miscarried. Charlie was already there, and for the rest of the night, I cried and told Charlie I was a complete failure. To him, and to Bella."

Bella shook her head as I finished saying this. "Mom, you have never, and aren't a failure. You're the best mom we could have ever asked for. What happened next?"

"For months afterword, I was depressed, running on auto pilot trying to live day by day. Eventually, Charlie talked me into seeing a therapist. I was angry at him the whole week before I went. He finally snapped and told me that if I didn't go, we would get a divorce. I felt like my entire world would fall around me if he did that. So I went, and after a few visits, I started feeling a bit better. The pain was still there but I started learning how to start dealing with it."

I paused, making sure they were still paying attention. I didn't want to bore them. I wanted to finish telling this story soon. It wasn't that I didn't want Belle to wake up and hear what I was saying, but I knew that if she heard it, it would most likely start her crying again. She didn't need that. I knew she had lost quite a lot of blood. She needed her rest to regain her strength.

A week before Bella was let out of school for the summer, I found out that I was expecting again. As all things went, I was hysterical. I was scared that I would lose it just like the last one. Charlie and I went to the doctor's and he told us we were having two babies this time instead of one. At that moment, I felt like the Gods were smiling down on us. I thought that they were giving us twins to make up for the one we had lost. I was thrilled as so were all the other people we knew. I never knew what compelled me not to tell Bella about the 2 babies. I was afraid she'd be jealous, and hate them. I thought she'd rebel and start misbehaving. I just told her we were having a baby. In the end, it was the right decision."

Carlisle looked at me with a look that suggested that he knew what had happened. I nodded and he shook his head sadly.

"At the delivery, they noticed that the heartbeat of one of the twins had slowed down considerably. They were planning to do a C-Section but I didn't want it. I ended up having the first one 5 minutes after they'd let me know of their plans." I felt a lump rise in my throat as I continued. It was a little boy. He looked just like his father, eyes and all. I only held him for all of five seconds before they took him away. I never heard him make another sound again. I didn't think of that though as I saw the next one. Annabelle. She was perfect. They took her away too, and I tried looking around all the doctors and nurses to see where'd they taken them. It wasn't long before one of the doctors told me that the firstborn had died because of what they called twin to twin transfusion. I cried for what seemed like hours. I slept for a while afterword, and when I woke up, their she was. So beautiful, clean and pink and wrapped in a blanket in her father's arms. I still felt the pain, but that moment though, she was my little angel. I remember the first time I held her. She looked at me with her big blue eyes already knowing who I was. I thought I wouldn't want to be near her. I thought that I would shut her out. Charlie kept any of that from happening. He was such a wonderful support system for us all. He never let me lose sight of her, of Bella. He was my rock. Carlisle, I'm telling you this because I know without a doubt that you're my baby's rock. She's going to needy now more than ever. Sometimes, she'll want you to leave her alone, and yes, give her her space, but all she'll want at the end of the day is for you to be there. She won't ever intentionally push you away. She loves you. We talked about just how much yesterday."

His response made me feel better. Even if just slightly. He was perfect for her. If there had been any doubt in anyone's mind about them being perfect together, it had just been squashed. "If there is one thing I am certain of, that is that I will keep the promise I made her when we married. I will never leave her side. You have my word."

I smiled. "I know you wouldn't. This is why I told you this. I hope that this helps, even if just slightly."

"It helps more than you know." he said glancing over at Belle who still slept next to him. She looked so frail and all I wanted to do was give her my strength so she could be herself again.

I asked Carlisle if they figured out why she'd miscarried, and when he told me that the conclusion was that they believed that her body didn't think it was viable, I felt as though I was back in that hospital room almost twenty one years ago.

Just as I thought that, Annabelle opened her eyes. She looked around until she saw me. Tears filled her eyes and fell on to her cheeks. "Momma." Her voice broke as she started crying again. She tried sitting up but she was too weak. Carlisle helped her sit and she fell forward into my arms as she started crying again. "I lost it Mom. I lost the baby."

I rubbed her back as she cried. "Shh. I know Baby, I know." She sniffled. "What did I do wrong, Mom?"

"Nothing Sweetie. You did nothing wrong."

She looked up into my face, angry. "Then why did I lose it? I did something wrong! I did. I know it. That's why I…" she stopped as another torrent of tears came. "It's not your fault. Your body needed to get rid of it. It wasn't viable." Her face fell and she didn't say anything.

Carlisle hooked her back into the IV a few minutes later. She was dehydrated. I knew I should get some rest. Charlie had suggested that we should all go home soon. They needed to be alone, together. They needed it.

I left the room a few minutes after she'd been hooked into the IV promising to see her early the next morning.

"I love you, Mom." she whispered. "I love you too, baby. Get some rest." I walked out of the room, and before I closed the door, I saw the two holding hands as she started crying again. It would take time, endurance, love and patience, but they would make it. They were both so strong, so much in love with one another. It was an obstacle they had to face together. It was early in their marriage, but I knew they'd pull through. They had to.

Belle POV

I turned to face my husband as Mom left the room. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat again. "Carlisle. I'm sorry... I'm sorry I lost our baby…" I He took me into his arms again. "Love, don't be sorry. It's me who should apologize." I sighed, feeling exhausted again.

Tears came again as he spoke. "I should have paid more attention to the changes going on inside you."

"Don't blame yourself, Carlisle. It wasn't your fault. I was the one carrying it. But…" I trailed off, still unable to believe that it wasn't my doing.

"I'm not angry at you." I said, "I'm angry at myself for not being careful. Please know that."

"You didn't know either." He said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

He was right. I was still angry at myself. Was it wrong to be angry? I felt like everything was my fault. I'd been reckless. I should have known that a light flow meant something more. But how? It was probably stupid to feel this way but at this point, it was the only way I could feel. I felt like I'd ruined this baby's life. I knew now, that he was an angel now. I thought of it as a he. He was a he. That's how I always pictured our first baby. A beautiful baby boy. I squeezed my eyes shut, holding back tears. I didn't answer him for fear that I'd say something out of anger. I just let him hold me in his arms as I fell asleep again.

I didn't remember much over the next few days. Everyone came and went, checking on me, offering words of comfort. Edward and Carlisle were constantly by my side always making sure my vitals were okay. Mom and Bella were the other two that spent most of their time with me. I cried a lot, and I still felt angry. Sometimes, I found it hard to speak to anyone. I felt like screaming at them, but I never did. Mom hugged me for a long time the morning that she and Phil left with little Andy.

"you call me if you need anything, Sweetheart. I love you, we all love you." She kissed my cheek and I hugged her as tightly as I could. "Love you, Mom. Thank you."

She pushed my hair out of my face and rested a hand on my shoulder.

Everyone else was out of the room, giving us some time to ourselves. "Don't forget that he loves you, Baby. He always will. Don't lose sight of that, ever."

I nodded looking up at her feeling tears prick my eyes. "I know. Mom, I got lucky didn't I?" She cracked a smile.

"You got absolutely lucky. We have to go now. I'll call when we land."

"Stay safe, Mom." I said laying back against the pillows. "I always do." She smiled before tucking the comforter around me again. She walked out of the room, and I sighed loudly. It felt weird to be alone after all this time. I ended up dozing off again.

Early the next morning, Carlisle told me we were leaving. Everything was packed and ready to go. I tried standing, but my legs felt like jello. He caught me and he suggested that he could carry me out to the car. I didn't argue. He wrapped me up in blankets and carried me out. We left not long after. It was quiet on the way home, but it felt comfortable that way. Carlisle constantly made sure that I was feeling okay. I'd stopped bleeding two days ago, but I still felt a little weak, and I wasn't as hungry as before.

When we got home, I had enough strength to take a bath. I was in bed soon after. i managed to eat some soup and drink more tea. Emmett announced that he wanted to go for a hunt, and Carlisle and Jasper volunteered to tag along.

Carlisle was hesitant to leave at first, but after I convinced him that I would be okay, and after Edward told him he'd constantly keep an eye on me, he went.

"Don't hesitate to call me." Carlisle said holding my hand in his.

"I won't. Have fun." I smiled up at him, and he bent and kissed me. When he left, I pulled a notebook out of the top drawer of the little dresser by the bed. I started writing down my feelings, and after three pages, I wrote a letter to Carlisle.

I read it over.

Dear Carlisle,

I can't believe that I'm sitting here writing this letter to you. I never would have imagined that I would ever be writing a letter about this.

I want you to know that I don't blame you for this. I don't want you to feel guilty for not noticing any changes in me. It was I who should have noticed the changes.

I love you, Carlisle. I love you more than words can say. Never would I have ever imagined that I would fall in love with, and marry such a compassionate, caring man like you.

I know I'll probably keep repeating myself in this letter, but I can't stress this enough. You did nothing wrong.

I guess I feel that I should take the blame for this because I was the one carrying the baby.

I know that if, and when this, and by this I mean me getting pregnant happens again, I'll be terrified, scared to even move.

I know that you'll be there, even on the days where I wouldn't want to be talked to, or seen by anyone. You'll be there for the worst parts and the best parts. I probably won't show it then, so I just want to let you know now, that I'll appreciate everything you do so much. I appreciate everything you do for me, for the family, everyone around you.

Remember that note in the green bottle? That still applies to this day.

I'll stop writing now, because I'm crying and I don't want to make the ink run.

Again, I thank you, and again I say I love you. I can't say that enough.

Belle

I tore the page out of the notebook and folded it. I even put it in an envelope, and left it on his side of the bed.

He didn't come home that night. Emmett had taken them clear to Canada. Edward came in to check on me before I went to bed, and that's when he explained the reasons for me being so weak.

"You lost more blood than the average women would during a miscarriage. This baby was half human, half vampire. However, we found that it wouldn't have been like Nessie. You'll regain your strength back soon. You just need to eat more soup, and drink tea. You'll be able to eat heavier foods soon. You'll know when you're ready."

"Thank you." I said taking the cup of tea Bella handed me.

"You didn't want Carlisle to stay?" Bella quietly asked.

"I did, but I thought he'd need the hunt." I said before eating some soup. She smiled laying across the foot of the bed. She spotted the letter and she looked at me, questioningly.

"I wrote him a letter. I felt like some things I couldn't say would be easiest to tell him in writing."

She nodded in understanding. "I wrote letters when Edward left me when we were in high school. I wrote him letters and emails. I still have the letters. The emails are still in the outbox of my old email account. He knows they're there. He read my letters last year, actually. You are right though. It is easier to write things down sometimes."

"How did he feel afterword?" I asked.

"He apologized a lot, and he feels awful. I feel bad. But he wanted to know how I felt. It's best to be honest about it, you know? I'm glad you wrote that letter to Carlisle. You did the right thing. How are you feeling?"

"That's why I wrote it. I wanted to be honest about my thoughts. Also, I still feel weak, but I think the soup and tea is helping."

She smiled and sat up. "Well, do you want to watch a bunch of Disney movies?" I knew Bella was trying to make me feel better, and I really appreciated it. I thought why not? One or two wouldn't hurt.

So, we spent the rest of that night watching Enchanted and The Little Mermaid.

The next morning, Lane called me. It was still hard not to cry when she asked what was wrong. It still felt like it had all just happened. I told her through tears that I'd miscarried. I heard her start crying on the other end and she promised that she'd come see me when she got back into town.

Noell came to see me not long after. She brought her giant sparkly bag full of beauty supplies with her. As soon as she saw me, she started crying. She hugged me tightly, telling me how sorry she was. I had still been a bit teary eyed over my call with Lane, so it wasn't hard for her to get me going again. As I sat there, in my friend's arms, I wondered if the crying would ever go away. I didn't want to seem like a cry baby when all I did was cry whenever somebody mentioned the baby.

A few minutes later, as she got to work on painting my toes, she quietly asked how I felt.

"I don't mean physically. I know you probably feel weak, tired and other things. How do you feel emotionally and mentally?" I focused on the patterns on her sweater as I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Miserable, angry, guilty, and stupid." I answered, propping myself up on the pillows behind me.

"Why stupid?" she asked going through what I guessed to be at least a hundred bottles of nail polish.

"Stupid because I should have paid more attention to this month's symptoms. I thought it was all normal. I wish I knew that I was pregnant. I wouldn't have gone out in the snow for the sleigh rides and snowball fights. I would have taken it easy. I feel guilty Noell, I feel like I let my own husband down because I couldn't even carry our child to term."

Her head snapped up to look at me. She didn't look at all happy. In fact, I think she was even a little pissed. "Annabelle Esme Cullen. You are not stupid. Don't ever say that. You didn't know, and neither did anyone else. Don't put yourself down because of this. You're strong, sweetie. You're going to be just fine. Not now, but soon. Your body just didn't think the egg was going to come out one hundred percent healthy. you're going to have another baby soon, and both you and Carlisle are going to be so happy, and that baby is going to be so loved by all of us, but by you and Carlisle especially."

For the first time in days, I felt myself smile. I thanked her for her little pep talk and she grinned, selecting a beautiful shade of turquoise for my nails.

"That's what I'm here for girl." I knew I had to add something else to the letter. So while she worked, I opened it, and wrote in a couple more lines before putting it into another envelope.

Before leaving, Noell assured me that my desk would be in good hands at the office until I was well enough to go back. I thanked her then she was gone, and I was left staring at my newly painted toenails.

I was almost asleep when Carlisle came home after dark. He had a big bunch of flowers in his arms for me. He set them down on the dresser and came over to me. After I told him I was feeling a little bit better, I handed him the letter.

I watched him open it and start to read it before I fell asleep, still feeling like crap. Deep down, though I didn't want to admit it out loud just yet, I knew things would be okay. Maybe not now, but soon.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: This is going to start the day she returns to work, and also includes Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy!

Also, liberties were taken with what happens at the hospital for fictional purposes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just my characters and my plot.

January 31, 2016

I opened my eyes to find Ellie waiting by my bed with a sunny smile and a new drawing for me. Since we'd returned home, Ellie brought it upon herself to, "Cheer Auntie Belle up'. This included a new drawing every day, and eating breakfast with me. She also insisted we could go for walks in the garden outside and spend time with Auntie Noell and Robby. We would have lunch together, and then take a well deserved nap.

"Good morning Auntie Belle!" She grinned as soon as she saw I was awake. I smiled and sat up. She handed me her drawing. It was of me, wearing a blue dress and holding a purse in my left hand. She knew what today was. I knew she was sad that it finally came, but I knew that she would be waiting. It was thanks to Alice that she even knew how to draw a purse. I was returning to the office. This was the first time Lane and I would see each other since Christmas Day.

She and Lynn called and visited often, bringing news from the office and tales from their lives outside work. The last time Lyndie came to see me alone, I quietly asked her if everything was alright. I remembered what lane had told me the day of the miscarriage. I wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Sweetie, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." She brushed off my concern with a kind smile and reassuring words, but I knew better. I left it alone for a while, but I knew I wouldn't be able to for long.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower. Ellie followed me, sitting quietly on the toilet lid. She started drawing as soon as I was under the spray of the water.

When I was out, I quickly changed into the blue skirt and white blouse Ellie had helped me pick out the day before. "Very pretty. The skirt matches your eyes." Ellie beamed.

"Thank you sweetie." I slipped my shoes on and then we headed downstairs together. Robby was sitting in his highchair eating his eggs. When he saw Ellie, he waved enthusiastically. She ran over and they struck up a conversation. I grabbed a chocolate muffin from the basket on the counter and poured myself a cup of orange juice. Noell was at the sink rinsing dishes.

"Everything okay Belle?" I nodded taking a bite of the muffin.

"Why do Carlisle and Edward leave an hour before the office actually opens?" she asked. I put my glass down and finished my muffin before I responded.

"They like to make sure everything's working and in the right order before their patients walk in. you know them. They're perfectionists." I grinned thinking of Carlisle and everything that had happened over the last month. Through aLl the crying jags, arguments, and sleepless nights, he never left my side. Even when I'd told him to leave me alone, he wouldn't. I mean sure he gave me space, but when I woke up the next day, he was there and I'd then launch straight into apologizing. He took all of it and more. I loved him so much, and I had never intended to hurt him. I always made sure I mentioned that. Jasper insisted on thirty minute sessions with him twice a week, and they really were helping. I still felt the loss, but now I was starting to realize that I couldn't blame myself. It was meant to happen for a reason. Maybe if it had been born, it would have been born with more problems, and it would have ended up suffering. I didn't want that for it.

"They are perfectionists. You have everything?" I nodded.

I grabbed my keys from the key tree. Ellie handed me my purse and a little plastic bag. "Auntie and I made cookies." she explained. "They have chocolaty chips." She beamed and hugged me tightly before letting me go.

I bent and kissed the side of her head, holding her tiny body close to mine. This little girl had become the reason for my happiness when my husband was at work. I knew that he'd taken on more patients and visited the hospital three times a week. He and the guys at the clinic were in high demand both there and at the hospital. They took different days so that one of them would always be at the clinic. Carlisle was primarily an ObGyn now and pediatrician. After the 6 weeks after the mothers gave birth, they were transferred over to Edward or Brandon if there were too many for him to take on as his own patients. They all worked off of each other, and that worked so well for them.

I drove to work and when I got there, Lane waited for me by the front doors. I stepped out of the car and she rushed forward to hug me. I was so happy to be back. "The patients have been asking about you." I smiled and looked her over. She was just starting to show now. I smiled.

"Bean's starting to make an appearance, Lane. You better keep an eye on him. Pretty soon, he'll be front and center." She smiled and then her face fell slightly. "Belle, you um… Well you aren't going to be upset?" I smiled. "Hey Lane, I've been in therapy sessions for the past month. I probably would have been, but my therapist says I'm doing okay. It doesn't upset me. I know there will be another chance. Maybe it just wasn't meant to happen yet. Maybe Carlisle and I need just a little more time to ourselves before I start having his babies."

Her face broke into a huge grin. "His gorgeous babies. I'm glad you're doing better. Come inside. Your desk awaits. I missed you." I followed her in and I was immediately surrounded by Lynn and Naomi. I saw Tom and Brady in the corner. One of them waved enthusiastically in my direction. "That's Orlando Bloom's wife, Mom." he said loudly, and I couldn't help laughing.

She blushed slightly, and swatted his arm. The door opened and Carlisle walked out with a clipboard in hand. "Charity Gilmore?" he called out. A petite woman with curly red hair jumped up and headed for the door. Lynn followed them in. Before closing the door, Carlisle caught my eye and he smiled at me. I grinned back and he was gone. I slipped behind the desk with Lane and Naomi following close behind. They sat in the two chairs next to mine and we spent a few minutes catching up between me answering phone calls and booking appointments. Carlisle was due at the hospital at half past eleven for a C-section for one of his patients so he was seeing his new patients before he left.

When the waiting room was empty, Lane filled me in on some of the patients. "Charity Gilmore is Sarah and Frederich Gilmore's daughter. She's kind of like a socialite. She's engaged to some guy who's head of a conglomerate of some kind. They seem happy and all, but I don't think a baby this early on was something they really wanted."

"What is she going to do?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. "Keep it. Both families know, and they want to have them quietly married somewhere. Before she starts showing."

"Where are they going to get married on such short notice though?" Naomi asked. The phone rang before Lane could answer. I snatched it up on the second ring. "Cullen medical offices, this is Annabelle speaking, how can I help you today?"

"Hi. This is Sarah Gilmore. Has my daughter gone in yet?"

"She just went in to see her doctor." I said. Lane reached into the jar on my desk and grabbed a small candy bar as Sarah began talking my ear off. "What doctor did she get? Is everything okay? Do you know how far along she is? She's supposed to get married in five months. Of course that's impossible now because by then she'll be showing and all." She kept talking, asking questions, and telling me things that I really didn't need to know. Like how Charity's sex life had seemingly increased after the engagement. Did I think I could ask her doctor if that was a possibility? Was I still a virgin? I didn't even know if that last one was more funny or crazy to me.

After I told her I would be sure to ask her doctor those questions, and telling her, "And Mam that isn't really something I'd like to answer.", I hung up and we started giggling. When Charity came back out, Naomi hid her giggles between bites of peanut butter cookies. I scheduled her in for the following week and she left. It was almost eleven when Carlisle walked out on his way to the hospital.

He dropped a kiss on my forehead and told me he'd see me when I got home. I tended to blush whenever he showed public displays of affection with me. I never knew why, but I did. Lane winked and he was gone.

"You guys are still in that newlywed phase. I can tell."

"Cut them some slack, Lane. They've only been married five months." Lynn cut in.

Lane nodded, still grinning. The office calmed down some after lunch. We took the free time to start planning Naomi's surprise baby shower. We stopped only when Brandon came out from the examining rooms. Edward's patient, the baby girl that always melted my heart was due for a check up today. When I saw her, it happened again. My heart felt like it turned to complete mush when I saw her cute little face. At almost four months, she already had beautiful red hair with big blue eyes. Her name was Daphne. She cooed when she saw me and I couldn't help the smile that I knew was on my face.

"I'm glad you're back. We missed you the last few times we were here." Emily smiled warmly at me.

"I missed being here." I said. I checked her in and Lane led them in so Edward could see her.

As I left the office, I got a call from Carlisle. He sounded really calm when he answered. He always did, but something about this was different.

"Could you come down to the hospital?"

I felt my heart clench. "Is everything okay? WHo's hurt? Is it Ellie?"

"No, she's fine. I need to talk to you about something. I'll be in labor and delivery. They know you're coming." I was still a bit confused but told him I was on my way.

The traffic made me a bit later than I'd anticipated but I got there and rushed in, and up to the maternity floor. When I told the nurse in front of the elevator who I was she smiled politely and led me in through the automatic doors. Carlisle waited by the nurse's station in the hallway. The nurse left me with him. "What's going on?" I asked.

"The mother from today's C-section didn't make it. We knew this would be a possibility, so we prepared for it." he still looked sad and I knew how hard this was for him, and everyone else involved. I felt for the baby, only hours old and alone in the world.

"Oh." was all I could get out. "She had a next of kin listed for him but they live in England."

"What is the baby's next of kin doing all the way over there?" I asked. "And why didn't she have the baby there? Did she say?"

"It's her sister. She's married to a cousin of princes William and Harry. She never really said why she came here to have the child."

I felt my mouth drop open and Carlisle looked amused by my reaction. "The baby's aunt is kind of… royal?"

"I suppose you could say that. The baby is good to go home tonight. The sister requested somebody take him home for her." he paused, letting me take this information in. I nodded at him to continue.

"Before this procedure began, she requested we watch over him in the event that something happen to her. Unfortunately, that did happen. Would you like to take Alexander home with us for a day or two?" Again, my jaw dropped and I was stunned into silence. Us? With a newborn to take care of? Again, I felt so sorry for the poor little guy, but his new Mommy would be here soon and I knew he'd be gone soon enough. I was sad thinking about the baby leaving, but when would we get another chance to be able to provide a safe home for a baby? Even if just for a night or two?

"Okay." That was all I could say. I was still dumbfounded by this whole thing. Us baby sitting a newborn for a family was something new to me. Alex didn't count because Shayna wanted someone to adopt him.

Carlisle took my hand in his cool one and squeezed it. "Come on. We can go in so you can get to know him before we sign the paperwork." He took me down another hallway and we stopped in front of a big glass window. It was the nursery. I saw at least ten babies all in bassinets with name cards in pink and blue on the front. Carlisle pointed him out and I gasped in awe. He was big and round with a tuft of blond hair. "What happened to his Dad?" I asked quietly as I watched him. "The father didn't want anything to do with her or the baby." was all he said and I wanted to find whoever he was and beat him. How dare he? I pushed those feelings of anger aside and followed Carlisle inside after putting on a gown and gloves.

The nurse saw us and she beamed. "So she says yes! Hi, I'm Carlie. I finally get to meet you!" She gave me a quick hug before carefully lifting the baby out of his basket. Instinctively, I held my arms out and she gently placed him in them. I positioned him as she instructed, and then I studied his face. He had huge green eyes and a button nose. He looked like he would definitely blend in with his Aunt in England. There was just something about him that gave off the English vibe. I smiled to myself thinking of that as Carlisle got the appropriate forms for us to be his temporary caretakers. He was so warm and had that new baby smell.

When I set him back in his basket to be checked one last time, I called Alice and she said she'd be on her way with a few things.

She was true to her word and arrive not twenty minutes later with a change of clothes, a carseat and a bunch of blue balloons.

Alice helped me dress him and wrap him in a blue blanket. I carried him out of the hospital with Carlisle at my side carrying the empty carseat and the bottles of formula and glucose they'd given us to give him while he was with us.

Jasper waited with Alice's car while we situated little Alexander into the backseat of Carlisle's car. Alice said she'd take mine home so I could ride with them.

I was surprised he hadn't cried once during this whole thing. He was quiet and easy to take care of. We drove home carefully, and when we got there, Rose opened the door and peered in at him.

"Hi Sweetie." she cooed as we carried him inside.

Everyone got a look at him before I carried him to mine and Carlisle's room. Emmett stood from where he had been assembling a small bassinet by my side of the bed. He peered at him and said he was really cute, and he looked like a prince. I wondered if he knew that he was quite literally about to become the son of Prince William's cousin.

Carlisle watched over him while I showered and when I came out, he was feeding him one of the bottles. I grabbed my phone and took a couple pictures for safe keeping. I knew that when the time came for our firstborn, I would take dozens if not hundreds of him feeding him or her. "Would you like to burp him?" he asked when he was done.

"Absolutely." I said sitting next to him. I draped one of the burp rags over my shoulder and I carefully took him into my arms and started patting his back. It wasn't long before helmet out a big belch. I couldn't help laughing at it. "Any chances of him spitting up on me just completely flew out the window."

"Don't be so sure." Carlisle warned. "He could trick you and let it all out as soon as you stop burping him." He winked.

"Don't you dare say that again Carlisle. If he does, you change the rest of his diapers till his aunt comes to get him."

"Fair. That will be pretty easy to do." he smirked. "I can hold my breath. I don't have to smell anything." he started laughing. I reached over with one hand and gently smacked his arm. Alexander was half asleep. Carlisle took him from me and set him in the bassinet. Not even a few seconds later, we were wrestling and kissing on the bed. Just as things were getting more intense, Alexander let out a loud cry.

"Cock blocker." Carlisle growled against my lips as I pulled him back, not wanting to let go. I was happy. I was hungry for sex again. As he stood and went over to bring him over to the bed, his last words finally registered in my head and I started laughing.

"What?" he asked coming to lay next to me, laying the baby on his chest. I stopped laughing and grabbed my phone to get a picture or two of that as well. Hey, I could say I was documenting this for his aunt, couldn't I?

"You, you said cock blocker." I said starting to laugh again.

"I only spoke the truth, Love." he said as I snuggled against his side. Alexander was asleep a few minutes later. Carlisle got up and once again, put him into the bassinet.

We picked up where we'd left off, but it was as though this baby had some sort of radar for this kind of thing because just as we were getting into it, he let out another cry. Carlisle and I looked at each other and said, "Cock blocker." at the same time.

We gave up after that and just spent time with him instead.

He provided loads of entertainment for us for the next two days. On Friday, the Aunt arrived and after she thanked us millions of times, and us letting her know his schedules, I told her I'd gotten a couple photos of him. I sent him some of the ones I'd taken and she beamed. "Well, whenever you have little ones, you'll be experts. Thank you so much for caring for him."

I smiled, a few tears pricking my eyes. They weren't tears of sadness at all. I was happy he was going home with his new family.

"I want to keep in touch. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Ella, Love, we can't ask too much of them." her husband, James said smiling warmly at her. I noticed that his accent was like Carlisle's faint one. I wondered if Carlisle would get it all back if we went back to England.

"We would love to stay in touch." Carlisle said. Ella beamed and she and I exchanged numbers and then they were gone with a sleeping Alexander and his belongings. I had gotten him a teddy bear and some clothes to hold him over until everything was situated for him.

I watched them go, feeling that smalls tab of pain in my heart again. It stayed hidden away for a few days, but now, it was back. I pushed the feeling aside, knowing that though I felt like I was better, that stupid sadness and regret was still bugging me.

** **ELB** ** **

Valentine's Day

I woke up to something soft tickling my cheek. It had a sweet, floral scent to it. I slowly opened my eyes and found a red rose resting on my cheek with a note attached to it. I got out of bed as I read Carlisle's neat writing.

Good morning Love. you'll find another one of these in the bathroom. Do as they say, and don't look anywhere except the places I've specifically told you to look.

Carlisle

Puzzled, I headed for the bathroom, hearing Snow Belle's jingling collar as she followed me. I found a change of clothes and another note and rose on top of it.

You should probably wear these today.

Carlisle

I felt a bit of excitement creeping in as I dressed in the pretty top and jeans. What was he up to? After I fixed my hair, I grabbed the roses and notes and found another rose and note resting on the foot of the bed. I grinned as I read the next one.

Don't forget your locket, Love. And be careful when you walk out of the room.

Carlisle

I headed over to the dresser and put on my locket. I spotted my bangle with the family crest on it and slipped it on to my arm before heading for the door. I opened it carefully, and found a small suitcase with yet another rose and note. I had a good four roses already. What was he trying to do? Give me a dozen roses and notes?

Take this with you and go downstairs to the kitchen.

Carlisle

I grabbed the suitcase in one hand and headed down the stairs. I found Noell in the kitchen holding the next rose and note. "Finally. He told me I couldn't move from this spot till you got here." she handed me the rose and note before moving away from the kitchen doorway.

Don't forget your breakfast. Don't forget to thank Noell for waiting.

Carlisle

"Thank you Noell!" I called as I went into the kitchen to see what he'd left for breakfast. All I found was a mug of coffee. Behind it and the the box of cookies someone had left on the counter, I found another note and rose.

You can't leave the counter until you at least try it. Did I do a good job?

Carlisle

I laughed out loud and took a sip. Mmm, delicious. "Hey Carlisle, if you can hear me, you did good!" I shouted. I grabbed the mug, the ever growing bunch of roses and the suitcase and started walking into the living room before I stopped. What now? The notes had stopped. I looked around and just as I was about to give up, Felix burst through the door with a bunch of roses and balloons in his arms.

"You took too short of a time tasting the coffee. I was almost late. Carlisle would have killed me. I mean, he could have ripped my head off, fed it to the wolves, maybe even…" he trailed off before grinning. "Here, these are for you." He handed me 6 more roses and each had a note attached.

I read them and blushed. It was cute, endearing.

Come out to the garage.

Carlisle

Don't be late.

Carlisle

If you're still reading this one, we really better get on our way…

Carlisle

By the way…

Carlisle

Don't forget…

Carlisle

I Love You.

Carlisle

I grinned like a fool and ran out to the garage with my roses, coffee and all. "Finally." he said grinning as I ran into his arms.

We got into the car after he put the suitcase in the back.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise. You'll see when we get there."

"oooh! Do I get more notes?" I grinned before taking another sip of my coffee. He laughed. "No, no more notes. Did you like them?"

"Yes, that was creative. I loved it."

For the rest of the ride, we laughed, and teased each other. We were going down roads I wasn't familiar with at all. I noticed that we were driving away from town, and when I asked again, he told me it was a surprise. I reminded him I was impatient to which he smiled and without a word, sped up and soon we were flying down the empty road. I clutched my mug of coffee as we went.

When we stopped, the first thing I noticed were the big leafy trees that stood nearby. Then I saw that other cars were parked in a line next to ours. I saw Emmett waving from the porch of a huge log cabin. As Carlisle helped me out of the car, I saw smaller cabins surrounding the bigger one. Everyone crowded on the porch with huge grins. "You didn't forget what today is, did you?" Carlisle asked as we headed toward the others.

"Of course not. I just got swept up in all the excitement the roses and your notes caused. Happy Valentine's Day." He put his arms around me and we kissed. I noticed that only the eight of us were here. We headed inside and I found breakfast waiting for me on the dining room table. It was then that Emmett announced that he and the men were leaving for a all guys hunt. We were going to have all day to relax and get spoiled. They left through the back door and a line of vampires filed in through the front.

After I ate breakfast, one of them took me to a chair and soon, I was getting my hair trimmed and my nails done. I snuck a glance over at Bella and she caught my eye. "The guys went all out for us." The vampire who was giving me a hand massage grinned. "It's true. Especially for you. I was given specific instructions. You're one lucky woman." Bella agreed with this and I felt my cheeks grow hot.

Soon I learned the the women working on my hair, face, nails, and everything else were Delia, Stella and Eliza. They had come from Italy just for today. "I am enjoying every minute of this. It's not everyday we get to work on a human girl." Stella said laughing.

"Especially one who is highly respected amongst the vampires." Delia added. I was surprised by this. Highly respected? I never thought I would ever be that important to anyone else but my husband and immediate family.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, trying not to sound rude. "You and Isabella are highly respected because of who you're married to for one. No vampire ever thought Edward and Carlisle would ever be taken by anyone but look at them now, married to two gorgeous ladies. You two respect the three kings and try to get along with everyone. Why Marcus even said once, that if he had formed a royal family, Carlisle would be next in line to rule. Imagine, you queen! But for obvious reasons, that won't happen." Eliza talked a mile a minute. It was nice though.

"I mean it could. The only way that would ever happen is if Aro and the others left that in writing, and if they were ever killed." Stella said.

"That's not likely though. Their only enemies are the Romanians. We haven't seen those two since the big almost fight almost a decade ago. Not one person has heard from them since." Delia said pushing a tub up to my chair. My feet were soaking not five seconds later.

"Let's not talk about those guys today." Rose said sounding bored. "What are your plans for tonight?" Alice asked looking pointedly at me.

"The obvious, of course." I answered. "We haven't done it since before Christmas. We tried a few weeks ago but that baby, bless his heart didn't let us do anything at all."

"The cock blocking baby!" Alice laughed. "Have you heard anything from Ella?" I smiled.

"He's adjusting well, and he is loved by all of them. His cousins love him too. I'm glad he's in a safe, happy environment."

"Same." Rose agreed.

Later after I'd eaten lunch, I sent Eliza to get me a few things I knew I would need tonight. I knew that after almost two months, I was up for sex again. For weeks after the miscarriage, I hadn't wanted it, or had the urge to do it. But now, it was back, and stronger than ever.

Rosalie sympathized with me, and told me about the time she'd been without it for five years because of a bet. "Don't ever bet against Alice. She knows she'll most likely win, and you'll hate yourself for it." I laughed and went upstairs to look around our room for the night. It was beautifully done in beautiful shades of blue, green and white. The bed looked very comfortable. Somebody had already unpacked the suitcase and put everything in it's place. Eliza found me there a while later and she handed me the bag full of lingerie and nightgown I'd picked out.

It was identical to the one I had on our honeymoon, except that it was just silk with lace straps and pink bows on each shoulder. The neckline was cut so that it only showed the slightest bit of cleavage. I knew he would be home soon so I changed into it and put a fluffy white robe over it before going back downstairs. Alice, Rose and Bella were wearing robes as well. "Hold on. You need this." Rosalie said getting up and digging around a bag for a while before coming up with a red bow. "For what?" I asked.

She didn't say anything as she pinned it to the top of my head. "Perfect. Now we wait." she said stepping back to admire her work. "You look like a gift with that bow on your head." Delia said laughing as she cleaned up her area. They were leaving as soon as the men got home. They knew all to well what was happening tonight.

After a quick dinner, I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth. They were home not ten minutes later. We waited on the landing on the second floor for them. After the vampires all made vows to try to ignore each other as best they could, we all paired off and went our separate ways.

We didn't say a word to each other as we walked into our room. I couldn't help noticing that Carlisle had that sweet woodsy smell. I inhaled deeply as we stood in each other's arms. His lips were soft on mine, and it wasn't long before our clothes were in a pile on the ground.

He was gentle with me just like on our wedding night. Every touch sent thrills through my body as we made love for hours. I never remembered a time that I had felt so loved like I did now.

** ** ** ELB******

The next day, we had to go back home, but I didn't care. I was the happiest I'd been in a what felt like a long time. I took the vase of roses from the kitchen and held it in my lap as Carlisle drove us back home. This had been half my birthday present and Valentine's present. My birthday had been a quiet affair with Alice and Bella baking me a tiny cake and lasagna. I didn't feel up to a huge party this year.

Last year, Carlisle had asked me to marry him. I was amazed by how fast the whole year had gone by.

Carlisle held my hand in his as we walked inside and up to our room. I stopped when I saw bouquets of roses all around the bed and on the dresser. "What in the world?" I carefully edged around them, doing my best not to knock them over. Carlisle watched me with a smile on his face.

"They're for you. For your twenty years of life. I figured you couldn't have too many roses." I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked around at the roses in their beautiful shades of pinks, reds and white. I turned to face him with tears in my eyes "Oh, I love them, and you. Thank you."

I knew then that Eliza and the girls were right. I was indeed the luckiest woman. I felt like my heart would explode with happiness as I threw my arms around Carlisle. Nothing could make this moment, this day more perfect. This was enough for me. Roses were much better than lavish parties, or diamonds.

A/N: So, what did you think of the chapter? She's finally twenty. Next chapter is our last for this installment. Then we start a new story. Entitled Family and Turmoil. More about that at the end of next chapter though. Stay tuned!

Until next time!

-RoseNEmmetForever—


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Here we are, at the last chapter. A lot's happening here too! It's going to wrap up loose ends for this story, and leave new doors open for the next.

I would just like to say that I am sorry that this wasn't put out sooner. My Dad passed away from cancer, and it took my family and I a long time to get used to getting back into the groove of things without him. Even now, it's a lot to get through.

Thank you for being patient everyone. Much love to you all.

Read on, I'll see you at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.

All grammar errors are my own.

April: 2016

it was the first week of April. Jess called Carlisle constantly. She was almost three weeks late and she was worried that the baby would never come out. Leah was always on the phone with Alice or Rose. Her wedding was just a month away now, and she was getting everything ready. Alice usually went down on the weekends to help with the planning like Leah had requested.

I was baking cookies one afternoon when Bella raced into the house with an excited smile on her face. "Belle, I want to talk to you." I sat at the island rolling out the dough as I listened to what she had to say.

"The principal called. He says that my grades are the highest in the class. He says they're good enough for me to try and test out of my junior year. So I can be a senior like Rose and the others. Can I?"

I grinned. "Bells, that's exciting! I think you should definitely do it. You'll pass of course. You might even get scores good enough to knock off half of next year, so you'll only go the first semester and just walk with your class when graduation comes. Have you talked about this with the others? Maybe they can test out too?"

"So bad! I love school, but I can't do it for another two years. If I can pass to make it to wear I just have to go for four or five months, I'll do it. I did talk to them, and they're still thinking about it. I think Alice might try and test out too."

"You guys go with what you think is right. I personally think you both have what it takes." She smiled and ran around the counter to hug me. "Thanks Belle. What did you get up to today?"

"Oh you know, I did the usual Saturday chores. I cooked a feast for Jake and Seth. They came down to run around the woods for a bit. I went out to work in the green house and Ellie learned not to try and eat tulip bulbs. Alex knocked over a potted plant and Emmett now has him watching Power Rangers. Other than that, it's been a relatively quiet day."

She laughed. "Carlisle and Edward are at the hospital?" I nodded. "Just for today. Carlisle got tomorrow off. I think Edward did too, but I'm not sure."

She washed her hands and we finished baking the cookies together.

At dinner, Seth announced that Josh's bachelor party was in two weeks. "What are you going to do? You guys can't go on a hunt for obvious reasons." Rose said dodging a flying carrot. Alex was into playing with his food now. Rose and Emmett were trying to make him stop, but that usually ended up in him throwing a fit.

"We're taking him bar hopping." Seth said proudly and Jake nodded enthusiastically. "No strip clubs. Leah said that was off limits." Jake added.

"That's no fun." Jasper said. "A stripper would do that boy some good."

"Jazzy!" Alice exclaimed smacking his arm. "You aren't serious?" Jasper laughed smiling adoringly as his pixie. "Darlin, I was only joking. Leah would kill us all if any of us took him to see one."

"I love my sister, but I don't want to die just yet." Seth grinned before shoveling another forkful of food into his mouth.

"Then it's settled. Bar hopping. I think you should have a huge bonfire down on the beach. Invite some of the human guys to join you there too. I'm sure a few of the officers wouldn't mind letting their hair down." Bella suggested.

"You read my mind. Hey, that's rubbing off on you Bells. It took ten years. Quil's already volunteered to buy the booze. He's really excited about the whole thing. I mean I am too. It's about time my sister's happy." I couldn't agree with him more. She was finally getting her fairytale ending, and we were all going to be there to witness it all.

** ** **ELB** ** **

The next morning after breakfast, the phone in the kitchen started ringing. I answered it at the sink while I rinsed the dishes. "Hello?"

"Belle? It's Jess. I…" She paused. "Um, I'm in labor." I dropped the cup I'd been holding into the soapy water and quickly dried my hands. "Are you sure? We'll be there as fast as we can."

"You aren't upset? I mean hearing about this? I shook my head. "No, not at all."

"Okay, well… I just wanted to make sure. I'll see you soon." She hung up and when I turned to run up the stairs, Bella and Carlisle were already moving, loading up the Volvo with the necessary equipment. Some was already at the house in Forks, but they could never be too careful.

Carlisle Edward and I went through the woods, while Bella and Alice followed in the car. We were there a little while later. Emily had been called and she'd set up what she could in the front room of the cottage. Nahuel was nervously pacing and the twins were restless trying to get into the house to see their Mom. Alice told me to take them to see their Aunt Steph in town. "She's been wanting to see them. Jess was going to take them today anyway." Bella tossed me the keys and after I told them where we were going, they smiled brightly and didn't think twice about getting into the car.

I called Stephanie and told her I was on my way with the kids. "Oh good! We need to catch up! I haven't seen you since your wedding. See you soon."

We got there fifteen minutes later. She was waiting on her front steps with a huge smile on her face. Next to her, sat a tall good looking guy who looked to be at least twenty three. He had curly blond hair. I wondered who he was as I got the twins out. They ran straight for their Aunt and she smothered them with kisses.

"I missed you! Belle OH MY GOSH. You look great!" She stood and we hugged. "Thank you. How have you been?"

"I'm good, engaged. You? I heard about what happened Christmas. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. There's always next time. I'm still young."

"Yep. I can't wait till you have one though. It'll be such a cute little baby."

"So, who are you engaged to?" I asked heading for the stairs where the twins were already playing with the tall guy, who I now noticed had green eyes.

"That's him. My fiancee. Kellan Schultz. I met him in Port Angeles. I transferred to the college their. last semester, and we met at one of the football games. We've been inseparable ever since. I'm so happy."

After she introduced us, we all went inside and drink lemonade while she filled me in on the news around town.

"You know Angela and Ben adopted Shayna's little girl in November right?" I nodded.

"How's Alexander?" she asked. "He's starting early on those terrible twos. You can't help but love him though. He's really such a good little boy."

"These two thankfully skipped out. That or they're going to start as soon as the baby comes. Jess is in labor now?"

I told her she was then I helped her make lunch as I got to know her husband to be. He was really nice and easy to get along with. He adored the kids and didn't fail to show it.

"Mike still doesn't want to see them. He went to California to try and get away."

"So that means he's with that other girl, Lauren right?" I asked buttering up the potatoes she'd just pulled out of the oven. She nodded looking less than pleased.

"I swear, she's like Shayna in some ways. I guess if it makes him happy, he can keep seeing her. It's not my life. I'm happy where I'm at."

"I'm glad you're happy. When's the wedding?" She blushed deeply and then launched into the details of her wedding plans. It reminded me of mine the year before. It felt like that was such a long time ago.

It was almost five in the afternoon when Carlisle called me. I could hear the new baby crying in the background as he told me that Jessica had given birth to a healthy baby boy. I told Steph and her fiancee and they were thrilled.

"Oh, send me pictures!" She grinned and I promised her I would. I got the kids into the Volvo, waved goodbye, and I was gone. At the cottage, Carlisle waited outside for us. He greeted me with a kiss, lifted Karissa into his arms and led us inside. Noah held my hand in his and talked happily about dogs and grass as we went upstairs. Karissa, as always loved being in Carlisle's arms. Ever since she was a newborn, that was one of her favorite places to be.

"Baby?" she asked him as we headed for the master bedroom. "Yes. The new baby is here." She clapped her hands and twisted around to get a better look.

We washed their hands made sure they were clean and then quietly, we walked into the room. Jess was propped up against pillows as she nursed the baby. Nahuel was by her side beaming with pride as Alice snapped pictures. A blanket was draped across her legs, her toes poking out. She gestured for us to come closer. Noah and Karissa peered at the baby and they gently touched his head. It was covered in a blue cap. It was easy to see that they were going to get along just fine.

I smiled over at Carlisle as we watched the twins get acquainted with their new baby brother.

After she nursed him, Jessica announced that the baby's name was Flynn Carter Denali. It was a very unique name, and I thought it suited him nicely.

We stayed until we were all sure they'd be okay, then we left. Emily and Sue would care for them until they were okay to be on their own. We all rode back in the Volvo.

For Jess and Nahuel, everything was officially perfect. For us here in the car on the way back home, it was too, but for different reasons. Being together was enough. It was weird, not having to worry about vampires hunting us. I knew that eventually though, something, or someone would pop up again to cause trouble. For now though, we could be content in knowing that we weren't being bothered.

** ** **ELB** ** **

May 20, 2016

The sun was peaking through the fluffy white clouds, the birds were softly singing, and Alice could be heard giving everyone directions as I ran downstairs to help out with the making with the food. It was finally Leah's big day and we were all excited. I had no idea where my husband and the other guys were. I figured they were probably already down on the beach setting up the tents, tables and chairs for the ceremony and reception.

"Don't put too many cookies on the trays. Make sure there are exactly a hundred on each. No more, no less. Rosalie, what happened to getting dressed before going into the kitchen?"

Rosalie, already in her bridesmaid dressed tossed her golden hair and snorted. "Alice, I'm not going to dirty the gown. I'm being careful. I'm not careless." Alice didn't say anything as Emily and Nessie came flying through the front door with their kids and cooking supplies in hand.

We went into the kitchen and started on the feast Leah and Josh had selected. She insisted she wanted Emily, Ness and I to cook. She loved the idea of catered food, but she said that there was nothing better than homemade dishes.

There were cookies, pies, baked, roasted and fried chickens, half a dozen spiral hams, and enough salads to feed an army. There was still so much to do before the ceremony started in just seven hours.

"Annabelle, are you sure you can get the cake at noon?" Alice asked me a few minutes after I'd gotten to the kitchen. I was peeling potatoes for a potato salad. "Alice, I've got it. Relax. Everything is going to be fine. If it makes you feel better, I'll take Carlisle or Emmett with me so I don't drop it." I grinned and she couldn't help laughing.

"If you drop it, you'll face my wrath." she warned.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said going back to my potatoes. Kim and Rachel arrived as I said that, and they joined in on our lively conversation. They let us know that the guys were indeed down on the beach and that everything was going just how Alice requested. Leah was due to arrive here soon, so Alice could start getting her ready.

Bella and Sue were in the living room finishing up on the decorations. We shouted across the house to keep up the conversation. Alice was racing around, keeping an eye on the kitchen, and the living room. Leah arrived just as the guys did. Alice and I went upstairs with her while the others kept working. It was almost eleven, and I had to get ready before going to get the cake.

Leah looked relaxed but a little nervous. I carefully laid out her wedding gown and started on her hair, carefully following Alice's instructions. "Don't mess up, Belle. The veil can not fall off."

"Alice, if you keep saying that over and over, I will mess up and the veil will fall off. Now please, relax. I've got this. Leah is going to look like a princess when we're done."

Alice beamed and started on her face. Leah had wanted a simple hairdo. She had fought over this one little detail for an entire month until Alice finally gave in. She was going to be a beautiful bride.

Rosalie took over for me when I went to pick up the cake. Carlisle had just gotten in from being down at La Push all morning. He went with me. Alice yelled after me to put on my bridesmaid dress, but I didn't want to tear it in case we ran into any trouble.

Maria squealed when she saw us enter her bakery. "How are you two doing? Belle, what did you do to your hair? You look pretty. Are you hear for Leah's cake?" She was bouncing in place.

"Yes we are. And I did it for Leah's wedding."

"It's gorgeous! Alright, I won't hold you two up. Let me go get the cake." She ran of into the back and Carlisle and I shared a smile as Shel burst in. "I thought I saw your car. Girl, I need to tell you something. I know today's Leah's wedding, and trust me, you know I'd love to be there, but I have to fly to Los Angeles to visit Auntie Sofia. Anyway, before I go, I wanted you to be one of the first to know. I'm getting married! We set the wedding date for the second week of June and I want you to be my maid of honor. You guys will be wearing sundresses and flip flops. Very casual and comfortable. It's going to be on the beach. I am so excited." She stopped, out of breath and next thing I knew we were hugging and talking over each other about plans and the colors of the dresses.

"I would love to be your maid of honor, Shel. I'm just kind of surprised is all, I thought it would have been Nessa." She grinned. "I asked her. She said she wanted you to be it. She says she's got the and I quote after baby body. You in her words, are still not ruined by the riggers of childbirth. So there you go."

"Well then. I'm honored. I'm so happy for you and Mike. Any groomsmen?" She chuckled. "No. That's okay though. He says it's better if there are only bridesmaids. Is i t alright if I call Alice? I want to borrow her amazing decorating skills. Also, I want little Ellie to be flower girl. I adore her just so much!"

After we talked about her plans for a few more minutes, Carlisle and i left with Leah's cake.

Once home, I went upstairs to change into the pretty rose pink gown.

As I stepped into the dress, my phone rang. Carlisle handed it to me. I let the gown fall around my ankles as I answered. I tucked it between my cheek and shoulder as I bent to try and put it on again.

"Hello?" Carlisle took the dress and helped me zip it up once I had it on. "Thank you." I mouthed as Mom started talking in my ear.

"Honey, hi! How are you feeling?" I looked myself over in the full-length mirror next to my closet door as I responded. "I'm feeling better. Thanks for the book."

"I thought it would help. I was actually calling to ask you if you would like to come to Florida for a couple of weeks? Phil and I already paid for your ticket." I laughed.

"So this is more please come to Florida instead of would I like to? Either way, I don't know, I don't want to be away from the family for too long either. Anything could happen while I'm gone." Carlisle shook his head and took the phone from me. "Renee, I'll make sure she goes. I think she deserves to get away from us all for a while. She needs the vacation. He rubbed my shoulder as he said this and I heard Mom agreeing on the other end as I put on my shoes.

He handed the phone back to me and Mom let me know that my flight was bright and early the next day.

"We'll have so much fun. Your brother misses you. He'll be happy to know you're coming. Have fun at the wedding sweetheart."

We hung up a few seconds later and we finished getting ready. It would be nice to go to Florida to be with my baby brother and Mom for a couple of weeks. It would be different without my usual crowd of vampires tagging along but both my husband and Mom were right. I should take this chance to get away. I didn't know what would happen over the summer.

We lined up under a canopy of trees near the beach as the quiet piano music played from nearby. I stood behind Bella and Rose. Alice was last in line right behind Emily and Rachel. It wasn't until we began moving that I noticed that the music playing was a song Leah had loved when she'd heard Edward playing it a couple of weeks after I'd come to Forks. It was a beautiful piece and it suited this setting. Claire's baby sister led the way, sprinkling pink and white rose petals in her wake. Everyone took picture after picture as we followed slowly behind. I caught Carlisle's eye as I passed him sitting next to the rest of our family in the second row of chairs.

We turned to face the foot of the aisle, and we waited. Suddenly, there she was. A beautiful vision in white. She was beaming, tears in her eyes as she walked toward us. She clutched a bouquet of roses and baby's breath in both hands as she approached. I heard sniffles coming from the crowd as she stopped next to Josh and the pastor.

The ceremony was short and sweet. They exchanged rings and said the vows. They kissed and we all cheered. We took picture after picture before heading further down the beach to where the reception area was all done up in twinkling fairy lights and pink and white bows. The tables were decorated in pink and white with huge crystal vases overflowing with pink and white roses. We all sat at our assigned tables and chatted with everyone around us as the food was served.

It was a beautiful afternoon for a beach wedding like this. The wolves were all congratulating the happy newlyweds as the champagne was poured and glasses were passed around. "She's a beautiful bride." Rose said beaming as Leah passed by laughing happily.

"She is." I agreed as Emily called me to the buffet table.

"I know I said I didn't need help but…" she trailed off and I followed her gaze to the huge line already forming. I didn't say a word. I ran into her house, grabbed an apron and soon she and I were serving food to everyone.

I rejoined the others a while later. By then, Emmett was having a grand old time entertaining a crowd of Josh's friends. Noell was sitting at our table, quietly talking with Rose and Jess. She looked beautiful in a soft purple gown Alice had made for her after the baby came. He was in Felix's arms. Everyone was cooing over him and telling them what a precious baby he was.

I was enjoying my food when Emmett, who was reenacting one of his many adventures, swung his arm out and knocked a bowl of macaroni and cheese from Emily's hands. A lot of it landed in my apple pie. People nearest to us turned and gasped. I looked down at it and found myself actually laughing a few seconds later. I took a fork and taste tested it as Emmett watched in shock. I chewed and found it to not taste as bad as I thought. I wouldn't eat the rest of it but it was new.

"Not bad." I announced. Emmett's mouth fell open. "What?"

I laughed. "It didn't taste as bad as you would think." He still looked flabbergasted as others started laughing with me.

"Belle, are you okay?" Emmett asked a few seconds later.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"No sane person would find that combination the least bit tasty. What are you, pregnant?" I stopped laughing, as did about half the people surrounding the table. I shook my head and realizing what he'd said, Emmett quickly started apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't—" I cut him off. "No need. No, I'm not. At least last I checked. I am not touching the rest of that Emmett. Don't worry."

He looked relieved when I said this and soon we just laughed it off.

Later, after Carlisle and I had danced with the others after the traditional first dance, I sat at the table watching their new beginning unfold. Had it been Carlisle and I just nine months ago? It had been. It felt like that had all been just yesterday. It was amazing how time flew. So much had happened. Both good and bad. We'd made it out though, which was all that mattered.

I watched the single women stand in a crowd waiting for Leah to toss her bouquet, and it was then that I noticed how much smaller it had gotten. Noell didn't even go and stand amongst them, which made me wonder what had happened. Usually she went. I turned and looked at er. She was holding a conversation with Emily. "Why aren't you up there?" I asked. Emily laughed.

"That's right, you usually go and try to catch the bouquet."

Noell's cheeks flushed and she flashed her left hand which now had a beautiful ring on her ring finger.

"No way!" i exclaimed quietly enough so that only us at the table could hear.

"Yes. Last night. I already know where it'll be." She beamed as Felix walked by talking to Nahuel.

"Where?" Emily and I asked. She smiled over at her soon-to-be husband and she said, "Italy of course. We're thinking at the end of June. We just want to get it over with you know? I really don't have any family that would go, except you guys here. I can't invite my Aunt Mila to this kind of wedding. She'd end up being dinner."

We agreed that June was perfect before we went off dancing again.

The wedding reception went on for some time after that, then they newly weds left in a shower of flower petals and confetti. I went home soon after to get rest before my flight at six the next day.

I stood with Carlisle waiting for them to announce my flight. I would miss him and the others so much. I knew that it would only be for a couple of weeks, but I hadn't really been away from them like this in what seemed like forever.

"I'll call you as soon as I land." I said just as my flight was announced a few minutes later.

"I'll be waiting." he promised. I didn't really know what happened, but the next second, I was crying, and clinging to him. I knew that to other people, it might have looked like this was more than a two week trip and we wouldn't be seeing each other for two months.

We spent a good 5 minutes there before we parted ways. It was quite the emotional separation, but I blamed the two hours of sleep from the night before. I kept looking back at him as I went, wanting the emotions to settle down.

When I landed in Florida, I felt relaxed. Mom waited for me with Andy dancing excited next to her. We were in the car not ten minutes later, laughing and catching up.

"Sweetie, you need this trip. Not just because we miss you like crazy, but you need a tan. When was the last time you were having fun on the beach? My mind flashed instantly back to Carlisle and I on our honeymoon. I felt my cheeks turning red and Mom laughed.

"So at least a year. Give or a take a couple of months. See? This is necessary." I have the next two weeks all planned out. I hope you aren't tired."

I assured her that I was fine. I had been feeling remarkably well lately, or at least better than I had been before and after the miscarriage.

Mom asked me how I was feeling as we turned onto her street. The same familiar sounds and sights surrounded us. Kids playing in the sprays of the fire hydrants, Moms sitting on their lawns, and teens shooting hoops in their driveways.

"I'm better. I still have those moments when I feel beat up about it but the book you gave me is really helping."

"I figured that would be something you would need." She had gifted it to me for my birthday. I read it religiously for two weeks after that, and it had really helped me with the coping process.

We pulled up to her house and wasted no time going inside. Phil was just coming in through the door that led to the back patio as we walked in. "Look who it is! How are you?" He swooped in and grabbed me into a tight bear hug.

Phil was what Alice and I liked to call the human version of Emmett. They may have had different looks, but it was as if they'd been given the same personalities and sense of humor. He helped me take my bag upstairs before letting me know he'd made us all dinner.

I called Carlisle, and let him know I'd arrived safely. He told me to have fun, be careful and that he loved me. He told me nothing unusual had happened, but there may be exciting news soon. I was happy to hear that.

The next few days were filled with a trip to Disneyworld, trips to the mall, the beach, the park, and restaurant Phil had been dying to take us to.

Mom and I went shopping a few times and always managed to walk out with one bag for each. No more than that.

It wasn't until the second to last day of my stay when I finally got to see my three friends. They asked me about marriage and what it was like, and when were we finally going to start a family?

I told them that it would all happen in due time and that response seemed to satisfy them for now.

"Rob, NOell's cousin finally got married in March. He has a job as a football coach at our old high school, and Allison is almost done with nursing school. That's really all you've missed around here." Zoey said as we all lay on the beach watching the sunset. I smiled, listening to her babble on about all the people we knew here.

I felt so disconnected from all this now. My friends and family were all I really had left to hold on to about this town. Once they moved away, or Mom did, I wouldn't have a reason to miss it.

We parted ways at almost midnight. I barely made it to bed before falling fast asleep.

** ** **ELB ** ** **

When I woke up, I found Andy waiting for me with a huge grin.

I scooped him onto my bed and he snuggled into my side as I checked my phone.

As I did, a notification flashed across my screen. I froze, clicking on it. As the app loaded, I felt my heart begin to race. I scrolled through the calendar and I felt my breath catch. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to get my hopes up just for something to come along to ruin it again. I couldn't deal with another thing going wrong.

I clutched the phone in one hand and grabbed Andy's hand with the other and we were off.

I called out for Mom, panic starting to build up inside me again as I looked for her. She turned when she heard me coming down the hallway. She was in Andy's room.

"What's wrong honey? Is Andy okay?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat before speaking. "He's fine Mom. I…" I fell into the rocking chair, clutching my little brother close to me. Mom's face grew concerned.

"Belle, what's the matter?"

Without saying a word, I held out my phone, still showing what I'd seen. I was almost three weeks late. This hadn't happened since the miscarriage. I had a million thoughts racing through my head as Mom held my phone in her hand. Andy didn't move an inch as I wondered if maybe I was over reacting about this whole thing. What if I wasn't even pregnant? Was I overthinking this entire thing? I didn't want to be. I wanted to be, but I knew that if I was, I would still be a mess, right up to the delivery. What if I didn't even deliver?

What if my pregnancy was like Bella's? I knew there were different cases, but what if I was like my sister? Or Nahuel's Mom? I felt fear gripping my throat as Mom set my phone on the dresser next to me. She took my free hand in hers and I faced her, wondering what she would say.

"Do you want to take a test, Belle?"

"I'm scared Mom. I don't want to see the results and be disappointed, or scared. I'm afraid."

I started crying and she wrapped her arms around me as tears streamed down my face. "Oh baby, everything will be okay. You don't have to take it. I was only asking. You can't hide from this though. You're going to have to face it eventually, I mean what if you are, and you start showing? You can't hide from it then."

I sniffled as more tears came. I didn't want to be pregnant, and then lose it again. I didn't even know how I would cope with that. I voiced those thoughts out loud, and Mom rubbed my back. "But what if you don't lose it? What if you carry him or her to term and you finally get to hold that little baby in your arms?"

I smiled. "It would be the most amazing thing in the world if that happened. Mom, I just… I don't want to get my hopes up just to have them smashed to the ground if it's a negative test."

She grinned. "Well, we won't know till we try. Stay here with Andy. I'll be back."

She disappeared out the bedroom door and I sat in the chair slowly rocking us both. Andy just smiled up at me as we rocked, without a care in the world.

I imagined myself in another room, in another rocking chair, holding a beautiful baby in my arms. The baby was perfect, with perfect features, big blue eyes, with my nose, and Carlisle's hair. The thought of it tugged at my heart. It was something I really wanted, so badly. I wanted it more than I could say. I wanted us to finally have a baby of our own to care and love.

I stood up after the image faded away, and I took Andy out to the living room. I sat watching kids play outside, and the perfect blue of the beach a ways away from the house front. Mom came back a while later with breakfast.

I ate my muffin and drank my orange juice in silence. Mom watched me from across the table as she fed Andy. When I was done, she put him down for a nap while I showered and finished packing.

Mom took me to her bathroom after I was done and she showed me the test she'd gotten from the store. Again, I felt like I would lose it. She caught my eye and she said, "You can do this. You don't even have to look at the result. I can hide it away and pack it in with your stuff to take home."

I shook my head. "I'm looking Mom. I have to know. The sooner I know the better."

Together we read and followed the instructions. Mom assured me that it was the best one on the market and ninety-nine percent accurate.

We waited the three long minutes. They felt like an eternity. I focused on my reflection in the mirror as we waited. I bit my lip, tapped my foot on the tiled floor, and started counting backwards from a hundred. Mom was next to me, her eyes on the test on the edge of the sink. She held her phone in her hand, probably checking the timer she'd set when this whole thing had started.

When it went off, I jumped, almost falling backwards against the wall. I turned back to Mom who had the test in her hand. Her face was blank, giving away nothing. I felt my throat tighten and my heart race.

She sighed loudly and turned to me. "Honey… I'm sorry."

I felt my stomach drop to my feet as she spoke. "You'd better go home. I wish we could have done this sooner so you didn't have to hear this so close to your flight."

"Mom, it's okay. I knew it was too good to be true."

"Honey, shush. I just want you to know that I love you. Now come here."

I went to stand next to her and she held out the test. I didn't want to see it, already knowing it was a negative.

I took it anyway though, and my eyes fell on the pink plus sign. I gasped after what seemed like a long silence.

"Congratulations Mom." She beamed and she and I threw our arms around each other. I couldn't stop crying as we packed it away and we went out to the car.

"Mom, I'm pregnant. I actually am."

"I know. You have to tell Carlisle, as soon as you land. If not, as soon as you get home. He is going to be so thrilled. This is so exciting!"

I smiled wiping the tears from my face.

We talked about it nonstop all the way till we got to the gate. We stood there, talking till the last possible second before we hugged and parted ways. Andy waved from her arms as I left them to go back home to my family. We were on our way.

** ** ** **ELB*** ** **

When I got to the airport, Noell waited for me with a huge grin and Robby in the stroller next to her. As soon as I grabbed my bags, she was excitedly talking about it. I knew Alice had seen, and I knew that she wouldn't say a word. Alice wouldn't tell Edward, I knew. If he knew it would take everything he had not to spill the beans.

"They're all out hunting. Alice called me as soon as she saw. You're going to be a Mom. Hello? Carlisle and you, you and him, you guys are going to have a baby! I can not wait until he finds out! I had to almost bribe him with money so he could let me come and get you. Do you know how hard it is for anyone to convince him of anything like this?"

I nodded, the excitement of it all leaving me at a loss for words at the current moment.

We got home twenty minutes later and when I got in, the first thing I saw was an envelope with my name on it. Noell went into the living room with her son as I set my bags at the foot of the stairs. I saw that it was Carlisle's neat handwriting on the front of it. I smiled as I opened it.

When I saw what it was, tears pricked my eyes as I read it.

Dear Annabelle,

I know that by the time you read this, I will be five months overdue, but I know that I owe you a response to your letter.

I want to start this off by telling you that you have never ceased to amaze me. You are the most beautiful, courageous, brave, loving, caring, and loyal human I have ever met. Everyday, I am happy knowing that you are mine. There are million other reasons I could list as to why I am as happy as I am, but it would take more than this letter to tell you.

When you miscarried what would have been our first child together, I blamed myself. You were not to blame. I want you to know that. It was I who should have been more careful. I should have paid more attention to your symptoms, but I didn't. I will forever feel guilty for that. I know you feel angry with yourself for what happened the morning of the miscarriage, but you didn't know. You aren't a murderer.

Over the last few months, you have overcome so much. You have pushed through the most difficult time in your life and have come out more stronger and even more beautiful than you were before. If that is even possible. I wasn't and will never be angry or disappointed in you. It wasn't you who decided for anything to happen. I know you felt like you needed to apologize, and that's okay. I will not discredit you for that.

Sweetheart, always remember that whatever you go through, I will be here for you. You won't ever be alone. I don't want you to feel like you would be. When the time comes when we have another child, I do my absolute best to make sure that you and our unborn child are as healthy and happy as possible.

I love you more than words can say, Angel, never forget that.

You have made me the happiest vampire in existence.

With all my love,

It was sweet, short, but held so much feeling and emotion all for me. No words could describe how it made me feel. I folded it and carried it upstairs with the rest of my belongings.

I carefully slid it into the book I kept all the notes and letters he'd ever given me in. I put my hand on my still-flat belly and smiled. Soon, hopefully very soon, I would start seeing changes. I was ready for that, and so much more.

My heart was full of all the happiness and joy I was feeling. It was the best feeling in the world.

And the best part? It was only going to get better.

The End

—

A/N: Long, probably not what you expected, but probably did, but here you go! I am so happy with this. OH MY GOSH. Guys, they're finally going to be parents! Isn't this exciting?

Like I said above I am very sorry for this late update. Life really likes to throw curveballs at you.

My Dad passed away from an infection he got from radiation that he underwent to try and fight off his lung cancer. Unfortunately, that just made things worse. Nobody expected it would happen this soon.

Thank you for reading, guys! See you in the first chapter of Family And Turmoil!

—

Follow me on Twitter!

RoseNEmm4Ever

Teasers, tweets about new stories, and favorite fan fictions will be posted there. :)


End file.
